


Reigniting the soul

by FelliSkelli, orphan_account



Category: Underfell (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ageplay, Angst, Biting/Marking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, Flame-rp, Fluffy, M/M, Ownership, Rape, Roleplay, Romance, Semi-Bestiality (Lesser Dog), Slow Burn, Tentacle Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Three-way-soul bond, Timeskip/parental incest, Wife-husbandry, collaring, non-con biting, non-con knotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 86,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelliSkelli/pseuds/FelliSkelli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans and his brother have a rather strained relationship, although Papyrus had been much mellower of late, and has begun to try and reach his brother, wondering why his brother was so weak and tired all the time. Sans, almost ready to Fall Down from despair over the never ending round of resets, and his unrequited love for his brother, never able to progress because Papyrus always winds up forgetting, is ready for one last chance at happiness.





	1. Morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic based of my Roleplay with @flame-rp who is my co-author. I played the part of Underfell! Sans and they are Underfell! Papyrus, I've reorganized some of the events and added some to the scenes, but all the dialog is as is from the RP, so @flame-rp is responsible for all of Papyrus' dialog.

The Great and Terrible Papyrus was a very busy skeleton. He was so busy he never even had time for himself! As second in command of the Royal Guard he had a great deal of responsibilities, he was in charge of his own division of guards and was also the go between for the lower guards and Captain Undyne. He had supply routes to keep track of, and a patrol route to keep maintained. He had to follow up on rumors of dissension and keep the peace. 

As such he lived his live by a rigid schedule, waking up the same time every morning, going to bed at the same time every night, and every other moment in between was closely structured and he wa proud to say that this schedule never failed him, and had led him to this point of glory, him, second in command of the Royal Guard, and at such an unprecedentedly young age too, he was quite impressive if he did say so himself.

And as such a monster of high rank he had a lot of monsters after him. Whether they wanted his attention to rise through the ranks, or they wanted to kill him for the EXP, everyone wanted a piece of him.   
  
Yes, he was one of the most feared, envied, and hated to be loved monsters in the entire underground. Nothing was beyond his reach, he knew that one day he would even be Captain of the Guard! He was untouchable! He was a masterful creator of puzzles, a chef extraordinaire! There was just one thing that held back his completely ferocious image...   
  
"SANS! You lazy son of a human! Get your fucking ass out of bed and to your post this instant!" He shouted up the stairs to his useless and weak brother. His brother Sans may have been the elder of the two, and may have at one point been the caretaker of the Great and Terrible Papyrus himself, but as of now, Sans was terrible at caring for himself. Everything always fell to Papyrus to do, everything. Cleaning, cooking, finances and fighting. His brother did nothing but drink and sleep and get into pointless fights he couldn't hope to win. Papyrus was always having to run about saving his ass from trouble. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered, it reflected badly on him to have such weak sibling.

But he truly was at his wits end, he just couldn't figure out why Sans was so weak. Papyrus had many vague memories of Sans defending him when he was a baby-bones, not that he spent much time dwelling on those memories. And he knew that Sans had all but raised Papyrus himself. But now it was like their roles had reversed, it was like Papyrus  was the father. And he hated it.

Sans had such potential, if only he would just try. But he didn’t try, he didn’t even care. Sometimes Papyrus thought it was almost as though Sans picked fights hoping to be killed.   
  
"And for fuck's sake, change your fucking shirt; you’re disgusting!  Breakfast is on the table, and you better eat it or I'm going to shove it down your throat!"

\---

Sans had been awake for awhile now, he had woken up with a scream caught in his throat, almost choking him and he had thrashed in a panic as he tried not to scream, not wanting to disturb his brother even as tears poured down his cheeks. But he had eventually been able to stop his panic attack before it had become full blown and had laid shivering in the fetal position, soaked in his own sweat and feeling exhausted, weak, and so very alone.

He always had nightmares, almost every night, and it was usually the same ones over and over again; the first time he’d seen his brother die, a twisted amalgam of some of the worst resets, memories of the medical tortures at the hand of his father, Royal Scientist Gaster. He had been trembling, unwilling to fall back asleep. So instead he had just laid back down and stared blankly at the wall, eye sockets vacant and his mind drifting, it was almost restful, but he did not feel exactly energized by the time that he was startled out of his stupor when his brother screamed up the stairs to him.   
  
He sat up, twitching slightly with nervousness before forcing his teeth up into his usual grin although it did not meet his eye lights which had hesitatingly flickered on. He scrubbed at his face roughly to remove any trace of tears that might lead to awkward questions before sighing tiredly and forcing himself from his bed, he had slept in his t-shirt and shorts as usual, it took too much effort just to change for bed. But at his brother's angry insistence he reluctantly took off his shirt and replaced it with a somewhat cleaner one before grabbing his hoodie and trudging down stairs slowly, his hands stuffed in his pockets and hood pulled over his skull, hoping to shadow the deep grooves under his eye sockets, not that he really thought that Papyrus would actually care.

He knew he looked like shit, but he did not really care all that much.   
  
"Where the fuck were you when I came home last night? Out at that dive of a bar?" Papyrus accused with a glare.   
  
Sans dropped his eye lights submissively to the floor as Papyrus' accusations hit home, huddling deeper into his hoodie and he shuffled uneasily past his brother, giving him only a hesitant shrug as answer. He flinched reflexively as he passed his brother, expecting a blow at any moment.

Papyrus had not hit him in a few months, having suddenly achieved a rather remarkable level of self-control that actually astonished Sans on occasion, but before then he had hit Sans all the time; whenever he was frustrated, angry, or even just bored, and Sans was still trying to get used to not having to be ever vigilant around his brother.   
  
He darted a cautious look up at his brother before continuing to the table to eat breakfast as he had been ordered. He was not really that hungry, but if his brother said he was going to do something, he fully intended to do it. And Sans really did not feel like being force fed this morning.   
  
Papyrus huffed. "That's not an answer, but I don't have time for your shit. Get to your post ASAP and don't fuck around! " He growled and stalked out the door with a slam.   
  
As soon as he was out, he was a shadow, moving smoothly and effortlessly through the snow without a sound.   
  
He had some rabble rousers to deal with. A small group of monsters thought they could steal from the king. Whether or not they were guilty didn't matter to him. He just had to survive and make sure his only family did too.   
  
Sans barely acknowledged his brother's harsh words, almost completely inured to it by now, it was practically white noise. He watched his brother all but stalk out of the house and then turned to eat the breakfast spaghetti with a slow sigh. He stared at the food blankly, but it was awfully unusual of his brother to feed him...even if it was just his leftovers...so with a small smile he started to eat. This was the most affectionate gesture his brother had made in months...a year. It was different. 

Sans liked different.  
  
Different was a very good thing for him. It kept him sane. He had so little sanity left.  
  
He ate quickly and then left the house. After locking up he looked around, and seeing no witnesses he took a Shortcut to his sentry station. It was quiet as usual, and he walked around for a bit, from the station to the door by the Ruins and back, just for something to do, but he did not see anything out of the ordinary.

How dreadfully boring.

He hated it.   
  
After a few more pointless activities to just pass the time Sans finally gave up and sat at his station, almost sulking. Sans hated being  bored, with nothing to stimulate his mind all it could do was spin uselessly and he wound up worrying about useless things. And he was so very bored. Absolutely bored out of his skull. His job was really pointless, just make work to keep him out of the way...or maybe just to get him out of the house. Realistically he might never leave his bed given the choice.

He was always so tired, and sleep was never restful for him. If he was not having nightmares he was suffering from insomnia. If it was not insomnia or nightmares he had trouble with sleep paralysis. He was always exhausted, it was a struggle to stay awake, he was always falling asleep at the most inconvenient moments, and people thought he was just lazy.

He figured some of the exhaustion had to do with the constant drain of his magic that went towards keeping his soul together, he was barely holding on to Hope, and it was a constant struggle to not just give up and Fall Down.  
  
But his baby brother needed him, he could not leave Papyrus all alone.    
  
The worst part was nothing ever changing, nothing new happening, with reset after reset...he had just stopped caring.    
  
He had tried to stay awake for a while, he really had, he even had more energy than usual because of his breakfast, but eventually his eyelids grew heavy and he leaned forward, pillowing his head on his arms. He was just going to rest his eyes…   
  
It was around noon when they came for him. Dogamy and Dogaressa were bored, and seeing as Papyrus was having a full day in Hotlands, they decided to have some fun with his brother, the smaller skeleton was a constant nuisance to them, and they had long longed to take him down a peg.   
  
They moved through the trees, panting softly, puffs of steam floating and then dissipating into the air.   
  
"Think he's asleep?" Dogaressa asked. Her husband shrugged, sniffing the air. 

"Usually is." He replied quietly.

The dogs crept up behind Sans and grabbed him quietly. They just wanted a little fun with the skeleton. He smelled awfully good and he was so small...   
  
They carried him deep into the woods, into an enclosed space, free of snow. Then they laid him down and tied his arms above his head to a fallen log.   
  
"Hah, look at him. He sleeps like a pup." Dogamy chuckled.   
  
"Mmmm yes, I want to taste his bones dear, he looks so delicious." His mate growled, licking her lips.   
  
Sans was not usually a very heavy sleeper, especially not when he was out in the open, not only was it not very healthy to sleep out in the snow, but it was quite dangerous to leave oneself vulnerable in the open. And no monster that lived past childhood ever allowed themselves to be placed in a position of vulnerability. But after an unusually filling breakfast his magic reserves had been almost satiated for once and it had a soporific effect on him, almost drugging him, so he did not wake up until he felt himself being tied down.   
  
But in that moment his eye sockets flew open and he stared around himself in shock, his eye lights pinpricks of panic until he finally noticed the Dogi couple. Hoping they had not seen his fear he allowed his magic to flare in his left eye socket and snarled at them.   
  
"what the fuck are you two doing?!" he growled in what he hoped was an intimidating manner.

"Oh look Dogamy, he's trying to act tough." Dogaressa laughed and prowled closer, while her mate circled the other way. Sans stared up at them, furious with himself for having  been caught unawares, but also a little nervous, they were much bigger than he, and he was helpless at the moment.

He could take a Shortcut of course, but if he showed it now, in front of the Dogi, then the secret was out for good, because they would surely tell Undyne, and once Undyne knew...Sans did not even want to think about it.    
  
"I know love, his fear makes him smell delicious." He replied, drool pooling in his mouth. Sans began to feel more nervous.   
  
"Don't worry Sans."  Dogaressa started in a syrupy sweet tone.   
  
"We only want a taste." Dogamy finished with a hungry growl as he licked his teeth lewdly.  
  
"what do you mean 'taste', you freaks? you think my boss will let you get away with this?!" he growled, trying to snap his teeth at Dogamy’s face, his own flushing a little pinkish as his mind race frantically, coming up with all sorts of horrible scenarios.  
  
"Shut up and sit still or this is going to hurt, really, really bad." Dogamy snarled back.   
  
The two closed in on him and got into a crouch. One was by his head and the other his legs. 

Dogaressa spread Sans' legs and sniffed at his crotch. "His bones are so tasty smelling. " She whined in anticipation before leaning forward to lap at his pelvis through his pants, pressing her tongue against his pubic symphysis.    
  
Sans threw his head back with a gasp, trying not to find any enjoyment in the touch, and he tried to mask his momentary weakness by snarling and lunging away from Dogaressa, pressing his femurs together as tightly as he could, but she leaned forward and braced her paws heavily against the inside of his femurs, keeping him spread wide.

“Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy it, slut…” Dogaressa growled as she leaned forward to press her muzzle roughly against him, biting almost gently, causing him to moan brokenly, tears forming in his eyes.

How dare this filthy mutts touch him...he was not theirs to touch!   


“when my brother finds you, he’ll kill you.” Sans snarled, eye lights flickering with a mixture of rage and fear. But his voice was firm with nothing but cold fury as he began to picture the things he would do to this two, how he would hurt them if he could. He did not notice that he had referred to Papyrus as anything other than ‘boss’.  
  
Dogamy just laughed as he leaned down to lick Sans’ cheek, his mate answering, "Who will believe you once you're all healed and cleaned up? No one. Because you're a lazy good for nothing!" She taunted.

Dogamy started to roll one of Sans’ hoodie sleeves back, and he began to lap at every inch of exposed bone, before beginning to nip at Sans’ wrists.   
  
Sans whimpered as he struggled harder, trying to pull his wrists apart to rip the binding away, refusing to just lay and take it. He growled, his eye light flaring brighter and he tried to muster the concentration to conjure some bone constructs, and after far too long a tense moment there appeared hovering above his head and angled at the Dogi.


	2. Brotherly concern

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, YOU MANGY MUTTS!?" Papyrus was absolutely furious. Beyond simple fury in fact; he was livid, he could almost feel rage boiling in his marrow. His eyes glowed crimson with his determination; a heated anger that would not be quenched without blood.  He growled, wanting their dust on his hands so badly that he could almost feel the coarse grains on his bones. How dare these filthy dogs touch  _ his _ brother! No one was to touch Sans but him! Seeing the dogs all but on top of his brother,  _ touching  _ him, had made his vision awash with red, and he was barely restraining himself from dusting them here and now, only the knowledge that Undyne did not like anyone -even her industrial Second in Command- messing with her dog guard stayed his hand.

He had been stationed in Hotlands today, and had been supposed to be there all day; but he had felt a persistent tingle in the back of his skull for the last hour, a tugging pain in his soul; a sense that he had to get back to Snowdin immediately. And it looked like he had made it just in time. He had rounded the corner to see those filthy…. _ creatures _ ...on his brother!   
  
The Dogi shrank back and whined. "We were just roughing him up, he was sleeping again!" They protested as they backed away, tails tucked. Dogamy almost pissed himself at the sight of the long, red bone in Papyrus' hand. If Papyrus was not so angry, he would have been laughing at their obvious fear of him.   
  
Papyrus kept his gaze on the two and slashed the rope from Sans. "Get up, pathetic whelp." Papyrus demanded with a snarl, not even looking at his worthless brother, his focus on the Dogi couple. It did not do to turns one attention away from a potential enemy, not even for a moment.   
  
Sans looked a little shocked, his eye lights shrinking and he dismissed his constructs absentmindedly and immediately obeyed his brother, pushing himself  up slowly and then unsteadily to his feet, his eye lights flickering between his brother and the Dogi before landing on his brother's feet.   
  
"We weren't gonna..." the Dogi started to whine pathetically and Papyrus lost his patience, stalking one last step towards them.   
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Papyrus snapped. "You have ten seconds to be gone or I'm going to have to waste my time on dusting you both!" He threatened and began to count.   
  
The dogs were gone in a flash of frightened fur and flying snow. Papyrus watched them a moment with narrowed eyes before he turned to Sans, disappointment etched onto his skull.   
  
"Useless. Can't even defend yourself from two fucking dogs!?" He scowled, mumbling as he pushed roughly past Sans.

\---   
  
Sans watched the Dogi flee with their tails literally between their legs, feeling coldly amused, and although he half wished his brother had followed through with his obvious desire to dust them, he knew why his brother had restrained himself. but his amusement faded immediately when his brother whirled towards him, hunching his shoulders and hiding within the shadows of his hood, dropping his eye lights to his toes and he tried to scrunch as small as he could, not complaining when his brother almost knocked him over. He stumbled slightly and then after a moment of hesitation he turned to follow his brother.   
  
"What's the matter? Did you suddenly lose your ability to speak in that big ass of a mouth of yours? Haven't you anything to say for your pathetic, sniveling self!?" His brother demanded hotly. He was storming towards Sans' station with a certain amount of vengeance. His strides so long that Sans had to almost run to keep up, and he also had to work his way through snowdrifts that reached his knees, and he was exhausted almost immediately.    
  
Sans shrugged even though his brother had no way to notice. He made a small murmur about how tired he was before speaking up a little louder so that his brother could hear him clearly. But even so his voice wavered slightly.   
  
"sorry boss...i...uh...no excuse...i uh...i was sleeping...so..." he answered as calmly as he could, bracing for a blow. He had used to bluster, he had been angry and violent and swore all the time, even at his brother when his brother had been at his own worst. But that much passion took a lot of energy to maintain, and he just did not have that much to spare anymore and apathy had become the norm for him.   
  
The blow didn't come. Instead, he was yanked forward to face his sentry post. "What the fuck is this to you Sans!?!? Is this your bed? Is, is it a joke!?" The more violent of the two fumed. "What is this to you!? You  _ could  _ be better. You have so much potential; you are my brother after all! But instead, you're a fucking waste of time and energy!" He shouted in frustration, verbally degrading him as he gestured flamboyantly with his arms, almost smacking Sans in the face with one wildly waved arm.   
  
Sans stiffened as his brother reached for him, but did not resist him in the slightest, his eye lights flickering slightly as he tried to keep them from vanishing, not wanting his brother to notice how much it his disappointment hurt Sans. But in reality it stung straight to his soul. And it just added to the weight of sins on his back.

And while he was contemplating his sins his mouth opened and honesty poured out before he could stop himself.   
  
"no boss...it's....not my bed. i know it's not a joke. but i just know that...you're right. i am a waste of time and energy...you uh...might be better off without me weighing you down..." Sans responded, sounding exhausted, he hung limp in his brother's grip, eyes staring blankly ahead. He was so tired...so tired of trying. So tired of existing. No matter what he did it would just reset anyways…

Papyrus made a growl of frustration and shook him roughly before releasing him, causing Sans to stumbled momentarily and turn to look towards his brother.   
  
"Sans, go home. You're taking the week to get your skull together, GOT IT?" Papyrus growled harshly. He just didn't get it. He told Sans he could be so much better, but all he did was focus on the part that was him now! How could his own bone and marrow be so incredibly stupid and thick!?    
  
Sans blinked several times, trying to make sense of what his brother had just said before slowly lifting his head to look at his brother with wide sockets, his hood falling back and revealing the haggard state of his skull, his dingy gray bone, the furrows under his eye sockets. Even his eye lights were dim with exhaustion.   
  
He took a moment to stare up at his brother to see if he was serious before nodding obediently.   
  
"okay boss..." he agreed solemnly. Really, he ought to be excited, kissing his brother’s feet, he was being given free reign to sleep all week if he wanted, eat what he wanted, laze about all day doing nothing...but he really was just, appreciative of the gesture but not totally overjoyed.   
  
Papyrus' sockets widened as he saw the decrepit state of his brother's bones. Oh no, that wouldn't do at all.   
  
His soul pounded with a feeling he didn't understand. It was an extreme need to possess, protect, and force care upon the one before him.   
  
"Make sure you eat again, and wash yourself. Then..." He grumbled a moment, crossing his arms and looking at a nearby tree. "You should go the fuck to sleep." He said begrudgingly. "Obviously you need more energy." He elaborated.   
  
Sans blinked slowly, disbelief plain on his face although he quickly ducked his head to hide the expression, and despite himself the blatant concern in his brother's voice had him flushing a pale pink and he felt a strange emotion squirm in his soul and he glanced up again at his brother, feeling almost shy, his eye lights slightly dilated and he felt the sudden need to be a little more honest.   
  
"...a bath and food might be nice...but more sleep won't...help boss. i...don't sleep...well. at night. when i'm alone...i mean...um..thanks boss...i'll uh, i'll do that..." Sans began softly before speaking faster and looking flustered and dropping his eye lights again.   
  
His brother looked briefly concerned, his brow bones furrowing and he stared down at Sans, and Sans could almost read his brother’s mind; ‘He didn't sleep well at home? Why not?’

"I'll be home soon you numbskull, the day is almost over." He growled out. "Now go the fuck home before I launch your fat ass in that direction!" He threatened, pointing in the correct direction.   
  
Sans nodded meekly and turned tiredly to obey his boss, walking until he was out of his brother's sight and then taking a Shortcut. He arrived in their living room and stumbled, his magic reserve having been eaten up by trying to keep his body together and his attack on the Dogi, even if they had not been necessary. He looked around blankly and then decided to take a bath, it had been a while after all, it might be nice.   
  
He walked slowly upstairs and entered the bathroom, he stripped his clothing off and then froze, catching his reflection in the mirror. He looked awful, no wonder his brother had seemed almost worried. His ribs were cracked and chipped, his sternum almost bisected by a deep scar, his arms and legs covered with scars that were shallower than the ones on his ribs. He furrowed his brow in disgust and turned to fill the bathtub with scalding hot water, once it was full he slipped in and began to scrub furiously at his bones.   
  
He spent so long in the bath that he had to drain the water and refill the tub with clean hotter water.   
  


\---   
  
Papyrus got home just as Sans was getting out of the bath. He bet the lazy bones hadn't even grabbed clean clothes. And hell if he was going into Sans' pit of garbage that was his room. Sans had not cleaned it in months, and the last time Papyrus had dared look inside he had almost thrown up, it was absolutely disgusting; he had no idea how Sans could live in there.   
  
So he went into his room and grabbed a large night shirt for Sans. Without knocking, he opened the bathroom door on Sans. "Here, get dressed in something clean, filthy slob. I'll make dinner...again." He eyed his brother, inspecting his form for any signs of improvement. He couldn't help the slight blush to his cheekbones though. They hadn't been naked in front of each other since they were baby bones. And that was a long time ago…

He had never realized how delicate Sans was, his bones were almost fragile, and all the cracks and hairline fractures had him looking like a broken doll, and Papyrus felt a sudden protective urge rise in his soul.   
  
\---  
  
Sans had been drying off when his brother barged in, and he blinked up at his brother in surprise, not too upset about his brother seeing him naked (except for feeling shame over his condition) but when his brother stared at him and flushed Sans’ own face went an even darker red and he felt suddenly shy, and very small; had his brother always been so tall? He covered himself with his towel and dropped his eyes, trying to summon some indignation or anger, but it took too much energy to maintain such passionate emotions.    
  
"thanks...boss..." he whispered instead, holding out one hand for the shirt, not meeting his brother's gaze.   
  
"Good. Ahem...yes..." Papyrus handed him the shirt, looking flustered before he turned abruptly and headed downstairs to make dinner.   
  
Sans watched his brother leave, seemingly a little flustered, which is a state that Sans had not seen his brother in...in a very long time. And he sorta liked it. He twisted the towel in his hands and dropped his eyes as his mind drifted to earlier times.

He remembered, many resets ago, when he had tried to be...more intimate with his brother...but...after the inevitable reset....Papyrus had forgotten everything...just like everyone else always did, every time. Sans had not given up at first, he had tried again, and again...but Papyrus just kept forgetting, they kept going back to square one...It made everything he did so worthless...why was he always the only one who remembered?! 

He closed his eyes and tried to breath slowly, willing his soul not to crumble. It was a constant struggle not to just give in and Fall Down, but he knew his brother needed him...he pulled on the t-shirt, pausing to sniff it...it smelled like him. He moaned low in his throat, a desperate whine. 

He could not do this...he slowly curled into a ball, holding the t-shirt to his nasal cavity, inhaling the scent of his brother even as he began to sob quietly. He was so tired…   
  
"Sans! Dinner is ready!" Papyrus called after a while. When he didn't hear anything he scowled and marched upstairs. "Sans! I said..." He stopped dead, seeing his brother in tears.

  
"Oh my fucking god! What did you do? Are you hurt? Why the fuck are you crying!?" He hadn't seen Sans cry in...ages...    
  
The suddenness of it made Papyrus panic, made his caring for his brother show clearly. He couldn't let him be hurt.   
  
Sans had not heard his brother come into the bathroom until he exclaimed about his breakdown, he raised startled eye sockets to his brother, his eye lights guttered out and face streaked with red tears. He was still holding the over sized shirt to his face, his pelvis uncovered, a fact he belatedly realized and he quickly yanked the shirt down to cover himself and flushed a bright red as he looked at the floor, but at least his eye lights had reignited.    
  
"no reason boss...you know how pathetic i am...i just got something in my eye socket..." Sans tried to explain evasively as he slowly pushed himself to his feet, wobbling slightly.   
  
Papyrus scowled and hesitated before scooping Sans up and taking him downstairs. "Sans... don't lie to me. I can tell you're not being honest. " He said with a warning in his voice.   
  
Sans could not quite suppress the startled squeak that slipped past his teeth when he was suddenly scooped into his brother’s arms, and his face flushed a bright red as he stared up at his brother with slightly dilated eye lights. He had forgotten how strong his brother was, it had been so long since he had been held in his arms...Sans found himself slowly laying his head against his brother’s shoulder, trying not to inhale his brother’s scent too audibly. His brother’s musky smell went straight through him and he moaned softly before freezing, eye lights guttering out and he prayed to all the stars that ever were that Papyrus had not heard him.   
  
"Oh my god, Sans what's wrong? Are you in pain?" He asked looking down and actually seeming worried, almost like a father.

Sans glanced up at his brother and then deliberately away.  
  
"You need to tell me right fucking now Sans! "   
  
Sans started to breath a little easier, it seemed his brother was still rather innocent when it came to some things, although he did feel a little indignant that his brother did not know what a moan of lust was...for fucks sake. He closed his eye sockets and took a deep breath before opening them and looking up at his brother calmly.   
  
"i'm fine boss."   
  
Papyrus stopped and glared down at Sans, eyes narrowed. "Sans, you will tell me, and you will tell me now. Or, I will throw you out the window, just like this. " He hissed, irritated beyond belief. The skeleton was pissed. Something was definitely off about him.  
  
Sans flushed a bright red and glowered up at his brother with a snarl, the most animated he had looked in weeks.    
  
"fine." he growled. "i moaned because the way you smell turns me on. satisfied?" he hissed.   
  
"Oh." Papyrus wasn't sure what to think. He was...oddly pleased, the admission fueling his ego. But he was also apprehensive. He glanced down at his brother before looking away, his face stained a pale pink.   
  
"And why is that? " He asked, resuming his trek to the kitchen, slightly more red in the face than before.   
  
Sans turned his face away, looking huffy and indignant and he folded his arms across his chest as he pouted, shrugging his shoulders impatiently.    
  
"i dunno why. you just smell good and it makes me wet. how else can i explain that?" Sans muttered, his face going even redder as he made the admission.   
  
Papyrus allowed a cruel grin to split his skull. "Oh I make you wet now, do I?~" Papyrus purred in a low tone; the thought, while odd, was insanely pleasing and only boosted his ego further. In fact, he was starting to feel rather smug.   
  
Setting the pouting skeleton on a chair, he slid some lasagna to him and then sat down himself. Eyeing Sans from across the table.   
  
Sans flushed an even deeper red at the tone in his brother's voice, his breath hitching and he squirmed, pressing his femurs together and avoiding his brother's eye lights as though his life depended on it.    


Damn, why did he have to go and open his stupid fat mouth?! And why did Papyrus have to suddenly develop a Dom streak?   


He lifted his eye lights to the table when movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention, and after shooting a quick glance up at his brother he began to eat.

To his amazement it actually tasted rather good.   
  
Papyrus smirked and nodded, satisfied that he was eating.    
  
He ate his own dinner and watched Sans intently, mulling over what he'd learned.   
  
Now...what to do with this information? Well, first things first, he had to teach Sans how to care after himself again.   
  
He was watching Sans for any signs of improvement.   
  
Sans ate slowly, savoring the taste, even though he was actually feeling hungry for once. Also, he knew from experience that bolting the food would just make him sick.   
  
He could feel his brother's eyes on him, and it made him feel flustered and oddly shy and he could not help but squirm a little in his seat, a red flush coloring his cheeks.   
  
"th' food was good boss...really, it was great..." he praised softly, still not meeting his brother's eye lights.   
  
"Mmm, of course it was." Papyrus said dismissively. "Your bones look a little more white now." He observed, more to himself than to Sans but seeming satisfied.   
  
He stood and came over to Sans. "Now, to bed." He stated and scooped him up once more and headed to his room...his, not Sans'.   
  
Sans gave a noncommittal shrug when his brother commented on his bone health, although he did glance down at his arms self consciously. Had his bones really been so obviously discolored? He had not noticed. He stiffened slightly when his brother picked him up again, but did not complain; not until Papyrus started to take him into his room...he looked up at his brother with surprise, his face flushing slightly   
  
"b-boss?" he asked softly, feeling a little nervous, and to his shame his voice trembled slightly. He gazed shyly up at his brother, his mind beginning to wind down some very perverted pathways. Not that he would complain overmuch if Papyrus decided to...   
  
"What?" Papyrus asked as he closed the door and then set Sans on his bed. He began to remove his battle body to put on something more comfortable to sleep in. He quickly slipped into pajamas and turned to look at his brother once more, arms crossed. He raised a brow bone in question.   
  
Sans just stayed where he had been set down, eye lights wide and he began to tug at the hem of his t-shirt nervously. He watched his brother change out of the corner of his eye sockets, face flushed and he glanced towards his brother and then away.

  
His brother still looked as good as he remembered, his bones firm and strong, and he felt elicit lust curl in his pelvis. He was such a filthy sinner.   
  
"why...did you bring me here...?" he whispered.   
  
"Idiot, you said you don't sleep well alone. So here you are." Papyrus replied as though it were the most natural thing in the world and climbed into bed.   
  
"There a problem with that? Or are you afraid you'll be too wet?" He chuckled darkly.   
  
Sans turned to watch his brother carefully, blushing at his brother's thoughtfulness. But when his brother made a comment about Sans' arousal he leaped to his feet with a whine, eyes dilating and face flushing a deep rose shade as he turned to face his brother nervously, hands clutching the hem of his t-shirt. Papyrus was hot when he talked dirty like that…he began to feel his magic swirling in his pelvis, desperate to take form.   
  
Papyrus rolled his eyes, but laughed, genuinely. "Oh relax, I'm not going to do anything. I just want you to get real sleep so you can get better for fuck's sake." He said and reached out to pull Sans back to bed.    
  
Sans' liked hearing his brother laugh, he had not heard it in so long, Papyrus did not often find much cause for honest humor. But for some reason Papyrus' assurances had him feeling terribly disappointed, before he could do anything more or continue to hesitate his brother tugged him into bed, and Sans gave a startled yelp as he fell forward, winding up sprawled half on top of his brother.    
  
He slowly looked up, meeting his brother's eye lights nervously, but making no move to get off of his brother. He almost hoped his brother would make a move on him, stroke his bones, hold him tight...   
  
"What? Oh forget it. I'm exhausted and so are you. Night." Papyrus seemed bemused for a moment before he shrugged and he laid his skull down to sleep after pulling the blanket over them both. He closed his sockets and his breathing slowly evened out. He seemed...peaceful and not angry in this way.   
  
Sans felt even more disappointed, and his ego had actually taken quite a blow with his brother's lack of reactions to his obvious (to him) desires. It was wrong to lust after his brother, he knew that, and it never worked out...so maybe Papyrus' ignorance was for the best. But it still stung a little.    
  
He shifted off his brother so that he was laying beside him instead, and after a slight hesitation lay his head on his brother's sternum and curled up against him.   
  
He fell asleep quickly, lulled by his brother's soul.   
  
In the morning, Papyrus was completely curled around Sans, clutching him to his body.   
  
The larger skeleton was snoring softly, and  he still had that peacefulness to him. He was a sight to behold for sure.   
  
Sans had a peaceful night for once, the presence of his brother's soul keeping his nightmares at bay, and he had the first restful night of sleep he'd experienced since the resets began. When he woke up he found his brother wrapped around him, and he was so comfortable that he just stayed there, curled into his brother's chest.   



	3. Teasing and Training

Papyrus woke up promptly at his usual time; his internal clock had never failed him before, and it had not failed him today. But this morning he felt just a little more languid as he began to shift, to slowly uncurl and awaken. His sleep had been uncommonly restful, his magic reserves felt almost overflowing. He felt better than ever before even. That was when he realized that he was wrapped possessively around a smaller body, and memories of the night before came rushing back.

He blinked and looked down at his brother. Something akin to pride pounded in his soul as he saw Sans curled up against  _ him _ , dressed in one of  _ his  _ shirts, panting because of  _ his  _ scent.. He had always felt a certain protective possessiveness of Sans, but this was something different. Sans had slowly uncurled during the night, eventually winding up pressed against Papyrus, squirming slightly in his sleep. His face was flushed a pale pink over his cheekbones, and his mouth was open slightly as  he panted silently. Papyrus had not seen his brother look so completely at ease in longer than he could remember. In fact, this may be the first time he had ever seen his brother looked so relaxed.   
  
Papyrus felt a dark hunger swirl within his soul as he stared down at his big brother; he had never felt this odd and exhilarating feeling before. It made him want to do things to his brother he shouldn't do. It made him want to dominate his brother, mark him. It made him want to claim is brother in every conceivable way. And he couldn't get over the fact that his scent drove Sans crazy. How long had it been like that? How long had his brother been harboring such lustful thoughts towards him? As long as he had been harboring those feelings for Sans? Wanting to touch him, make him scream his name?   
  
Rolling so that he was crouched over Sans, hands and arms blocking the smaller one underneath him, trapping him, he grinned. "Well, good morning. Feeling rested? Or did you wet my bed?" He teased, eyes travelling down between Sans' legs to look for wetness. He actually...rather liked the idea that he could do that to his brother. It also made him feel rather aroused himself. The desire to make him scream his name from pleasure, pleading for more, sobbing beneath him...it was a tantalizing thought to be sure.   
\---   


Sans did not usually have wet dreams, but the events from the prior day had him quite receptive; his brother’s unusually protective behavior, the way he had teased Sans with lewd comments, taunting him a husky voice, the fact that Sans had had been served a dinner that was more than enough to have his magic reserves full, the fact that Sans had been in bed with his beloved brother, surrounded by his scent, the fact that he was not plagued by nightmares thanks to the presence of his brother’s soul, all led to him being in a very stimulated state of mind. And it had been such a long time since he had had sex, a long time since he’d even masturbated; his body had reacted quite eagerly. While he had slept, dreaming of his brother ravishing him, his magic had coalesced into a moist pussy, and even as he sleepily blinked his eyes open when he heard his brother’s voice, his pussy had become soaked and was dripping his arousal between his femurs.   
  
Papyrus raised an eyebrow and then snickered, looking amused and very pleased with himself. "Oooh~Sansy...” Papyrus purred. “Nyeh heh heh, my my my, you did wet the bed didn't you? Soaked it. Little slut." He growled in appreciation. And then he snorted with amusement and sat up, looking at his sleepy brother for a moment and the sticky mess he was. Papyrus’ face became  faintly flushed and he shifted a little, rubbing his femurs together as he watched his brother squirm.   
  
But although he very much wanted to play with his brother, he didn't have the  time to indulge; unlike Sans, he had work to do. And although it was quite tempting to take the day off, that would not be responsible of him, and the Great and Terrible Papyrus took his responsibilities seriously. "Mm, well, I'm getting up to get ready for work. Don't leave the house today and behave..." he pondered a moment before sliding a hand up Sans' femur. "And just maybe I'll have a treat for you, you horny little bastard. " His grin was evil and promising and he licked his teeth knowingly.   
  
Sans’ mind was still feeling hazy from sleep but he could not help the shy smile that stretched his teeth as he gazed up at his brother, he was not really cognizant enough to understand what his brother was saying to him, but his tone had Sans writhing and biting back a moan. And then he realized how warm his bones felt and then, a moment later how aroused he was, absolutely soaked between his femurs. His face flushed a bright crimson red and he gasped, pressing his femurs tightly together and looking away in shame as tears filled his eye sockets. 

He was absolutely disgusting, how could he be so sick, getting wet for his brother, in his own brother’s bed! He was so hot and bothered and all he wanted to do was roll his brother over and mount him. Fuck him into the mattress. What was wrong with him?!   
  
“‘’m sorry…’m sorry boss..” he sobbed as he rolled to get out from underneath his brother; why had Papyrus been hovering over him? Sans had liked it, he’d liked it a lot; seeing his brother looming over him had made him feel so hot that he’d wanted nothing more than to just submit to his brother; he was so close to just rolling over and presenting himself. He was such a freak….   
  
Papyrus planted his hands, refusing to let Sans roll away from him, growling softly.

“Sans, stop being such a fucking baby-bones and tell me why you are suddenly being so fucking emotional?” Papyrus snapped, annoyed. He sighed softly and stroked his hand along his brother’s face lightly. “Why are you crying?” He asked more gently.

“‘m not being...i just...i’m  _ lusting  _ after...you. My….baby bro...it’s…not right, it...it’s….i’m gross…” Sans explained tearfully as he turned to look solemnly up at his brother, eye lights dim.   
  
"Sans  _ really _ ? If this is gross…-" he dropped to the bed on his side behind Sans, wrapped an arm around Sans’ shoulder and pulled him back to press Sans' back against his ribcage. Sans froze in shock at his sudden embrace which enabled Papyrus to easily snake a hand between his legs, pressing up ever so slightly into the moist heat of Sans’ opening. Sans could not help the wanton moan he’d made when his brother pressed his fingers between his legs, and he spread them with a low moan and arched his spine, trying to press himself into his brother’s hand with a small needy whine. Trailing his phalanges through the sticky mess, Papyrus lifted his hand up to show his brother, when his brother pulled away Sans whined again in disappointment. 

"-then it's the best sort of gross." He chuckled softly and turned Sans so he could see him make a show of licking up the sweet juices. It tasted faintly of cherry and something spicy. There was a very musky undertone to the flavor. It was quite heady and went straight to his pelvis. Sans eye lights were dilated and hazy with lust and when he saw his brother licking his juices off his fingers he started to pant softly, his eye lights focused on his brother’s tongue hungrily.   
  
Papyrus chuckled darkly and gave Sans a devilish wink as he released Sans to fall back to the bed before pushing himself up off the bed, leaving his brother dripping and needy as he stepped around the bed to head to his dresser. Sans was in heat, he had to be. It would explain why he was being so overly emotional too…

Sans turned to stare at his brother, mouth agape, and he tried several times to call out to his brother before he managed to speak.   
  
“...boss? You...you’re just gonna...leave?” Sans gasped, trying not to whine.   
  
"I have work Sans." He reminded his brother smugly as he smirked. "You have to stay home and rest. There're plenty of leftovers in the fridge for you." He continued more seriously, determined that his brother take care of himself and he slowly got dressed.   
  
Oh this teasing was fun. Why hadn't he done it before?   
  
Sans all but gaped at his brother, eye lights shrunk to pin pricks. Papyrus got him all worked up, magic formed and ready, dripping with need, and was just gonna...leave? Like nothing was wrong? But then his mind finally caught up with him and he scraped his palms at the edges of his eye sockets to rub the sleep-grime away and then just nodded as he pulled his femurs together to sit up more demurely.    
  
This was a good thing. He should not be trying to seduce his brother anyways. He should be happy that his brother was leaving him, he had to regain control. Besides, it would all reset soon and Papyrus would forget all about this embarrassing episode.

Maybe if he kept repeating that thought he could find a way to stop caring. So forcing a grin he turned to look up at his brother with a bit of his old jovial boredom.   
  
"ok, boss. have a good day, kick ass and stuff." he muttered trying to sound like he did not care that he was dripping arousal down between his femurs still.   
  
Papyrus grinned back brightly. "Oh I will." His grin turned absolutely evil as a click was heard and a small vibration began inside of Sans' glowing, wet, hot pussy. 

Sans felt a little concerned when he saw his brother's expression, but it also turned him on even more than he had already been, before throwing his head back with a barely suppressed whine when he felt the small egg vibrator within him start stimulating his walls.   
  
"And I'll be after yours when I get home. " He said, waving a remote in the air as he walked out the bedroom door.   
  
"b-booss~!" he whined, trying to keep his composure. He managed to sit up, and watched his brother leave as he pussy clenched helplessly around the vibrator.   
  
And then his brother's words finally penetrated his hazy mind...'I'll be after yours...' and Sans played back what he had said before that...and flushed a bright ruby red and shifted impatiently on his brother's bed…

He suddenly really could not wait for his brother to get home. To his shame, the thought of his brother dominating him had him panting with need. He writhed on the bed, the vibrator stimulating him to a desperate need for completion.

After sitting in the same position for several minutes, trying to suppress his moans he decided that since he was going to be here all day anyways he might as well enjoy it, especially as it did not require any effort on his part. So he had laid back shamelessly on his brother’s bed and enjoyed the stimulation for a few minutes, rutting his hips mindlessly against the air as he lazily stroked his phalanges over his ribs, lightly ghosting his touch down his sternum before he needed more pressure; he moaned as he rolled over and began humping the bed, panting, his eye lights rolled back as his pleasure peaked,  he was getting so close, so close…   
  
Then the vibrations stopped, leaving him right on the edge.   
  
Sans almost sobbed at the denial, writhing helpless for a moment. His brother was so cruel...he grabbed the nearest pillow, stuffed it between his legs and began to desperately ride it, soaking it with his juices.   
  
“p-p-paaa~py…!” he sobbed, calling out for his brother shamelessly. “brother~please, please!”

Sans just kept humping his brother's pillow desperately, drool beginning to pool in his mouth and trickling down the corners of his mouth and he whined helplessly as he felt the vibration start up again and continue, but too low to get him off.    
  
Feeling a need to be filled, dominated, Sans began to sob, frantically he began to claw at the blankets beneath him, panting...it belatedly occurred to him that he must be going into heat. And his mate had left him here to suffer, alone and unfulfilled.   
  
\---   
  
Undyne was pacing stiff legged, her brows furrowed, her spear held over her left shoulder and she was impatiently waiting for Papyrus to arrive. She knew he would be showing up at any moment, he was terribly punctual, a trait of his that she had always approved of. He was a good Second-in-command, very loyal, obedient. Heartless. Or so she had thought. But now she had reason for concern. If what her Dogi had told her was true, she would need to have a very serious talk with her Second.    
  
\---  
  
Papyrus was enjoying the ability to tease Sans without even having to be there. He could almost hear his brother sobbing for him; It was going to be interesting coming home today. He licked his teeth in anticipation, a low growl rattling his ribs as he pictured the sight he would come home to, his brother panting in need, soaked in his own arousal. Desperate. What he was looking forward to the most was the fact that he would be able to finally dominate his big brother, make him submit. Make him his.

No one would ever dare touch him ever again.   
  
How desperate would Sans be by the time he got home? Papyrus didn't really know why he hadn't done this sooner. Papyrus loved Sans, and Sans was obviously lusting after him anyway. He'd make the whelp his in every way. He couldn't wait to go home, in fact, he was more eager to get home today than he could ever remember being before.   
  
Papyrus put the vibrator on an extremely low setting so Sans wouldn't be able to cum, and left it there as he came in to report to Undyne.   
  
He stood at attention and saluted. "Captain! I've come to make my report from yesterday." His tone was normal; flamboyant and confident tinged with arrogance. So was his posture, a firm stance that just proclaimed to all that saw him that he was powerful, a monster not to be meddled with. But he could tell something was off, and he didn't like it.   
  
Undyne was unusually...uptight. Was she going to test him on something again? The last test had been pointlessly easy. What could she possibly be upset about…   
  
Undyne whirled when Papyrus came to make his report, standing with an aggressive stance, legs shoulder width apart, a hand on her hip and her spear braced on the ground beside her foot as she glowered at him. She seemed angry with him, which was not something that occurred very often.   
  
"Very well, report." She snapped, teeth gnashing with obvious fury.   
  
Papyrus calmly and concisely reported about his more recent endeavors, the capture and death of the perpetrators who stole from the king. The fools had been desperate, but stupid. They had left a trail so easy to follow that the Monster Kid could have caught them. He'd locked one in the dungeon for questioning to see if there were more.   
  
All in all it had been a clean job.   
  
"Other than that, there is not much to report...except the Dogi decided to try and rape Sans yesterday. I believe they're being too lax in their duties if they have so much time. I took corrective action on both them, and on Sans for being caught unawares." He said decisively, trying to hide just how very furious he had been, finding them on top of  _ his _ Sans....hiding how close he had been to just dusting them and being done with it. How much he still wanted to kill them for daring to touch what was his.   
  
Undyne listened with forced patience as Papyrus made his report; she had a serious point to discuss with him, but that was no reason to interrupt, especially because he usually was faithful to a fault. He really was too loyal. It was going to get him killed.    
  
“Good Job Papyrus, as usual.” She praised brusquely as she made plans to interrogate the prisoner. But then he had the gall to bring up the Dogi, she narrowed her eyes with anger and stepped closer to him aggressively.   
  
“Yes, the...incident with your….brother. That is what I wished to discuss with you.” She started, grinding her teeth as she restrained her anger. She tapped a foot impatiently as she gathered her thoughts. She scowled at the skeleton with disgust. “That...wastrel of yours...he was in heat, taunting the Dogi with his presence. If your brother is so weak as to actually become capable of falling to heat...you really ought to keep him locked up.” She growled.   
  
Papyrus scowled back at her. He respected his captain very much,  but he wasn't going to stand for this.   
  
"No captain, I beg to differ with the Dogi. Their post is far removed from Sans. They purposefully sought him out. And those mutts are always falling into heat themselves! " He argued reasonably. He was ready to defend himself though, should his beloved captain become aggressive. He would not stand for anyone to insult his brother, no matter who it was.   
  
"And I've locked him up for the week so he isn't a danger to himself or anyone else in the meantime." He concluded with a note of finality.   
  
Undyne’s eye flared with power and she dug her heels into the dirt as she visibly restrained herself from attacking Papyrus. She felt furious, and she was almost trembling in rage. Papyrus had a lot of gall to be defending his brother’s actions to her; and to defame her Dogi!   
  
“The Dogi, all the Dog Guard, are loyal, faithful, and perform their duties to a fault; as do you. The are essential to my power base in Snowdin, without them, the whole damn town would revolt every time supplies got tight. And that...brother of yours is absolutely hopeless. You should just dust him now. Dust him now before you get too attached and he drags you down.”   
  
Papyrus narrowed his eyes further, standing his ground. "Keep your precious mutts. " He spat. "And I will keep mine. If I told you to dust, say, Greater Dog, would you? " He snarled, greatly daring. Knowing she would be insulted by the very mention, but not willing to even entertain the idea of hurting his brother. He curled his teeth into a haughty growl. "I, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, do not let anything or anyone to drag me down. I use all to make me stronger." He declared proudly and raised his head high. He radiated power and confidence in that moment.   
  
Undyne grit her teeth, tightening her fingers around her spear until it creaked, but then she abruptly relaxed, she stepped back and just watched her Second patiently. She hated Sans, the weak, pathetic, worthless whelp. She loathed him. But as long as Papyrus was not held back, as long as he did not turn Papyrus against her, she could suffer his existence. She took a deep breath to calm her instinctive raging anger when he mentioned her dusting Greater Dog. She actually took the time to gauge Papyrus’ expression.   
  
Maybe she was too attached to the dogs. They may lead to her downfall at some point, she would have to watch for that. But it did give her a delicious idea and she smirked evilly.   
  
“Very well. Keep your brother. As a pet. You better collar him, Papyrus. Have him on a leash when he is out of the house.” She ordered with a firm tone, not to be denied. “And if at all possible, make him actually bathe on occasion, he reeks.”   
  
“Now that it is settled, let’s get to training.”   
  
Papyrus actually cracked a grin and chuckled. Sans in a collar eh? He rather liked that.   
"Perhaps I will. And yes, he will bathe more regularly."   
  
After that, Papyrus went with Undyne to train.   
  
It was a simple game of civil war and unrest, one of his favorites. He had to beat Undyne with a small force of guards, or he owed her a drink.   
  
It was fun, yet educational at the same time. It was equal parts physical and strategical in exercise.   
  
He had guards one and two, a wolf named Rodger, cat monster, and a crocodile. Undyne had her dogs. His team started out with a cloak and dagger approach to things and managed to get a hit on poor Doggo, but that was the easy part.    
  
Undyne and her team took a more forward approach, flushing them out and meeting them head on. Papyrus changed tactics and had them on defensive strikes.   
  
The mock battle lasted for quite some time, until it was just Papyrus and Undyne. Papyrus had knocked out the Dogi couple in revenge early in the game. Once you took out one, the other easily fell apart since they depended on one another.   
  
Locking red bone with teal spear, he grinned at his teacher and friend. "Hah, give up Undyne!  This time you owe me a drink! Nyeh heh heh! "   
  
Undyne was incredibly impressed with Papyrus’ controlled fury. He was always enthusiastic; he put his all into everything he did and he seemed to have an endless pool of magical energy, but today he was even more on the ball, just a little quicker to react, just a little quicker to think of strategy. If that was the side-effect of his protective urges for that pet of his, she might have to use it to her advantage. She filed that away for future contemplation.    
  
She was a little piqued that he had taken out her Dogi so quickly, but she had been expecting it so did not let it phase her. She led the wargame, and stayed ahead for quite awhile, but Papyrus slowly caught up and overtook her strategy, she was almost proud of him.   
  
She pressed forward as she slid her spear along Papyrus’ bone, trying to break the lock by pressing toward his thumb, the weak point in the grip. “Not a chance, bone-boy! I’m not done yet, and I’m awfully thirsty today!” She stepped forward, placing her foot against Papyrus’ bracing foot and pushing into him.   
  
Papyrus grunted and abruptly spun to the side, causing her to stumble forward. He let his momentum carry him full circle as he planted a boot up her fishy ass.   
  
"Nyeh! Well you might have to be all dried up, because I don't intend on paying today!" He countered and allowed her to save face by recovering from her sprawling fall. His eyes shone with a fierce light and his teammates began chanting his name and calling encouragement.    
  
Papyrus was truly in his element as he stalked his commanding officer.   
  
Undyne snarled and whirled to face the lanky skeleton, eye flaring with fury before she abruptly calmed and started laughing, a deep belly laugh that shook her body as she took in her Second’s position.   
  
“Well, it looks like you won today, Papyrus! Drinks are on me this day!” She proclaimed grandly, gesturing at the rest of her guards to get up from the sidelines. She gave her dogs a quick once over, throttling down the urge to allow her concern for them to show and then turned to throw an arm over Papyrus’ shoulder.   
  
“So, actually going to join us at Grillby’s for a drink for once, then?” She asked, teasingly but with a dangerous glint in her eye.   
  
"Nyeh heh, sure, but just one." He replied, knowing that he had to play along with her on occasions like this, seem like a team player. They walked  in a big rowdy, rambunctious group from Waterfall to Snowdin, making good time. He even participated in some juvenile joshing and shoving and insults. But he kept a close eye on the Dogi, letting them know through body language alone that he had not forgotten what they had done.

  
After arriving at Snowdin they walked immediately to Grillby’s, and Papyrus repressed his initial revulsion to entering the bar, he hated greasy things. He then got a small glass of dark red wine.   
  
Once he finished he wished them all goodnight and went home to Sans. Entering the house without a sound, he snuck upstairs and peeked into the bedroom to see what state Sans was in.


	4. Heated

Sans had clawed long ragged furrows in the blanket beneath him, ripping the fabric with animalistic fury as his body’s desperate needs were cruelly denied. All his frantic, burning mind could think of was sex; being mated, being mounted by a dominant and viral monster, being fucked senseless, being utterly wrecked.The pillow between his legs was sopping wet, completely soaked in his crimson juices, and he was sobbing with need. His eye lights were dilated so widely with lust that they almost completely filled his eye sockets and were a hazy pale red. He was sweating and reeked of a heady sweet musk. He was the picture of desperation.

He had even tried to get off with his hand, starting with one phalange at first, a little uneasily -having never masturbated with a pussy before- but after receiving almost nothing from a single phalange he had quickly moved on to stuffing four fingers into his hungry pussy and thrusting frantically. All he managed to do was edge himself close to an orgasm, so achingly close, but no matter what he tried all he got was a  feeling of incompletion, an emptiness. The vibrator would start and stop at random, never powerful enough to send him over the edge, only ever keeping his arousal peaked.

On a few occasions he had leaped to his feet to pace the room as though he was a caged animal, trying to work off the anxious energy building up in his bones, his soul throbbing and glowing as it tried vainly to contain the excess. He had clawed at the walls in agony, feeling so alone...he needed a mate so badly!

It was an agonizing torture. He could not think, it hurt so much, he was so empty, so alone!

“Papy~!” he wailed. He wanted Papyrus, his baby brother. His wonderful, magnificent baby brother. So powerful, so strong.  So much bigger than he was. He had such powerful magic, Sans just knew that his brother would fuck him senseless, would fill him with his seed until his pussy could not contain anymore. Sans climbed back up onto the bed with a frantic growl as he started to rut the pillow again before adding his hand, imagining that it was Papyrus. 

Papyrus...his brother was so magnificent, he was so cool...he took such good care of him, Papyrus had even been acting like he was his father lately...feeding him...caring for him…bossing him around for his own good.

Like a daddy…

Papyrus was his daddy...

“pa~py...da~ddy~!” he sobbed. “ _ daddy _ please, please!”   
  
\---

Papyrus had hoped to find his brother in a state of unfulfilled need, maybe find him masturbating or just sleeping in his bed -where he belonged- but he had not expected to find him looking so utterly wanton. It was the most beautiful thing Papyrus had ever seen. Sans was a puddle of precum and drool. Papyrus’ pillow was drenched in red magic and his brother was crying in desperation. Calling for  _ him _ ...calling him ‘daddy’. 

He had never thought about being called that before, but for some reason it pleased him; in fact, he rather liked it. He wanted to hear it again...hear Sans scream himself hoarse.

Sans musk filled the air along with his needy cries and Papyrus found himself inhaling the scent greedily, licking his teeth slowly as he considered his brother’s naked form hungrily. His brother was the most beautiful monster he’d ever seen. Papyrus was finding it hard to think clearly, his brother’s scent went straight to his head, his mind clouded with lust and he growled almost sub-audibly, the sound rumbling in his chest and he had to clench his fists hard enough to draw marrow to use the pain to ground himself.

Papyrus tore his eyes away from his needy brother with extreme difficulty, saw the clawed rips in the blankets, the claw marks on the walls, the broken lamp. His brother had made  _ quite  _ the mess. But to his astonishment it seems that his brother had not left the room at all, in here masturbating all day. Crying for  _ him _ all day. He moaned low in his throat, it was taking everything in him to not just grab his brother and start fucking him immediately.    
  
Sans smelled so good...   
  
Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he summoned all his restraint to tamp down on his arousal and gain control. After he was calm he opened his eyes and gazed at his brother with detached admiration. Beautiful. Smirking, he leaned against the door-frame and knocked, finally drawing his distracted brother’s attention. "Oh poor baby, don't worry, daddy is home. " He called to Sans in a predatory, sensual growl that rumbled through his bones.

\--   
  
Sans had been trying to get off with his hand again and had not heard his brother come home, or heard him walk up the stairs, but his voice cut straight through Sans’ lust fogged stupor and he froze in mid thrust, panting slowly as his mind whirled. Slowly he pulled his hand from his cunt and placed it on the bed and he slowly pushed himself up to face his brother. He stared with wide eye sockets, eye lights dilated and hazy with lust, glowing a soft salmon pink and once his eyes landed on his brother he began to growl hungrily.    
  
Sans hesitated for the briefest of moments and then with a desperate whine he launched himself from the bed and threw himself at Papyrus, knocking his brother over and beginning to rut frantically against his pelvis. He began to knead his fingers in the fabric of his brother’s battle body, arching his back to add to the depth of his thrusts.    
  
“da-daddy~….pl-ease~! been…waiting~!” he sobbed, almost out of his mind with need as he rutted against his soon to be mate.   
  
Papyrus was caught by surprise as Sans bowled him over. He landed with a grunt and scowled, before giving an appreciative moan when his big brother began to dry hump him. So he just took a few minutes to admire his brother, arching above him, so needy for him that he was almost sobbing. Sans was so beautiful. Slowly a cruel grin split his skull once more.   
  
Pinning Sans' arms to his sides, he lifted him up and off. "Tut tut, is that any way to speak to daddy?" Papyrus scolded as he stood and then wrapped a hand around both of Sans' wrists, holding them above his head. Sans had been enjoying the friction of his brother’s pelvis against him, and made a low plaintive whine in the back of his throat when Papyrus pulled him off of him, and he wiggled helplessly in his brother’s grip.    
  
"You've gone and made such a mess of everything, little boy. What do you say to daddy? Should I really reward you for such disgusting behavior? " He asked in a deep tone. He was quite liking the idea of Sans calling him daddy. And fuck if it wasn't hot as hell the way his heat made him needy.   
  
Sans looked up at his brother’s face hopefully, eye lights still glazed but he was able to understand his brother’s words now. Although, he was not sure if he actually was hearing him correctly...and his face flushed a bright ruby and he pressed his femurs together desperately and whined with need.   
  
“b-boss?” he asked hesitatingly.    
  
"Not boss." Papyrus growled and tore the shirt from Sans' body, exposing him without letting go of his wrists. Sans gave a startled yelp when his brother ripped the shirt from him roughly, his eye sockets half-lidding at the feeling of slight pain as the fabric stretched and broke against his bones.    
  
"You've been a bad boy. I'm not sure I should pleasure you after being so bad. And you've forgotten your manners." He grinned and turned the vibrator on high for a brief moment before switching it off again.   
  
His brother’s dark tone went straight to his cunt and he moaned softly as he arched his spine, needy, his fluids dripping down his femurs in thick driblets. His mind raced and he made some immediate connections that had him feeling weak in the knees. His brother wanted him to call him ‘daddy’...? And then he remembered that he had started it by blurting out that word...his face flushed a deep ruby and the heat almost radiated off him as he ducked his head shyly, and he panted softly, mind racing, but before he could consider any more the vibration in his pussy sent all thoughts straight out of his head and he wailed before leaning desperately towards his brother.   
  
“da-daddy…’m such a bad boy...please, please, please...i’ll be good daddy…”   
  
Papyrus grinned and shoved Sans onto the bed, releasing his arms. He removed the toy from his brother and set the dripping thing aside. Sans made a happy whine when he felt the bed beneath him, and the moment his arms were released he struggled up and began to reach forward to grab his brother, but he stopped mid reach and arched his back with a grab when his brother reached into him, pulling out the vibrator and he sobbed at the sudden emptiness he felt. 

“Nooo…” Sans gasped with a whine.   
  
"That's a start." He purred and leaned in to lick Sans' neck causing Sans to moan. He arched into his brother happily, tilting his head to the side to give his brother access to has throat. He was so hot...his soul throbbed, red and wet, and if his brother did not do something soon he felt as though his soul my burst.   
  
Papyrus sighed happily and sat back, sliding his pants off. "Daddy needs a little help, Sans. Show me how much you want daddy’s cock." Papyrus teased. Sans lifted his head weakly when his brother moved off of him, and any objections he might have made died in his throat when he saw his brother beginning to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants. He began to drool, panting audibly, a low whine in his throat.    
  
And he reacted instinctively as he threw himself towards his brother’s pelvis, a hungry whine escaping his throat as he clasped his brothers hips and began to frantically lick his pubis. He knew just the spots to touch to have his brother’s cock forming, and he went to work immediately. He ran his tongue along the length of the bone, and then leaned forward to duck under his brother’s pelvis so that he could wrap his tongue around his brother’s tail bone, adding some suction to the action. His brother’s bones felt so good in his mouth...but it was not enough...   
  
"Nnh! Fuck, hah, g...good boy. Ah, yes." Papyrus praised and closed his eyes as he felt magic flood his pelvis rapidly. His long, thick member tapped against Sans' cheek. Papyrus let out a heated moan and let himself enjoy this. It'd been awhile, considering he'd only done this once.  
  
Sans did not hesitate for a moment, he lunged forward, grasping frantically for his brother’s hips and then with a hungry moan he lapped once at his brother’s glowing red length before wrapping his dripping tongue around his brother’s cock and pulling it into his mouth, having conjured a throat to swallow with. 

"Hah! Fff...nnh, Sans." Papyrus panted and pressed a hand to the back of Sans' skull, pulling him closer, forcing him to take more of his length. He watched his brother work along his length. The hot wetness of the magic there making him jolt and twitch slightly.  It felt so good, so good.   
  
"Ngh, you're so good Sans." He shuddered and rocked his hips a little into him.   
  
Sans usually enjoyed the few occasions he received his brother’s praise, just the faintest hint of approval had him getting hot; but right now he needed more than praise. His brother’s length was hot and heavy on his tongue, and tasted so good, spicy and with a sharp taste that had him drooling, wanting more. So much more. He swallowed as much as he could, suckling several times before pulling away with a whine, looking pleadingly up at his brother.   
  
“bos-...daa~dy…daddy!...please….fuck me!” he gasped plaintively while raising his hips into the air, spreading his legs to show his brother how wet and needy he was.   
  
The way Sans pleaded, how he offered himself up so greedily, it sent a shock of pleasure straight to his cock. It made him twitch.   
  
Leaning forward with a possessive growl, he took his shirt off and pinned Sans to the bed again. "Get ready little bitch, daddy is gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for weeks. "   
  
That was the only warning he got before Papyrus slammed into him to the hilt. He set a fast pace, tongue hanging from his maw with a heated moan.   
  
Sans made a startled mewl when he was suddenly pressed back into the bed, his legs automatically spread for his brother as he presented himself for mating, and before he knew what was happening he was slammed into, his brother’s cock stretching him almost to the breaking point and he wailed and arched his spine almost violently as his walls frantically fluttered as they stretched and adjusted around his brother. He threw his head back and grabbed frantically at the blanket beneath him, his eye lights flickered into the shape of hearts and he rocked his hips to meet his brother’s thrusts while moaning happily.    
  
“ooh~” he gasped brokenly, trying to think coherently, but it was impossible with his brother’s cock ramming him. “Daa~dy~...so...biiiig….” he whined, writhing wildly  beneath his brother as he sobbed. His bones were starting to feel even hotter. “ma-...make….me….yours daddy!” he cried.    
  
Papyrus snarled and bit down on Sans' neck until he tasted that delicious marrow. Sans wailed when his brother marked him, his eye lights flickering back into heart shapes and he threw his legs around his brother’s hips, pulling him in deep.    
  
Papyrus felt himself getting close, so close. Thoughts were nonexistent as he destroyed his brother's cunt. Feeling himself being squeezed by the greedy folds, he moaned and spilled his load into him. He slowed to a rocking pace as their juices squelched together.   
  
He cried out every time his brother hilted within him, groaning low every time Papyrus pulled out, and he squealed as his brother continued to use him, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.    
When his brother orgasmed the sensation of his cock swelling inside him and spewing hot magic within him sent him over the edge with a keening cry.   
  
"Hah, hah, ah...nnh. good Sans, fuck that was so good." He panted and ran his tongue over his brother's teeth. Trembling slightly, he gently pulled out with a slurping pop. His bed was absolutely filthy now. He'd have to clean up a bit before bedtime if he was going to get any sleep. Turning his attention back to Sans, he smirked. Sans looked so good, covered in his magic and  oozing his own red magic from the bite Papyrus had given him. Sans was his.   
  
Sans panted shallowly, closing his eye sockets most of the way as he looked up at his brother with adoration. The edge had finally been taken off of his lust after hours of suffering, he had never come so hard in his life. He lifted his head slightly to meet his brother’s tongue, purring softly. But when Papyrus pulled out of him he whined, feeling already a terrible emptiness. He knew he needed more.    
  
“pa~py...that...that  was...so...good…” he panted happily before leaning up on his elbows and gave his brother as arch a look as he could while looking satiated. “...since when were you so....kinky...boss?” he asked softly with a blush darkening his cheekbones. And then he dropped his eyes shyly. “and...i’m...sorry for...involving you…i should have been able to control myself…”   
  
Papyrus blinked at him in surprise, a faint blush glowing on his own cheeks.   
  
"Since when...one that's none of your fucking business, and two, I've been since I knew what sex was you numbskull! " He huffed moodily. A confused scowl overtook his features at Sans' apology.   
  
"Sorry? Been able to control?" Papyrus rolled his eyes and pulled Sans to him. "I'm the one who wanted to fuck you into the ground. " He growled. "And I,  the Great and Terrible Papyrus, doesn't do things he does not want to do." He stated haughtily.   
  
Sans looked up at his brother, shyly, his mind whirling slowly and he considered several options as he lifted his hands slowly from the bed. After a moment of hesitation he placed them gently on his brother’s rib cage, slowly wrapping his fingers around his brother’s 3rd ribs and tugging lightly as he bent his head down to his brother’s sternum and laving his tongue slowly up from the base of his brother’s sternum to his clavicle. He kept his eye lights fixated on his brother’s.    
  
“You really wanted me, papyrus?” Sans asked shyly, calling his brother by his name for the first time in years. His face flushed a bright red and feeling uncommonly bold, he wriggled until he was in his brother’s lap, straddling his hips. “I...i’ve...been...in love with you...for...years…” he admitted almost inaudibly.   
  
Sans' advances and attention made Papyrus' breath catch in his throat. He shuddered softly and looked up at Sans as he confessed his feelings.   
  
He'd loved him for years?   
  
"Well why didn't you say something for fuck's sake? No wonder you're always moping around!" Papyrus scolded, imagining his brother pining for him; and he suddenly remembered a host of haunted looks his brother had given him when he thought Papyrus was not looking, the looks of desperate longing...his brother had suffered for years. Papyrus knew that his brother had had heat at least once or twice before; but on those occasions he had just locked him in the shde for the duration. And to think...Papyrus could have had him years ago. Papyrus moaned low in his throat as he placed his hands on his brother’s delicate hips and began to rut up against him slowly. He didn't know what else to do, and Sans was making it very hard to think.   
  
Sans dropped his eyes, shoulders dropping and he pulled back slightly, he’d hoped Papyrus had not heard him. But Papyrus deserved his honesty. But...would he even believe him? He glanced to the side nervously and then slowly met his brother’s impatient eye lights.   
  
“well...up until a few months ago i thought you hated me...and...i’ve never felt that….i deserved you...i did not want to burden you with my feelings…besides...i…’m your big brother….it….isn’t...socially acceptable. and...your career...it didn’t want to ruin your reputation…” he explained in a low, tired tone, sweating nervously, but not moving from his brother’s lap. He did not know if he should mention the resets yet…   
  
Papyrus sighed. "Sans, if I hated you, I would have left your sorry ass outside to fend for itself and not give a damn." He said and cupped Sans’ cheek. "Who gives a fuck if we're brothers? I sure as hell don't. I'll gladly fuck you any time, anywhere. " that evil grin was back.    
  
He rubbed a thumb along the bone of his jawline. "You're very important to me Sans. You're the only person I can really trust down here." He said, grin fading into a thoughtful frown.   
  
Sans soul felt lighter at his brother’s confession, and before he could second guess his instinctive urge he raised his hands to his chest and with a slight mental tug pulled out his soul. He stared at the inverted red heart in his palms, crisscrossed with shallow cracks, looking slightly dim and echoing his exhaustion. He held it out to his brother without lifting his eye lights.   
  
“i trust you with my soul, papy…” he whispered softly.   
  
Papyrus looked at the sad little heart. Reaching up slowly, he cradled it in his hands. It was a big deal, for Sans to do this. You didn't just hand someone your soul, unless you were stupid.   
  
"Sans..." the great and Terrible Papyrus was lost for words. He didn't know what to say, for the first time in his life. So he called forth his own soul and held it out to Sans. Looking at his brother expectantly, he tried a soft smile.   
  
Sans shuddered, moaning softly as his brother took his soul tenderly, and Sans could feel his brother’s honest affection for him radiating in his touch...his brother loved him. LOVED  _ him _ . Sans was astonished and he made a mewling sob and rocked his hips against his brother reflexively. His eyes were hazy with lust as he looked forward, eye lights dilating when he saw his brother offering out his own soul. He almost could not believe what he was seeing.    
  
With trembling hands he took the proffered soul, holding it as delicately as if it were spun glass as he raised it to his teeth to press a gentle skeleton kiss to his brother’s soul; the soul as vibrant and bright as Papyrus himself was. Sans thought it the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.   
  
Papyrus gasped softly as the kiss was pressed to his soul. He felt his brother's complete adoration for him, but also darker feelings about himself. Oh no, those would have to go.   
  
Letting his tongue hang from his head, he licked the battered magic before him. His sole intent  was to erase the bad and replace it with good.   
  
Sans had begun to nuzzle his brother’s soul lovingly before he felt a wet heat lap at his, he threw his head back with a desperate whine, feeling as though that stroke had covered his every bone simultaneously. His fingers compressed slightly around his brother’s soul but he had enough self-awareness to not clench too tightly. He panted and turned to look at his brother with flustered confusion.   
  
“papy?” he gasped.   
  
"Nnh!" The squeeze had Papyrus gasping for air for a moment. Then he gave Sans a look that could melt bone, the good kind. "Those dark feelings you have about yourself. I want to get rid of them." He growled and gave another lick.   
  
Sans stared with wide eye sockets at his brother, not quite understanding his intention before gasping and mewling at the moist sensation and he pressed Papyrus’ soul gently to his chest as he fell forward atop his brother, shuddering.    
  
“p~aapy…” he whined, and his soul squirmed with guilt and self-hatred and apathy.   
  
"Those feelings, the ones of hatred about yourself, all that guilt, I'm taking it away." Papyrus purred. "You're not allowed to have those."   
  
Another, long, slow lick made its way up that delicious soul. Then he stopped and stroked Sans' face. "I want you to be happy, Sans."   
  
Sans could feel his brother’s intentions reverberating through his soul, his brother’s love, his brother’s desire that Sans be happy; his eye lights flickered and he moaned, panting in lust and rocking his hips against his brother’s. His body shivered slightly in reaction to his brother’s touch and he arched his spine to bring his face closer to his brother’s as he stared lovingly up at his brother. Papyrus was being so gentle, so loving, Sans did not deserve him...and...it would not matter in the end…

The resets never stopped...and nothing ever changed.

He broke into sudden rib racking sobs, clutching his brother’s soul as though it was the only thing that mattered and his despair all but screamed from his soul. Despair and a desperate, painful loneliness, a fragility of his soul that drained all his magic on a daily basis just to keep from Falling Down. The terror that nothing mattered, and that Papyrus would leave him, forget him.

"noo~i can’t! please, i can’t do this again! i can't!" Sans sobbed.


	5. Soul bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sans and Papyrus have a long talk, and more sex, enjoy!

"Sans! What’s wrong? Are you hurt? I....I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Papyrus asked with wide eye sockets, terrified that he’d hurt his brother, cringing as painful memories from Sans tried to tear through him. He couldn't make sense of it all, it all whirled together in a amalgam of pain and self-hatred and it made Papyrus’ skull ache trying to understand. "Sans...Sans what's been going on with you? Why do you want to fall down?" He asked, clutching both soul and body close to him as he sifted through the images flashing through his mind.   
  
Sans could not stop sobbing, his bones rattling with his utter despair as he tried to resist Papyrus’ embrace, weakly trying to wriggle away, but he eventually realized in the back of his mind that he was causing his brother distress. With a horrified gasp he redoubled his efforts and tried to scramble away, with one hand he tried to return Papyrus’ soul and with the other he took a swipe at Papyrus’ hand to take his own back, although his movements were clumsy and slow. His eye lights had gone vacant and his skull was looking grey, his soul twitching weakly. He fell against Papyrus’ chest and with a weak wail he went limp.   
  
“papy...i can’t...i can’t….get close to you....love you….have you love me...and lose it again...i can’t survive another reset...i can’t…” he sobbed brokenly, trying desperately to explain why he was upset and why Papyrus had to let him go. His soul throbbed in pain and he writhed in agony, he wanted his brother to understand...and yet he despaired of the moment when Papyrus would shove him away.   
  
"Stop it Sans. " Papyrus demanded and kept him close, not giving his soul back. "You're mine, and I love you. Whatever these resets are, I can overcome them. I'm not letting you go. I refuse." And then he pulled Sans into a kiss, letting their souls touch. He wanted his feelings to demolish Sans', his love and devotion shining from his own soul to burn away the darkness in Sans’ soul.   
  
Sans gasped, tears still pour from his eye sockets and his breath hitched, but his sobs ceased although he kept shivering and he allowed his brother to press their souls together; he responded with a high keening cry while his eye sockets fell half lidded. He felt his brother’s love surrounding him, filling him, it was so warm, so wonderful and he could feel it filling in the cracks to his soul and he moaned low at the pleasurable feelings washing intimately over every bone. But even while drowning in his brother’s love he could not forget how many times he’d tried to connect to his brother only to lose in the end;  no matter how much he wanted to, he could not give in to it...he sobbed and tried to pull away.   
  
‘I can’t...i can’t...you’ll forget again! papy...i...i tried! i tried being with you before! time and time and time again! hundreds of times; i seduced you, or let you seduce me...sometimes we were together for weeks, sometimes months...but it always ended with a reset...and every time you forgot everything! i can’t take it again! i can’t….” He sobbed weakly, trying to make Papyrus understand even though he’d never spoken to him about the timelines or resets before. Why couldn’t Papyrus just let him go, just...leave Sans alone...   
  
"Sans! Listen to me! I'm not letting you go! I'm not letting you give in to this! If it takes a million times, I won't forget you, not fully." His eyes sparked with determination. "You're all I care about, all I've ever cared about! You belong to me." He growled and his soul pushed harder, trying to pull away the bad and absolutely overwhelm him with love.   
  
Sans shivered violently once more and then lay limp against his brother, weeping softly but no longer fighting him. He trembled slightly, letting his brother take hold of his own soul to press them together even harder than before as if trying to meld them together. Sans moaned as he wrapped his shaking hands around his brother’s ribs, hanging on as if he would fall apart if he let go. He allowed his brother’s love to wash over him, slowly calming down from his panic attack, and he cautiously nuzzled his brother’s sternum, nipping lightly as his eye lights began to flicker weakly. 

And with a soft sigh he finally let go of his fear and cautiously opened himself to his brother’s love, letting it flood his soul with his brother’s light. His eye lights rolled back and he wailed, shuddering against his brother as his brother’s love drove him to an abrupt orgasm, his own soul exploding with light and liquid magic covering them both. Papyrus gasped and arched underneath him and Sans tightened his grip on his brother’s ribs almost to the point of pain and  rutted frantically into his brother has he rode out his orgasm before finally falling against him as Papyrus fell backwards on the bed with a surprised moan of his own.   
  
“...papy….love you….” Sans whispered weakly, trailing his fingers lovingly over his brother’s ribs. “don’t leave me…”   
  
"I'm not leaving. I love you too." Papyrus whispered back lovingly as he stroked down Sans' spine with gentle phalanges, pressing between the vertebrae where there was tension. "I'm here." He kept whispering reassurances to him. He wouldn't let weird time magic get in his way of being with Sans. He continued to comfort Sans while the smaller skeleton came down from his sudden orgasm.   
  
Sans curled his fingers around his brother's ribs once again and nuzzled a little harder, just enjoying the moment with his brother, the total sense of completion, the love they shared for one another. In this moment, he felt so happy, and he allowed his brother to feel that too. But the moment of stillness did not last long; his heat began to return, his soul began to pulse and bead with liquid magic and he started to absently rock his hips against Papyrus' and he moaned softly, before panting breathlessly, his bones flushing and heating.   
  
Papyrus hissed at the change of pace. "Hah, hah, hahnn, nnh, Sans?" He questioned and lifted his head to look at him better. He wanted to go again already! ? And after being so upset!? After having just orgasmed a second ago? Papyrus flushed as he stared down at the needy look on his brother’s face, feeling his magic react before he even knew what was happening.   
  
Sans panted softly and his eye lights were dilated and hazy. He leaned forward to press his teeth to his brother's in a quick skeleton kiss while still rutting his hips, a needy whine escaping his throat while he lapped at his brother's teeth hungrily, his bones radiating warmth and he began to rut harder, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he stared up at his brother with need.   
  
"ah~ papy..." he moaned desperately as he began to tug on his brother’s ribs and arching his spine to press himself harder into his brother. Papyrus opened his mouth readily for him to kiss back. Taking Sans' hips into his hands, he started thrusting up into him with a groan.   
  
With Sans being so needy, he didn't have any other way to react, the scent of his brother’s heat had him completely enthralled and he growled hungrily in response.   
  
Sans thrust his tongue into his brother's mouth, twining his appendage with his brother's lovingly as he shifted his legs so that he was straddling his brother's hips instead of just laying atop of him.    
  
He tugged at his brother's ribs and pressed his pelvis as roughly as he could to Papyrus'.   
  
"Hrk!" Papyrus couldn't even protest as Sans pressed into his mouth suddenly. The waves of lust he felt from Sans, sparked his magic to forming again for his brother's heat.   
  
Licking his teeth hungrily Papyrus pressed himself back into the bed before slamming upwards; frantically bucking up into those wanting hips harder, he used his strength to hold Sans down on his pelvis. Papyrus let out a primal growl as he rutted up into him, again and again, lifting his pelvis entirely off the bed as he slammed into his brother.   
  
Sans threw his head back with a slight whine and he panted out desperate noises of submission, writhing against his brother. He was feeling so hot, so wet, his pussy dripping continuously, and a need for more than just fucking started to roil in his pelvis. He wanted more than just mating, he wanted breeding. Not only did he have a powerful mate beneath him, he had emotional security in the relationship, so the need overwhelmed him. Before he could even think of his new need as more than an instinctive urge he reached up with a trembling hand to press a phalange against his own soul to help focus his magic as he formed a more extensive ecto body, forming a body from his knees to the base of his ribs, including a uterus.    
  
“papy~ please...i need you...fuck me please~!” he sobbed. “and...i...want you to….please...breed me…breed me~!” He pleaded as he rutted harder into his brother, sliding his pussy against his brother’s pelvis wantonly, soaking him in his arousal.   
  
Papyrus stopped in complete shock as he watched his brother and heard his pleas. His face slowly flushed a bright red as he stared up at his utterly desperate brother.   
  
"B...breed you!? Sans do you even hear what the fuck you're saying!?" The thought in itself was very tempting, and in fact it had his head going hazy and he was drooling at the very idea, but it was just so bizarre. "I think this is just your heat talking. " He tried to reason.   
  
Sans whined as he kept rutting against his brother, leaning forward to nip at his brother’s neck and clavicles interspaced with small quick laps with his tongue.    
  
“Papy~!” He sobbed, wanting his brother to just fuck him already. “It...we...never...tried that before...in any reset never tired...but...i...i’ve always...always wanted your...babies...always….i really have….please…” he gasped desperately.    
  
Papyrus groaned and tried to push his brother off. "Sans, you're not thinking clearly. " He panted. "This is ludicrous, bringing up a kid...and we're not exactly parent material! " if Sans didn't stop…   
  
Sans actually froze at his brother’s comment and turned to give his brother a fierce glare, his eye lights gaining some coherency. “papyrus! you would be the best father! no child could hope for a more caring, protective father!” he proclaimed passionately. His soul reverberated with his sincerity, he did think Papyrus would be a fine father, and he desperately wanted children by  his brother. He growled softly and bit his brother’s clavicle a little harder than before.    
  
"Nyeh!" This wasn't good, it was messing with his apparent daddy kink as it was. "Sans..." he tried one last time. "This isn't...I mean..." he stayed still, trying to think of an excuse.   
  
Sans could feel his brother weakening. His eye lights flickered into hearts and he started to nip at his brother’s neck.    
  
“please~ papy....” he purred. “I want your babies so bad~” he continued, starting to rut against his brother again. “breed me….daddy~!”   
  
With a low hungry groan, Papyrus caved. Rolling over he slammed Sans onto the bed before flipping him onto his stomach and then pulling him up onto his hands and knees. That voice, the pleading, heart shaped eyes...it was too much. He'd show this cunning little bitch.    
  
"Filthy cunt, I'll wreck you." He growled and slammed into him unmercifully. Fucking Sans like the whiny bitch he was.   
  
Sans squealed when he was slammed onto the bed, his eye lights dilating and his expression turned triumphant and hungry. When he was flipped on to his hands and knees he squealed in surprise, eye sockets widening. And then his brother began to pound him, and he wailed, curling his fingers into the blanket beneath him and he arched his spine to allow his brother a better angle.    
  
“Ahn~ yes...yesyesyes!” he gasped, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted.   
  
"Nnh, you like that don't you? Little slut. Hah..." he gripped their souls together in one hand as he used the other to dig into Sans' red hips.   
  
He couldn't hold back now, even if he wanted to. But he did consider pulling out before cumming...   
  
Sans just moaned when his brother talked dirty to him, eyes lights rolling back in their sockets at the combined feeling of pleasure he was receiving from their souls. He loved how rough his brother was being, it made him feel so good...he felt a vague feeling of his brother's intentions and he wailed.   
  
"no~! nono! inside! inside please!" He demanded with a trembling mewl.   
  
Papyrus grunted. Well there went that…Well, who was he to deny that desperate plea, his brother wanted it, he would give it to him.   
  
Still, he wondered of the consequences this would have. Sans would surely have to stay home…But that wasn't really a problem. As long as Sans started doing some of the housework and cleaning than Papyrus could take over the sentry duty or just set one of the dogs on that assignment…

But what if monsters attacked Sans, and any potential kids this might cause? They would be such an easy target for anyone EXP hunting...and Papyrus could not be with them every moment of every day...   
  
But it wasn't even guaranteed that would happen, Sans might not get pregnant at all.   
  
With that final relieving thought, he pushed between Sans' shoulder blades, crushing him against the mattress.    
  
He growled deep in his throat as he felt himself getting close. " How much do you want it baby?" He taunted hungrily, licking his teeth slowly as he watched Sans come undone beneath him.   
  
Sans just kept rocking his hips back against his brother’s desperately trying to meet Papyrus’ almost violent thrusts, almost sobbing from how much pleasure he was feeling. He squealed softly when he was pressed into the mattress before crying out with the new angle of penetration and he dug his fingers and toes into the blanket.    
  
“i want it~ so bad~ please, papy~!” he pleaded shamelessly.   
  
"Nnh, good." He praised before he moaned, shuddering as he came hard into Sans, continuing to rock through his orgasm.   
  
"Hah, nnh, you feel so good Sans, so tight for me." He sighed, feeling the pleasure from their joined souls. It made him proud that he could make his brother feel so amazing.   
  
Sans wailed as his brother came, pumping him full of his magic, and Sans started moaning as he could feel it soaking into him, melding with his own magic. He kept rocking his hips back against his brother, wanting his own release. He was so close…   
  
“papy...so close...please…” he whined weakly. He arched his back as hard as he could, driving his hips against his brother’s roughly to drive his dick in deeper.   
  
Papyrus shuddered as he moved faster for Sans, to finish him. His cock sensitive from over stimulation. But he could not leave his precious brother wanting...he started to ram into his sweet brother’s G-spot with every thrust.   
  
"Hah, as you wish. Nyeh heh heh. Oh stars, Sans….hnnn" He praised with a low groan as he gave a tight squeeze to the souls and slammed into Sans again, pushing past the shuddering aftershocks to please his brother.   
  
Sans moaned every time his brother hilted in him and gasped every time he pulled out, and soon his was pushed over the edge and came with a cry and his pussy clenched tightly around his brother's cock, milking him dry. Papyrus hissed as Sans clamped down around him. When he was finished, Papyrus let his magic dissipate with a sigh.   
  
"Mmm, satisfied? " he asked with a chuckle and let Sans up. Wowie... he was so hot when he looked like that, ass end up with his face buried in the mattress. Sans whined pitifully when his brother pulled out, and turned his face up so that he could see his brother, looking as though he was considering the question.   
  
"hnn...for now? but....heat....is not so easy to...satisfy. it...i think i'll need to go again in a little while..." He answered after he considered the state of his magical overload. He sounded hesitant, not sure if his brother wanted to have to at him so much. Heats were hard to keep up with when only one of a pair was in heat. Sans then looked thoughtful. 

"well...really, all i need to do is orgasm enough times to drain off the excess magic..." he mused as he considered the situation.   
  
Papyrus yawned, his magic was completely gone. But he could not let his brother suffer the rest of the night alone. He thought a moment.

  
"Nyeh, why can't you be so persistent in other areas?" He teased and got up to dig in his closet. "Hmm, no..no...not good enough...no....aha! Nyeh heh heh! " Papyrus backed out of the closet and came over with what looked like a simple dildo. But this one vibrated.   
  
"Since I have nothing left...you'll have to make due with this." He chuckled and tapped the toy in his hand a few times.   
  
Sans slowly lowered his pelvis down as he folded his knees, lazily watching his brother as he began to search for something. He did not know what Papyrus was doing, but did not much care, until he saw Papyrus holding a dildo in his hand. His eye lights jumped this his brother’s face and he flushed. He was already starting to feel a little needy again, but really?   
  
“...papy?” he seemed a little hesitant, remembering the vibrator from this morning that left him aching all day. He knew intellectually that his brother would not tease him like that again, since the intention was to have him orgasming, but all he could think about how needy and unfulfilled he was all day.   
  
Papyrus sighed and rubbed his eye sockets. "What Sans? " He asked with a huff. What was his issue? He couldn't possibly go again. He'd worked hard all day.   
  
Sans immediately felt guilty, he could see that his brother was tired. And Papyrus had already been so good to him. Sitting up he snatched the dildo from his brother's hand and stood up on wobbly legs, intending to go to his room with it.   
  
Papyrus snatched it back. "Where do you think you're going?" He growled. "I asked you a question. What's wrong? And don't lie or I'm tying you to a fucking chair for the rest of the night. "   
  
Sans eye lights dilated at his brother's dominating tone and his knees buckled, sending him sprawling on the bed,   
  
He looked away for a moment and then back to his brother shyly. "i...um...i was going to go to my room? and, uh...i'm not...very good at..." his face went crimson and he dropped his eye lights. "at uh, ma...masturbating..." he whispered. "also...you're tired and have work...so...i...don't want to bother you..."   
  
"Sans, you're not a bother. I just can't personally screw you anymore. " He soothed and stroked his bones gently.   
  
Sans rolled his eyes. "i know that paps...no monster really has the stamina to keep up with a monster in heat." he sighed and held out his hand for the dildo again. "i'll uh, just take care of the rest of it myself...and...um..you can get some sleep i guess..." he muttered.   
  
Papyrus' eyes flashed and he took a dominant stance. "Sans, this isn't up for discussion. Now spread your legs." He snarled.   
  
Sans moaned and complied before he even had a chance to think about what he was doing.   
  
"Good." He purred and gently coated the toy in the wet magic before teasing it over his clit and inner folds. It was surprisingly soft and not as hard as it first appeared. As long as Papyrus didn't turn it on, it should be fine.   
  
Sans' remark about stamina had angered Papyrus a bit and pricked his ego just a little. He lacked Stamina! ? He'd show him stamina! He refused to press the dildo into his brother’s hungry cunt until he begged.   
  
Sans whined and rocked his hips, trying to get the toy to slide in instead of just teasing over his folds.    
  
"unnn~ papy...stop teasing..." he complained with a small pout. His face was flushed and his bones were heating up again, his soul glowing brightly again.   
  
"Why should I? You doubted me so much. Maybe I don't have the stamina to do more." He teased with a smirk and slid it up and down his folds, watching his precious brother twitch and writhe needfully beneath him.   
  
Sans' eye sockets flew wide open in shock and he stared up at his brother with a little dismay. His mind whirled wondering if he should call Papyrus' bluff, taunt him more to make him angry, or beg shamelessly...the heat in his bones decided for him.   
  
"Please, please papy, i didn't mean  _ you _ ...you are the strongest, best monster in the Underground...and the coolest..." he begged shamelessly, wriggling his hips and spreading his legs wider.   
  
Papyrus snorted and nodded. "Damn right. Now relax." He demanded and pressed it inside, slowly moving it in and out. "There, isn't that better? " He crooned, enjoying just being able to watch Sans.   
  
Sans moaned and spread his legs wider and tilted his hips up to give his brother an easier angle and whined as the dildo pressed against his walls.    
  
"faster...please...?" he whined.    
  
Papyrus chuckled and moved a little faster. Just when Sans was about to complain again, he gave an extra hard thrust and set a driving pace.   
  
"Nyeh heh, there, that's much faster." His other hand grabbed Sans' spine and pumped it roughly in time with the toy. Sans moaned as his brother increased the pace, but not enough; but as he was about to complain Papyrus began to slam the toy into him; Sans arched his back with a squeal, his hands flailing before grabbing the blanket beneath him. Sans wailed and his eye lights rolled back in his head and he became quite vocal with his enjoyment. Screaming his brother’s name between heated moans and gasping pants. Wailing his completion as he came.

And Papyrus just kept going after that, until Sans came again, and again, and again.   
  
It was a long night. Papyrus was exhausted by the time Sans had been spent. Not even caring about the mess anymore, he pulled Sans close to him and closed his eyes for a little bit.


	6. Punishment

Papyrus felt unusually groggy as he woke up that morning, taking much longer than he normally did to come fully awake. He still felt a little worn from his night; the thought of which brought a smug grin to his face as he looked to his side, his eye lights landing on his beloved brother, his mate. Sans was curled against his side, completely unconscious, breathing swallowing and looking indecently sated. Papyrus’ eye lids became half-lidded as he looked over the form of his utter debauched brother. He was so beautiful...and he could see that Sans bones were still reddish at the head of his femurs, pelvis and along his sternum. Papyrus growled low and hungrily as he leaned over his mate, biting his neck, marking him again, lapping at the marks he left. His mate moaned softly as he curled closer to him and nuzzling him even while asleep.

Then his internal alarm alerted him that he should have been on his way to training, and he jerked upright in a panic.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Papyrus could be heard banging around the house as he quickly got cleaned and dressed, grabbing breakfast to go. He left a note for Sans and then rushed out the door. He was going to be ten minutes late!

He tried to think of some excuse to tell Undyne that would appease her imminent fury.

\---  
  
However, Undyne was beyond furious. She was burning with determination and rage as she paced, her hands curled into claws. It was five minutes past the point that Papyrus should have arrived; he was late. Papyrus was NEVER late. Not once had he EVER been late. That meant something had held him up, and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that that something was a someone, and that someone was Sans. She had given Papyrus permission to keep that worthless runt as a pet, and the first thing he does is come into work late. How dare he defy her thusly.

How.

DARE.

He.

But she was not mad at him, oh no. It was not his fault; that filthy runt brother of his was in heat. She knew quite well what must have happened, he lips curled back in disgust. That whelp needed to be put in his place. And if Papyrus refused, she would have to do it herself. She would hurt him, make him suffer, make him wish to Fall Down.

The thoughts of what she would do to Sans calmed her raging determination somewhat, so that by the time Papyrus finally did show up she was merely furious rather than seething with rage. She turned to face him, hands on her hips.

“You better have a damn good explanation Papyrus!” She yelled as he came into sight.

  
\---

Papyrus saluted and then sighed. "I was taking care of the issue of Sans' heat so he wouldn't bother anyone." He informed her. "I've no excuse except that I was spent, both from the immense effort of victory, fucking Sans senseless. But all is taken care of. I promise it will never happen again, and I beg your forgiveness." He said with a respectful bow of his head. He knew he was in deep shit.

But if she hurt sans....he'd dust them all.

Undyne shifted her weight impatiently and folded her arms akimbo while she listened to Papyrus’ pitiful explanation, and it was just as she had expected. Sans was indeed infringing on Papyrus’ abilities to properly do his duties. And it would seem that he was becoming obscenely attached to the runt as well. Well, she would fix that.

She formed a spear and pounded the ground with the butt as she glowered at Papyrus, he would expect some chewing out.

“I told you to make sure your pet did not cause any trouble, Papyrus…” she chided with an angry sneer, but hid the depths of her disgust. “I told you he would slow you down, and look what happened! You’re going to have to work overtime today to make up for what shall surely be a one-time lapse…” Her voice held a note of warning. She spun her spear around and then pointed it at Papyrus. “You better prepare to work your ass off today Papyrus. And this better not happen again.” She concluded with a snarl, letting him think that it was the end of matters. But inwardly she was already making plans.

Papyrus scowled slightly. All this over ten minutes? Undyne was just being a bitch at this point. But he knew how to hit where it hurt.

"Of course Captain. Oh, and by the way, how is Dr. Alphys? I hear she's had some trouble with bandits lately. Perhaps I should check on her later for you as part of my errands today." He said humbly, but he knew she was protective of the nerd.

Undyne knew a personal jab when she heard one, and she gnashed her teeth and glowered briefly at the Skeleton, but she knew he was baiting her, and she would not rise to it. So after a momentary stare down she started laughing and approached her unruly second to smack him on the back, a little harder than usual. She would show that punk that she was not to be trifled with. But at the moment she had training to do. And she may as well take him up on his offer.

“Yeh’, Alph has been complaining a bit, she usually doesn’t have too much trouble she can’t handle on her own, but the bandits have been...very desperate of late. I would like you to deal with them.”

"Of course. I will watch after the well being of the good doctor for you..." he looked at Undyne in all seriousness, smelling something fishy about her. "As I'm sure you'd look after Sans' well being for me." He gave a tight smile and stepped away to do his duties. Then he stopped abruptly and turned, looking almost cheerful. "Oh! And captain, I expect to find Sans in good mental and physical health upon my return. I'm sure Alphys wouldn't appreciate having a visit from me tonight after this bandit thing is taken care of. She surely has much more important and physically taxing things to do." He said with a false grin and final salute. "Isn't that right? "

He knew.

Undyne’s expression tightened, her skin pulled almost taut against her bones of her face and her grin became more feral as she slipped her arm around Papyrus’ shoulders, pulling him to her chest and tightening her grip around his shoulder almost to the point of cracking the bone. She took a moment to gather her thoughts, fury coursing through her, determination pumping in her soul. She could hear the implicit threat in his words, and she would not stand for it, not for a moment.

“Of course your dear pet shall remain in perfect health! Whyever do you seem so very suspicious?!” She chided, sounding offended. “He is YOUR pet after all.” She continued. “And Alphys is busy at nights, how thoughtful of you to remember...she does not have to worry about anything does she?” Her voice was brittle and she tightened her grip incrementally until the head of his humerus began to crack. Then she released him and backed away to gesture with her spear.

“So let’s get to sparing Papyrus, I think we both have some...aggression to work out. And then you can get on with your patrol; check out those bandits…”

"Yes, let's. " He said calmly. But that day Undyne would find that the protective fire that burned in his soul, made him a truly terrible opponent. He was everywhere with blows and nowhere when she attacked. He was motion and speed itself. He would not let Sans get hurt, even if it meant an accidental dusting of his captain. He would not lose to her...

Undyne was burning with determination, and she met Papyrus, blow for blow and move for move. She was fury and spitfire, her motion a blur and her actions graceful and deadly. She was not quite prepared to kill her Second-in-command, but she was trying to put him in his place. She found herself being hit on occasion as he slid through her defenses with unusual fluidity, but none of the hits were terribly damaging. But oddly enough she herself was only able to get a couple of hits in herself.

With a sudden blur, Papyrus knocked her legs from under her by striking the back of her knees. He then summoned a bone attack that threw her high into the air and into the wall. His intention wasn't to cause serious damage, so the pain wasn't a lot.

Papyrus stood, ready for anything she'd throw next. He was positively glowing red with magic, wisps of it rising into the air. It's like he'd reached a whole new state of powerful. His stats were off the charts and it was actually...scary.

Undyne fell towards the ground and used her spear to slap the ground and flip herself into the air, spinning away from Papyrus with a snarl. She did not quite dodge his next attack and she allowed her body to go lax as she was launched into the air before spinning, using the momentum of her movement to lessen her damage as she hit the wall. She used her magic to stick the the wall ad sent a wave of magic towards Papyrus, before flipping off the wall and sending another wave to crash down on top of him from the other direction. She then used her magic to slam herself to the ground between the waves and launched a third attack. She was not trying to kill him, just knock him down.

Papyrus dodged the first and then blocked the second with his bones. The third... the third he jumped over and then charged at Undyne. He raised his bone to attack, but it was his fist that connected with her face, breaking the jaw with a sickening crunch. He then sprang back from her follow up attack, letting it die away before he unleashed a special attack.

Waves of bones came from every direction and pinned her to the wall, some even through her flesh.

Undyne saw the hit coming with barely enough time to dodge, but she decided to take it, she had to bleed off some of Papyrus’ aggression. She grunted with pain as her jaw snapped, but she healed quickly and had had much worse before, sometimes even on occasions when she was training by herself. So she was not concerned. She batted him away with her spear. Then he unleashed his special attack and she watched it come with annoyance before standing still, if she had tried to dodge it would have hurt more than just the flesh wounds she had received. The bone spur through her hip and stomach hurt the most, but most of the others were barely noticeable.

“You’ve gotten much better there, Papyrus. That last one was fantastic.” She praised gruffly. She sighed and dispelled her spear. She was actually quite impressed. It seemed that his feelings for that run pet of his was actually good for something...but….he’d threatened Alphys.

“You’ve gotten more creative with your patterns, good job. Now let me down and get your ass going on patrol.”

Papyrus glowered at her and let her down. "I suppose I should thank you." He said, not feeling rather charitable at the moment. "I'll go do my duties now." He said curtly and left.

Alphys was safe as long as Sans was too.

  
\---

Sans woke up in the late morning, feeling almost indecently sated, his bones ached and his pelvis actually hurt as though he had been stretched too far, and there was a distant throb in his joints. But it all just made him feel absolutely used and he loved it, just laying in his brother’s bed, surrounded by their combined scents. He burrowed into the blankets that still carried the combined scents of their mixed fluids and hugged his brother’s pillow to his face, reveling in the chance to sleep as much as he wanted.

After a while he drifted back to sleep.

He only slept for another hour. Sans woke up from his doze, blinked sleepily. He realized that his bones still felt awfully warm, and he was feeling a little needy again. Was he still in heat? He rolled his eyes in annoyance and rolled over on the soiled bed, searching for the dildo from the night before. He may as well take the edge off until his brother came home. He remembered how well his brother had taken care of him the night before and he moaned softly, licking his tongue over his teeth hungrily. He grabbed the dildo and began to shove it into his hungry pussy, taking it slow for now, he was not desperate yet.

  
But it did not take long before he did begin to feel desperate, especially surrounded by the scent of his brother’s arousal and cum. Oh, he wanted more.

  
He pressed the dildo in deeper, moaning with pleasure as he started to rock his hips, getting into the stimulation, panting and gripping at the torn and stained blankets with his free hand as he began to rut, thrusting harder and faster with the dildo, trying to find his G-spot. He started to think in the back of his mind that he had utterly ruined Papyrus’ blankets, but he felt rather smug about that fact. He was so into reaching his first orgasm of the morning that he had tuned out everything else.

\---  
"Do I really have to do this?" Lesser Dog asked in a bored tone as he took his armor off and setting it on the stand. "I don't really feel like fucking a skeleton, I'd rather just do my real job." He growled to the others. Doggo seemed to agree with him, but the Dogi seemed amused by the order and were making lewd comments that he was doing his best to ignore.

Undyne turned to face her Dog Guards with fury plain on her face. She was so angry that she had been standing in place, shaking with repressed determination.

“The little fucker is in heat, Lesser. He’ll smell good, probably have conjured some form of a body, and he won’t fight you. And his brother had the gall to threaten me over him! I want him punished. I want you to use him like the bitch in heat he is. Wreck him...but don’t dust him.” Undyne snarled. “Make him scream.”

  
The dog sighed and huffed. "Fine." He growled and took off to do his task, he growled under his breath his reluctance every step of the way from Waterfall to Snowdin, but he did not hesitate to fulfil his duty. It took half an hour to walk to the Skeleton brother’s house, and by the time he had gotten there he had become determined to do his duty.

Lesser picked the lock and entered the house. The house reeked of sex and heat. But it did do wonders to the dog's desire to fuck the skeleton. He stood in the doorway, inhaling the scent slowly before licking his teeth. It might not be so bad after all. Prowling up the stairs he found the bedroom door open, and just walked right in to find Sans fucking himself on a dildo.

  
Oh, the little slut needed it bad.

Smirking, the dog spoke up, "Hello runt. Want a good fucking?"

Sans froze when he heard a gruff voice that was not his brother's...and he slowly turned his head to face the door, eye sockets blank. He sputtered slightly before he was able to get any proper words out.

"w-what the FUCK are you doing here, mutt?"

"My job. Seems you made Papyrus late today. Naughty runt needs to be punished." He chuckled. "But I promise not to enjoy it too much."

Sans snarled ferally, although his face was flushed red and he was still panting with need. He raised his free hand to his mouth to chomp down hard enough to draw marrow to try and stop feeling lust, and at the same time he yanked the dildo out of his vagina as he got up to try and pull the blanket around himself for cover, glowering with vacant eye sockets at the dog the entire time.

“you just get the fuck away...if pa-boss finds you here you’ll be dust!” he swore with low growl as he edged away from the dog, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders and pressing his femurs together, trying in vain to stop the scent of heat radiating from his bones.

Lesser sighed, "Look, I'm just doing my job. I don't even wanna be here. But Undyne ordered me to do this shit." He said, approaching once more.

Sans stared at Lesser Dog, mind racing. "you...you could just....say you did it...and leave...?" he asked hopelessly.

Lesser shook his head and got up on the bed. "Nope, she'd know. Besides...you do smell kind of good." He chuckled and grabbed Sans quickly to press his nose to the sensitive bones at his neck before making a grunt and starting to lap frantically, slurping obscenely.

Sans squeaked, eye lights dilated and he tried to wiggle away, lifting his hands to push Lesser Dog away. "how would she even know?" he growled.

Lesser Dog pulled back slightly and looked at him seriously. "Because Papyrus wouldn't be angry. Just do everyone a favor after this. Never make him late or drag him down again or I might be here to dust you next time." He said gravely.

When Lesser Dog mentioned his brother all the fight drained out of him and he just stared blankly at the dog, shivering slightly and allowing himself to be dog-handled. This was his fault, he knew he was going to get his brother in trouble, he had this coming…if he had had more control then none of this would be happening.

Lesser didn't hate Sans. He was actually kind of funny, good for a laugh, and a good scapegoat when you needed it. But orders were orders.

"Now try to relax and maybe it won't be so bad." He growled back and unzipped his pants. He grabbed Sans by the hips and started grinding into him to encourage himself to arousal. "Nnnh, you smell like a bitch in heat."

He tried once more to pull away with a desperate plea, “no...please….”, until Lesser Dog began to rut into him and he made a small whine and turned his head away, feeling shame cover him as his arousal became inflamed by the stimulation. “please...don’t…Lesser…” He gasped, one last try to salvage the situation.

"Can't do that pup." He said and turned Sans over, doggy style. Sans yelped when he was flipped over, and he tried to crawl away before he was yanked back, "I'm going to fuck you, knot you then leave." He stated gruffly and made a whine as he started to get into it, the scent of heat urging him on. "Heh, wonder if I'll make you pregnant." He barked with laughter and pushed his erect cock into Sans without further preparation. Setting a fast pace he started to enjoy it. Sans started to whine in distress, but before long he began to moan, although he tried to suppress those sounds by burying his face in the blankets and biting his wrist. He started to cry silently, tears rolling down his cheek bones and adding to the stains on the blanket.

"Hnf, hnn, hnn, Hah, mmh, you feel really~ nice Sans. Hahhhh….No wonder Papyrus was late. Oooh stars...Maybe I'll take you away and keep you to myself. " Lesser Dog growled lustily between pants and grunts of pleasure as he drove himself faster and deeper into the skeleton beneath him. Sans started to cry silently, tears rolling down his cheek bones and adding to the stains on the blanket.

  
"Don't be such a baby Sans, it's just sex." Lesser growled and hit his g-spot repeatedly.

Grunting, he grabbed Sans' wrists and pulled them back to use his arms for support as he drilled into him. He was going so hard and fast that the bed was squeaking in extreme protest. Lesser's knot began forming at the base, spreading his entrance wide.

Sans threw his head back with a wail the first time the dog hit the bundle of nerves at the back of his vagina, and unable to stop himself he began to rock his hips back against the dog's and he started panting and moaning, his eye lights rolled back in his eye sockets, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth as he body was shoved back and forth roughly with the force of Lesser Dog's thrusting.

"There that's it, good pup." He praised and bit down on Sans' shoulder, marking him. Sans was barely coherent by this point but he shook his head frantically even while he gasped with pleasure and mewled when he was bitten.

  
"Mmm, you taste good. I bet you wanted me to fuck you for ages now. I bet you've wanted this, and you're just playing hard to get." He said and gave a sharper thrust, feeling himself get close. His knot swelled all the way, locking them in place and causing the magic pussy to be pulled every time lesser thrusted in and out.

“No~ no i...i didn’t…” he sobbed as he clenched around the dog’s throbbing member, whining as his knot stretched him and he began to rut his hips back frantically, he was so close….so close…

"Yeah right, your body says otherwise." He snorted and pushed down hard on Sans as he practically laid on him. He was going at a frantic pace now, without any rhythm to it even. Lesser panted, tongue out, drool falling onto the skull below him. He whined and his tail went rigid as he felt himself spill over into orgasm.

He groaned, leaving bites and rutting deeper into Sans as he came. Keeping his upper body crushing Sans into the mattress, he yanked Sans' hips up and stroked that little nub with a vengeance as he started pummeling his abused vagina viciously once more.

Sans sobbed as his body was sent ever closer to his peak, even as his soul ached. He was moaning with each thrust the dog made, laying limp and submissive on the bed with his arms curled by his head, his fingers curled into the blanket. It felt so good, Lesser Dog was hitting all the right spots and Sans loved it rough...the hot spurt of magic in him had his arousal peaking, and then the rough treatment of his clitoris had him over the edge, he could not help the keening wail he made as he came apart around Lesser Dog’s thick cock, milking the dog for all he was worth.

"There see? Not so bad." He said and then waited to be done filling Sans up. The process took twenty minutes and the knot had prevented anything from escaping so his body had been forced to make more ecto parts to take it all.

When he was done, the dog pulled out, zipped up, and simply left the house without a word.

A worm of guilt ate at his soul. What had he just done?

\-----

  
"Mommy? Daddy?" The small child, no more than three, sat in a bed of golden flowers, crying. She was so tiny, even for three.

Her big, brown eyes were puffy with tears. Cute, pink lips pouted and quivered as she cried for her parents. Curly brown hair was pulled into pigtails, making the spirals bounce when she turned her head. She was scared and sad.

Her parents had been attacked by a momma bear and her mom had shouted for her to run, so she did. But she fell down a deep hole.

Little Winnifred Jones got up. "Ow, my knee." She sniffled and limped along. "Hewwo? Anyone dere?" She called sadly .

Winnie padded down the hallways, quiet in her little pink sneakers. She shivered in her denim dress and yellow t-shirt. Her tiny doggy backpack bounced on her back.

Eventually, the tired tot stopped in front of two huge doors.


	7. Chapter 7

Sans lay staring blankly at the wall as Lesser Dog had left him; face pressed against the mattress, ass in the air, unable to move, unable to think, barely able to breath. His body was littered in bite marks and the dog’s saliva...he was covered in his cum. His pelvis hurt, his ribs hurt. But more than anything his soul hurt. Lesser Dog had utterly ravaged him, and Sans had enjoyed it. He’d enjoyed his rape...he began to cry, slowly at first and then rib shaking sobs as he clumsily rolled over and curled up into the fetal position sobbing. His betrayal of his brother hurt more than anything that Lesser Dog had done to him. How could he ever face his brother again? Look into Papyrus’ face...after what he had let happen to him...he made great hitching sobs, each one making his broken rib ache, but he could not stop, he wanted to die.

He wanted to just Fall Down, leave his dust on his brother’s bed...where his happiest and saddest memories had both been made.

Eventually his tears ran dry and he lay limp, mind and body numb. He tried to think, something was important. His mind dredged through pain and self-hatred until he finally realized he was still on his brother’s bed, still covered in the evidence of the rape that he had enjoyed. He gasped as he felt his soul crack, sobbing weakly. With a sniffle he carefully and painfully slid off of the bed and onto his feet, collapsing the moment he tried to put weight on his legs, landing painfully on his tailbone with a whimper. He yanked the ruined blanket off of the bed and around his shoulders, shrouding himself before taking a Shortcut, jumping to the outside of the Ruins.

Maybe talking to the Queen would help...not that he officially knew her as such, but it was obvious who she was. He’d known her as just a lady behind the door for years now, almost ever since he moved to Snowdin. She was the only other monster he knew that shared his love for puns. They talked, shared knock-knock jokes, dirty puns, and just kept one another company. She was…a little unstable, but she was someone he could always talk to. They’d never even told each-other their names, they just talked about whatever random shit came to their minds, so he knew that she had a rather...unsavory habit of killing monsters and baking their dust into pies. And eating said pies. It was a little nauseating but he pretended it did not bother him. He was just happy to have the door between them.

He came out of the Void on the Ruins side of the bridge, there was some sort of energy field around the door that made it difficult to perform magic around. He stared at the distance he had to go, feeling as though the distance was insurmountable. Even so he hobbled weakly to the vast double doors, limping and stumbling with ever step, leaving a faint trail of marrow behind.

Finally he made it, and he collapsed against the door. Raising one trembling hand -the other holding the blanket securely around his shoulders- he knocked as loudly on the door as he could.

-Knock-

-Knock-

And then he waited.

Little Winnie had given up trying to push the doors open, she was too small. So she sat with her back to the doors and sniffled about her predicament, hungry, cold, and cranky.

But suddenly, someone knocked on the door, nice and loud. Gasping she stood and pressed her ear to the door. "Who es et?" She called in her toddler voice.

Sans stiffened, eye lights flickering. That had NOT sounded like Toriel. And no one but she was ever at the doors. So usually he would have had nothing more to do with the unfamiliar voice...but it had sounded like a little girl, a baby. He clenched his fists tightly, trying to force himself to leave, he had his own troubles...but he had always had a terrible weakness for babies. He took a slow deep breath and then leaned against to door.

“hey, sweetie...are you stuck in there? my name is sans...what’s your name?”

"Yes, me stock..uhm...my name es Wennefwed. Sand let me out? Pease?" She asked, trying to remember her manners. "Wenny es scawed...Pease let me out." She sniffled again.

Sans closed his eyes and sighed silently, it looked like he was about to be stuck with a stray, but there was no way he could turn her away, besides, it might be nice to have someone else to worry about for a change to take his mind of his own pain...he stepped back and examined the door closely, he had never tried to open it before. It looked heavy. He rubbed the back of his skull with one hand and almost fell over when one knee buckled.

But he had concluded he could use blue magic to open the door, he still had a little excess, but it would be the last of his reserves (well, he'd have enough to take him and the baby back to his house).

Decision made he called out to Winifred, "ok sweetie, i'm gonna use magic to open the door, so step back, ok? on the count of three i'll open the door..." He hoped she knew how to count.

"Free? I'm free! Otay! But mommy says magics not real." Regardless of her disbelief, he could hear her feet shuffle away from the door. "Es Sand a magi...magi...es you a magic man?" She asked, unable to say magician.

Sans had raised his hands to open the door when the girl's words had him freezing, his fingers spasming momentarily and he felt his vision become a little blurry around the edges, he could feel a panic attack closing in.

"sweetie...are you a human?" he asked just loudly enough for her to hear.

"Yes?" She sounded confused. "Wenny not a nanimal, nanimals can't talk!" She said simply.

Sans raised his hands to the side of his skull, pressing into his temples and trying not to scream.

A human.  
  
A human coming through the Ruins. About to be out in the Underground.  
  
Murdering all the monsters.  
  
Or sometimes not.

This had happened before.

And then Reset.

Resets.

Resets that never stopped.

But....at least he and Papy...had Soul Meld this time? And if a reset happened now it would be after that….wouldn’t it?

But so would the rape...not matter what...those had still happened.

He tried not to sob. His mind raced. He was in so much pain; body, mind and soul. And she was only a baby, only three.

He could not deny a baby.

He sighed, defeated, and stretched out his hands again.

"ok, baby, 'm about to open the door. i'm a monster, you know what a monster is? just another type of person. 'm a skeleton, don't be scared, ok, sweetie? i'm opening the door now."

And using a frantic tug he yanked the door open.

Winnie didn't have time to process the fact that he'd said he was a monster. But it clicked when she saw him. Her eyes got wide and she shivered in the cold wind that blew.

Backing up a few steps, she whimpered. "Sans eat Wenny?" She asked, tears sliding down her pink cheeks once more as her lips trembled and she hugged a stuffed kitty in her arms.

Sans' demeanor softened when he saw the little baby girl, he limped forward weakly until he was in the doorway and then dropped to his knees.

"nah, baby-girl...monsters don't eat people, especially not cute little girls. i won't hurt you..."

Winnie took in the ragged blanket and the way he limped. "Sand hurt?" She asked, slowly coming forward. She was worried about this strange person that looked like something from school. A skeleton, he'd called himself. "Sand need a kess? Make et all better?"

Sans smiled softly, hoping his teeth did not scare her, and allowed his eye lights to reignite and tried to make them grow larger to appear less threatening. He nodded slowly as she approached him.

"yes...sans is hurt. monsters down here may not eat people, but they are not very nice except for me and a few others. some other monsters hurt me to...punish my brother. you understand? i was hurt bad..." he tried to explain as simply as he could, press how dangerous it was without scaring her.

She frowned and then leaned in to kiss his forehead. "Poor sand, Wenny help?" She asked. Now that the problem of not being eaten was dealt with, she didn't seem scared at all.

Sans reached out one bony hand to lightly stroke her hair.

"aw sweetie...i feel better already, thank you...are you all alone, Winnie? it isn't safe for a little girl all alone. do you want to come stay with me? i have a nice house...my brother..."

He realized why he had left the house to begin with. He was afraid to face his brother, especially not while still reeking of the smell of Lesser Dog. Covered with his bites and seed. He started to shiver, tears pouring down his cheeks.

She noticed him crying and hugged him. "Shhh, don't cry Sand, don't cry, et ok! Wenny here."

Sans let the baby comfort him although he was trying not to lose it. He knew he would never be able to explain to her why he was upset, not without utterly destroying her innocence. All her could do was take her home...and maybe her presence would mitigate his brother's fury over his failure to defend himself...

“i just need to get home to rest...would you like to come with me? it is out of the cold, and you will be safe...and there is food..."

"Okay Sand.." She answered. If he checked her, he'd see that her name was Winifred Jones and she was slightly injured. Her right knee was bleeding but you couldn't see it behind her skirt.

\---  
  
Papyrus was livid.

He'd spent the day dusting bandits and running various errands. Alphys had even asked him to do a few things. He didn't mind her at all, but after this morning he was on edge and being around her made him angry.

Undyne really had kept him busy all day. And now, a very guilty Doggo had just told him what Undyne had told Lesser Dog to do to Sans.

Undyne was dust, Lesser Dog was dust, they were all going to be dust! He wanted more than anything to go to Undyne and confront her. But he had to check on Sans. He wasn't answering his phone and he was very worried that Sans may have done something rash and killed himself....or maybe he'd liked it and discovered he didn't need papyrus.

That thought was scary and maddening at the same time. He tried to push that thought aside, to kill it, but it wouldn't leave.

Why hadn't Sans fought? Was he really that lazy? Had...had he not been enough?

\---

Sans smiled gently and stroked her hair, "i see, Winnie. I understand now, looks like you have a bit of a boo boo and you must be hungry and tired, did you want to come home with me? I'll take care off you, make sure no one hurts you..."

"Only if you pwomise." She said and then rubbed one of her eyes. She was really tired. "Es mommy and daddy there?" She asked, looking hopeful.

Sense looked sadly down at her and hugged her gently “I don't think they are honey” he said “but I will help you look for them and I will promise to protect you and take care of you."

"Ok Sand..." She said, sounding disappointed and held her kitty tighter. "Can kitty come too?" She asked as she reached for one of his hands to hold like she'd been taught.

"Of course kitty can come" said Sans with a grin, taking the little girl's hand he carefully got to his feet and after gaining his balance he looked down at her she only came up to his hip. "ok sweetie i’m gonna do a little bit of magic to get us there very quickly so hold on tight." He told her with a shy smile.

Her eyes got wide and excited. "Ok!" She squeezed his hand tight. When he took the Shortcut she squealed happily and giggled. "Sand! Sand! So cool! Wenny wants to do magics too!!" She said, bouncing on her toes. It was much warmer inside and her shivers started to subside as she bounced around.

Sans watched the little girl bounce around, and his soul felt lighter and some of the sting seemed to be fading. She was adorable. "i'm sure you'll be able to learn some, sweetie....you seem determined enough..." he went to sit on the couch, still swaddled in the blanket and suddenly exhausted.

Winnie yawned and padded over. She plopped down on the floor and took her soaked sneakers and socks off. Then she climbed up onto the couch and snuggled with Sans. "Sand? I miss mommy and daddy." She said sadly and cuddled as close to him as she could, pink, stuffed cat between them.

Sans wrapped his arms around her, reluctant to bring her underneath the soiled blanket with him, but held her as close as he could and he nuzzled her hair. "i know you do winnie...but i'll take care of you until we find them..."

"Thank you Sand." She whispered and soon drifted off to sleep.

\---

Papyrus came home, worried at what he would find. When he opened the door he was immediately greeted by the sight of Sans sleeping on the couch in the filthy blanket from his bed. He reeked of dog and bad sex. He frowned and went to wake him, to speak to him...but he noticed something off...

A small bundle of skin and hair...a human, was curled up to Sans. Papyrus got a wild look in his eyes and snatched the human up by the back of the clothes and had the startled toddler face him, dangling in the air.

She yelped and squirmed, instantly terrified. "Sand! Sand!" She squeaked.

"Shut up human! "

Winnie started to cry. "No no, bad skeley, bad." She sobbed and hugged the stuffed cat as she wailed her fear.

Sans woke up the instant his baby began to cry, and flailed, trapped in the blanket until he managed to rip his way free, his left eye blazing. He got to his feet, eyes glazed, his sole concern was Winifred, and he looked even worse than he had the night Papyrus had first shown concern. His bones were dingy and all the color from his heat had been leached out, his bones were littered with bite marks -some of which still leaked marrow- and he reeked of dog cum.

He scanned quickly for the child, and when he finally saw her he froze, staring at his brother with a mixture of obvious longing, adoration, shame, and horror, the emotions flickering over his face so quickly it was hard to discern between them. He eventually held out his trembling arms for the child.

“give me the baby, papy…” he pleaded softly, looking as though he was about to Fall Down at any moment.

"Sans, this...this thing is a human! And you should go wash up...or wait until I dispatch this monstrosity and I'll help you." He said, clearly only concerned for his brother. "Humans are dangerous." He reminded him.

"Sand..." the little girl whimpered. "Sand Wenny scawed."

"Shut the fuck up!" Papyrus snarled at her making her cry again, shivering. "It's just trying to trick you Sans. "

Sans just stood staring at his brother, arms outstretched. He began to growl low in his throat and he narrowed his eye sockets. He took a limping step forward, almost collapsing when his knee buckled and he winced with pain from the movement, but he did not drop his eye lights or his arms.

“papyrus...give. me. my. baby.” he snarled.

" _Your_ baby? Sans do you even hear what you're saying?! You...just, sit down, please. I don't need you more hurt than you are." Papyrus insisted and Winnie just dangled there, shaking.

Sans closed his eyes sockets, took a deep breath, and opened them again.

"papyrus, papy. listen to me. give me the human child. i found her in the ruins. i like her. i promised her i would take care of her. she's just a baby. stop scaring her. if I had not run into her I would have fallen down from what...lesser dog did to me. you owe her."

Papyrus looked between Sans and the frightened child in his hand. This sniveling /thing/ had done that for Sans?

His expression crumbled and he set her down. The barefoot little girl instantly darted to Sans and hugged him, shaking like a leaf.

"...Sans I...I'm sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't there to..to stop it. Doggo told me I..." Papyrus reached for Sans, despite the human there. He needed to care for Sans, to make it better.

Sans immediately stooped to scoop her into his arms although he almost fell over in the process, his head spinning. When his brother reached for him, although he still felt ashamed of his reactions to Lesser Dogg, and guilty, and disgusting, he willingly went to his brother’s embrace, shivering as hard as the child as he tried to burrow into his brother, whimpering frantically in the back of his throat. He knew his brother loved him, but he also knew that he did not deserve his brother…

Even so he felt the truth spilling before he could stop it.

“Papy...papy….i…’m so sorry that i couldn’t...stop lesser dog...that i was too weak to keep him from...marking me and....mounting me...i begged him not to...i did! And...papy….i….i enjoyed it…in the end...i….i didn’t want to....i...” he whispered brokenly, stiffening as he waited for his brother to strike him, to kill him for his betrayal.

At first Papyrus was angry and hurt. He'd enjoyed it!? But why? Why...But then he remembered that his brother had been in heat. He couldn't possibly have still been...could he have?

Exhausted and just wanting to take care of Sans, he did not press matters, "It's ok Sans. It wasn't your fault. You were still in heat Sans. You had no control, I understand that, and that was probably part of Undyne's plan. Now please, let me clean and feed you so you can recover your HP." He pleaded.

Winnie started to calm once the yelling stopped. But she looked up at Sans as he cried. "Sand, sand ok? Need nother kess?" She asked in her sweet baby voice.

Sans slowly gazed up at his brother, eye sockets wide and eye lights flickering, desperate for assurance as he absently nuzzled to top of the little girl’s head.

“...you really...don’t find me repulsive brother?” he asked softly as he trembled in his brother’s arms. “...i don’t want anyone but you...i swear….especially since....we’ve...we have become mates…” Sans added, looking both pleased by the fact and concerned for his brother’s reactions.

While waiting for his brother’s reply he turned to Winifred. “Another kiss might be just what i need, winnie…” he cooed to the child softly as he rocked her in his arms.

Seeing Sans be so...affectionate with the disgusting ball of flesh that was the human, was weird.

Seeing her stand on tiptoe to place a wet baby kiss to his cheek was even weirder.

"No Sans, I don't find _you_ repulsive. " He replied, eyeing the human. "Now...will you please let me take care of you?" He demanded, he desperately wanted to make his brother feel better, to try and fix some of the harm that had been done to him.

Sans nuzzled the little girl again before setting her on the ground and all but collapsing into his brother’s arms, no longer trying to be strong.

“...ok...papy…” he agreed softly. He hesitated for a moment, stiffening slightly before looking up at his brother, not worried for his brother’s reaction this time, but his eye lights just full of pain. “he hurt me...he...it cracked my soul...im so tired papy…” he admitted, trying not to cry as he slowly drew his hands up his brother’s chest to cling to him.

"What!? " Papyrus exclaimed, frantic now.  
  
Winnie put her little hands on Sans. "Sand...Wenny hope you better soon ..." She said and held on tight. Her little soul pounded with kind determination. A green glow started in her hands and flooded into Sans. She was healing him.

"Oh., pretty." She breathed in awe, not realizing what she was doing.

Papyrus stood there, dumbfounded

Sans felt awash in a sudden warm, gentle energy that seemed to fill the cracks in his bones, the holes in his soul. He blinked slowly, feeling stronger than he had all day, and he glanced down at the little girl with wide eye sockets. She was healing him!

“i told ya’ you’d be able to do magic, didn’t i, sweetie! you’re healing me...thank you sweetie!” he explained, sounding pleased and proud. He then turned up to gaze at his brother.

“i...would still like for you to..clean me...brother…” he purred softly, nuzzling his sternum.

Winnie looked up at Sans, then she squealed as she realized she was doing this. Giggling her previous fear away, she kept it up. "Wenny es magic!" She said over and over again until her body forced her to stop healing. She stumbled and blinked. "Sand, Wenny es tired." She whined, suddenly drained.

"Ugh...doesn't it ever shut up?" Papyrus grumbled. Although she was very cute..."And of course I'll clean you." Papyrus promised.

Sans glanced down and giggled at the child’s antics. She was so adorable. Once she started to appear tired he stroked her hair.

“magic is tiring, it is like exercise. You used a lot of energy, now you need a nap…” He explained as simply as he could, stroking her cheek. “for now you can sleep on the couch until we can clean up my old room for you.” He added, before glancing shyly up at his brother. “you...don’t object to me...moving into your room?” he asked coyly, peering up at his brother from beneath half-lidded eye lights. “and of course she is a little magpie, she’s a baby, and she’s excited.” he explained with an amused grin.

"No of course I don't object. " Papyrus said with a possessive look down at Sans as he tried to shoo the child away to the couch.

But she just pouted and whined some more. "No big bad skeley, want Sand!" She cried and gently hugged his arm. "Human, I need to get Sans cleaned up!" He huffed in annoyance.

Sans blinked slowly and then looked between his mate and his baby thoughtfully. "why don't we all take a bath together?" he offered before turning to look up at his brother. "and her name is winifred, papy.” he informed with a laugh. He then turned to look at the girl. “winny, this is my little brother papyrus. he's super cool, the coolest monster in the underground. he was just worried because i was hurt."

"Sans! Really?! " Papyrus seemed disgusted. He still expected this runt to kill them at any second, but he could not help the small flush that colored his cheeks when his brother said he was ‘cool’, did Sans really think that about him?

Sans reached up to wrap his phalanges around his brother's clavicles and pulled him down so that sans could press his teeth softly against his brother's.

"it'll be fine papy..." he breathed softly.

Papyrus grumbled and went to go heat up the bath. His cheeks were flushed red.


	8. Bath-Dinner-Winifred bonding

Sans watched his brother retreat up the stairs, feeling a little triumphant. And the flush on his brother’s face had him looking almost vulnerable, it was cute. He knew his brother was worried about him, but he also knew that Winnie would never hurt him. Or either of them. She was just a baby.  
  
And she was going to be their baby. She was young enough to forget about her human parents in time. And she was so adorable, Papyrus would not be able to resist her charms for too long.He looked down at the sweet little girl, grinning, “time for a bath, winnie!” he chirped.  
  
Winnie looked up at Sans, blinking her big brown eyes sleepily. "But Sand, Wenny sweepy." She complained and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his legs and leaning against him. .

Sans just chuckled and bent down to pick the little girl up and started to carry her to the bathroom, still limping slightly, but feeling physically a lot stronger than before she had healed him.

“of course you are, sweetie. but a quick bath first, then bed.” he promised as he carried her up the stairs. He nuzzled her hair lightly and then entered the bathroom.

"Ok..." She said with a pout. Papyrus was already in the bathroom filling up the tub.

"Sans! You shouldn't be carrying....that, you're still recovering!" He wasn't about to get attached to this human in any way. It was bad for everyone's health. Besides...they only needed one more soul.

Sans gave his brother a mischievous look before deliberately pressing a skeleton kiss to her forehead and shifting her to his hip. "winnie hardly weighs a thing, paps..." he explained, putting the slightest of emphasis on her name.

"Sans, could you listen to something I say for once in your life? About your health I mean!" He huffed. "Here give me...the child, and I'll carry it for you." He said, holding out his hands. "You just get in the bath."

Winnie was picking at her shirt absentmindedly, obviously exhausted from two big scares in one day and a lot of emotional turmoil.Sans looked hesitant for a moment and glanced down at the exhausted child. "hey, sweetie, my brother is gonna hold you for a little bit, and he's gonna be nice-" he gave his brother a look of warning, "this time, ok?" He asked gently while walking over to his brother.

She looked up at the sour faced Papyrus and pouted. "Ok Sand..." She agreed and gingerly held her tiny hands up to the taller skeleton to be picked up. He grabbed her under her armpits and held her at arm's length. Both child and skeleton gave each other wary looks.

"Don't eat Wenny." She told him and crossed her little arms with a scowl.

"You wouldn't taste good anyway." He growled back at her. "Now get in the tub Sans."

Sans looked concerned for a moment and then started to laugh softly as he carefully slid into the bathtub, wincing momentarily as the hot water stung his bites marks and then relaxing with a low moan as he leaned back against the edge, closing his eye sockets most of the way but still keeping some attention on his family.

Papyrus set the girl down and then turned to Sans to start washing him.

"What about meeeeee?" Winnie whined and stamped her little feet.

"What about you?" Papyrus snapped.

Sans leaned forward under his brother's arm and started to tug the little girl's shirt, "arms up!" He cooed. She complied and Papyrus grumbled under his breath.  
  
Her skin was covered in bruises from her fall. Sans made soft noises of sympathy as he pulled the shirt gently over her head and then tugged lightly at her pants. "now these too." Sans continued with a grin, amused by his brother's annoyance. She helped with those too, and her little panties. At least she was potty trained.

Papyrus then begrudgingly placed the wriggling toddler in the tub. She gave a wary smile and splashed the water a bit. "Thank you Papaya." She said.

Papyrus looked offended. "It's Papyrus, not Papaya." He growled and she stuck her tongue out. "Sowwy."

Sans smiled softly and made a small splash at the girl. "she can't even say mine or her own name correctly yet, PAPYRUS...give her a break..." Sans teased while starting to soap up the child while tickling her.

After a few minutes he paused before looking up at his brother shyly, face slightly flushed.

"you...should join us...please?" He asked hopefully while sliding forward to make room for his brother behind him.

"No, I'm not getting in." He growled and took a sponge to clean Sans up. Winnie had been kind of grumpy about being tickled. She was too tired now to be giggly.

Sans could see that both were getting grumpy -he really hoped that Papyrus would not rub off on Winifred- so he just finished getting her cleaned, while allowing Papyrus to clean him, although when Papyrus got near his pelvis he flinched and dropped his eyes.

"...Relax Sans, it's ok...I won't hurt you." He promised. "After you're clean, I'll heat some food up and you can recover your HP. " He repeated.  
  
Sans just hunched his shoulders slightly and nodded, still not looking up at his brother, feeling shame cloud his soul. He was caked with the dog's cum.

"...ok..." he whispered.

Winnie swished her hands in the water and then stuck a hand through Sans' ribcage, fascinated that there was nothing there. He squeaked and looked up at the little girl with wide eye sockets when she began to explore his body before laughing.

"hey sweetie, whatcha doing there?" he teased.

She snatched her hand back and jumped. "Sowwy!" She said, thinking she'd been rude.  
Sans just laughed and spread his arms slightly.

"Go ahead, my bones are pretty tough, just don't touch my soul-" he gestured at the dimly glowing inverted heart. "that's private...only...me and my brother can touch it."

She tilted her head. "What es et?"

"Don't ask questions." Papyrus growled at her and she shrank down. "Sowwy..."

Papyrus shot Sans a look and finished scrubbing him up. He then lifted Sans from the tub and started drying him down, ignoring Winnie. He was determined to not get attached to IT.

Sans felt like chiding his brother for his rudeness, but he was also just feeling very tired now. He relaxed in his brother's arms, resting his head on his shoulder, eye lights downcast.

"'m sorry for...not fighting harder...i....i didn't really fight at all...i just....i just...'m sorry..."

"Sans, we discussed this..I'm not mad at _you_." He said with a sense of finality and took Sans out to get him dressed.

Sans shivered with a small sob and clung to his brother.

"you may not be mad at me...but i am..." he whispered. "he...i feel...defiled..."  
  
"Sans, please. You're clean to me." Papyrus growled, holding him tighter.

Sans looked up at his brother, eye lights flickering with desperation. "i...will you...cover his marks with your own...?" he asked weakly. "i...don't want any sign of him on my bones...i can't stand it...." he continued with a whimper before taking a shuddering breath.  
  
"Of course I will." Papyrus reassured him as he nuzzled his neck possessively, already licking over some of the marks thoughtfully.  
  
Frantic splashing and a thud sounded from the bathroom. Winnie grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her head and body and padded after them. It was cold being wet. Sans lifted his head, a little startled when he heard the thump, he had almost forgotten about the child. He peered over his brother's shoulder.

"she's like a duckling..." he cooed to Papyrus.  
  
"Fucking kid..." Papyrus mumbled.

Sans ignored him, "okay sweetie, get dried off and then you can go to bed on the couch, Papy will get you a blanket." He spoke louder.

"Sand...Wenny needs jammies." She told him, upset at being left.

"um...we...don't have anything your size, baby...we'll get some tomorrow...i'll get you one of my shirts for tonight..."

"Ok Sand..." She replied, shivering a little and following them to Sans' room.

."After I get you fed I’ll take you to bed, but that thing better not get in the way." Papyrus warned.

"pap..." he teased. "that is why she is on the couch tonight...and she'll be in my room after i clean it...and i'm in your room...your bed..." he explained with a shy grin. Papyrus helped Sans dress, he grabbed one of his t-shirts and pulled it over Sans’s head and then grabbed a pair of his shorts that he never wore anymore while Sans was slipping his arms into the sleeves. Papyrus held the shorts out for Sans to step into, which he did while blushing slightly.

"Hmm, I'll need to clean the bed first." Papyrus mused. "But still, the brat is nosy." He said, shooting her a look of annoyance. She sniffled softly, her wet hair dripped on the floor.

"Sand, Wenny needs help dry-ying haiwa." She said, looking over at Papyrus fearfully.  
Damn...why'd she have to be so cute? He'd have to find a way to get rid of her without freaking Sans out.

Sans nipped lightly at his brother's clavicle before nuzzling his throat, he could see that his brother was still grumpy, and was determined to lighten his mood.

"let's go to the living room first, paps...i'll dry off the baby and get her ready for bed, and you can...get the bed ready for us..." he murmured into his brother's ear with a low purr.

"I'm not leaving you alone with it." Papyrus said stubbornly. "It's dangerous. And you still need to eat."

"Wenny eat too?"

"No, fuck off."

"What's that mean?"

"It means go away."

"Then why Papaya not say so?"

"I did say so!" He shouted and she gasped, scrunching down and whimpering before scooting out of the room to hide back in the bathroom in the closet.

Sans bit Papyrus’ neck hard enough to draw marrow. He growled low in his chest, his left eye flared with energy.

“papyrus. she’s three. she’s a baby. and i’m keeping her despite your concerns. you will be nice to her. she’s gonna be OUR baby. and don’t swear in front of her either.” he snarled, wrapping his phalanges around his brother’s clavicles and tugging gently. “she’s not gonna hurt me, she’s already healed me! and she’s so young...in a couple years she won’t even remember her human parents...we can raise her to be a monster child...get her a striped shirt…”

Papyrus growled back and pried Sans' hands off. "Don't you fucking bite me, lazy ass. Do you really think it will matter? She's human, everyone will want to kill her anyway. I'd at least make it quick." He snarled. "And all humans are dangerous. Who knows what she's been taught already. What about...the others, that I saw...they were only children too." He reasoned. "Let me just take care of it and I promise it won't feel a thing."

Sans growled ferally and got his face right up against his brother's, almost shaking with rage.

"papyrus...i might not fight for myself...but if anyone tries to hurt her...I W I L L D U S T T H E M."

"Sans, you can't possibly hope to fight off the entire underground." Papyrus tried again, unphased, but annoyed. Why couldn’t he just see the truth? It was pointless! She'd die regardless. Whether it was painfully or quickly was another story. Sans was being stupid…

Sans eye light blazed with a furious crimson, but this level of anger was draining and he was feeling very tired...but he refused to give up the child. So he changed tracks, leaning forward to nuzzle his brother's throat softly, lapping at the bite wound he had made. He was not going to try and emotionally manipulate his brother, but he was just trying to see if begging worked instead of anger.

“i know i can’t papy...and i know it is stupid to keep her...but please papy? for me? i need her...and she needs me.”

"Nhh...Sans stop..." he pleaded. "It's going to get you killed or hurt. I can't lose you." He said, weakening in his own anger.

Sans lapped a little more thoroughly, paying careful attention to the sensitive sections between the vertebrae. "you won't lose me pap..." he whispered softly. "you'll protect me, and i'll protect her...and if we train her up...she might become very powerful...and she can heal papy...that's useful..."

"Hah, Sans..." he pried Sans off of him and stood up. "It can't leave the house if it's staying anywhere. It won't have a life and it has no attack stats. Did you even check it?" He accused.

Sans blinked and shook his head. "uh...no...i....i didn't. I'll keep her here...thank you papy..."

Papyrus sighed and facepalmed. "Sans, it has no attack, five defense, and it's weak as hell. But it's a danger to you because it's going to get you killed. What if its parents come looking for it?" He tried one last time.

Sans folded his arms over his chest and looked determined. "i have 1hp." He reminded his brother. "and...if her parents come looking...i'll give her back." He did not look happy about that thought.

"That's not my point Sans. Its parents will likely kill everyone down here." He pointed out. "And you're not totally defense and attackless." Was the countering remark.

Sans looked mutinous and angry for a moment, and he thought to himself that it was no lose if all the residents of Snowdin were dusted before dropping his eyes to the floor, clenching his fists and wrapping his arms around his ribs, trying to think of anything else he could say to convince his brother.

"...you aren't wrong brother...but...but...um..." he sputtered before trailing off miserably, his eye lights flickering weakly. He really had nothing else to say… "...if you let me keep her...for the rest of my life i'll do everything you tell me to without question..."

"Sans, this isn't about that! " Papyrus went to say more, but Winnie padded back in and tugged on Papyrus' sleeve. "Papaya? Wenny be good girl..." She said, holding up her pink kitty to him. "You...you can has kitty...Wenny scawed out there..." She sniffled and fat tears fell down her cheeks. "Wenny just want to help...Wenny be good, pwomise! Pease don't be mad at Sand...don't be mad at Wenny." She cried.

Papyrus' face crumbled and he looked away. "Fine...and keep your stupid cat." He grumbled halfheartedly.

Sans blinked, looked at the adorable little girl and then back at his brother, and feeling triumphant he hugged the little girl to him before giving his brother a coy look.

"i'll still do....anything....you tell me to without question..." he purred softly with a flush before turning his attention to the child and drying her hair, pressing skeletal kisses to her periodically.

"Thank you Papaya. " She sniffled and let Sans dry her baby curls. She looked so sad.

"Whatever. Just finish up so you can eat. " He urged. How could he be so soft?

Sans knew he was going to have to make this up to his brother and began to make plans, his face starting to heat up and he tried to not make it obvious that he was getting aroused, especially in front of the child. He finished drying her hair and made sure she was nice and dry. He looked down at her for a moment before looking up at his brother.

"ok, i'm gonna grab her a shirt...i should have a clean one..." he muttered before leaving the girl with his brother momentarily.

Winnie was shivering at this point. She and Papyrus were staring each other down. She tilted her head as her teeth chattered and pointed at his face. "Where you nose?" She asked him.

He scowled, "I don't have one, obviously. " He replied.

Sans jogged to his room and after digging through his pile of clothing he found a shirt that was almost clean, he was too lazy to change his clothes, so it was only a little wrinkled and didn't smell. He took it back out to find his brother and baby staring at each other and he grinned.

"arms up, winnie."

The shivering child complied, carefully setting her cat on the floor. "Wenny cold. Brr." She said.

"How is it so cold? " Papyrus asked in confusion. Weren't humans invincible when it came to everything?

Sans paused and noticed that the child's skin seemed a little pale and bumpy. He frowned, a little concerned, but pulled the red t-shirt down over her head and pulled her arms carefully through the sleeves.

"um...her skin seems to react to stimuli and i think maybe she is like one of the fleshy monsters..."

As soon as the large shirt was over her, she scooped up her kitty again and cuddled it. Papyrus grumbled and got a clean pillow and blanket for her. "Alright, downstairs for food." He said.

"Ok...hot chocolate?" She asked hopefully.

"No." Jeese this kid was fucking persistent. It already had a place to stay like it wanted for crying out loud!

Sans grinned and picked the child up, holding her in his arms and nuzzling her cheek as he followed Papyrus downstairs.

"we'll do some shopping. i'm...um, sick so not allowed to leave the house for a few days...so papy can get some stuff from the store..." he explained softly as he carried her to the couch.

"Sand has a cold? " She asked him as Papyrus went to get the food. "Et ok, Wenny make et better." She promised. "Sand need soup. Lots of soup!"

Sans chuckled and looked down at the girl, flattered by her concern."you are such a thoughtful little girl...do you know how to make soup? Three is a little young to be cooking..."

"No...Wenny help mommy sometime. Wenny good ketchen helper! Daddy and mommy say so. Help clean up." She smiled, the shivers subsiding.

Sans grinned and ruffled her hair."i just bet you are, you are so thoughtful, and very smart and you pay attention very well to what is going on around you..." Sans praised.

Winnie buried her face in her stuffed animal, embarrassed. "Uh uh..." was the muffled protest.

"Food is on the table. " Papyrus called.

Sans found the girl to be incredibly adorable and he wanted to tease her more but he heard his brother call out that dinner was ready, he slid off the couch and scooped her up to carry her to the table, he would have sat her in a chair of her own but as he and Papyrus did not exactly entertain much company (ever) they had only the two chairs. So he sat in one with her on his lap and pulled a couple plates to himself, handing the child a fork.

“dig in, sweetie. papyrus is a great cook.” Sans coaxed as he digged into his own plate hungrily.

"Thank you Sand, and Papaya." She said before stabbing her food and taking a big mouthful. She made little yummy noises as she ate and swung her feet. Papyrus just ignored her as best he could...which was hard... and ate his own dinner in silence.

But the praise from Sans did make him feel good.

Sans got a mischievous idea and slowly gazed up at his brother from underneath half lidded eye sockets, and after conjuring his tongue he began to lick slowly along his fork between each bite.

He paused halfway between one bite and the next. What the hell was Sans doing now!? It made his cheeks flush though…  
  
He was being lewd on purpose.

"Sand! Et bad mannews to eat like that!" Winnie piped up. "Mommy says you leck ice cweam, but not you plate or you fork." She scolded him matter of factly.

Sans looked down at the little girl, a little embarrassed that she had noticed, but also annoyed that she had called him out on his behavior -although she had no idea what he had actually been doing- so he just grinned and began to eat properly.

“you’re right, my table manners were awful, i should set a better example for you!” Sans exclaimed apologetically. He would have to just be more subtle. He just ate silently for a minute and then began to run his foot lightly over his brother’s femur with his bare foot, sliding his foot close to Papyrus’ pelvis.

Papyrus twitched and glared at Sans. "Sans..." he warned. No way in hell was he going to be doing this in front of the nosy little human.

"Et ok Sand. You didn't knows." She replied cluelessly. It sounded like this was something that was said to her often. "Sand Wenny es tirsty." She said and looked inside the cup before her. What was it?

Sans hummed thoughtfully as he turned to look at his brother, face full of sweet innocence.  
“yes, brother? Something wrong?” He asked, sounding concerned. He stroked his foot up a little higher, rubbing against his brother’s pelvis gently, wriggling his toes. And while he was playing with his brother he glanced over to see what Winnie was looking at and saw the glass.

“oh, that’s wine. um…” he glanced to Papyrus with amusement. “It’s an adult drink, but a little shouldn’t hurt...you might not like it though….why don’t you give it a try, i’ll get you some juice…”

He pressed his foot a little harder against his brother before he lifted Winnie up and then stood up and sat her in the chair. As he walked past his brother he laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned close,

“you can punish me however you want when we go to bed~” he purred softly before continuing to the kitchen to get some juice. They really did not have much left, but there was a bit of apple juice. He poured a glass and brought it back out and set it before Winnie.

"Ew..." Winnie said as she sniffed the glass of wine, her face scrunched up. She glanced at Papyrus whose own face had turned red.

"Fuck you Sans!" He growled.

Winnie tilted her head, confused."You tell Sand to go away? Why? And why you face all red?" She asked before taking a sip of the apple juice.

Sans grinned lifted Winnie carefully as he slid back under her, giving his brother a hungry look over her hair.

"i'm looking forward to it...brother..." he said lightly, trying to keep his lust from his voice. He glanced down at the girl and continued, "he was just telling me to stop being rude."

"Wonder what you'd do if I told it what you were really doing?" Papyrus verbally poked back.

Winnie looked confused again and pushed Sans' hand away. "Sand, Wenny clean!" She protested.

Sans chuckled and let the girl push his hand away and then turned to give Papyrus a look of warning.

“now now, papy. please do not destroy her innocence. just think of how you can return the favor in future instances…” he teased lightly before turning to his plate and finishing his dinner.

"Stop calling me papy." He growled, clearly pissed.

Winnie yawned and rubbed her eyes after finishing her juice. Papyrus just eyed her warily with a frown.

Sans actually looked startled at his brother’s vehemence and dropped his eyes meekly, eye lights shrinking.

“sorry boss.” He responded automatically. He saw that Winnie was done and clearly tired so before waiting for a response he slid from the chair with Winnie in his arms and with his eyes still downcast he scurried over to the couch to tuck in the child.

"Stowy?" Winnie asked Sans.

"Oh for fuck's sake! This thing is so high maintenance! " Papyrus said and stormed over.  
  
Winnie looked up at him with big eyes. "Wenny just wants a stowy...didn't you mommy and daddy wead you stowies?" She asked.

Papyrus got a sad look on his face and then scowled. "The great and Terrible Papyrus doesn't have a mom and dad." He snapped.

"Poor papaya! " She said and scrambled up to hug him. He stiffened at once.

Sans smiled and stroked the child’s hair, it was so soft, and such a lovely warm brown. She was truly an adorable creature. He had never seen anything like her before, and really there were not very many children at all in the whole Underground, it was too dangerous to breed unless both partners were very powerful and had a bolt hole. There were 3 children in Snowdin, more in Waterfall...maybe 50 children in all of Underground, their population was dwindling quickly. But he was already so in love with this baby, he would protect her.

He was about to answer her when Papyrus came over, obviously impatient with her continued requests. And with Sans’ teasing. Sans stiffened slightly when Papyrus loomed over him, eyes still downcast and he had fallen back into his old habit of submission from back in the days when his brother had beat him. He did not mean to act so meekly, but he was just so tired and was expecting punishment for pushing his brother too far.

Also he was still not convinced that his brother was not at least a little angry with him for when Lesser Dog had...he trembled softly, eye lights flickering and he dropped his eye lights to his hands. He had just wanted to tease his brother a little...seduce him. But his brother obviously was not pleased with him...did he not want Sans to touch him anymore? He had said he did not think Sans was filthy...was he lying? Had Sans ruined everything by not fighting harder? By just letting Lesser mount him...enjoying it? Maybe he’d deserved it...Sans clenched his eyes shut, trying not to sob. He could not let himself break in front of the child. He couldn’t.

He was barely listening to Papyrus and Winnifred, but he heard her get off the couch and watched the girl get up to hug his brother cautiously, preparing to intervene should his brother try and hit her.

He really did not want to contradict his brother, but he shifted slightly and lifted his eyes to his brother’s sternum, still tense.

“Well...boss...remember...i...used to tell you stories when you were a baby bones...i can read her ‘fluffy bunnies’...it’s...it’s short…” he explained softly, fingers twitching nervously. “and sorry for...touching you…boss...” he whispered. Sans dropped his eye lights to his hands and lifted them back up to Papyrus' sternum and after licking nervously over his teeth he continued. "it...would give you a chance to...to clean up....o-our...bed..." he whispered.

"Sans, it's fine that you touched me...I'm just...and about the day." He admitted. That's why he was being so pissy. He was absolutely beyond livid, beyond rage, beyond everything negative he could feel, at Undyne for ordering one of the dogs to defile what was _his_. And he was furious at Lesser Dog for just going along with it and causing such damage! He was going to Undyne, first thing tomorrow, and he was going to dust her. But for the moment…

He pressed a remote switch in his back pocket by shifting his weight slightly. Right this moment, there would be explosions going off in Alphys' lab. There was no evidence, not even video footage that it was him, because it wasn't.

Through an anonymous line and a voice distorter, he'd hired someone to do it...hired and then dusted as one of the bandits.

He did frown at the human though and pried her off of him...or tried to.

"Papaya have bad day?" She asked, looking up at him. "Es ok, tomowwow well be bettew!" She encouraged with a little smile, patting the back of his legs with her hand like she was trying to comfort him.

This got an uncomfortable blush from him. He wasn't sure what to do with this thing…

Sans slowly lifted his eye lights to his brother’s face and met his brother’s eye lights. He remembered touching his brother’s soul. Papyrus wouldn’t have hated him. He should know better. After a moment he relaxed and smiled weakly before turning and reaching out to grab the child from under her arms and pulling her lightly away. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and tucked her back in.

“ok, enough of that now!” he chirped, forcing more cheer than he actually felt, but mood already lifting. “sso i’ll get to reading a bedtime story and Papyrus can clean up from dinner and our bed.” he mock ordered.

"Ok Sand." She yawned and blinked up at him, wet hair starting to curl again as it dried.

Papyrus headed upstairs, hiding a malicious smile. Undyne would pay for what she'd done. And depending on her minion's reaction to being a part of it, he'd see whether or not any would be spared. If it weren't for Doggo, he may have jumped to conclusions when he got home. The dogs weren't so bad, they just listened to whoever was alpha. And the alpha was badly corrupt. He'd put that bitch in her place.

He hadn't killed Alphys, oh no, he'd only harmed her and destroyed some of her less important work. Everything crucial was still intact. But it was a warning shot. He was coming for Undyne. And when he got her...she was dust.

He made short work of the cleaning, scrubbing everything down and spraying something to erase the stench of dog. His teeth turned up into an evil smile. He had a delicious idea of how he'd go about harming Undyne tomorrow as well. It would drive a point home to her. But he'd discuss it with Sans first of course.

Sans hadn’t felt like walking all the way upstairs so he used a touch of blue magic to bring the storybook down to him from the battered bookcase in his room. He made sure the child was comfortable and then started to read, using a soft chipper tone to read about Fluffy Bunny and his adventures. It was a rather short book, but Papyrus had always loved it. He glanced up every so often to see if the child was liking it. After she had fallen asleep he pressed a gentle skeleton kiss to her forehead and got to his feet.

Seeing the dishes still on the table he made quick work of taking everything into the kitchen by hand and placing them in the sink for now, and he set some water in the pots to soak. He made sure all the food stuffs were put away and then headed back upstairs. He paused in front of Papyrus’ room -his room too?- and after a moment entered.

“Papyrus? she’s asleep and i put the dishes in the sink...”

"Ah. Thank you sans, I was getting to that. Good boy." He purred, feeling better now that he had a plan.

"Come here." He beckoned after sitting on the bed. He was going to reclaim what was his.

 


	9. Reclaiming and investigations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, gonna be some mixed feelings here...starts with fluff, than more angst!

Sans’ eye lights dilated with the praise he had received and he made a small moan as he walked eagerly to his brother, shamelessly crawling into his lap, straddling his hips and throwing his arms about his brother’s shoulders as he leaned forward to nuzzle him lovingly.

“I’ve been wearing your clothes all night, and being surrounded in your scent has made me so wet…i could barely keep from taking you right there, even in front of the baby...oh papyrus...you smell so good~” he whispered a little shyly as he nuzzled his brother’s throat.

"Well, if you actually laundered your clothes more often you would not have to be tortured by wearing mine...." Papyrus chided with a smirk and let his tongue hang out to lick at one of the bites on Sans’ collarbones, testing the tenderness.

Sans huffed and turned his head away with a pout and folded his arms over his ribs. He shivered slightly when his brother licked the still tender bite, it stung a bit, but he leaned into the touch.

"well...i...never had any reason to care about my appearance...before now..." he muttered shyly.

"Mmm, and am I the reason or is the human the reason? And be honest." He growled possessively. Sans glanced at Papyrus out of the corner of his eye sockets, and he was amused by his brother’s question. Amused and quite pleased actually. He liked it when his brother was possessive.  
  
And then Papyrus bit down. Sans threw his head back with a low moan, arching into his brother. “ahn~...” he gasped. He slowly lowered half lidded eye sockets to look at his brother, panting lightly. “you are the reason, of course, brother!” he chided indignantly before glancing away shyly. “i want to...look nice for you…” he added softly.

"Good." He hummed and licked his lips. He bit down on the next spot. He wasn't going to let any evidence remain. Sans made a small whine and tilted his head back as his eye sockets slid close, submitting to his brother and arching his spine to press their pelvises together. He was panting softly, mouth slightly open and cheeks flushed red.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, about how I want to get back at Undyne." He whispered softly as he lapped over the new bite.  
  
Sans’ eye sockets snapped open when he heard Papyrus speak about Undyne, and he made a low shuddering moan and started to curl forward to burrow into his brother's chest with a whimper.

"Shh, shhh, I'm going to make her beg and then refuse her." He growled and bit down in another spot.

Sans curled his fingers into his brother's shirt and rocked his hips harder against his brother's, a whimper rising into a moan as Papyrus bit him.

"ahn~harder brother..." he pleaded.

His plea for him to bite harder shot arousal down Papyrus’ spine and into his pelvis. Growling, he complied. Claws made a slow drag down Sans' spine, lingering on every vertebrae. He pushed Sans down and kept biting, harder and harder. His need to repossess was strong. He was going to make Sans beg, and then fuck him silly.

Sans gasped and quivered on his brother’s lap, trying to arch into his brother's pelvis and back into his touch along his spine at the same time, mewling with lust. He lifted his head up to look at his brother just as Papyrus started to shove him down, he squealed and wrapped his legs around Papyrus' hips, rutting against his brother helplessly.

Papyrus made an impatient grow; shoving his pants down, his throbbing length sprang free to rub against Sans. "I'm going to pound into you until you can't take it anymore." He growled and hilted right away.

This was his and his alone. No one was touching him ever again, no one.

Sans looked down when his brother's movements in his peripheral vision caught his attention, and he watched hungrily as his brother pulled his cock free, only to throw his head back and wail when his brother unexpectedly hilted, his pussy had only just formed and was still a little dry; the sudden insertion had him screaming but he rutted his hips against his brother frantically, turning the harsh burn to pleasure and he could barely think straight as he threw his arms around his brother’s shoulders and hung on desperately.

“aAHHHH~ paaaaaaah~.....” he screamed before stifling the second syllable by biting into his own shoulder; he distantly remembered his brother anger at being called papy, but his lust fogged mind could barely hold onto that memory and he struggled to find something else to call his brother.

"Daddy is here Sans, nnh, don't worry." Papyrus growled hungrily, possessively, his voice a deep husky rasp. He rubbed Sans' clit to help stimulate his juices. He used Sans' open mouth to his advantage and dominated his mouth with his own. This was his, it was all his.

Sans whined and bucked eagerly up into his brother’s hand, and the stimulation had the immediate effect of having his pussy pulse tightly around his brother, and his magic immediately flooded his walls, lubricating his passage. He gasped a second whine, eye lights rolling back in his eye sockets.

“daaaah~deeeee~....” he squealed with unabashed delight before submitting to his brother’s desire to devour his mouth, plying his brother’s tongue with his own before allowing it to invade and overpower him, arching into his brother, completely giving himself over to his brother, every movement, sound and shift of his weight silently proclaiming that he belonged to his brother, submitted to him.

"Mnh, good boy, so good. Mine, all mine." He snarled in Sans' ear and then bit down on his shoulder. Rough hands twisted at his spine, rubbed ribs. No one would touch Sans ever again. He'd make sure of it.

Sans was feeling so much pleasure from so many different points and he could no longer make anything more coherent than desperate mewling pleas and half syllables as he rutted into his brother mindlessly, panting wantonly. His soul began to throb brightly, and without any conscious decision on his part he leaned back slightly and allowed his soul to shift out and hover above his rib cage, open for his brother to do as he willed with, eye sockets slowly sliding shut in utter submission as he lay his head back, baring his throat.

Papyrus felt Sans' soul and allowed his own to join it. He felt how Sans was feeling, how /he/ was making him feel. It made him incredibly proud, that he was powerful enough to do this and more. Letting go of Sans' shoulder, "How much do you want to cum?" He growled.

Sans mewled and slowly opened his eye sockets to gaze at his brother with utter adoration and pure submission, love practically resonating from his bones and he slowly licked his teeth as he tried to focus on his beloved mate’s words.

“dah~dy….i wanna cum...wanna cum so bad daddy...please….please let me cum….” he panted desperately. “mate me...daddy….own me...claim me…!” he pleaded breathlessly.

"Then cum for me." He snarled and grabbed his hips, moving the bed with loud screeches across the floor as he did. He was waiting for Sans before his own release.

Sans wailed as he clung to his brother, feeling their souls bond on a deeper level than consciousness, feeling a link form between them; he could feel a deep well of strength from his brother filling him, and that feeling sent him over the edge with a scream, “PAPYRUS!”.

"Nnh! Fuck, Sans! " sans' walls crushing his cock was enough to make him cum, releasing his magic deep into his brother.

He could feel his pleasure as if it were his own, his magic flowing through his bones, the heat, that overwhelming connection. It was almost too much.

“Aaaah~ pa-papyrus, oh stars, papy….so good! Uhn! all yours!” Sans babbled as he rode out his orgasm, the sensation of Papyrus’ orgasm ricocheting through their bond and sending him up and over the edge into a second orgasm and he gave a breathless squeal, clenching his entire body around his brother. His eye lights rolled back and he was drooling helplessly, his fingers and toes even clenching in reaction.

Sans completely milked him dry, his body trembling. Papyrus licked his teeth. His brother looked so amazing like this, bathed in the light of ecstasy. "Nyeh, good, you're so good, so deliciously wonderful." He growled and licked sweat and tears from Sans' skull.

Sans panted heavily as he fell forward to lay limply across his brother’s ribs, exhausted but sated. He felt like they had finally worked through his heat, and he had never felt better before in his life; he felt complete. Safe. Love. He had never felt this good on any of his prior attempts with Papyrus, never actually soul bonded...maybe it would work….Papyrus could not possibly forget a soul bond…

And his eye sockets opened wide at that realization and he looked up at his brother shyly.

“Papy-...rus….” he started, stuttering as he started to call his brother by the nickname he apparently did not like.

Papyrus was cuddling Sans, coming down from his sex high. Then Sans called his name and he lifted his head slightly. "What is it Sans?" He asked with a yawn. What was wrong now?

Sans' eye lights flickered, but by this point he trusted his brother enough that he did not drop his eye lights from his brother's. "um...two things...do..you not like it when i call you papy?" he asked softly. And then his face flushed a very bright red. "and...do....did you realize that we...we've soul bonded..." he whispered, voice contained shocked delight.

Papyrus sighed. "No, I don't mind...I just didn't want the human calling me that. " grumbled. The next words made him pause and blush slightly. "Well...yes I knew...why?"

Sans flushed and pressed himself closer to his brother. "it...is the best thing that's ever happened to me..." he purred, "and...it has never happened with us before, any other time i've been in a relationship with you..."

Papyrus' embarrassment melted away as he saw how much this meant to Sans. His soul pulsed happily at the thought of his brother being content.

"I'm glad. And this time it's staying this way." He assured him. "I feel it in my bones."

Sans purred and leaned into his brother, eyes alight with adoration as he nuzzled his brother's clavicles.

"i love you so much papy...love you, love you..." he whispered devoutly as he pressed sweet skeleton kisses to his brother's clavicle. "i've never been so happy..."

"I love you too sans...and it makes me...glad, that you're happy." He smiled and stroked his skull. "You mean everything to me."

Sans hummed happily and curled his arms around his brother’s ribs, laying his head on his clavicle and closing his eyes sleepily.

“tired now, papy…” he muttered with a soft smile. “let’s go to sleep?”

"Mm, sure. Sounds perfect, like you." He rumbled and placed a kiss to his skull, sighing happily. "Sweet dreams Sans."

Sans curled further into his brother, practically interlocking their ribs before getting comfortable and drifting off to sleep, smiling the whole while.

\---  
Downstairs Winnie slid off the couch. "Don't worry kitty, we safe here..." She whispered, but the darkness and overall gloom of the underground had her spooked.

She was frightened back onto the couch by shadows on the wall. Whimpering, she pulled the covers over her head. "Wenny has kitty...don't worry, don't worry." She sniffled.

Winnie heard sounds, cries and shouts from above her and it was scary. Then this pounding, screeching sound started and she lay under the blanket, covering her head, shaking in fear. It was coming to get her!

All the shouts had Winnie crying softly to herself on the couch. "Sand?" She whispered quietly to the room.

The sounds finally stopped, but Winnie was still scared.

  
\---

"Undyne is getting out of paw." Dogamy grumbled as they trekked through the snow. "Maybe we should have swept the Sans thing under the rug and been done with it."

Dogaressa growled at her meeker mate with annoyance. "We can't let that punk Papyrus get away with threatening us just because he's Undyne's Second. He needs to stay in line. And besides, Undyne already knew something was wrong when she saw us, so there would not have been much use to trying to sweep anything."

"Yeah but did we have to lie? We did seek Sans out for fun." He countered and sniffed the air for the eighteenth time. There was something off in the breeze, the smell of baby almost...  
He may have been the milder tempered one, but he had the better sniffer.

Dogaressa sighed and spun her axe absently, annoyed with her mates, argument, although she did feel a little bad for how things had turned out; not that she would admit it. "He was still in heat...he should have known better than to be out of the house in his condi-...what do you smell?"

"Smells like...baby?" He said dismissively. "Anyway...maybe he didn't know. It was pretty early on." He suggested and got down in the snow. No scent there...it was only on the wind.

Dogaressa's brows furrowed and she stopped to stare at her mate in shock. "BABY?! No one has been pregnant..." she sounded confused, but she trusted her mate's sense of smell. Than she shook herself all over as if wet. "Doesn't matter, we have a job to do."

"Well, some are really good at hiding. " He pointed out. They got to the front door of the skeleton's house and he signaled for her to get the lock pick while he stood guard.

Winnie heard something at the door and let out a small gasp. She didn't move as one eye peeked from the blankets. Was it coming to get her now?

Dogaressa just grumbled an agreement as she focused on the door, bending down to peer at the lock to see what method to employ. After a moment she reached forward with a claw tipped finger and pressed it lightly against the lock, and using a small push of magic she pushed the tumblers with a soft -clink-.

“Ok, let’s go.”

The door opened and Winnie stayed absolutely still, tiny heart pounding.

"Hey...that scent...it's really strong in here." Dogamy whispered to his mate.

Dogaressa turned to her mate and than she raised her snout to sniff, snuffling loudly, a low growl in her throat and she looked over to the couch, and saw the reflection of light off of two small eyes.

“Well, well, well...what’s this?” She growled, stalking towards the couch, hackles raised.

Winnie sat up, brown eyes wide. "N...nice doggies...nice doggies. D...don't eat Wenny." She said in a shaky voice and held out a tiny, trembling hand. "G....good doggies? " tears ran down her cheeks.

"What the?" Dogamy came over and sniffed. "It's so tiny..." He growled.

Dogaressa came over to stand next to her mate, peering down at the child suspiciously.

“What is it? It doesn’t look like any monster I’ve ever seen...and what is it doing HERE?!” She asked incredulously.

"Must be a stray." He answered.  
Winnie was trembling and whimpering like a puppy. "N...nice doggies want pets?"

"It wants to pet us." Dogamy snorted. "Hmm...maybe it can help us." He whispered into his darling mate's ear. "See if it knows about the explosion. Sometimes pups pay attention more than we think.

Dogaressa growled softly before slowly approaching the couch and kneeling down in front of the child, smiling with false brightness.

“Hello, child!” she cooed in a sickly sweet tone. “Do you know anything about the explosion at Dr. Alphy’s lab?”

Winnie shrank back and hugged her cat tighter. "Splosion? Wenny jus' got here..." She admitted truthfully. "Sand save Wenny from scawy doors and lots of snows..." She told them.

Dogaressa looked confused for a moment and glanced to her mate and then back at the strange child.

"Scary doors?" She repeated before narrowing her eyes. "The Ruins? What were you doing in the Ruins? And why did Sans bring you here?"

"Wenny all alone...big bear...et come out to get mommy and daddy...Wenny fell down hole, gots a boo boo on my knee." She lifted the blanket to show the nasty hole in her knee and the many bruises on that one leg. "See? Et huwts... sand take care of Wenny. Papaya is scawy, he want to eat Wenny." She explained with a whimper and hugged the kitty once more.

Dogamy pulled back sharply. "A human?!" But...it was so cute...and nonviolent. He checked her. "Hot dog. Dearest, she had no attack..."

Dogaressa listened to the girl impatiently before shifting back into her heels, eyes widening in shock as she came to the same conclusion as her mate and begun to bark with laughter.

"Undyne will just love this! Papyrus his HARBORING a human!"

"Dearest...it's just a pup..." he pointed out.

Winnie seemed to understand these dogs didn't come for anything good."Pease don't huwt sand and papaya! Pease?" She pleaded, frantic all of a sudden.

It made Dogamy feel....wrong, like he was about to swallow nails.

Sans woke up with a startled gasp, feeling anxious and worried although he had not had a nightmare that he could recall...but something was causing him to feel the need to take action...he looked around warily, but Papyrus was still asleep and the room seemed unchanged. Cautiously he got out of bed and walked over to the door, opening it silently.

His soul almost stopped when he heard the Dogi. Adrenaline surging he rushed back to bed and roughly shook Papyrus awake,

"papy, the dogi are downstair, the baby!! i'm going-" and before waiting for a response he took a shortcut, appearing in the middle of the living room. And once he could see the current situation he took a second shortcut, appearing on the couch and then wrapping his arms possessively around the child and snarling at the Dogi.

'b a c k o f f."

Winnie squeaked. Sans had startled her and the already frightened child started to cry, struggling before she realized it was Sans. When she did realize, she turned in his arms and hugged him. "Sand...saaaand." She sobbed, shaking.

Papyrus was startled awake and when his brother disappeared suddenly he rushed down the stairs and used bones to block the only exit.

Dogamy gripped his axe and shifted to protect his wife.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" He snarled.

Sans cooed softly to the baby, pulling her into his arms and slowly getting off the couch and edging away from the Dogi.

"Undyne will be fascinated to hear you are harboring a human of all things. YOU. Her SECOND. Also...you wouldn’t happen to know anything about an explosion at Dr. Alphy's lab...would you?"

"I wasn't harboring it." Papyrus growled, hoping Sans would be smart enough to stay quiet. "We're only keeping it til morning. Sans is merely making sure it isn't a nuisance to me." He huffed and crossed his arms. Then he frowned and looked concerned. "Explosion? Is Doctor Alphys alright? I hadn't heard..." he rubbed his skull, apparently tired and not even sounding fake.

Sans instinctively held the baby tighter, denial on the tip of his tongue before his he realized (brain actually working quicker than his mouth for once) that Papyrus was just trying to talk his way out of this. He shifted Winifred so that he could whisper in her ear, "don't say anything, winnie, papyrus is trying to to trick them." And then he forced a gasp of surprise as he stared at the Dogi, although he was actually honestly shocked, an explosion? "there was an explosion at alphy's? is she ok?" He had worked with the lizard once long ago, and they had not been on good terms for years, but he was still concerned.

Dogamy shared a glance with Dogaressa. "She's fine, she wasn't even in. Whoever did it did a poor job of destroying things." He said cautiously.

Sans frowned thoughtfully, looking between the Dogi, and a sudden suspension occurred to him but he did not even flicker in Papyrus' direction.

"was it one of the radicals that object to her experiments?" He asked reasonably. And then as though it just occurred to him, "but, why are you here so late?"

"that's classified." Dogamy answered automatically.

"Classified my ass. Why are you here?"

"They was askin' bout the splosion." Winnie whispered to Sans.

Sans hummed thoughtfully and pressed a small kiss to her in what he hoped was a subtle show of affection, "good girl." He praised softly.

"Undyne has orders, we obey, why do you question her?" Dogaressa growled.

Papyrus crossed his arms. "Because you're in my fucking house in the middle of the night." He countered. "And this isn't your first offense. "

Sans slowly started to back further away, trying to gradually make his way to his brother.

Dogaressa's lips curled back as she laughed coldly, "if you are referring to the other day, that slut brother of yours was asking for it, flaunting himself while in heat, he wanted it!"

Papyrus' eyes narrowed. "You sought him out you bitch, you whore!" He roared.

"Hot lips...maybe...we should conclude our business here..."

Sans held the child tighter to him as he started to run to his brother's side, yelping when an axe flew right past his face, cutting him off.

"What did you call me?" Dogaressa growled, hands clenched and hackles up.

"What you are, a bitch and a whore." He sneered.

"Now listen, once is insulting but twice is wrong!" Dogamy snarled.

Winnie started to shake. She wriggled down and ran between the two groups. "S...stop, n...nice doggies. Don't huwt them, Papaya just mean....sowwy..Wenny sowwy, Pease don't be bad?" She whimpered, holding up her little hands in a placating gesture.

"You brother-fucking bastard..." she hissed, eyes glowing. She started to stalk forward when the child ran between them. "Move brat, you don't have to have all your limbs to stay alive." She growled.

Sans was shocked when the child squirmed like an eel and out of his arms, but Dogaressa's threat had him taking a shortcut to appear by her side, scooping up the child and then popping out again and reappearing behind his brother.

If they had not noticed his teleportation before, they sure did now...

Dogamy growled and started to use magic to get at Sans and Papyrus. The little fucker could teleport!? Undyne would want him for sure... maybe he wasn't so usless.

But Winnie screamed and started to cry. "No! No no NO!" She wailed and her soul let out a strong pulse. Pink fire was everywhere then. It didn't burn or hurt, but it was intense and negated all magic while healing simultaneously.

Dogamy froze and Papyrus watched with stunned, wide eyes. What was...?

Winnie had her eyes closed.

Sans froze, eye lights flickering between Winnie, his brother, the Dogi, and back, he did not know what to do.

“papy~” he whispered, nervous. He started to rocked the child gently in his arms, humming a softly lullaby.

“It’s ok, winnie...it’s okay…” he cooed.

"What the...the human is magic!" Dogamy shook his mate gently, eyes fixed on the child.

She continued to cry and clung to Sans. Papyrus edged back and put a hand on his skull. He wasn't sure what to do either.

Sans lifted the child up to rest her head on his shoulder, craddling her tenderly to his ribs and continuing to coo soothing noises to her while at the same time pressing himself somewhat possessively against his brother's side.

The flames soon died down, but the shimmer of magic still remained, keeping anyone else from using it.

"What should we do hot dog?" Dogamy asked his girl.

"You should leave. " Papyrus stated flatly.

Dogaressa narrowed he eyes contemplatively.

"yeah. Ok. We'll go. But if you think Undyne won't here about this...you are dead wrong."

"I would expect no less." He agreed and then pointed them out. "Now go."

"Doggies nice now?" A tiny voice asked from Sans' grasp.

Dogaressa twitched, started to snarl and then started to grin."Oh yes, we are very nice, we will come back to play a game with you and Sans real soon..." she promised sweetly as she turned to leave.

Papyrus knocked Dogamy aside, making him yelp and then grabbed Dogaressa by the throat, squeezing hard. "You'll do no such thing." He growled and squeezed tighter, choking her. "You're not getting near Sans again! " blood trickled past his claws and stained her fur.

Sans had made a small whimper at the threat in Dogaressa's voice and held the child closer, but he had felt pleased when he saw his brother leap to his defense. It made him feel warm and loved.

Dogaresssa snarled and reached up to grab Papyrus' skull between her paws.

He slammed her into the floor before she could, dazing her.

Dogamy growled and went to leap at Papyrus' back, but once more, the baby wriggled free and got in the way. "No! Bad doggy!" She cried and made him hesitate before growling and wrapping his fangs around her middle. He pointed an axe to Sans so he wouldn't get any ideas. It was a stand off.

Winnie went very very still.

Sans froze, eye lights flickering weakly and he felt a panic attack looming over him as he started to hyperventilate. He wondered if he could possibly teleport away before Dogamy closed his jaws, but he was not willing to risk it.

"papy..." he called out weakly.

Dogaressa laid dazed for a moment and then twisted, springing up to her feet, crouching and claws at the ready, she glanced to the side and saw that her mate had the human and Sans at bay.

"Unless you want your human to be half the pup it used to be, back off Papyrus..." she snarled.


	10. Time to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! So...yeah. Opps, when I was saving our work to a google doc I forgot a few posts, so I missed some of the Lizard stuff, I have fixed it! <3

Finally able to summon a bone, Papyrus shrugged lazily, fighting to appear disinterested but insulted. "Not my problem. It's going to die anyway, isn't it?" He said, sounding casual, almost bored. "But if you were here just to ransack my house, coming in the middle of the night, knowing we would be asleep, there was no need to get all pissy. But you did. And now you've upset my home! " He accused, gesturing dramatically.

"Doggy?" Winnie whined in a trembling voice, big brown eyes round with fear. Dogamy frowned and his eyes sought out Dogaressa. He looked very unhappy, and his tail was almost tucked between his legs. He didn't want to kill a child so little...she was just a little baby, barely more than an infant. A puppy.

Dogaressa snarled, low and furious, that only thing standing between her and her mate and their proper interrogation of the skeleton brothers was this darn child; she did not care about the child one way or another (except for the hurriedly stifled maternal protectiveness she felt) but she knew her mate would never forgive himself and even though it galled her she decided to retreat for now. But she was not going to cause her mate to do something that would cause him to hate himself, and eventually turn to resent her.

"...let it go." she finally growled with reluctance.

Dogamy whined with relief and immediately dropped Winnie. The shaky little girl dropped limply to the floor with a startled whimper. She pushed herself shakily to her feet and looked around and after making sure that Sans and Papyrus were ok she then toddled to Dogaressa and hugged her legs. "Thank you doggy. Mwah." She said and gave a kiss to the soft fur.

Papyrus scrunched his face in disgust, his hand clenching around his construct as he prepared to leap to the child’s defense just in case. Not because he cared. But Sans would be terribly upset. That was all.

Sans just about had a heart attack when the little girl approached Dogaressa, and he clutched at his chest over his frantic soul. He could swear he felt a crack beginning to form purely from terror; he was certain he was just about to watch the little girl walking into his death.

Dogaressa visibly restrained herself from either kicking the child or just grabbing her and running away with her; instead she accepted the affection, briefly patted the child’s hair as she pulled away before she went to carefully retrieve her axe and leave without saying another word.

Dogamy followed. "Honey...what are we going to do?" He asked her when they were far enough away. He couldn't out them now...not since the human had been so sweet to his mate. "The kid isn't a danger..."  
  
Dogaressa growled, but without much heat. "It doesn't matter if it is a danger or not, Dogamy. Orders are orders, we are to be on the lookout for humans and bring them to Asgore! And no matter our personal feelings, we our to follow orders!" She did not sound exactly thrilled by the idea; despite herself she had found the pup a little cute.

"I know that Dogaressa, but maybe we could...just this once...she's so little. We were only supposed to...worry about older humans…?" He walked in front of her and stopped her.  
  
“We need every human soul we can get to break the barrier Dogamy...and if we...we need to get out. We’ve been down her too long, we’re going mad!” Dogaressa exclaimed, feeling very conflicted.  
  
"I know all that, fluffylips...but...she’s a baby! Besides, she saved us really, Papyrus' intent was to dust us...I could feel it." He went on. "Are we really going to be baby killers now? Adults are one thing but...kids?" He whined.

Dogaressa folded her arms and came to a stop, considering her mate's words. She did not like hearing it, but it was truth. She looked away. She did not like disobeying direct orders, and not only would this be disobedience, it would also mean withholding information from their Captain. But her mate was right...they could not kill babies. That was….the worst thing they could ever do. She sighed. "Dogamy. I don't like it, but we have orders. But let’s not worry about that for now...we need to at least tell Undyne that Papyrus has gone rogue."  
  
"But then that little pup...Dogaressa, sweetums...she'll be in danger then...they're obviously taking care of her. I checked her and...I don't think her parents are alive anymore. She doesn't have anything else." He whined and stroked her ears, nuzzling her throat softly. “And if anything happens to Sans or Papyrus. Even just Papyrus, she would be fair game, and that is just as bad as us killing her ourselves…”

Dogaressa sighed again, a little more regretfully, grasping at straws. "Dogamy, how can we let Papyrus get away with threatening Undyne, attacking us -twice- and you know if we let him free he'll dust Lesser Dog...and although we did not find any proof he probably was the one responsible for the explosion at Alphys’ lab...I mean, it happened the same day Sans was punished...how obvious can you be? Papyrus really has crossed the line this time! We can’t let him...get away with that! He’s the Second in Command!"  
  
"We don't know that he was responsible for the explosion for sure! And he may not dust Lesser. Anyways, if we don’t get him to stop hurting himself he may well dust himself and save Papyrus the trouble...And both times he attacked us we were on his turf..." he reasoned. "Think about the pup...when I had her...her tiny soul was beating so fast I thought it would burst...but she defended everyone anyway."

Dogaressa stared at her mate silently, considering his determination. She stared into his eyes for several minutes, considering her arguments and his arguments. Eventually she concluded that he had the stronger point. She nodded. "You're very serious....very well sweetiefluff. What will we tell Undyne?"  
  
"We didn't find anything linking him to the explosion, which is true...should we say anything else? Did you notice anything?" He asked, mind whirling.

Dogaressa sighed and wrinkled her nose. "Well...I think that Sans is pregnant..." she muttered thoughtfully. She thought sharing that information with Undyne would be a little low, and it might make things worse for Sans in the future (and she had the itching feeling of guilt on her back that they had done enough to the smaller skeleton already), but it was the only other thing she could think of. “That and that he can teleport…” she added.

"Pregnant!? Really? How could you tell?" He asked curiously, his ears were perked and his fur had finally smoothed down from his distress, his tail was wagging hesitatingly. She was happy that he was no longer so unhappy.  
  
Dogaressa snorted with laughter. "I could smell it on him." She chortled, he should have noticed, but he had been so distracted by the baby. He really was adorably fond of babies, he doted on the few that lived in Snowdin.

"Pregnant...so is that what we tell Undyne instead? There will be a baby so..." Dogamy mused softly, reaching a paw up to scratch behind one ear, a habit that meant he was thinking deeply. He seemed slightly concerned about Sans’ baby being endangered, but not as worried about the human child that was already here.  
  
Dogaressa considered the options and then nodded. "Yes...that sounds like the best option...and...we can tell her he has magic. That will distract her." And it will keep her busy strategizing, and maybe she would actually stop to think for once; this last few days had really being putting her and her packs’ hackles up, Undyne was just, behaving odd lately. Dogaressa did not like it.  
  
"Good idea." He praised proudly as he leaned forward with a smile and nuzzled noses with her. "You're the best hot dog." He told her. She returned the nuzzle and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
“And you, my brilliant genius, are so clever, and i’m glad you keep our morals in mind...I really did not want to hurt the baby…” She responded softly.  
  
“I know you didn’t, milady, you just want to not betray our Captain…” Dogamy soothed.  
  
“Yes...I do not. Not until she inevitably betrays us first.” Dogaressa growled.

\------

"Sans...get the human." Papyrus ordered and started to head upstairs.

Sans obeyed without question, he ran to the girl, scooped her up, and ran to follow his mate upstairs, panting softly as his adrenaline was still running in overdrive. Also he had used a fair amount of magic that day. He was feeling tired again.

"We need to go if you're going to keep that stupid thing. Maybe the Ruins will be safe." Papyrus mused, mostly to himself but loud enough for Sans to hear as Sans entered his room.

Sans froze, eyes wide. "bo-paps...are you serious?" he asked, incredulously, eye lights dilated in shock, :you...you would...throw everything away for a child you don't want?" he asked hesitatingly, and he realized something and flushed, feeling a mixture of pleasure and shame. "for me?"

"Course I'm serious. " He huffed. "Now help me pack."

'Papaya not want Wenny to stay?" She asked softly, looking hurt.

Papyrus just grunted and ignored her cuteness, but Sans could see his eye lights flicker down to her face, saw his teeth twitch in what might have been the start of a smile. He knew Papyrus would not be able to resist her cute charm for long. She would win him over eventually, and it would be so adorable.

Sans looked up his brother with adoration before setting Winnie down to help Papyrus, "no no no...sweetie...we are all leaving." he comforted the girl gently as he grabbed a suitcase and took it to his room to grab his clothing and the few personal objects he owned.

"Where going?" She asked him and handed him random objects, trying to help.

"Away." Papyrus answered impatiently from his own room, having been listening to them, and maybe a bit gruffer than he had meant to because he added, “Somewhere safer. Where the dogs can’t get you.”

Sans smiled a little smugly at the obvious protective tone in his brother’s voice as he finished packing everything he figured he would need. He stroked the little girl’s hair soothingly while walking past her to return to Papyrus’ room and set his half full suitcase next to Papyrus. He just had several pairs of pants and shirts and several handfuls of socks. He had a few scientific books and some odds and ends, not much else.

"what are we gonna do for food?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. And the human has no clothes." He grumbled. He was trying to think of what to do. "Any suggestions Sans?" Papyrus asked with just the slightest hesitation, he had never asked him for help....or advice. He had never asked anyone, he was too arrogant, confident and self-sufficient to need advice.

Sans looked up at his brother with his jaw dropping slowly open and he gazed at his brother with wide eye sockets, a small flush coloring his cheeks. He closed his mouth with a clack and he looked around, trying to think of something intelligence and helpful to suggest.

"Well...we can always check the dump..." He offered after a moment, it was the best place to scavenge, lots of great stuff from the surface ended up there. Books, food, clothing, all sorts of things. And it was so hard to get there on foot that there was not actually a lot of competition.

"We'll never make it unseen with this...thing." Papyrus pointed out with annoyance and gestured to the human. She looked exhausted again from the magic she'd used and the terror.

Sans glanced down at the girl and back up at his brother, thinking quickly. "Well, stuff me enough to build my magic reserves back up, and I can...uh...shortcut us there, And then to the Ruins...or...wherever..." he trailed off quietly.

"Three of us all at once? That will take awhile." He countered. "And you'll be in danger!"  
  
Sans looked up at Papyrus, confused. "What do you mean? Short-cutting all of us is just a little harder than going by myself...?"

"Sans...your magic levels have been dropping during the fight...I'm worried. " Papyrus admitted with flushed cheeks.  
  
"Sand sick?" Winnie asked sleepily.

Sans looked up at his brother's concerned face, and then slowly, looking down his still naked body he noticed something odd about the area above his pelvis...he narrowed his eyes and shifted to get out of his brother's shadow. He pressed his hands against the almost translucent pale red ecto torso he had not remembered forming, and to his utter amazement he felt a small presence.

"um...papy...'m pregnant..." he whispered.

"What?" Papyrus asked flatly.

Was this an ill conceived joke by his brother? It wasn't funny. There was already one child there and he didn't even like it...nope...not one bit, not even a little.

Sans dropped his eyes and wrapped his arms protectively around his womb, trembling slightly.

"Sans? What's the matter? Sans are you ok??" Papyrus asked, stopping what he was doing to kneel by his brother.

Sans looked up at his brother, expression uncertain and hesitant, he slowly took his arms from around his womb and instead placed them one either side of the ecto-womb, sliding one finger towards the lightly glowing soul, a soft mauve glow, to draw Papyrus' attention.

Papyrus looked at it and felt his own soul melt just a little bit. They had made that, he and Sans.

"Sand glow?" Winnie asked, breaking the moment. "Why Sand glow?"

Sans saw his brother's expression soften and relaxed, he knew he had almost forced his brother to breed him while driven half mad by his heat, but he did honestly want this child they'd made, and wanted Paps to want it too. He glanced down at Winnie.

"it's a baby skeleton's soul. i'm gonna be...a mom." he explained as simply as he could.

"But sand a boy, sand can't be mommy." Winnie frowned in tired confusion. "So...babies es lettle hearts? "

Papyrus glared at her and pulled Sans close and away from her. "We don't have time for this. The Dogi will be back to Undyne soon."

Sans leaned up to press a light kiss to his brother's sternum, nipping once and then slipping away to go back to Winnie.

"look," he pointed at the glow within his own ribcage. "that is my soul, usually you can't see it because it is inside monsters, but with skeletons you can see inside us, obviously, but see, the baby is a little soul too, it will gain a physical body after birth. And...yeah...i'm a boy...it's magic. papyrus is the father." he explained as quickly and thoroughly as he could. "now go get your kitty and blankie, we need to go." he nudged her toward the door.

She still didn't get it, but she understood enough to know that Sans needed her to move. "Ok Sand." She said and got her things, including her little backpack.

"Good, now we need to go!" Papyrus snarled making Winnie flinch and gasp.

Sans sighed picked up his suitcase with one hand, scooped Winnie up with his other arm, and looked to his brother for instruction.

"Take the human to the dump. I'm going to run defense here and pack up some food items." He explained. "No one is there this time of night, so you should be safe."

Winnie had started sucking on her thumb and twirling her hair. Poor kid was exhausted.

Sans nodded before running downstairs with the child. He ran to the kitchen and quickly stuffed his face with a bunch of leftovers, taking just enough time for it to absorb into his magic reserves before taking a Shortcut to the dump.

Once there he set the child down.

"ok, baby. i know you are tired...but see if you can find some clothing...toys...things you want. Ok?"

She nodded, being a trooper. "Sand? Es we going to find mommy and daddy?" She asked hopefully as she started her search.

Sans paused as he dug through a pile of garbage, he had found some warmer things for him and Papyrus and some cute striped jumpers for Winnie, as well as a few baby toys and some books that looked interesting. He looked over at the little girl.

“well...we will keep an eye socket out for them, but mainly...we are hiding from the bad dogs.” he explained honestly, knowing the child was perceptive enough to know if he lied.

"Ok Sand." She said, only slightly disappointed. She poked around and wandered a little ways while he was distracted. She found a long corridor with deep water on one side. "Ooh, swemming pool." She grinned and patted the water with her hand. "Splash splash."

Sans did not notice the girl toddling off at first, but after realizing he could not hear her humming as she searched through the trash he looked up in a panic.

"winnie?" he saw her form in the entrance to the corridor and ran after her.

Winnie couldn't hear him. She was too busy splashing and giggling to herself, singing a little song.

Sans got to her side just as several pale pinkish-yellow tentacles rose up from the water in front of them.

"Ugh...onionsan…

Winnie yelped, startled and fell into the water. She sank like a stone and panicked, seeing a huge monster in front of her.

Sans immediately started to freak out, "winnie!" he screamed in panic as he dropped his suitcase and armful of his scavengings and he ran for the edge. But he did not have to dive in himself because by the time he'd reacted Winnie was hoisted out of the water by a tentacle wrapped about her tummy, and then Onionsan's head appeared, smiling cutely.

"Hello~ Sansy~! It's been awhile...what is this? A child? How cute! Yours?" He asked words high and sweet but with a poisonous edge. Sans fidgeted before nodding.

"ah, hello onionsan, nice to see you...um, yes, she's mine. thank you so much for saving her...say hello winnifred..." Sans replied, nervous.

Winnie was coughing up water and looked scared, especially seeing that Sans was uncomfortable.

"Hi..." She squeaked and looked over at the sea monster. "Sand? He eat Wenny?" She asked, shaking.

Sans managed to smile at the child, so relieved that she was ok, and held out his arms, although he was not exactly certain that Onion would hand her over, the tentacle monster was very...hard to read. He seemed nice, but he was...particular. And...he had interesting tastes. Sans flushed red remembering one time that Onionsan had caught him alone. He was taking that to the falls.

After staring at him silently for a moment, swinging the child absently, he turned his attention to her with a bright, cheery smile.

“Hello Winnifred, such a lovely name for a darling little girl! Is Sans your daddy? Mommy? You don’t look like a skeleton, do little ones have flesh?” He asked curiously, slowly drifting her higher.

Winnie trembled and shrank down as much as she could. "Wenny not skeleyton...Wenny alone." She answered softly.

A lizard monster was strolling through waterfall and thought he heard a slight commotion. Being nosy, he started heading that direction. What was going on now?

Sans glanced quickly between the girl and Onion...what would Onion do if he found out that she was human? He actually was not concerned that he would take her to Asgore...the monster was actually unconcerned with Asgore oddly enough although he was very curious about everything else.

"she's not a skeleton...she's a baby i found, but...uh..yeah...i'm um...her mama...uh...if she wants..." he whispered, flushing with embarrassment. He hoped the little one did not sell herself out...or him for that matter.

"Oh? So what are you then dear? You look an awful lot like a skeleton, just covered in flesh...almost as though you were....a human...but oh, you could not possibly be a /human/..." Onionsan spoke with an oddly certain tone, although he gave Sans a look that sent shivers down his spine.

“Hey Sans! You fucker, you owe me 150 G!” The lizard growled once he was close enough to make out Sans in the blue gloom. Sans flickered an eye light in his direction but was more concerned about Onion and Winnie at the moment to bother caring.

“O-of course she isn’t huma-” Sans started nervously when the lizard strode over to him and shoved him, hard enough that Sans fell over with a startled yelp.  
  
“HEY! I’m talking to you, bone head!” the lizard growled.  
  
He was not given a chance to continue, the moment he had knocked Sans over Onion had wrapped a single tentacle around him and flung him negligently away; the lizard hit the far wall with a wet thud. Sans stared at the aquatic monster silently before slowly getting back to his feet, as soon as he did Onion deposited the girl into his arms. Sans hugged her gratefully.  
  
“Some monsters are incredibly rude; it isn’t nice to shove, is it Winnie?” Onionsan cooed.

"No...et's not..." She asked innocently. Maybe the big, wet thing wasn't so bad. "Uhm, thanks you onyan." She said shyly, the little human dripping wet still and shivering slightly.

Sans snuggled the child to him lovingly, nuzzling her wet curls, so grateful to have her back in his arms that he was almost trembling. He turned to look up at Onionsan to thank him when a tentacle slithered around his neck, pressing threateningly against the delicate points between his vertebrae. Sans froze in terror, looking over at Onionsan timidly.

“Now that that is resolved, Sans darling, why don’t you tell me where you found this….child.” He cooed sweetly, as if he was not putting enough pressure on Sans’ neck to almost snap his spine.

“I...found her...at the doors of the ruins…” Sans whispered.

"Stop! Stop et! No huwt Sand!" Winnie cried and tried to pull Onionsan off with her tiny hands. "Pease no huwt Sand. Let go! "

Sans ran a gentle hand soothingly through the child’s hair and rocked her gently while staring up at Onionsan timidly.

“I...just found her, and took her home…” he repeated.

“Oh, you and your strays~ Sansy~!” Onionsan cooed, tightening slightly before slowly removing his tentacle, sliding it briefly against Winnie’s curls as he pulled away. “Such a sweet, protective little girl~!” He praised. “You take care of her Sansy~ and come see me more often!” Onionsan demanded as he slowly sunk back beneath the water.

Winnie whimpered and clung harder to Sans. What an anticlimactic moment. "Sand, Wenny go home now? " She asked him, having had enough excitement for the day. She'd seen things she didn't want to see that day

"of course, sweetie..." Sans soothed softly. He put the girl down momentarily, opened the suitcase and stuffed everything they had scavenged into it and closed it again before grabbing Winnie and the suitcase and Shortcutting them home in a flash.

"There you are! Why the fuck are you two soaked!?" Papyrus snarled and inspected everyone for injuries. Winnie was getting used to Papyrus' snarls.

"Fuckt off Papaya. Big onyan try to eat Wenny and Sand!" She said with an annoyed pout.

Papyrus looked at her in shock and then started to laugh. Hearing the vulgar word from her baby mouth was oddly funny to him.

Sans groaned and rolled his eyes, dammit, he was going to wash Papyrus’ mouth out with soap if he swore around the baby anymore, but he was not going to chastise her for the time being. Besides, if it got Papyrus to warm up to the little girl, it was for the best.

“hmm...yeah, bro...we ah...ran into onionsan...he um...was curious.”

"Curious how?" He asked, returning to being serious. "What did he want? What did he do? He didn't touch you again did he?" Papyrus asked with his arms crossed and a brow raised.

Sans absently reached up to rub his neck and his eye lights darted to the side for a moment, barely a flicker.

"well, winnie fell in and he caught her, asked some questions, handed her back. um, gave me a friendly choke, told me to see him more often...oh. and threw a lizard monster into the wall for shoving me over."

"Good...but does he know that it's a...a human? And what do you mean a friendly choke!?" His over protective alpha mode was going off.

Sans shrugged timidly, but didn't let his eye lights move from his brother's.

"i think he knows, but he's pretending that she's just some weird monster i found. you know he does not care about asgore or leaving the underground...and...um, he almost snapped my neck...i don't think he meant any lasting harm though..."

Papyrus growled and pried Winnie off of him to clutch Sans to his chest.

The child pouted and sat on the floor dejectedly. She was wet, tired, and unhappy.

"I'm going to dust that fucking squid." He promised darkly.

Sans gestured to the child to join the hug as he leaned happily against his brother, enjoying his brother's protectiveness a great deal, in fact it was starting to turn him on.

"hnn...and what about lesser dog?" he asked with a low purr, wanting to hear what his brother would do to those who hurt him.

"I would dust him, but I heard from Doggo that he feels guilty. So I'm going to torment him with what he did to you, to me, to what's mine for the rest of his fucking days."

"Doggy?" Winnie asked sounding unsure if she should be excited or scared again. Her little soul was dim with fear and sadness.

Maybe tomorrow would be better.

For now, Papyrus looked down at Sans and smirked. "Are you liking me telling you what I'll do to anyone who hurts you? "

Sans dropped his eyes and growled softly, clenching his teeth. He did not care how guilty Lesser Dog felt about it, he’d still raped Sans. Fucked him into the bed like a beast...made him enjoy it. Marked him. Sans wanted him to pay. “what the fuck…guilty is not enough...” he hissed. But he relaxed with a small pant at the tone in his brother’s voice and looked up shyly, face flushing.

“was i that obvious?” he whined.

"Of course you were." Papyrus purred and brought Sans into a kiss, slipping a hand into his shorts and roughly stroking his pelvis.

Winnie watched in mild confusion. What were they doing?

Sans moaned wantonly as he leaned up into the kiss, spreading his legs eagerly to grant his brother access as he rocked his pelvis into his brother's hand with a frantic whine. He curled his phalanges into his brother's shirt and lapped at his brother's teeth before opening his mouth to him.

Papyrus eagerly slid his tongue inside and kissed him deeply. He removed Sans' shorts and unzipped his own to rut against him. Winnie squeaked when Papyrus' cock formed in anticipation.

"Sand?"

Sans suckled his brother's tongue hungrily and arched his spine, pressing himself into his brother frantically and pushing himself up on his toes.

He wanted his brother's cock so much...he was so hot...but a small voice cut through his lust and he made a startled squeak and looked to the side as he pulled his mouth from Papyrus'.

Papyrus growled and pulled him back. "Fuck off kid." He snapped and Winnie flinched. She got her soggy body up and started slinking away. Papyrus hated her, didn't he?

Sans darted a glance up to his brother's face and then to the dejected child.

"winnie baby, i just need to help papyrus with something, go into the kitchen and get something to eat, we'll be done soon..." he instructed as calmly as he could while still rutting into his brother.

"Ok Sand..." Poor kid was confused. She left them to their business.

"Finally, fucking nuisance." Papyrus sighed and got back to work on his brother. "Getting in the fucking way." He grumbled.

Sans leaned forward to nip his brother's collarbone enough to draw blood, but did not chide his brother for once, he wanted Papyrus' cock so badly, his pussy had already formed, dripping against his brother's hand.

"papy~...please..." he whined.

"Mm, fine." He whispered in his ear. "Cum hard for me baby." He chuckled and slowly pushed in. "You're a dirty slut."

"paa~" he moaned as he was filled, he used his grip on his brother's shirt as leverage as he all but leapt on his brother to wrap his legs around Papyrus' hips, hilting himself in one move which had him squealing.

"Hrk! Nh, Sans." Papyrus took that as a green light and pressed him against a wall. Strong thrusts stretched Sans almost past breaking point. Gentle kisses and licks to the bones added a counter to the roughness.

"Hah, Sans, you feel so good. Mm, good boy." He was pleased he could make Sans send the child away when he pleased. It made things so much better and put the human in its place.

Sans threw his head back against the wall with a wail and he clung desperately to his brother, eye lights dilated so far they almost took up his entire eye sockets. Papyrus was being so wonderfully rough with him, it felt so good...

"ohhh~ papy~ soooo goooood" he whined.

"Nnh, course it's good. Nyeh heh. " He gripped Sans' soul and brought it to his mouth, grazing his teeth against it with a devilish smile.

Sans gasped, arching his back frantically and keening a higher pitched wail as he shuddered against Papyrus, soul shining with lust, dripping fluid down Papyrus' hand and mouth and pulsing with adoration and devotion.

"Mmm." He hummed, sending vibrations into the magic organ. He placed a hand over Sans' womb. This was his, it was all his. The thing in the kitchen needed to go.

Sans moaned as his body trembled with pleasure and he rutted against his brother wildly, wanting his brother’s cum, wanting his own release. Wanting his brother’s seed. He was panting, eye lights dazed and unseeing as he chased his peak.

“Papy~ so close~” he whined.

"Hah mnh, cum for me baby, go on and cum." He huffed and jabbed into his sweet spot as he licked at Sans' soul again. He was so delicious.

Sans cried out and clenched tightly around his brother, throwing his head back and tightening his legs desperately around his brother's hips as his soul exploded with light and his magic.

Papyrus groaned as Sans crushed his member, drinking in his cum as it shot out in thick strands. "Nnh, fuck, fuck fuck fuck. Hah, Sans you're amazing, I love you. Mnh, Sans...sans." He pulled him into a kiss, letting him taste his own magic off his tongue.

Sans keened as his pussy milked his brother's cock hungrily and he leaned forward, panting, returning the kiss sloppily and purring.

"Sand?" Winnie called from the kitchen. "Wenny has to pee pee!"

Papyrus growled and thrusted harshly into Sans so he couldn't answer. "Then go! Fucking little cunt..."

"B...but Wenny not allowed to go on the floor!" She whined. Papyrus grinned evilly. "Then sit on a pillow." He purred sweetly. He was a very perverted father figure.

Sans gasped, clenching around his brother and eye lights going crossed and he whimpered.

"Sand?" Winnie whined again. But when she only got noises for answers she started to cry as she headed to the bathroom. "Papaya es mean." She whimpered.

He flipped the child off behind Sans' back and gave another hard thrust. "Mmm, so good Sans."

Sans gasped and slid his hands up to wrap around his brother's shoulders arched his spine to drive his brother in deeper even as he sobbed softly from overstimulation.

Finally Papyrus pulled out of him and set him on the floor. "Maybe the kid isn't so bad. She knows how to beg for sure." He chuckled and gave Sans a dark look.

Sans panted as his brother set him on the floor, legs barely holding him upright, so he leaned his weight on his brother, basking in his afterglow. But something in his brother's tone had him looking up at his brother with suspicion.

"are you getting off on the baby begging you to pee?" he thought for a second and his face flushed. "uh...is...that something you want me to do...?" he asked in a whisper.

"Maybe." He grinned. "It's more her desperate need and denial that leads to begging that makes me feel it. I just picture it as you. " He chuckled again.  
He'd called the human a her this time though.

Sans flushed even darker, but he did not exactly look upset by the idea. he leaned into his brother, resting his weight entirely on his brother, loving how strong and firm Papyrus was.

"anything you want, papy..." he purred. And then he blinked "ooh...um...shouldn't we...be going though?" He asked softly.

Papyrus nodded and dropped his shorts on his head. "Go dress the child in actual clothes. Then we'll leave." He ordered and started gathering their things into one spot.

Sans grabbed his brother before he could walk away, pulling him down into a quick kiss. "i love you papyrus." he said sincerely before releasing his brother and pulling on his pants. Then he grabbed a t-shirt, striped jumper, and small skirt he had found at the dump and ran upstairs to find Winnie.

Papyrus sighed and watched Sans rush around with a grin. "I love you~" He called after him.

Winnie had just made it to the potty and was washing her hands...more playing with the water than anything else.

Sans held out the clothing to the little girl. "ok, baby, use the soap too, nice and clean! and then put these on!" He instructed cheerily.

Winnie grabbed the soap. "Soap soap soap." She chanted and then looked at Sans. "Sand, what you and Papaya were doin?" She asked.  
  
Sans flushed a bright, dark red, swearing inwardly and trying to decide how to answer.

"uh...well...papyrus is....my mate as well as my brother...like...my husband? and...uh...we...uh...were just...making babies?" he started, sweating nervously.

"But sand has baby alweady!" She pointed out and poked his belly.

Sans flushed even darker and shrugged looking to the side.

"Well...it is also just a good way for...mates to share love...like...a hug or kiss...but something big people do..." He muttered.

"Wenny not do et?" She asked, tilting her head at him. "Wenny a beg gerl!"

Sans just started laughing, a little nervously.

"of course you are! but...you need to be an adult for this, like, wait about 10 or 15 years..." he explained, hoping she would not argue the distinction.

"Ok Sand." She said, dropping the subject. "Sand, Wenny needs help dressing." She said and held out the clothes.

Sans sighed in relief and helped the girl get dressed, slipping off his shirt, then slipping on the new shirt and jumper and holding out the skirt for her to step into.

"Sand? Where Wenny panties? " She asked him. She was fascinated by his eye sockets lately. Why did he just have two holes in his face?

Sans clapped a hand to his skull and thought quickly. He had found some at the dump but...he really wanted a chance to clean those first...because ew.

"um, you're just gonna have to go without for a bit until i can wash them for you, ok sweetie? It's okay, big girls don't need to always wear underwear..." he explained, hoping he and Papyrus weren't going to raise her to be a freak…

"But. ..but that's yucky!" She protested.  
  
"Sans doesn’t wear undies, ever." Papyrus said from behind them and pulled Sans shorts down. "See?"

"Oh...ok." She said and tilted her head in thought.

Sans flushed a bright red, but if he complained it would just confuse the child even more so he just forced a smile.

Papyrus chuckled and pulled the pants back up. "Now come on, let's go." He said and scooped up both smaller beings.

Sans looked at his brother with startled amazement, this was the first time that Papyrus had voluntarily touched the child. Things might turn out ok after all.

"okay papyrus, do you have all our things?"

"What kind of stupid ass question is that? Of course I do! " He said and set them down next to the stuff.

Winnie was sucking her thumb again.

Sans looked at what they had, three suitcases, one rather large, and a carrysack. Their lives, packed small. He looked up at his brother, looking unusually content and confident.

“ok papy, where to? the ruins? you’re going to have to carry all this, and hold on to me...and i’ll hold winnie...”

"Yes, let's go there first and discuss what to do." Papyrus said. He hadn't been able to come up with a solid plan. He needed time to think.

He grabbed the bags and then sans' hand. "Monsters there should be less dangerous anyway."

Sans grabbed the child and his brother's arm and taking a deep pseudo breath closed his eyes to concentrate. Wrapping them in a cocoon of magic, taking more care than usual, he sent them skipping through the Void and the popped out right outside the Ruin's double door.

It was still open from earlier and snow had blown in a little. Papyrus ushered them all in and then used his strength to close the doors. "Nyeh, there. We should be secure for a bit of rest once we find somewhere out of the way in one of the old houses." He said. “I'll take her from you and you can grab your suitcase. No arguments. " He said and grabbed the child from him and placed her on his shoulders.  
  
"Weee!" She giggled."Papaya tall!"

He smirked. "Yes, I am tall. But you need to shhh, or monsters will come and eat you and Sans." He said.

She gasped and put a finger over her lips. "Shh, Wenny be quiet. " She whispered and rested her arms on his skull to pillow her head.

"Hmm,.good. maybe this human isn't so awful." He mused and then nodded for Sans to follow. Papyrus was carrying the biggest and heaviest suitcases and bags on him.

They made their way quietly through rows of old and mostly ruined homes.

"Let me know if you see a good spot." He whispered to Sans. Winnie had fallen asleep on Papyrus' shoulders.


	11. Keeper of the Ruins

Sans could not help but smile softly as he watched his brother -his mate- carry the small human child, and he knew at that moment that he would be a wonderful father. So sweet and thoughtful...their children may grow up to be some level of freak, but they would be loved and protected and spoiled that way. He followed obediently with what was left of the bags. He kept his eyes scanning continuously over their environment, pausing to watch Papyrus and Winnie on a few occasions, and finally saw a house set back from the path that seemed in better repair. In fact, it was set so far back that if he had not been looking so carefully he would not have even seen it, it blended into its surroundings.

“let’s try there!” he called out with an excited whisper. It was only then that he noticed that there were not a whole lot of other monsters hanging around. None at all in fact. It was eerie. Papyrus immediately turned in the direction that Sans indicated, looking first approving, but then suspicious and wary.

"Hmmm. Looks recently used." He pointed out. "See how well kept it is? We can try but be cautious. Leave the bags under that little overhang on the wall and we'll check it out." He commanded. Setting the bags down he crept forward in a hunter's crouch. Winnie didn't even stir, she was dead to the world.

Sans nodded and followed his brother silently, keeping his eye lights moving constantly, making sure nothing around them was moving even the slightest.

“i figured it might be a trap, but if it isn’t…” he called to his brother in a soft tone pitched so it would not carry past Papyrus.

Papyrus didn't see anything so he kept moving. Something was definitely wrong about the house. He was tense and on edge.

Who had been keeping house here?

Sans shifted to follow behind his brother, watching his back, he felt unease shiver down his spine. Something seemed wrong...he took a small sniff, something smelled...dusty and snaily...and the house seemed...so...warm. Inviting. But for some reason he could not help but think of Muffet’s web.

“OH! What is this? I was not expecting visitors! And at such an hour!” A warm, motherly voice called out. Sans whirled and almost fainted...it was Toriel. And...she did not look good...her fur was stained red at some points, and a little dingy, the whites of her eyes were yellowed, her irises red. She had dark shadows beneath her eyes and her smile seemed just a bit too wide. Her clothing was disheveled. But he could still feel her power.

Papyrus stood. "Greetings. We were...looking for somewhere to stay. We weren't sure if this place was occupied or not." He replied. This monster was on his list of things you don't fuck with. If he didn't play his cards right, things could go very bad. "Seeing as it is, we'll be going now."

“OH! But I insist! I so rarely have any visitors! And I have just made a delicious snail pie! I must invite you to join me for dinner!” She invited enthusiastically, her eyes almost aglow, but, her grin was even wider, and Sans had a feeling that declining would be bad, he looked up at his brother with worry.

“ah...we’d be delighted…” he agreed weakly.

"Perhaps for dinner at least. " Papyrus agreed. He didn't like this. He didn't draw attention to Winnie either. Not liked she'd moved anyway. They needed to stick together in case something happened.

"Oh, it will be so nice to have other mouths to feed! and I must insist you stay the night, I have a spare bedroom that you may use!" SHe continued as she walked towards them. She had her hands spread, showing that she was unarmed, but Sans could not help but not feel very comforted.

Papyrus took a more aggressive stance. "You'll understand if we want our space though, yes? Old habits die hard and all." He replied in a civil tone.

On his shoulders, the baby stirred somewhat and let out a soft sigh.

Toriel just giggled, the sound high and girlish and somehow not what Sans had expected from her frame.

"Oh, of course! I would never intrude on your privacy!" She continued. That was when she saw the child on Papyrus' shoulders and she clasped her hands together. "Oh! You have a child!"  
  
Papyrus nodded sharply. "Yes, we do. She's easily frightened, you understand." He said with narrowed eyes.

He didn't like her, not at all. And if he threatened his family...

Toriel's smile froze, her eyes flashing momentarily before her expression softened and she gestured for them to follow her to her kitchen. "Of course, some children are terribly sensitive, you are a thoughtful father..." she commented lightly. She acted as though she was calm, in one of her lucid moods perhaps. Safer this way...

"Thank you. You're very kind." Papyrus complemented to smooth things over. "We appreciate the hospitality." Papyrus sounded so formal and polite, so serious. Sans thought he had never been cooler.

"Mmmnh, Sand? Where wenny?" Winnie suddenly asked. Sans had not even noticed that she had woken up. He hurriedly reached up to her, wanting Papyrus to put her into his arms. He felt nervous having her up on Papyrus’ shoulders, away from his protection. He needed her where he could defend her, shield her himself.  
  
Papyrus did and the sleepy girl clung to him right away."Well she's awake in time to eat." He said and shrugged. Sans cradled her in his arms and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"we...found a house...with a lady. Toriel. She has invited us for dinner, and a place to sleep tonight." He explained to her with false cheer, speaking loudly enough that Toriel would be able to hear him, as though he had nothing to hide.

Winnie blinked and looked around. Her eyes got a little more awake when she spotted Toriel. "Thank you Towell." She said with a yawn. "What for din din?" She asked curiously.

Toriel turned to look at the child, eyes widening ever so slightly but she did not comment about her appearance. "I have made a lovely snail pie!" She explained happily.

Winnie's face scrunched up. Snails? "Mommy said bugs and things bad for you." She said in confusion.

Toriel's grin widened slightly and she shook a finger reprovingly. "Ah, but a snail is not a bug! It is a terrestrial pulmonate gastropod molluscs! And very good for you!"

"Es a aliem?" She asked in confusion, only latching onto the terrestrial part of things.

Papyrus snickered. Ok, the kid was undeniably cute.

Toriel blinked, looking a little dumbfounded, but then she started to laugh, and this time it seemed a more honest sound and she seemed truly amused. "No, not at all! It...it just is an edible creature!"

"What's edeble?" She asked and then started to giggle as Papyrus tickled her. "It means you can eat it." He said. "And we won't be eating if you keep asking questions! Nyeh heh heh!

Sans soul almost stopped before beginning to glow with joy when he saw Papyrus lean down to not only tease the child, but tickle her...he was almost faint with how happy that made him. He leaned and pressed a quick kiss to his mate’s cheek while he was bending over.

“let’s go have dinner, and then go to bed...it’s been a long day…” he decided softly. He started towards the kitchen, feeling a bit nervous about sitting around a table with Toriel of all monsters...she was the QUEEN! After her fallout with Asgore she had vanished, but to think that she had been living here this whole time...he shuddered slightly as he entered the kitchen to see a decent sized pie on the table, Toriel was just setting out a fourth plate and turned with a knife in her hand as she gestured at them to join her, almost beaming.

“Uh...not that i am ungrateful, Queen Toriel, but-”

“Oh, just call me Tori!” She said with a small giggle. “I am no longer...associated-” her voice suddenly dropped to a chilling growl before she seemed to realize and smiled sweetly again, “I gave up my Queenhood, so just Toriel or Tori!”

“...i….yes tori….um...if….why is it that you...made so much, when you were not expecting guests…?” He asked softly, trying not to betray how nervous he was.

Papyrus was wondering the same thing. He wasn't much shocked that this was Toriel. How Sans would have known and how Toriel did not seemed disturbed by this...well...he couldn't begin to guess.

Winnie seemed skeptical about the snail pie though and the growl from Toriel made her a little frightened. She looked at Toriel with fearful caution. This lady was a bad lady.  
She whispered to Sans so only he could hear her, "Sand, Wenny don't wanna stay with the bad lady."

At the same time Winnie shared her exchange with Sans, Papyrus spoke up. "Yes, I was wondering the same. Were you expecting someone?" He asked with confidence.

Sans just cuddled the girl close as he set her at one of the seats, leaning close to whisper to her, "i know, we are leaving as soon as we can, don't let her see you scared, pretend to enjoy the pie." He instructed quickly.  
  
Winnie nodded and said, "Wenny can play pretend." She liked thinking of this as a game. Then again it was the only way she could think of things. Sans sat in his own seat, once again grateful and amazed by how precocious and precious this girl was. He gave her a small smile and turned to watch his brother, not relaxing until he sat beside Sans.

"Oh, I always make extra, there are so many hungry mouths...nothing dies to waste in the Ruins." Toriel explained airily.

"I see. How generous of you." Papyrus said graciously, but Sans could see that he was very suspicious. Sans was too. But he just smiled. "Well your hospitality is much appreciated." Papyrus went on. "And if you'd like, I could even help with the dishes."

Toriel beamed at Papyrus as she took her own seat and began to cut the pie with practiced ease. "You are so thoughtful! Thank you, I accept!"

"Mmm." Papyrus hummed in acknowledgement.  
  
Winnie thanked Toriel for dinner and took a small bite. The poor child wasn't much for complaining, but she had to fight hard to chew and swallow the odd food item. If she was a misbehaved child, she'd have started crying. But she was determined to make Sans proud and play pretend.

Sans ate his with a determined smile, and every so often when Toriel was not looking he took some from Winnie's plate and ate it himself...but he was starting to feel ill...there was a suspiciously gritty texture under the slime of the snails. Toriel ate as though nothing was untoward and asked about how life was outside the Ruins.

"Same as ever." Papyrus responded vaguely. "How has life been here?" He knew monsters loved to talk about themselves. So he turned the conversation around wherever he could, never giving more than he needed to.

"Uhm...miss Towell? Wenny es full." She said, looking kind of green in the face the poor girl was beyond ill, she was ready to throw up. Sans quickly scraped what was left of her portion onto his plate before a Toriel turned from Papyrus to look at her plate.

"Oh, you ate it all, what a good girl, do not worry, despite you bring a growing child I will not insist in seconds!" She said with approval. Sans hurried to shovel the rest in his mouth before she could question why he was taking so long to eat. Thankfully his body was still converting it to magic, no matter how foul it was, but he felt bad for the child.

Toriel beamed, looking pleased, and returned to telling Papyrus about his full the Ruins were.

"Hmmm, that many back here huh? Interesting. Learn something new everyday." He said conversationally. Papyrus was used to eating disgusting food. But this was even making him slightly queasy.

"Sand...Wenny doesn't feel good." She whimpered softly, rubbing her tummy. "Wenny seck?" Sans reached under the table to pat her knee lovingly, sending Papyrus a concerned look.

"shhh baby, breathe through your nose. we'll take care off it ina few minutes." Hey promised.

Toriel had taken her time to eat, being neat and not one to speak with her mouth full, but it was not too much longer until she finished and stood up to take her plate and utensils to the kitchen, reaching for Sans' and Winnie's.

Papyrus had quickly smeared some food on Winnie's face, to which she only pouted in complaint, before Toriel could notice. He then took the plates instead. "I'll help you in the kitchen. Sans, why don't you clean Winnie up." He said, noting the green in the child's face and sans' concern.

Sans nodded and picked up the child, carrying her gently as he went to find the bathroom. He bent her over the sink and rubbed her lower back gently.

"ok baby, see if you can throw up..." he coaxed softly. She didn't need any more prodding. Her poor tummy ejected all of the sludge in her gut. The poor girl whimpered and started to cry softly when she was done. She was shaky and pale, but otherwise was fine.

Sans hugged her gently, rubbed soothing circles at the small of her back and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple before cleaning her face tenderly. "you did such a good job winnie, thank you. we will be leaving as soon as we can." Sans praised.

"O....ok S...sand." She sniffled and hiccupped softly. "W...w...Wenny wanna go home." She sobbed. The unfortunate child was overwhelmed and scared. She wished her parents would come get her. She really missed them and her little heart was breaking without them. Hell, she had a hard time being left with a babysitter.

  
"i know you do sweetie..." Sans answered softly, inwardly he knew the likelihood of finding her parents, of her getting home, was very slim indeed. And she was young enough that after a few years she'd forget them, but for now she was lonely and homesick. "we'll look for them." He promised. And they would, he just doubted they would be found.  
  
Winnie hugged him weakly. "T...thank you Sand." She clung to him like her life depended on it.

"anything for you, sweetie." Sans vowed, returning the hug.

Her little eyes closed and she relaxed into him. "Love you Sand." She whispered.

"i love you too, Winnie." Sans picked her up, holding her so her was supporting her thighs and she could lay her head on his shoulder. He left the bathroom and after a moment carried her to the kitchen, staring out of sight but within earshot.

She sucked her thumb to ease the pain in her tummy from being empty now. She didn't feel like eating again though. Her breaths were interrupted from her earlier upsetment.

\-----

Downstairs, Papyrus was trying to get to know their host. "So what do you do on a daily basis? " He asked her cordially.

Toriel smiled a little too widely at Papyrus as he assisted her with the dishes. "Well, as the keeper to the Ruins I perform a daily patrol, checking my traps and keeping the monsters in line. I watch for fallen children." She was looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, watching his reactions.

"Really? Get many down here?" He asked without even flinching. "I wouldn't imagine it happens too often." He mused. He needed to play his cards right and not upset her or give too much away.

"Hmmm, 5 or 6 in the last hundred years or so I think..." she said, tapping her chin and staring off in the distance as she thought.

"I see. That's a very small number." He nodded and put the last dish away.

Toriel nodded thoughtfully and turned to look at Papyrus as she dried her paws. "Yes, but they do seem to come at regular intervals...in fact...another child should appear any day now..."

"Really? How can you be so certain? " Papyrus asked her curiously. She was an odd duck to be sure

"Besides you bringing one to my house?" She asked smiling brightly and baring her fangs.

"Yes, besides that. It sounds like you're speaking of a different human." He said dismissively.

"Oh my, you don't rattle easily, do you..." she said with a straight face, only the slightest emphasis on the pun.

"No." He responded easily and decided to try and defuse any tension by making a terrible pun himself. "It's not easy to, get your goat either though is it? "

She stared at him blankly for a moment before bending over with a great guffaw, slapping her knee with mirth.

"Oh my! Sans you never told me your brother did puns too!" She laughed, looking over Papyrus' shoulder at the shorter skeleton whom had walked in.

Papyrus noted the slumped over little girl and saw she easy feeling better. His look said to free him from the pun hell before things got messy.

But one fact made him pause. "How do you know my brother?" He asked in his usual calm tone. But inside he wanted to throttle her, and Sans if he knew about this.

Toriel smiled at Papyrus and turned to look at the shorter skeleton as he cautiously approached her.

“I knew I recognized your voice!” She exclaimed with a pleased grin.

“yeah...i recognized yours too…” Sans agreed with a slightly forced grin before looking up at his brother. “remember i told you about the woman on the other side of the ruin doors? who i traded puns and jokes with?” he reminded before gesturing to Toriel.

“I did not get down to the door more than a few times a week, but Sans was nice company,” Toriel added with a slightly saner smile. “I never told him my name, but I suppose he just pieced things together...we talked about things other than jokes. I mean, it was mostly the jokes, but we talked about our pasts too. Sans mentioned you. A lot. Every day. I do believe he is more than a little in love with you…” she gave Papyrus a teasing grin and Sans flushed red and glanced up at his brother shyly.

"Yes, I've gathered. " He smirked and stroked Sans' head. "So are you two friends then?" Papyrus asked with a bit more of genuine friendliness.

Sans shifted to stand against his brother’s side and nodded, his eye lights darting between Toriel and Papyrus.

“I’ve always thought as such, I’ve not had anyone else I could talk to the way I talked to Sans.” Toriel began with a wide friendly grin. “It also helped that I could not reach him when I had a temper flare up…” she added with a thoughtful shrug and Sans made a dark chuckle.

“Yeah, tori has a bad temper...it only flares up on the rare occasion...but she...uh...dusts any monster that crosses her path on...those occasions…” Sans agreed lightly, but darted a warning look to his brother.

"Well we can all be temperamental at times." He agreed, noting the look. He wanted to be gone as soon as possible.   
"Wenny sleepy, Sand." Winnie mumbled and looked miserable.

Papyrus wasn't sure how that would be taken. "We should go rest then." He smiled and ruffled her hair.

Sans glanced up at Toriel and then whispered to Winnie as he nuzzled her, as if comforting her, "call me mama in front of toriel..." he instructed gently, a little worried. Then he turned to grin at Toriel.

"it's been a long day for all of us..."

"Mamma tuck Wenny in?" She asked, assuming her role without question.  
  
Papyrus didn't flinch or seem like this was odd or new. He just smiled at them. "Yes it has."

Sans grinned warmly at the girl, trying not to appear nervous. "of course sweetie." he cooed gently.

"Oh my, how terrible of me, keeping you up so late! Well, let me take you to your room then!" She declared, walking past them to lead them down a hall.

"Thank you, you're very kind." He replied, not intending to stay at all. They needed to make their escape soon. He also noticed noticed how she didn't answer his question of how she knew a human was expected in a few days. That was concerning.

Toriel led them to the last door at the end of the hallway. It was a rather large room, dominated by a large regal bed. By the masculine and regal decor it was obviously a copy of Asgore's bedroom.

"I have left this room as it was when I left...but I would be more than pleased to have you three use it while you stay with me!"

"Ah, thank you. We'll need to move on tomorrow of course. But this is more than generous. You have our immense gratitude. " He smiled and ushered the other two into the room. Winnie was clinging to Sans tightly.

Toriel's grin widened, her fangs being prominently shown and she laughed a little uneasily.

"Oh, but you only just got here! I must insist you stay for a couple days!"

Papyrus frowned. "We can come back and visit. But I'm afraid things have taken an unexpected turn for us and we need to figure things out quickly. I need to do this. But I promise this won't be the last you see of us." He reasoned. Visits couldn't hurt, but he wasn't subjecting anyone to that...garbage ever again. He'd take Grillby's over that filth.

Toriel seemed mollified by his words, and it was only then that one would notice that she had been tensed as her shoulders relaxed.

"Oh, that would be so lovely of you! I suppose I can not keep you if you are to be about your business~ have a nice night!" She agreed with a softer smile.

Sans was feeling a bit nervous as he watched her leave the room.

Why had she been tense? "You as well." Papyrus called back and shut the door, he fiddled with the lock and disabled it. Hell if he was getting trapped in here.

"Momma? Es she gone?" Winnie whispered. Sans finally relaxed, walking to the bed and flopping back with her.

"yes...i think so." Sans responded, weak with relief. Toriel really scared him to his marrow sometimes.

She snuggled up to him, being incredibly tiny in his arms. "Wenny es scawed. We go home now?" She asked.

"Not yet, tomorrow." Papyrus promised and leaned in close to Sans. "I'll take first watch. You take second. " He whispered so quietly it was like breathing.

Sans looked up at his brother and nodded slightly before shifting with the child to the head of the bed, crawling under the covers with her. He curled protectively around her, closing his eyes sleepily. "we'll leave in the morning, go to sleep, sweetie..."

Winnie soon lost the battle for alertness and slept soundly next to Sans. Her little green soul finding comfort in Sans' presence.

Papyrus busied himself with planning. If shit went down, he had to tell Sans and the child to get out of there quickly. But where would they go?

Sans watched as the child fell asleep, marveling at how sweet and trusting she was. And how smart. He loved her. He would fight for her. He snuggled in, prepared to sleep, but he wanted one thing first, he turned slightly and reached with one hand for Papyrus to come give him a goodnight kiss, “papy...kiss me good night?” he asked in a wheedling tone.

Papyrus felt a smile twitch on his teeth and he came over. "Mmm I don't know, what do I get in return?" He asked. Devious as always and just as lewd. He loved teasing Sans. His reactions were always worth it. And now that the child was sleeping…

Sans eye lights immediately dilated with lust and after a quick glance at the sleeping child he carefully uncurled from around her (carefully nudging her across the large bed to lay on the other pillow) before laying back on top of the blankets, arms spread above his head as he gave his brother a coquettish look, spreading his femurs slightly so that his brother could smell his arousal, see it soaking through the front of his shorts. .

“well...i would not….object to more than a kiss...daddy…” he purred. He’d actually been turned on since seeing Papyrus be affectionate with Winnie earlier, but he had not thought that Papyrus would want to be distracted while keeping watch. He was overjoyed to find out otherwise.

His smirk got bigger. "Hmm, maybe. But you can't be loud this time. If you make one peep, I'm stopping. " He said with a triumphant grin. Devilish bastard.

Sans made a small whine as he squirmed before nodding eagerly and reaching for his brother.

Papyrus picked him up and sat on the bed so he could face the door. "Remember, not a peep." He whispered and pulled Sans' shorts off before unzipping his own pants. He left them on just in case. No use letting the enemy catch you with your pants down.

Sans nodded, licking his teeth a little desperately and squirming with impatience as he pulled his t-shirt off, leaving himself bare for his mate.

“hnn~ i understand, please...daddy…” he begged softly.

Papyrus smirked, turning Sans away from him and hooking his hands under Sans' legs, he lifted him up. Sans' spine was flush with Papyrus' chest. Being completely silent himself, he lowered Sans down onto his cock.

This way, he figured that he would cause minimal movement on the bed and not wake the child. She was out cold though, hugging the pillow and sucking her thumb.

After letting Sans adjust a moment, he started lifting and lowering Sans on his cock.

Sans made a small gasp as he was slowly filled before stuffing the fingers of both hands in his mouth to muffle himself, at the same time he arched his back to allow his brother to hit him deep and he trembled.

Papyrus kept on like this, he wasn't struggling to stay quiet. He was used to being quiet when feeling intense things, usually pain.He decided to make it harder for Sans though. He licked Sans' shoulder and then sunk his teeth in. He needed something good after that awful dinner after all.

Sans mewled frantically around his fingers, eye lights rolling back in his skull and he tried to keep his voice down, knowing his brother would indeed stop if Sans made too much noise.

"Shh." Papyrus hushed and lapped up the marrow. Sans was so good. He was glad he could be here with Sans, that he didn't have to do this alone.

Sans took a deep shaky breath and pulled his fingers out of his mouth so that he could grip the blankets on either side of his brother’s hips, arching his back and making a breathless whine, eye sockets sliding shut.

Papyrus looked down at Sans and smirked. Pulling him almost all the way off, he held him there for a moment before slamming him back down. He did check on the little soul inside of Sans though. He wasn't hurting it by being so rough, was he?

Sans clenched his jaw to keep from screaming, his breath coming out in a harsh whimper and he looked pleadingly over his shoulder at his brother. And It would seem that within Sans' ecto womb was now two glowing souls.

Papyrus paused, no longer focused on Sans. What the actual fuck!? His cheekbones dusted a bright red. He bit his tongue to stop himself from letting out his own cry.

There had only been one in there before, right? Fuck...

Sans writhed with a small whine as his pleading look became bemused, and then desperate as he rocked into his brother's hips, driving his dick in further.

"paaaapy...why'd you stop?" he whined in a low tone

"Sans...how many souls were in your womb?" He asked quietly.

Sans blinked slowly.

"hnn? one?" he looked down, saw that there was now two and his face flushed a bright red. "ohh..." he raised wide eye lights to his brother, worried that Papyrus would be unhappy about his, his hands coming to cover his womb protectively.

Papyrus removed his hands and then rubbed his own face. "Three kids?" He asked. "We're outnumbered Sans!" He said and placed a gentle hand on Sans' womb.

Sans giggled and leaned back against his mate. he rolled his hips lightly, humming thoughtfully.

"What?? I'm serious! We're fucked!" He whispered harshly.Three kids???? How were they supposed to do that? Papyrus was having a hard enough time with one!!

Sans leaned back to nuzzle his brother's neck, nipping slightly. "we'll be fine, papy...it will work out. we have awhile before these two are born. we need to focus on finding someplace to go..."

"Right right..." He said and gently started moving Sans again for a nicer build up. No way he was cracking those small souls by accident. He didn't even know how this was supposed to go. It was scary and nerve wracking. He couldn't be a father...Sans was a million times better with children. But Papyrus...he was too selfish.

Sans made a small happy whine when his brother started moving again, covering his mouth with his hands and arching his back until his head was resting on Papyrus' shoulder. When he saw the look in his brother's eye lights he removed one hand to stroke his brother's cheek. "you'll be an amazing father, papy, you were so good with winnie today...it made me so wet..." he purred.

Papyrus raised an eyebrow. "Really Sans? That's why you were so wet?" He asked curiously and shifted so he could get deeper but stayed nice and slow.

Sans made a slight gasping moan but managed to mostly stifle it by biting into his brother's clavicle. He nodded frantically, arching his hips to meet his brother's thrusts.

"Kinky fuck. " He snorted and stroked Sans' soul in time with his slow rhythm.

"look whose talkin'", Sans chuckled and pulled away with smug look in his eye lights, although they went rather cross eyed when his soul was stroked and he made a tiny mewl.

Papyrus smirked, using his other hand to soothe the ache from Sans' bite. It was good though...he liked it, the bone indented from sharp teeth.

Beside them, Winnie stirred and her face scrunched up. Papyrus kept an eye on her as well, but was mainly focusing on the door and Sans. He gave a harder stroke, intending to make him cum before he did.

Sans continued to muffle his face against his brother's shoulder, making a desperate whimper and his pussy clenched as he hit us peak, he chomped down hard enough to draw marrow to silence his wail.

Papyrus hissed softly and came shortly after him. He sincerely hoped this didn't make a third soul appear. At that point there would be no sex until they were all grown up!

Sans relaxed against his brother, purring softly as he drifted off to sleep.

Papyrus rolled his eyes. Of course he just up and fell asleep. Lazy fuck. He gently set Sans aside Later on, he woke Sans up for watch.

Sans blinked sleepily, and then sat up, rubbing his eye sockets. "did she try anything?" He asked softly while checking in Winnie, referring to Toriel.

"No." He said simply. It had been quiet, far as he could tell.

Winnie hadn't moved at all. She was so tired from all that had happened. She'd sleep for a long long time if allowed. Sans nodded and pressed a skeleton kiss to his brother's forehead as he got up. "ok, go to sleep papy, I'll watch"

"Wake me if anything happens." He yawned. He was starting to feel the hectic day. But for now they were sort of safe.

Sans nodded as he got up and stretched, pulling the chair out from the desk to sit facing the door.

Papyrus fell asleep rather quickly.

Winnie started whimpering in her sleep and reached out. She ended up grabbing Papyrus' arm and squeezing it tight, shaking and crying in her sleep. She must be having a nightmare.

Sans heard Winnie crying out in her sleep and got up and carefully reached over his brother and scooped her into his arms to rock her gently, cooing soothing nonsense to her.

She clung to his bones but then gasped and wriggled upright like she'd been burned. Her eyes popped open and she started shaking. "Mommy? Daddy?" Not seeing them, she burst into tears.

Sans was surprised when the child suddenly woke up, and shifted to hold her against his shoulder and ran a soothing hand up and down her spine, pressing gently whenever he felt any tension. He rocked her softly and began to pace with her in his arms, making low soothing sounds as he tried to calm the poor distraught child.

“shhh winnie…’s okay baby…”

"Scawy, so scawy." She cried and clung to him, now that she knew where she was again. When she'd first awoken she thought she was still on the surface. Waking up in a strange place after a deep sleep and no parents had frightened her.

Sans pressed a gently kiss to the top of her head, her temple, her cheek.

"of course it is, but you are such a brave little girl...and it'll be ok, i won't let anything hurt you..."

She sniffled and lifted her face to look at him. "Promise?" She asked.

Her tiny bottom lip poked out to tremble. Big, fat tears rolled down her round, pink cheeks. At least she didn't look green anymore.

Sans nuzzled her gently. and thought carefully before making any promises.

"i can't promise that you'll never be hurt...if something like this happens again, with the dinner, you might have to eat gross things again, and if i'm overpowered you might be hurt a little, but i'll fight any and every monster in the underground for you, and will never let anyone get away with touching a single hair on your head." He swore.

"O...ok." She croaked and snuggled into him. She didn't want to fall asleep again. "Wenny tummy huwts." She whimpered.

Sans hummed thoughtfully, eye dim in concern. She must be starving, but their food was in their packs. He could take a quick shortcut, grab something for her to eat, but that would leave Papyrus defenseless. And he did not want to wake up his brother, they both needed all the rest they could get. But he could not just let Winnie suffer either. He weighed his options and then finally set Winnie on the bed next to Papyrus.

“ok, i’m going to get you something to eat, you stay here, and wake up papy if you hear ANYTHING, ok?”

"Ok Sand." She said with a nod. She seemed a little more calm now and cuddled up to Papyrus.

The skeleton pulled her in and hugged her in his sleep. "Nnh...Sans." He mumbled.

As quickly as he could Sans pulled a cocoon of magic around himself, skipping through the void to their stashed packs. He opened the one he knew contained food and pulled out a small assortment, hoping to have found something to entice Winnie's appetite. He then returned to the room, unable to shake the feeling that something horrible had happened while he was gone. He reappeared to see Papyrus snuggling the child and felt relief.

Winnie's eyes lit up when she saw Sans. She was already really attached to him. She made grabby hands at him.

Sans smiled happily when he saw Winnie reach for him, his soul warming with the obvious attachment she had for him. He scooped her up and handed her some crackers he had brought for her.

"Thank you Sand." She said and munched on the crackers with gusto. She was really hungry.

Once she finished eating Sans tucked her back in against Papyrus and continued to keep watch for the rest of the night. At some point he heard someone walk down to the end of the hall, the door handle rattled, there was silence, and then the steps receded back down the hall. He stayed nervous until dawn, when he woke up his brother.

“it’s dawn papy...lets go…”

Papyrus woke easily and nodded. "Yes, let's go. " He said and scooped up the still sleeping child. She snuggled into his chest and sighed. Her dreams had been peaceful since her midnight snack.  
"Anything happen last night? " He asked softly.

"well, winnie was hungry so i left her on guard and took a shortcut to get her food, i was only gone for maybe 2 minutes." he said, being completely honest. "and sometimes during the night the someone came down the hall and rattled the doorknob, but...other than that, nothing happened."

"Hmm...you should have woken me up." He said and went to test the door. Would it open?

Sans shrugged. "i thought you needed the sleep, so that you would have all the energy you could for today..."

The door was locked.

"Shh...Sans I need you to get us out of here. I don't know how, but she replaced the lock. I had broken it last night." He whispered next to Sans head and grabbed his hand.

Alarm bells were going off in his skull. This wasn't good. She was evil and demented.

Sans looked up at his brother with wide eye sockets, glanced at the door and then nodded seriously, he gave the room a quick once over, checking to make sure they had everything they'd come here with, And then he took a shortcut.

They appeared where they had left all their packs.

Papyrus gathered as much as he could up. "Take us somewhere you think would be safe." Papyrus ordered him. "I don't care where, just somewhere you trust." He said and then gripped Sans' hand tightly once more.

Winnie didn't stir.

Sans looked thoughtful for a moment as he picked up the last pack, looking off to the distance. He thought he knew where they could go.  
  
“okay, i know where we can go.” He declared with a small grin as he took his brother’s hand and took them through a Shortcut. 


	12. A new home

The came out in Onionsan’s corridor, it was almost exactly how they had left it.

“onionsan? may we impose on you?” Sans called out.

"Sans! How the fuck is this somewhere safe!?" Papyrus demanded harshly. He quieted a little when Winnie stirred. What was his brother thinking? Onion? ONION!?!?! Sans wasn't always smart but...he didn't think he was a complete idiot.

Sans ignored his brother, knowing that this was the only place that would potentially be safe for them. “onion?” he called out again. A moment later several tentacles lifted from the water, followed by Onionsan, looking surprised.

“Sans? I told you that I would enjoy it if you visited more often but...oh! Hello Papyrus, it has been quite awhile! And the little Winnifred too!” Onionsan greeted cheerily before looking closer to the packs they carried. “Are you..intending to…”

“yeah..um...we...are in trouble, onion...can...papy and i and the baby...stay here with you for a while…? ‘M….’m also….ah, pregnant…” Sans asked, blushing brightly. Onionsan blinked slowly, before laughing so hard he had to hold himself up by placing his tentacles on the edge of the ledge.

“Oh, my. No one has ever….wanted to….” he giggled. “Of course you and your family may stay! May I inquire as to who you are on the run from?” Onionsan asked with amusement, but he also seemed pleased by their trust.

"From Undyne and her mutts mainly. They think Sans is dragging me down. And hell if I'm losing any of my family." Papyrus growled.

Winnie woke at the laughter and looked behind her to Onion. "Hi onyan." She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Onionsan looked amused but slid his tentacles off of the ledge and drifted a bit back from the ledge, tilting slightly as he considered them. He seemed to come to a conclusion.

“There is a cavern system back here, the entrance is below the water, but it curves up and the caves are rather dry I believe. I don’t think anyone but me knows about it. It is rather extensive, it might make nice living quarters, and you have the dump right there for supplies.” He explained as he drifted towards the back wall, gesturing towards a spot below the water that was a little darker.

Sans frowned thoughtfully and looked over to Winnie and when he saw she was awake he reached to take her from his brother.

“i guess I can go in there to get acclimated and then can shortcut us to and from the cave whenever we need to leave…”

"We're all going. I'm not leaving you by yourself you nitwit. " Papyrus said and handy the grabby handed baby to Sans. She started sucking her thumb again. She was watching Onionsan carefully with those big brown eyes of hers.

"We can discuss coming and going later. But I'm not leaving you alone. You're my highest priority.” Why couldn't Sans ever see that?

Sans flushed darkly and looked up at his brother shyly while rocking Winnie absently. Whenever his brother talked like that it made his soul warm. He nodded meekly, smiling coyly. “whatever you want papy, i...uh...was just concerned about taking winnie underwater…” he explained. He glanced down at the girl. “winnie? do you know how to hold your breath?” he asked.

“Oh my, this is a new side of you Paaaapy!” Onionsan teased brightly, looking quite amused, but there did not seem to be any censure in him, he did not care that they were brothers. “It’s about time you started treating your brother nicer!” He added with a giggle.

Papyrus flipped onion off. "Fuck you, no one asked you." He growled.

Winnie took her thumb out with a pop and looked up at Sans. "Like thes?" She asked and held her nose, little cheeks puffing out as she held her breath.

Onionsan just laughed harder before his eyes narrowed with a reddish gleam. "Now Papy, is that any way to speak to your host?" He asked with a slightly warning tone. "You don't have to like me, but you ought to be polite!"

Sans ignored his brother and Onionsan while giving Winnie an approving grin. "yes, good job, we are going to be going underwater!"

Winnie turned to Onion and Papyrus. "Ok Sand." She said and wriggled out of his grip...again. ..and toddled over to the angry duo. "Papaya just always angwy." She said to Onionsan and splashed the water. "Up up?" She asked and made grabby hands at Onion. Papyrus nearly had a soul attack.

But the little girl knew what she was doing. When she was sweet and asked for attention, people usually stopped being angry.

Onionsan blinked down at the little girl silently for a moment before laughing and reaching out for her with a tentacle, wrapping around her quite gently this time and picking her up to swing her slightly.

“Hello! Are you being a good girl today Winnifred?” He asked with a happy grin, he liked the small child. She was so honest and very observant., he found her interesting. “And you are so perceptive, I’ll defer to your judgement!” He added as he slanted an amused look to Papyrus.

Sans giggled.

Papyrus huffed but didn't say anything. He tried to keep a smile down, but it twitched at his mouth anyway. Why did the child have to be so cute? She was good at defusing situations too.

Winnie thought about Onionsan's question and then looked at Sans, little feet swinging in the air. She'd take Onionsan over Toriel any day. He at least didn't feed her gross food. "Sand? Es Wenny bein a good gerl?" She asked her caretaker.

Sans started to laugh harder at how innocent and charming Winni was. He nodded as he tried to stop laughing. Eventually he managed to take several deep breaths and nodded again, “yes winnie, you are always a good girl.” He praised.

"Ok, thank you Sand." She called and then turned to Onion. "Yes, Wenny es bein good." She told him matter of factly. Then she tilted her head. "Es you a fesh? Onyan not.get puny in the water like Wenny. " She observed. She meant to say pruny, but some r's were hard for her.

Onionsan seemed quite amused by her reaction to his question, and he swung her side to side a little playfully. He started to chuckle when she asked what he was, although he also looked vaguely indignant.

“Oh, I’m not a fish, I’m just an Onion! Just an aquatic monster, not a fish.” He explained.

"You not a veggie!" She said, giggling. "What's a...a...Wenny don't know that word...."

"It means water." Papyrus huffed and started testing the water. "Thank you Papaya." Winnie smiled and patted the tentacle around her middle, giggling to herself as Onionsan swung her round.

Onionsan just grinned brighter and swung the girl a little faster, but still gently, "That's right! I'm one of a kind!" he boasted with a cheeky grin.When he heard what Winnie called Papyrus his cheeks puffed out as he struggled not to laugh, deciding to take the high road and not comment. For now. He'd remember.

Sans just watched the display happily. He'd been a little worried at first, even though it was his decision to come here, but it looked like it would all work out.

"Oh come on. We're wasting time now." Papyrus said and jumped into the water.  
  
"Swemmeng?"

Sans chuckled and after a moment of hesitation he followed his brother into the water. He hummed thoughtfully and then looked up at Onionsan, raising one hand up for her while treading water.

"yup, swimming winnie!"

Onionsan slowly lowered her down to Sans.

Winnie latched onto the skeleton and splashed a little, giggling.

Papyrus looked over at the two and frowned. "Will you be able to swim and hold her?" He asked in concern.

Sans wasn't exactly the most...athletic...of monsters. He might get both of them drowned.

Sans looked momentarily indignant, but he was not going to risk the baby for his pride so he drifted awkwardly towards his brother to pass over Winnie.

"Don't worry, the entrance is right here, and it is not too far inside before it surfaces, the girl should be able to hold her breath long enough." Onionsan commented, gesturing with a tentacle underwater towards a dark opening that was only about ten feet below the surface.

Papyrus nodded and took the child. "Come alone Sans.b he said and let the girl hold her breath before plunging under. He swam quickly and was soon on the other side. Winnie coughed and gasped as they surfaced. "Phew!" She said and wiped her face clear of water. Papyrus laughed at her antics.

Sans grinned up at Onionsan and then took a breath as he dove beneath the surface and followed his brother fearlessly through the tunnel, popping up just behind him. He looked around and saw that they had come up in a roundish pool and the edge was five feet away. He swam to the edge and pulled himself up and watched his brother.

Papyrus swam over, one armed, cradling Winnie in the other arm. Pulling himself up, he set her down. She started stamping her feet and shaking her hands. "Brrr, chelly, chelly!" She said and went and hugged Sans. "Sand cold?" She asked him.

"Let Sans get his bearings." Papy huffed. Did this cute child ever stop asking for attention? Sweet as she was, she was demanding...How the fuck were they going to manage three!?

Sans chuckled and pulled Winnie into his arms to nuzzle her before pressing a small kiss to the top of her head. He then released her so he could push himself to his feet and he looked around to see what they were working with.

The were in a smallish cave, but there were two tunnels leading deeper into the wall, or cliff, or whatever this was. He peeked down the first one and it it curved slightly before ending in a roundish room a bit bigger than the entrance. The other tunnel went a bit further before opening into a three-way split. He decided to wait for Papyrus before exploring further.

"Hmmm, yes. Think you can get our things?" Papyrus asked as he poked around a little.

Winnie could be heard in the background singing twinkle twinkle little star.

Sans hummed thoughtfully and nodded.

"This might make a good bedroom for us..." he mused thoughtfully. "That first little room might make a good storage, or...study or something? We should see if their is a good room for a kitchen or the babies..." He peeked through the smaller opening in the right wall and saw it led to a small tunnel which opened up into another series of smaller rooms (two that connected in a chain towards the main tunnel). "Nursery and playroom maybe? They'd be protected..."

"Wait....you really expect us to be here that long???" He asked, shocked. "Well...then again, it is smarter to assume the worst than it is to plan on the best." He mused and then grinned, placing a kiss to Sans' skull. "You're so smart Sans." He purred, beaming with pride.

Sans purred in return, and nuzzled his brother, pleased with the praise, basking in it.

"Alright, let's get unpacked." He said and headed back to the entrance.

Sans chuckled and then chased after his brother. "and maybe get some stuff from the dump...we need a bed~!"

\-------

"U...Undyne, t...talk to me. D...did y...you find w...who tried to k...kill me?" Alphys asked nervously. Undyne had told her someone had tried to kill her. Which wasn't true of course, but she believed Undyne with her whole soul.

Undyne raked frustrated hands through her hair, all but ripping out hunks of hair in her rage and she was pacing in tight circles.

"No! I've looked, we have some suspects, I am so certain that Papyrus had SOMETHING to do with it, but I have no proof..."

"Oh that's s....silly Undyne! W...why would P...papyrus t..try to h...hurt me?" She laughed and snorted. "H... he's b..big and b...bad, b...but he's a s..softy.

Undyne grit her teeth, she knew exactly why Papyrus would go after her lover, but she could not tell Alphys what she had done, she would not understand that sometimes Undyne had to do certain things to keep control. She would also never admit to enjoying what she had to do, she could all but hear Sans wailing as he was fucked senseless by Lesser Dog, finally being put in her place.

She went to her girlfriend and hugged her tightly. "You're right, I'm just so worried, everyone is a suspect..." She finally replied.

Alphys adjusted her glasses and looked at Undyne carefully. "Y...you're lying." She said coolly and stepped out of the hug, eyeing her carefully. "Y...your b..breathing and heartrate ch...changed. You're a...also s...sweating." She observed and went back to mixing some pretty dangerous chemicals.

Undyne sighed and threw her hands in the air, she never could get anything past Alphys...the lizard monster seemed timid for the most part, but it was a front for a brilliant mind...and maybe she would understand....

"Ok, so...Papyrus has been behaving weird, like, actually caring about that piece of shit brother of his, attacking my Dogs for him. And Sans is in heat, the slut, so I threatened him should Papyrus not behave himself, and he's allowing his brother to drag him down! But that wretch had the gall to imply he would hurt you if I hurt Sans! That....rat! I was furious with him. I....may have sent Lesser Dog to have some fun with Sans..."

Alphys almost dropped a flask of something volatile, but caught it and set it down. If the room could get cold, it would have.

"I l...love you. But y...you're so stupid!" She said frantically. "A...angering him d...does nothing! A...and if it was Papyrus, he p...purposefully s...set things in u...unimportant spots." The scientist huffed and calmed. "Y...you need t...to make a...amends or y..you'll have a m...mutiny on your hands. Papyrus is y..young and charismatic. H...he holds a...a lot of sway." She reasoned.

Undyne flushed with anger but also with shame as she was rightfully chided. She was canny and cunning and good at battle strategy, but she was dumb muscle compared to her lover. And she knew that Alphys was correct, she had a very bad habit of allowing her anger to dictate her actions. She shifted awkwardly, looking down at the ground angrily before nodded and slowly forcing herself to relax. She knew Alphys had a point. She had to salvage this situation.

“What do you suggest I do, Alph?”

Alphys frowned. "A gift b...basket isn't g...going to help. Y...you need to p...personally see him and b... beg forgiveness. Y...you should also o...offer h...him some time off t...to look after h..his pregnant mate, Sans." She pointed out.

Undyne scoffed and folded her arms over he chest, growling with annoyance before turning to look at Alphys' in shock.

"What? Pregnant? What makes you think Sans is pregnant? Or even mated to Papyrus?! Papyrus is just fucking his brother, they aren't mated...?"

"Undyne...shut the f...fuck u..up! Maybe if y...you were c...civil to your s...soldiers, they'd t..tell you things!" Honestly, sometimes she questioned why she loved this imbecile. All muscle and no brains. But she was easy to manipulate, and you couldn't beat the sex.

Undyne was very taken aback by Alphys' vehemence and just gaped at her in confusion before growling, feeling a little insulted.

"I do keep up with my soldiers, it is necessary to know what they do in their private lives because it affects their performances, and Papyrus has always hated his brother!"

"You're too n...nosy! M...maybe the h...hate was a front, but you w...wouldn't think of that. N...no, it's always p....performance with you!" She snarled back. "Y..you could have u...used the n..new situation as a t..tool. s..so he was ten minutes l...late! So what?? He isn't the t..type to m...make a habit of it! You wasted an opportunity to g...gain more of his respect and t...trust. N...now his guard is u...up and he will n...never trust you a...again. and what's worse, L...Lesser Dog wants to Fall Down b...because you m...made him rape s...someone h..he liked a..as a friend!"   
Someone had been talking to Undyne's guards recently…

Undyne glowered briefly, her hackles up defensively and she grit her teeth, ready to scream, to rant and rave; defend her position, her authority. But Alphys was right, she’d fucked up bad. She sighed, scraping one hand down her face and letting her shoulders droop and she nodded.

“You’re right, Alph...I screwed up bad. Fucked up royal….is there a way to fix it? And that still does not explain how you know Sans is pregnant?”

"I..I talk to p...people. s..something you're bad a...at." She said. "How doesn't m..matter. I h...have work to do. I c...can't figure out your m...mess right now." She dismissed. "T...tell him you weren't t...thinking. which you weren't. "

Undyne felt as though she had just been dismissed, which she had. She shifted uncomfortably, feeling uneasy, but knowing it was best not to press Alphys too much when she was in this kind of mood.

"Ok, Alph. I'll...do that. You take care, sweetie." She shifted a little and then left her lover to her experiments, already rehearsing how she would...ugh...apologize to Papyrus and Sans. She figured actually apologizing to Sans to his face would be more sincere.


	13. Chapter 13

Tiny feet pattered down the hallway. "Rawr!" Winnie shouted as she pounced on Sans and Papyrus in bed, giggling. Sans chuckled sleepily when the excited baby jumped on them, reaching absently to cuddle her, but she slipped away. "Up up up!" She giggled and then ran off again. Without scary encounters, she'd been much more at ease.

Papyrus jolted awake. "NYEH!" He glared down the corridor and then grumbled. Looking over at Sans, he smirked. He wanted to try something this morning anyway.

Sans grabbed the nearest pillow and burrowed into it, intending to just go back to sleep. It was nice to just be able to laze about with his mate.

"Hmmm, going back to sleep so soon? " Papyrus asked and made magic warm his palm. Placing the pleasant heat on Sans' crotch, he let it make Sans relax. Hopefully he'd been keeping hydrated.

Sans mumbled a sleepy affirmative as he curled into the pillow before mewling and arching into his brother's hand, it was so warm and nice...his eye sockets fluttered open to look up at his mate, and he was about to greet Papyrus when the pressure in his pelvis started to feel strange and he began to shift away from his brother's hand.

"What's wrong Sans?" Papyrus asked, fighting a smirk. He wondered how long Sans could hold it.

Sans frowned suspiciously up at his brother and rolled away from Papyrus to avoid the weird feeling that the heat pressed against him was causing. Papyrus pressed him down and forced his hand back on the spot again, rubbing. "Aww come on Sans, what's the issue?"

Sans moaned softly, arching into the touch even while trying to wriggle away, he was feeling an odd pressure in the base of his pelvis, and then he realized that he had such an excess build up of magic in addition to a prolonged physical form...he had to pee.

“sto-op...papy...i….i have to pee…” he pleaded, face flushed a dark red.

Bingo.

Papyrus grinned cruelly and kept going. "Do you really?" He chuckled darkly and pressed down. "You're not allowed." He said simply.

Sans stared up at his brother with wide eye sockets and he licked his teeth nervously, pressing his femurs together to try and suppress the feeling. He made a small whine when his brother pressed down, and he could suddenly feel something forming under his womb, sloshing with spent magic. He wriggled and took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

Papyrus chuckled. "How badly do you want it Sans? How bad do you need to go?" He asked and sat them both up.

Sans gave his brother a glare but it lacked heat and he pressed one hand to his pelvis as Papyrus sat them up. He looked away with a huff before answering honestly, “i don’t have to go that badly yet, but you pressing on my stomach doesn’t help…”

"Good. Then perhaps you'd like to show something off for me." Papyrus said and got up. Going to a bag he hadn't let Sans into since they got back from the dump, he opened it. Digging around, he finally pulled out a black, lacy dress with red ribbons woven through it....and a pair of girly panties. "I want you to wear these. " He said and watched Sans carefully.

Sans shifted to turn and watch what Papyrus was doing, curious. Papyrus had been oddly adamant about not letting Sans look into that bag, but once his brother pulled the dress he squeaked and covered his face, embarrassed. He pressed his femurs even further together and pulled them to his chest. He peeked through his fingers at the dress, admiring his brother’s taste. He fidgeted, hoping his brother would not see how excited the situation was making him.

"Is that a yes, or a no?" He asked and came closer. He could tell Sans was excited, but he didn't want to let him off so easily. He needed to answer the question.

Sans whined and peeked up at his brother between his phalanges. His brother was absolutely awful. He took a deep breath and lowered his hands as he crawled over to his brother, reaching out with one hand for the dress.

“i’ll wear it...gimmie.”

"The panties too.~" He grinned and handed the articles to Sans. "I'll even turn my back for you. " He chuckled and did just that. "What with you being a lady and all."

Sans flushed and licked his teeth nervously as he took the panties and once Papyrus had turned his back he pulled on the panties and then pulled on the dress, wriggling to get it to sit right around his frame, adjusting the straps.

"does that mean you want me to make a pussy?" he asked softly.

"No." Papyrus grinned further. "You're a queer lady. You have a dick." Oh this was fun. His brother's thick cock inside of frilly girl panties? For some reason it turned Papyrus on.

Sans had expected his brother to agree with his decision to make a pussy....and squeaked when he was denied. His eye lights dilated and went hazy with lust and he made a mewl as he allowed his arousal to peak and he manifested his cock, groaning with discomfort as it pressed against his panties.

"Mmm, good." He praised and lounged across the bed. "Give me a little twirl." He said and spun his index finger around to demonstrate his desire.

Sans dug his phalanges into the hem of his skirt nervously before lifting his hands up and giving his brother a somewhat graceful spin, the skirt rising up to the top of his femurs.

Papyrus licked his teeth and grinned wider. "So good, so lovely. Now how about a nice look at those panties hm? And do be sure to tell me when you need to piss." He said with a wink. "Wouldn't want my lady pissing herself."

Sans whimpered, every time his brother mentioned his need to go, his bladder seemed to pulse. He slowly grabbed the hem of his skirt and lifted it teasingly to slowly bare his panties, flush traveling down to his ribs.

Papyrus got up and then kneeled in front of Sans. "Nyeh heh heh, you seem rather pent up. But look at how nicely your pretty little cock is cradled in these panties. " He purred and palmed the bulging mass, massaging it gently and giving a squeeze now and then.

Sans moaned with want as his brother approached him, panting with half lidded eye sockets as he stared down at his brother hungrily. He wriggled slightly as his brother commented his appearance, feeling flushed and light headed, The panties felt too tight and were squeezing him, and then Papy was squeezing him even more and he made a desperate whine, bucking into his brother’s hand and his eye lights went crossed. He really needed to pee now…

“need to pee~...” he gasped.

Papyrus stopped and took his hand away. "Hmm, how badly?" He teased. Fuck, the way Sans begged him in that voice, crying his need for a release made him so hot. His own pants bulged painfully.

Sans whined softly when his brother pulled back, bucking his hips against the empty air before he could stop himself. He was so needy. His brother was so cruel. He gasped softly, “i….i’m about to burst…” he whined helplessly, and a spot of wetness appeared on the panties at the tip of his cock. He pressed his femurs together frantically, tears starting to pool at the corners of his eye sockets.

"Pull down your panties Sans, but you have to hold it in still. " He ordered and got a pillow from his mysterious bag and set it under Sans' legs.

  
Sans gasped shallowly and nodded, he carefully pulled off his panties, slightly damp with precum and waste magic, and then sat straddling the blanket, his weeping cock pressed into the cushion and throbbing slightly. Sans whined and rocked once before forcing himself to sit still until given permission. His brother was being so kinky, he had never been this hard outside of heat.  
Papyrus came behind him and wrapped a hand around the throbbing member. Giving a few squeezes, he then licked Sans' neck. But he didn't give him permission, he just kept pulling and squeezing the poor magic construct.

Sans was digging his phalanges into the pillow on either side of his cock, rutting shallowly, trying to hold back his urge to pee, tears starting to trickle down his cheeks. He squeaked when his brother wrapped his big strong hand around his cock, before crying out and throwing his head back, thrusting into his brother’s hand desperately, waste magic leaking from the tip despite his best efforts.

Beautiful. The way he obeyed, the way he needed release that only Papyrus could give him...  
Fuck… "You can go Sans." He whispered sensually in his ear.

Sans whimpered, trying for just a single moment to resist the urge to void his magic, but his brother’s voice, his permission had him letting go with a wail, his watery waste magic all but exploding from his dick, soaking the pillow and he arched back into his brother, sobbing.

"Mmm, good, so good. " He grinned and milked Sans for all he was worth. Now /he/ was in danger of wetting his pants, with cum. It felt so good, watching the sweetness of release on Sans" face.

Sans started rutting into the pillow frantically, sobbing harder as the relief of his voiding sent him into an orgasm and he shrieked as he came, thick ropes of his magic seed covering his brother’s hand and the pillow. He collapsed back against his brother, trembling and drooling, eye lights wide and glassy.

"Mmm, feeling better?" He purred.

Winnie, who had been playing by the water, was disturbed by the screaming. She started to go to investigate.

Sans panted, eye sockets sliding partially close and he moaned weakly and gave his brother thumbs up. At the same time he wriggled his hips back against his brother, and when he felt his brother’s rock hard arousal he made a hungry whine.

"Sand? Es you ok?" Winnie called from the main cavern.

"Ah fuck..." Papyrus hissed and tried to stop himself from cumming...but he was so close. "S...sans, the kid...."

Sans made a whimper, rutting back against his brother, shifting so that his brother's cock was rubbing against his puckered hole, wanting it in him. Wanting to be filled. "ahhh..." he whimpered as he took a deep breath. "winnie, papy and i are just playing our adult game! go back and play! we'll be out soon for breakfast!"

Winnie pouted and did as she was told, throwing little pebbles in the water. Soon she started to cry. She was bored and had nothing to do. "Wenny es lonley..." She whined to herself. But she'd be a good girl. "Wenny wanna play games..." She sniffled.

"Nnh, Sans n...not gonna...hah, m...make it." He'd waited too long, now he was going to...to..

Sans laid forward with a pant so that he was supported by the pillow and reached his hands around to lift his skirt to bare his ass and lower back.

"hnnn~ cum on me~!"

Quickly undoing his pants, he pulled his leaking length out. Just in time too. He only stroked it once before he started to cum, bucking into his own hand as the sticky strands splattered all over Sans.

Sans moaned happily, loving the feeling of his brother's cum on him, loving making his brother lose control. Especially when it was while Papyrus was ostensibly making HIM lose control. Apparently his brother really got off on him seeming helpless and desperate.He filed that away for further experimentation.

"Hah nnh..." Papyrus shuddered and then pulled Sans to him, not even caring about the mess.

Winnie was starting to slide into the water to see if she could swim by herself.

Sans purred and turned around to snuggle into his brother. "that was interesting...did you like watching me so helpless, brother?" He teased with a purr.

Papyrus scowled and bit down on Sans' neck to shut him up.

Winnie slipped into the water and started doggy paddling before she began to sink. She squeaked, but it was quiet and she was soon under. She kicked her little legs.

Sans gasped and arched into his brother. "you liked making me cry?" He added breathlessly.

Onionsan felt frantic vibrations in the water and sent a tentacle to investigate, and finding the girl he grabbed her and pushed her back to the surface.

She coughed up water and started to cry. She'd scared herself.

Papyrus just bit down harder, trying to shut Sans up. Did he always have to talk so much? Why was he being so nosy anyway? It was probably to use it against him.

He was so preoccupied he didn't hear the baby.

Sans tilted his head to the side and submitted to his brother with a whine. He could sense that Papyrus was tensing up, was he upset? He reached up to run soothing hands over his brother's scapula before hearing Winnie and taking a shortcut.

"sweetie! what happened, are you ok?" He scooped her up interest his arms.

Papyrus cursed. He came out with a scowl and crossed his arms, Sans' marrow dripping from his teeth.

She didn't answer Sans, she just turned into him and wailed her distress. She was scared, but unharmed. "What did she do now!?" Papyrus asked and came over.

Sans rocked Winnie, reacting to her distress by cooing and nuzzling her, allowing his bones to warm with magic.

Winnie slowly calmed down into pouting and sniffling. "Wenny went for swem...Wenny was lonely." She accused and picked at the lace on Sans' dress. Then she wrinkled her nose. "You stenky..." She told him.

Papyrus rubbed his face.....they'd messed up.

Sans shot his brother a look of horror, their baby had almost drowned while they ignored her to have sex. He clutched her tighter and nuzzled her hair.

"yes I am...i need a bath..."

"Es sand ok?" She asked softly. "Es Wenny en trouble?"

Papyrus kicked a nearby rock. "We need a babysitter..." He mused, almost to himself.

What would Sans have done if the baby had died?

"i'm just fine, just a little dirty from my game. and worried about my little girl; you aren't in trouble...are you hurt?" He murmured soothingly as he started to carry her to the bathing room, grabbing Papyrus' hand as he walked past to bring him too.

Papyrus followed along. His embarrassment from Sans' interrogation long forgotten.  
"No...Wenny no huwt." She told him and laid her head on him, even though she scrunched her nose up again.

"Sans...we need a babysitter." He said again. "Maybe we could talk to Onion. We haven't heard a peep about the outside world for a few days, we need to find out." He pointed out.

Sans nodded thoughtfully and put Winnie down at the edge of the pool. He spared a moment to send some magic into the pool to warm the water and then stripped the dress off carefully, folding it neatly before he slid into the water.

"Onionsan does tend to keep his tendrils in the know...he'll know what is going on." Sans agreed.

Winnie tilted her head. "Sand, why you en a dress?" She asked and Papyrus snorted as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Let me help you out of those clothes." Papyrus said to silence her and stripped her down before putting her in with Sans. He still wouldn't bathe with all three of them. Was he self conscious? Around the child? Now that would be juicy info for sure...  
"And yes, he does." Papyrus mumbled and soaped the girl's hair.

Sans started to scrub his bones clean, humming softly as he watched Papyrus clean their little girl. He was s little upset that Papyrus seemed to never bathe with them, he decided he needed to have a talk with his brother, but not right now.

"when you were trying to swim, sweetie...did you start sinking?" Sans asked, wondering why she had been so frightened

"Yes...but Onyan save Wenny." She revealed and splashed in the water, almost forgetting about her earlier terror. She seemed to bounce back pretty quickly.

"Well....be sure to thank him next time you see him." Papyrus told her and rinsed her hair. "Ok Papaya." She closed her eyes for the rinsing.

Sans' eye sockets widened and he realized he owed Onionsan a huge favor, and he was incredibly grateful but also slightly worried as to how Onion would ask for repayment. But he was only going to dwell on how happy he was that Winnie was safe, and he reached out with his hands, looking pleadingly up at his brother.

"What Sans?" Papyrus asked as he started cleaning Winnie's hands and arms.

"come into the bath with us, papy..." he asked softly, still holding out his hands.

"No thank you Sans." He said and kept cleaning.

Sans dropped his eye lights to hide his disappointment, shrugging as though to say 'your loss' and continued to scrub his spine and pelvis, hands shaking slightly.

Papyrus sighed. "What's wrong Sans?" He asked and removed the girl from the bath to towel her off. She giggled as it tickled and he left her in a covered, cozy heap on the floor until he could get her clothes.

Sans growled, his brother always knew when he was upset, and forced Sans to talk about it, but he never returned the favor. Did he not trust Sans? Did he not want to be able to...be himself around Sans? Was Sans not good enough? He pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the water, feeling suddenly dejected. "nothing is wrong brother..." he whispered.

"Sans, that's not true!" He said, seizing him and scrubbing him vigorously. "Tell me what's wrong or I'm fucking you in front of the child! " He threatened.

Sans eye lights dilated and he squirmed with a shallow gasp before looking up at his brother with a blush and a hint of reproach. "'m just upset because you make me tell you what's wrong, but won't tell me when you're upset...can't you trust me papy? you've held my soul...you know i adore you..."

Papyrus blushed and looked away. "I'm not upset Sans." He said truthfully. He wasn't upset.

"but you seem self-conscious? when I tease you...and you won't bathe with me..."

"That doesn't mean I'm upset Sans! Fuck's sake...." He blushed more and crossed his arms.   
Winnie crawled over under her towel and bumped into Papyrus. "Ra!" She said and climbed up his side and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek which just made him more embarrassed. He was horribly weak to cuteness.

"what does it mean then?" Sans pressed as he drifted to the edge of the pool to stare up into his brother's face.

Winnie was poking at his face and he caught her hand before she could poke him in the eye. He turned very red then at Sans' question.

"It means I like cute things and it embarrasses me!!" He shouted and set the child down before getting up and leaving, his face burning.

Great, now his secret was out...

Sans squeaked and ducked his head underwater, bright red. Did that mean Papyrus thought he was cute? He grinned widely, knowing he could use this to his advantage, but not until papyrus was more comfortable with being teased.

Papyrus huffed and sat by the water's edge and looked at his reflection. He glared until his cheekbones cooled again, and he still glared.

"Es Papaya mad?" Winnie asked Sans, crawling over. She looked like a little caterpillar in the towel like that.

Sans surfaced from the pool and grinned at Winnie. "nope! just shy! he's too much a grump to admit to liking cute things! and you are the cutest thing ever!" He cooed while getting out to tickle her before drying off. He considered going to get dressed and then looked down at the dress. Smirking he gave it a quick washing before drying it with a little magic and pulling it back on. He picked up his little caterpillar and went to go cute-attack his brother.

Winnie giggled at Sans and put a kiss to his cheek. "Love you Sand." She said and snuggled on him.

Sans nuzzled her and found his brother at the pool, he came up silently behind him, the caterpillar on his hip, "brother~" he cooed softly, eye lights downcast coquettishly, allowing a light flush to cover his cheeks and he stood slightly pigeon toed to look younger.

Papyrus turned. "What!?" He snapped before he saw Sans. His eyes widened and he sprang up.  
"Ra!" Winnie said and giggled.

Oh...he was fucked...

Sans looked up at his brother from under half lidded eye sockets, and gave a small pout. "we're hungry~" he wheedled.

The red faced skeleton pushed past and took a deep breath. "Then...then I'll make something for you..." He said and cleared his throat. Fuck, this was nuts...

Sans grinned wickedly as his brother turned his back and followed him happily. This was gonna be very, very fun.

Papyrus began making them a healthy meal. Outside he tried to stay calm. Inside he was raging with how cute they both were.

Sans was such a little shit! That was the last time he divulged something like that to be sure...

Sans sat at the small table they had salvaged, it was barely tall enough for Papyrus, he had to sit on a bit of a lower stool then the ones Sans and Winnie used, but it was sturdy (Papyrus and Sans had tested it thoroughly), he watched his brother cook for a few minutes before thinking of a brilliant idea and taking Winnie to get her dressed in the cutest dress they had found for her; a cute little red sundress with yellow daisy prints on the skirt and a little collar of lace and a red headband with a foofy red bow that almost exactly matched the dress. By the time Papyrus was done they were sitting back at the table.

Papyrus turned around and almost dropped lunch. His eyes bugged out of his head and marrow trickled from his nasal cavity. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" He set lunch down and then cleared his throat. "I....I mean...you both look...nice..." He said in a calmer tone.

Shit. He was hard all over again and he felt weak kneed. They were both so...so adorable.

Sans smiled sweetly up at his brother, blushing slightly, he had not expected his brother to react that obviously to their appearance, he dropped his eye lights slightly, pressing his femurs together and squirming on his stool before looking up again to pull his plate to himself. “thank you, brother!”

"Welcome. " He grumbled and sat down without looking at them again. He concentrated on eating.

"Sand, say ah!" Winnie demanded and tried to feed him a cherry tomato. Papyrus hunched over his plate to try and not look.

Sans giggled and leaned forward to take the tomato in his mouth, chewing before holding one out to her, "say 'ah' winnie!" he cooed.

"Ahh!" She said and chewed it before thinking. "Sand? Where the food go?" She asked him and patted his lack of stomach.

Papyrus got up abruptly. "I'm going to go talk to Onion about news!" He said and left the room.

Sans chuckled and pulled the top of the dress down so she could see into his ribs as he took a bite, so she could see it form into particles of magic and absorb into his soul

She gasped and clapped her hands, giggling.

Papyrus stood at the water's edge, hands on his hips. "Onion! You down there?" He called."

There was silence from the pool of water for a minute and then Onionsan appeared, looking annoyed.

"You need to be more careful with your things, Papyrus."

Papyrus huffed. "I realize that. Never actually had a child before..." he grumbled and crossed his arms. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. We need to find a suitable babysitter for her if we want to do anything together or have to leave for something dangerous." He stated.

Sans continued to play with his food and Winnie, it was really rather delicious though. He enjoyed every bite. He also made more plans to tease his brother until he lost control.

Onion hummed thoughtfully, staring at Papyrus. "That is a very good idea. I might suggest the dogs."

"Sand...why you wearing a dress?" She asked him again and picked at the lace covering him.

"The dogs!? Why?? Two of them broke into my house last week!" He growled.

Sans flushed a little and just shrugged. "he likes cute things, remember? it was just part of our game."

Onion giggled. "Oh, I had heard that! But did you know? They are all horribly upset with their Captain at the moment! Almost furious! They could possibly mutiny! She has realized she may have gone too far, I heard she wants to apologize even! As it is, the dogs have talked amongst themselves about your foundling...but decided NOT to inform their captain! Seems all of them are rather fond of babies, and don't want to endanger her!"

"Oh, ok!" Winnie said and then kept playing with her food.

Papyrus looked rather shocked. He grunted and scowled. "Hm, who'd have thought? " He mused and rubbed his chin. "Oh...by the way...Sans and I are extremely grateful you saved the girl..." he said as he mulled things over in his head. "So...thank you, owe you one and all that."

Papyrus was bad at thank yous.

Onionsan hummed thoughtfully, a sweet expression on his face as he listened to Papyrus speak, and his smile widened slightly to something a little predatory. "Well, I have become fond of the girl, I'd hate to have her drown while on my watch, I could feel her thrash all they way outside. But yes, you do owe me don't you? I'm sure Sans was incredibly relieved to find her safe...so maybe you two should play with me some time?"

Papyrus got a hard look on his face. "Play?" He asked with possessive fury in his eyes. Sans was his, hell if anyone else touched him.

Onionsan chuckled and reached out teasingly with a tentacle to stroke down Papyrus' cheek and neck before pulling away. "Oh? Do you object? I think the both of you would be quite fun to play with together...~" He cooed before narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, :But, I'll not force you...unwilling playthings are fun on occasion, but I usually desire willing participants. But remember, you do owe me, and anything else I could think to require for repayment will be less...enjoyable."

Papyrus narrowed his eyes. Less enjoyable he might be able to do... but ultimately he'd talk to Sans. "And what would be an example of such less enjoyable things?" He asked, wiping the wetness from his touch off with mild disgust.

“I’ll just leave that to your imagination!” Onionsan giggled and winked before submerging, leaving a tentacle to wave teasingly as he vanished.

About then Sans came looking for Papyrus, Winnie in his arms. “hey papy, we’re done eating!” Sans called out happily, but not trying to force an overly cute tone.

Papyrus grumbled. "Good. May have found us some babysitters, the dogs...and Onion wants us to 'play' with him in return for saving her." He growled. He was ticked. "Like hell is he going to touch what's mine."

Sans looked pleased and concerned at first as Papyrus mentioned the dogs, and then flushed a bright red when Papyrus mentioned Onionsan's desire to play with them and he made a choking noise before dropping his eyes.

"What?" Papyrus asked and narrowed his eyes at Sans. "Spit it out. "

Sans shrugged and looked to the side. "i uh...'played' with him once...a while ago. owed him for some information. it wasn't bad really..." he muttered.

Papyrus snarled and picked both child and Sans up. "Fuck that, he isn't touching you again! That's the end of it. I'll make it up to him some other way." He snarled. Papyrus was feeling unusually hot inside though and he set the two down once more. "Ah...i'll go talk to the dogs you two stay here and....I don't know, whatever mom and baby do." 

Sans just chuckled at his brother's possessiveness and was about to tease his brother when a familiar cinnamon musk wafted to his nose. Before he could comment, Papyrus had deposited him and Winnie and all but fled. He was pleased with being called 'mom' though, so allowed his brother to leave without comment. He only hoped the dogs did not notice, or if they did that they would respect Sans' mark in him. He turned to Winnie with a grin. "shall we have a tea party?"

Winnie smiled and then gave him a reproachful look. "Wenny not have to dwink tea, right sand?" She asked him.

“nah, we can just pretend…” Sans laughed and nuzzled the child before setting her down so she could toddle after him; as much as he’d love to carry her everywhere, he knew she needed to strengthen her legs. He led her through his room to her’s, and settled down at the little knee high table they’d fashioned for her.


	14. Off to the puppy-sitters

Papyrus watched his mate and mate’s child walk away before turning and diving into the water. Once on the other side he used magic to dry off and headed to Snowdin. There was a place that all the dogs gathered for lunch...Grillby's. Hopefully he'd find them there. And hopefully this warmth didn't mean what he thought it meant…

Papyrus opened the door to Grillby's and spotted the dogs. He put his hands on his hips and whistled. "Oi, what are you lumps of fur doing sitting around?" He asked with a smirk. He was obviously teasing.

Dogaressa spewed out the ale she had been drinking, all over her mate’s face. “Sorry, fluffers…” she muttered, embarrassed before turning to stare at Papyrus with nervous suspicion. “We’re on our lunch break…”

Papyrus rolled his eyes and came over. "Oh, I know." He glared at Lesser Dog, who looked away and whined. "Papyrus I...it was orders but...but I never should have....it's been eating me up since and...if....if you wanna dust me.... I understand." He swallowed and forced himself to look at the scowling skeleton. "I'm ready...I deserve it." He choked.

"Hmm, that you do." He mused. "But I blame Undyne more than I do you. You're actually remorseful, she's just out for herself. " He looked over the whole group. "But, there is a way you can make it up to me. If all of you would like to speak....in private." He proposed.

He was watching the dogs for any signs of treachery.

Dogaressa blinked up at Papyrus in shock, looked across to her mate and then around at her pack and finally back up to Papyrus. She stared cautiously at him, but he seemed quite calm, confident and sincere. He was on the level as far as she could tell. He also smelled a little...her eyes dropped to his neck and she narrowed her eyes slightly before chuckling throatily and getting to her feet, gesturing for her pack to join her. “Shall we take this outside then?”

"Don't see the issue." Doggo said and got up, following Papyrus out the door.

"I want you to babysit for us. All of you." He said.

Dogaressa stiffened, sniffing the air as if trying to scent a threat before repeating, "You want us to...babysit?"

"Yes, are you deaf?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Doggo sniffed too and caught a whiff of his building heat. Fuck...papyrus was a temperamental monster when in heat.

Dogaressa looked around, making sure that there was no one within earshot before leaning in, "For just the human? Or your pup too when they're born?"

"The human for now." Papyrus told her.

Dogamy shared a look with her. "Least we can do..." He said softly.

"So the rumor is true eh?" Doggo asked and Lesser looked cautiously intrigued but said nothing. He was still shocked Papyrus hadn't killed him where he sat. And he felt just a little guilty, but Papyrus wasn’t even looking at him.

Dogaressa nodded thoughtfully to her mate before scowling at Doggo. "I told you Sans smelled pregnant." she growled before turning to Papyrus. "We accept."

"Good. When can you all be available? " He asked them.

Dogaressa grunted and shrugged as she considered her pack. "You want for us all to be together for the babysitting? In that case we are all diurnal, so we usually get off shift when you do, for the night shift to come on...and so...I guess just pick what nights you want us to watch her? We could take her for a whole night sometimes if you really want, Dogamy and I could take her to our house, feed her and whatever..." She explained while looking to her pack for any suggestions.

They seemed to agree with her. "Well, how about tonight? She's not trouble at all." He assured them. "But she's been having nightmares sometimes.

Dogaressa turned to her pack to make sure they approved, they whined and boof'd amongst themselves for a minute. She turned back to Papyrus."We can take her tonight, I'll curl around her while she sleeps, it should help, and we'll need to come up with contingency plans in case Undyne calls for a sudden inspection or some such."

"She's good at hiding. If someone can get her to hide and tell her to be quiet, she will." He said simply. "Or you can call Sans." He told them. "So tonight. Meet us in Waterfall by the bridge."

Dogaressa looked confused before nodding, "Oh yes, he can teleport...yes...we...seemed to forget to mention that to Undyne, strange how that slipped our mind..." She mused thoughtfully, glancing at her mate.

"Y...yeah, strange. "

Papyrus smirked. "It's a step in the right direction." He said and then frowned thoughtfully. "Alphys is ok, yes?" He asked.

Dogaressa stared at Papyrus with a triumphant growl before shrugging. "I KNEW IT." She turned to he mate. "I told you so." She turned to Papyrus. "Yeah, she's fine. Pissed at Undyne, actually. Blames her for antagonizing you, although she does not think you did it, Undyne does though, but has no proof."

Papyrus shrugged. "I warned Undyne. But I'd never actually hurt Alphys." He assured. "She's useful and not a bad monster. And of course it's Undyne's fault!

Dogaressa nodded and then made a shooing motion at Papyrus. "Well, we want to get back to our meal and then our shift, you, actually, are free to go back home if you wish, and you're on leave until Sans gives birth."

"Is that so?" He asked with slight surprise. "Well, I'll leave you to it then." He said.

Dogaressa turned to herd her pack back into the bar, waving over her shoulder at Papyrus. "See you tonight!"

\--

Papyrus returned to their makeshift home. "I'm back!" He called out and then poked around to see if they were awake or if it was nap time.

Sans was wearing a little hat and still in his dress, although he had added stockings and a frilly black apron. He was serving 'tea' to a stuffed rabbit while pretending to gossip with Winnie.

"Papaya!" Winnie screeched when she heard him and rushed over and hugged him, practically climbing up his leg.

"Er...hi." He said, feeling like he was gonna explode if he was exposed to any more cute.

Sans squeaked with a bright blush, embarrassed, he had not expected Papyrus home so soon. He grabbed the hat from his head and hid it behind his back, dropping his eyes to his brother's feet. "uh, welcome home...papy, how'd it go?"

Papyrus swallowed heavily and had the sudden urge to cum, like right then. "I....it went well...t...they'll p...pick her up tonight. " He said and covered his brightly glowing pelvis with his hands.

"What's that?" Winnie asked. Of course she asked...

Sans eye lights immediately lit up until they glowed crimson as he darted his gaze from the floor to his brother's groin, then to his face. He licked his teeth hungrily, face red. Tonight was a long time away...but he might be able to help...he turned and got a puzzle they had found in the dump and put it on the table.

"it's just something little girls don't need to bother with, but look, a puzzle, winnie! i wonder how long it will take you to put it together?" It was a picture of a kitten and said it was 150 pieces.

Winnie's attention was grabbed and she came over. "Ooh! Es that the picture?" She asked, pointing to the box. "Es a kitty! " She giggled. It's a good thing she was so easily distracted.

Sans chuckled and patted her head before standing up to all but shove his brother back into their room, leading him to the bed and sitting him on the edge before dropping between his knees. "lemme just help you with this, brother..." he purred.

"Nnh...fuck you Sans!" He growled and attempted to shove him away.

Sans looked up at his brother innocently as he leaned forward to nuzzle the bulge in his pants. "if you'd like, brother..."

Sans hid his grin of triumph by leaning his face further into his brother's bulge, which turned out to be a mistake because when he inhaled he got a face full of his brother's concentrated musk, he was in heat...and it was threatening to send Sans back into heat as well, he whimpered and pressed his face further under the bugle, inhaling the scent hungrily, mewling desperately before leaning back, panting and drooling with a red face, eye lights dilated and hazy..."oh shit..." he muttered.

"Hah w...what are you waiting for? " He asked and squirmed with his need. He was feeling weak.

Sans panted softly, eye lights unfocused and he stayed still for a moment before lunging forward and all but tearing at his brother's belt and pants as though they were a personal affront, his hands trembling until he finally released his brother's cock, and with no hesitation he immediately inhaled the length, swallowing it down his conjured throat without even any lead up, pressing his face to his brother's pelvis as he suckled and swallowed around the cock, moaning hungrily.

"Hrk! " He tensed for a second as he was assaulted and then melted into the bed. "Nnh, Sans..." He sighed and his hips pushed up into Sans, enjoying the wet warmth.

Sans just moaned and mewled around his brother's cock, staring up at him with dazed eye lights, drool oozing from the corners of his mouth and tears from the corners of his eye sockets. His face was dark red and he looked so happy.

The way Sans looked made Papyrus throb with desire. He groaned and his head tilted back. It wasn't long before he was cumming into that cute little mouth.

Sans swallowed every drop eagerly, waiting until he had wrung every drop from his brother's cock before slowly pulling off with a wet pop. He exhaled heavily before kissing his brother's cock sweetly.

"Nnh! " He shuddered and laid back heavily.

"Sand! Wenny done!" The girl called from the other room, sounding excited.

Sans tucked his brother gently back into his pants before zipping him back up and redoing the belt. "does that help, papyrus?" he asked softly as he turned to look back at Winnie's room.

"good job sweetie, you are so smart!"

"A...a little." Papyrus replied and then got under the blanket. "I think I'll just take a nap, wait it out." He said.

That's what he usually did anyway.

Sans chuckled and kissed his brother's forehead. "nap for now, but remember, we're giving winnie to the dogs tonight...so you have all night to...do whatever you want to me.." he purred before going in to admire Winnie's work.

Fuck...Sans needed to stop talking like that or it was curtains for Papyrus.

\------

Later that night, a more controlled Papyrus brought Winnie and her things to the bridge. He brought Sans too of course.

"Where we go?" She asked as she patted the top of Papyrus' skull. He seemed to like putting her on his shoulders.

Sans chuckled and gazed up with loving eye lights at his brother and baby. "you get to spend the night with some good doggies, winnie, they are much nicer than last time, and sorry for scaring you. and they will babysit you sometimes."

"Doggies? Yay!" She giggled and Papyrus smirked. "They should be here soon..." He said and checked the time.

Sans laughed at Winnie's enthusiasm until he saw the pack approaching from the Snowdin side of the bridge and despite himself and hid behind his brother, clinging to the back of his battle armor and cringing.

"Hi doggies!" Winnie said and waved happily. "Well I'll be damned..." Doggo whistled and scratched his ear. "It is a human.""Thought they were supposed to be vicious, not cute." Lesser added.

Sans shivered when he heard Lesser's voice and found that he was trying not to cry. He wondered if he could get away with short cutting back to the cave, but knew Winnie would be upset if he left without saying goodbye, so he was just frozen in indecision.

"Where's Sans, Papyrus? I smell him..." Dogaressa asked curiously as she approached to take the child.

Papyrus reached back and squeezed his shoulder. "He's here. You'll understand if he isn't keen on saying hello." He said.

Winnie made grabby hands at Dogaressa and Papyrus turned to hand the child to Sans instead. She noticed he seemed distressed. "Sand ok?" She asked him sweetly.

Lesser spotted him and lowered his head in shame. Whining, his tail drifted to in between his legs. He was trash. He should do everyone a favor and dust himself.

Sans leaned into his brother, breathing shallowly, but stopped trying to hide. But the moment Winnie was placed in his arms he brightened up and nuzzled her gently. "i'm fine, winnie, i just had a bad thought, like a nightmare when you're awake..." he explained with a more calm expression. "i'm fine now, you go have fun with the doggies." he stepped forward to hand the girl up to Dogaressa.

Dogaressa leaned down to take the child gently, sniffing at Sans discreetly as she did so. He smelled different. More different. She paused for just a moment and then nuzzled him gently in apology as she stood up with the child.

Sans stared up at Dogaressa in shock before laughing and backing up to his brother.

"Hi doggy." Winnie said and gave her a kiss, petting her neck fur. "Bye bye sand and Papaya. " She said to her caretakers, waving with her other hand.

Sans waved at Winnie and leaned slightly against his brother, hoping Papyrus would not get embarrassed and shove him away.

Dogaressa nodded to Sans and Papyrus and turned to carry Winnie to her house, her pack following.

Papyrus allowed it and watched the dogs go before turning to leave with Sans.

"We play games?" Winnie asked the dogs.

As soon as the dogs turned away Sans reached up shyly for his brother to pick him up, not quite expecting his brother to indulge him, but hoping.

  
"What?" Papyrus asked, thinking he looked a lot like the cute human child when he did that. Fuck! Not cute! He wasn't cute!

Sans flushed a very dark red and slowly started to pull his hands back, did his brother actually want him to say it? He dropped his eye lights before stuttering, "c-c-carry me?"

"O...oh...sure." He said and picked him up. He couldn't say no to that face....how could he?

Sans grinned happily and laid his head on his brother's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Soon they were back. "Alright, are we swimming or teleporting?" He asked..he felt his heat rising again the more in contact he was with sans.

Sans was starting to feel a little heated himself, and he pressed his face against his brother's throat, inhaling his scent with a hungry moan. He started to shift, pressing his femurs together.

"uhhn~ papy...we....are both in...heat..." he finally panted as they got near to the pool.

"OH! Isn't that perfect timing!" Onionsan declared with joy as he appeared from the water, looking at them hungrily.

Papyrus growled and stepped away from the water, clutching Sans possessively. He wasn't gonna put up with this fucker.

Sans turned to peer at Onionsan and then up at his mate.

"Oh, don't be like that, dear Papyrus! I can smell you from here, you are very, very needy right now, aren't you? You and your pretty little mate...I can make you both feel good...can't I Sansy? And you do owe me for saving your little Winnie...~"

"onionsan saved winnie!?" Sans gasped, he looked up at his brother, face so red it was almost overpowering the red of his eye lights. "Papyrus?"

Papyrus grumbled and looked away. "I'll do something else for you. We can take care of each other." He pressed on. "Just...get us inside Sans, please."

Before Sans could respond, Onionsan impatiently took matters into his own tentacles. He reached out and wrapped several tentacles around them both, pulling them into the water. He did not try to separate them from now, he wrapped a tentacle around Papyrus' left leg, from ankle to femur, slowly creeping towards his pelvis. Another was wrapped around his spine under his shirt, a third lovingly around his neck. One was wrapped around Sans' hips, already pressing against his growing arousal, and another around his ribs.

Papyrus jerked and tried to free himself. But the touch felt so good. He shuddered and his protests started to weaken slightly. He didn't let go of Sans for a second though and tried to remove the tentacles from him.

The tentacle continued its trek up his femur until it was pressing against the bulge in his pants, squeezing and writhing over his erection. The one coiling around his spine began to spiral around in a corkscrew, squeezing periodically. The third began to stroke down over his clavicles and into his rib cage.

Sans had already started panting and bucking as the tentacle around his hips slid into his shorts, and then he cried out, arching his back as it slid into his pussy.

Papyrus heard Sans cry out in pleasure and struggled harder, despite the pleasure making him want to just relax. That was his mate, his Sans. He almost wanted to cry...almost...Heats made him super emotional. Usually it was anger, but the utter helplessness he had right then was making him want to sob. Only he was supposed to make Sans feel good, and vice versa.

But his hips started pressing back, despite his mind's wishes. He dug his claws into the tentacle on Sans. That was his dammit!

Sans leaned into his brother to kiss him, inadvertently shoving the tentacle deeper into him, and he wailed into his brother’s mouth as he clung to him, coaxing him with his tongue. He clung to his brother, growling a little as he pulled the tentacle from his brother’s neck, the tentacle resisted before trailing away, stroking along the back of Papyrus’ spine teasingly as the other began to press in between his vertebrae gently. The tentacle at his groin was still squeezing him, a little more insistently and had begun to pump him through his pants. Sans was making small mewls as the tentacle within him bulged and spread him wide before beginning to pump in and out.

This was degrading, and stupid. He didn't want this! But his body did...

No! He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus! He would never give in! He would...would....Oh fuck...

He whined and gave in to Sans' kiss and the touches he didn't want. Now he knew how Sans had felt with lesser dog…

Sans nuzzled his brother, eye lights hazy as he glanced over to Onion, the aquatic monster was staring at them intently, face flushed and eyes dark with lust, he was breathing heavily too, Sans never really knew what the monster got from getting other monsters off, but Onionsan was always up for tentacle sex. He moaned as the tentacle within him started to writhe and press against his walls and he started to buck into it, it was so big it was stretching him to the burning point, and it made him see stars. “Papy~ Onion~” he gasped, still clinging to his brother helplessly.

The tentacle against his groin had finally slid inside his pants, coiling around his cock and pumping him slowly, squeezing and curling up and down his length.

Papyrus stopped moving. He didn't even seem to feel it anymore."What did you just say?" He asked numbly. He'd...just called someone else's name...and he was right fucking there! His soul pulsed dimly and it cracked a little. He couldn't put it all together. It couldn't be...Sans loved him...he was carrying his children he...then why? "W...what did you say?" He asked again, eye lights guttering out.

Sans panted softly, opening his eye sockets slowly as he felt Papyrus stiffen, but the moment he saw the look on his brother’s face all thoughts of arousal left his mind, even as Onion kept pumping inside him. When Papyrus’ eye lights guttered out, Sans felt his soul clench in panic and he reached forward to wrap his arms tightly around his brother’s neck, nuzzling his throat desperately.

“papyrus! i’m so sorry, please papy….i love you! i only love you, i swear! his name just...slipped out...please forgive me papy! please, please don’t…” he sobbed as he tried to comfort his brother. Onionsan seemed to realize that the mood was broken, and gently settled them back on land before slowly removing his tentacles, stroking gently along their skulls before his tentacles sunk underwater, although his head still stayed, and he had the decency to look remorseful.

Sans curled into his brother’s lap, hugging his brother’s skull to his chest and he wondered if he’d ruined everything. If he had he would dust himself.

"I...I need to be alone a moment Sans..." He said distantly. The pain in his soul was almost unbearable. His heat was replaced by an icy chill in his bones. Just slipped out? But why would it? Why? why...He didn't even feel anything as he pried Sans from his body. "J...just a few moments." He repeated.

Sans shook his head and nuzzled closer, fighting his brother’s attempts to remove him, before shifting to sit sideways and pulling his hands down to pull out his soul, offering it up to Papyrus without the slightest hesitation. “Papyrus, i only love you.” he declared, staring straight into his brother’s eye sockets, searching for something, anything.

"Sans just...just a minute ...please..." blood red tears spilled from his sockets. His soul cracked a bit more. Was...was some part of it an act? Was he not enough?

Sans started crying himself when he saw his brother cry, Papyrus never cried. "papy! please, if you don't believe me, just touch my soul! you know soul contact will let you know everything! i won't be able to hide anything from you!"

Was this part of some cruel joke? Did Sans and Onion plan this up earlier? He felt so betrayed and dirty.

He was just...just so hurt. Why would he do that? Papyrus wouldn't ever call out another name...wouldn't even dream of it...

He didn't even hear Sans anymore. He had shut down. The one person he loved, and trusted fully had betrayed him, stabbed him right in the soul.

Sans could see his brother shut down, completely ignoring his soul, his offering of himself. If only Papyrus would touch it, he would know that all his fears were unfounded, that Sans had never and would never love anyone but Papyrus...but his brother had completely pulled away.

“papy, papy, papy…” he sobbed brokenly, Onionsan has at some point taken the time to sink away, and Sans thought that monster had good timing, because he would have happily dusted Onion himself had he stayed. He wondered if he could somehow force Papyrus to take his soul, if placing it in his hands would work...he looked down to Papyrus’ hands as he slowly slid out of his brother’s lap. He placed his soul in the limp hands carefully before prostrating himself weeping at his brother’s feet.

His fingers twitched. No, he didn't want to see...he was afraid! Afraid of what the truth would be. It hurt so much.But all he felt was love, and deep regret, sorrow even, from Sans. He started to cry too, and cradled the soul close to his face. He still didn't understand why...and he wasn't sure if he'd be the same again, but he at least knew Sans knew him. His own soul throbbed in pain. The cracks burned and oozed magic onto his ribs. Maybe it would heal in time.

Sans just kept weeping, not noticing that his brother had moved, he felt a deep self-hatred for how he had hurt his brother, betrayed him, the worst thing he could have done. He knew they would never be the same, he had ruined everything, Papyrus would never want him or their children now, and considered just dusting himself to rid his brother of him.

Papyrus pulled Sans in and sobbed, hugging him tightly. For all of his toughness, inside he was soft as a marshmallow. He clung to Sans like his life depended on it...which it did. "Sans..." He cried and then fell backwards with him. He passed out, lost too much magic from his soul.

Seems maybe Onion owed them one now.

Sans returned the embrace, curling into his brother as if he would fall apart without him, and he just kept weeping, feeling nothing but sorrow for the relationship he’d all but destroyed with one careless word. He slowly lifted himself up just far enough to reach his soul and take it from his brother gently before pressing it to the rib cage above his brother’s soul, willing his magic to heal the damage he’d caused.

Papyrus' soul weakly clung to Sans' through his battle body. Sans would feel only longing and an intense love for him. His childlike need for his brother, the need to be needed, to be loved and not wanting to share.

The soul quivered and tried to give a piece of itself to Sans'.

Sans growled in frustration before allowing with joy the piece of Papyrus' soul to join his, and thinking quickly sharing out enough of his own to mend Papyrus', making sure it was his love, devotion, adoration, his admiration for his big brother, his want to be claimed, to be possessed, that was uppermost and absorbed. So his brother would never doubt him again. Sans was his, body, mind, and soul.

The soul stopped leaking magic and Papyrus' frame relaxed. It was going to be ok. Sans relaxed slowly, allowing their souls to mingle. He fell asleep.


	15. Babysitting and Onion

Winnie watched her two adopted parents leave, cuddled with Dogaressa the whole time. She did not feel afraid, trusting the dogs. They were so fluffy! They were not scary anymore. "Where we go?" She asked the dogs.

Dogaressa felt the urge to just melt, the child was absolutely precious, even if she was strange and hairless. She grinned down at the girl, being careful not to show too much teeth, "We are going to my house for food and games!" 

"Yay! Wenny like games. " She said and reached up to stroke her ears. "Pretty doggy." She giggled.

"Why is it so cute?" Doggo asked, nearly in despair.

“Self defense mechanism, maybe?” Dogaressa muttered with a shrug before chuckling and whuffling the child’s hair. “Thank you! You are a pretty little girl!’

Winnie got shy all of a sudden and blushed. "Thank you." She said softly and hid behind her curls.

Dogaressa all but cooed, and she made an awkward cough as she tried to retain some of her dignity.

Dogamy snickered and then opened the door for them.

The slippery tot wriggled down and ran inside, giggling. She hid under the first piece of furniture she could find.

"Fuck! It's loose!" Lesser Dog exclaimed.

Dogaressa laughed and then turned to her mate with a teasing tone, "Oh no? Where has it gone? We better catch it!"

Small giggles could be heard and the dogs followed the sound. She was under the couch.

Dogamy grinned and nodded. "Hmmm...is it here?" He asked and looked under the table. 

The giggling stopped. Suddenly, Doggo howled in fear and surprise. 

"Ra!" Winnie said clinging to his leg and giggling.

"It's attacking me!"

Dogaressa fell against the side of the couch laughing before pointing to Lesser Dog, "Go rescue your companion from the fearsome menace!"

Lesser actually bit back a laugh once he realized the human wasn't attacking. It was just hugging Doggo's leg. Dogamy was beside himself with laughter, howling.

Lesser came over and reached for Winnie. She dropped down and almost got away, but he was faster. "Gotchya!" He said and she giggled, sticking her tongue out. Lesser's eyes widened and then he whined, hugging the adorable child. "I want it."

Dogaressa was able to calm her laughters down to chuckles and she pounced on Lesser and the child, reaching around him to tickle the girl, her tail wagging. “Oh no, a tongue! How rude!” She teased. 

Winnie shrieked with laughter and kicked her feet.

Lesser couldn't help but have his soul melt. Dogamy watched his wife and sighed. "Maybe we should have a few." He called teasingly.

Dogaressa reached down to trap Winnie's little feet for a moment before releasing her. She got off of Lesser and turned to wrinkle her nose at Dogamy. "Really? I wouldn't mind, but it would take me off duty for too long and you can't go without me, so that would leave the sentry 3 down, including Papyrus..." She answered seriously.

"Oh come on..." He whined and pointed at the crawling girl that was now woofing back and forth with Doggo. He didn't get it, but it kept her from grabbing him so he was happy. "She's so cute! Don't you want that? "

She looked back at the child and then at her mate. "Do you seriously want puppies?" She flushed and looked down at her stomach thoughtfully and back at the child.

He came over and nuzzled her. "Why not? Raise a few terrors, add to the pack. I know you'd be an amazing mother, fluffy lips."

Dogaressa punched him in the shoulder but she was grinning. "I'll think about it. Now let's make sure this terror does not send Doggo under the couch like that time a raccoon got in!”

"Hey! You promised not to bring that up again...."Doggo complained. Winnie crawled over to Greater Dog and hugged his foot. "Beg doggy! "

Dogaressa giggled and went over to pick up the child before lifting her to Greater's face in a swoop.

She squealed when he licked her. "Ewww! " She giggled some more and wiped her face off. She seemed super happy.

Dogaressa brought the girl back in for a cuddle before setting her down, "Go give Doggo a big hug now!" she grinned as she pointed out which dog she meant.

Doggo's eyes widened and he backed away. "N...no it's ok! Don't need a hug!" He said and then turned to flee as Winnie came after him. She tripped and then started to cry, looking up at him. 

"Doggy not wanna Wenny hug? " She asked, lip pouting.

Doggo froze and looked away. "E...er...w....was just playing.." He said and helped her up gingerly. He grunted when she latched onto him. He shot a glare in Dogaressa's general direction.

Dogaressa was completely unrepentant and decided to let the child stay with Doggo for now while she prepared dinner, she knew her mate would keep an eye on things. So she went into the kitchen to pull out the meal she had cooked earlier, it only needed to be reheated. Once that was done she brought it out to the table, a feast enough for all her pack. “Dinner!”

Doggo carried the slowly tiring out child to the table and went to set her in a chair. But Lesser stopped him. "Wait, there aren't enough chairs for her to sit by herself. Besides, look at how small she is. She can barely see over the tabletop!" He pointed out.

"Er...right...here Dogaressa, good practice for you." Doggo said and handed her off before sitting down. Lesser snickered and punched his shoulder.

Dogaressa sputtered for a moment before regaining her dignity as she calmly settle the child into her lap, although she gave Doggo an arch stare, promising that he would need to play with the baby more later. She brought her plat closer to the table, handed Winnie a fork, and began to dig into the stew she had made.   
"Thank you dog mommy. " She said and kissed her cheek before digging in herself.

Dogamy awed as his soul melted. "See? Even she knows! "

Doggo pointedly didn't meet her gaze.

Dogaressa flushed brightly despite herself, but chuckled and nuzzled the child's hair before starting to eat. She paused to make sure her pack had enough, and then devoured her portion.

Winnie yawned and snuggled into the soft fur. "Dog mommy? I mess my mommy." She said softly. "And daddy. Wenny thenk...a bear eat them...."

Dogaressa frowned and looked down at the child, saddened by how strangely perceptive she was, and how calm. This girl was much more aware of things than she should be at her age. She rubbed one paw soothingly over the girl’s tummy.

She thought hard for a moment before speaking, "They died while protecting you, sacrificed themselves for you, you'll always remember them...but you know that Sans will...be more than happy to be a new mommy for you?" she pointed out gently.

Winnie nodded. "When we was at Towell house, hem told Wenny to call hem momma." She said and looked up at her. Then she scrunched up her face. "Es that mean Papaya my daddy?"

Dogaressa chuckled at the girl’s expression, although her hackles raised when she heard what she could swear was ‘Toriel’...but how was that possible? The Queen had been missing for centuries. Some even thought she was dead! “I suppose so, don’t worry pup...he’d be a good daddy once he accepts you as his daughter...and you know, if they become your parents, you’re going to have some siblings soon! Because your mama is pregnant!”

"Yes! Sand has babies en hes tummy. " She giggled. "Why babies look like hearts?" She asked her and looked up.

"That's their souls, they're still tiny." Doggo said gruffly. Wow, he speaks.

Dogaressa's ears perked up, "More than one? That's unusual for a species that does not have litters..."

"Yep yep yep, one two! Two baby hearts in sand tummy." Winnie said and then slipped off Dogaressa's lap and onto the floor. "Woof woof!" She said.

Dogaressa gave a small growling laugh and shook her head slightly. "Oh my, I bet Sans is ecstatic, and Papyrus is probably terrified." She muttered, turning to watch the child with amusement. "Oh no! Who let this puppy in here?!"

"You did." Dogamy teased.

She soon snuggled up against Doggo's feet and started sucking her thumb. "I think she's tired." Doggo muttered.

Dogaressa took a few more bites of her stew before getting to her feet to go scoop up the baby, she cradled her gently and then took her to the little nest she and her mate had made for her. "Go ahead and go to sleep, pup."

"Stowy?" She asked innocently. 

Doggo smirked at her persistence. It was...actually really cute.

Dogaressa covered her muzzle with a paw, giggling, this child was absolutely precious. "Hmm, we don't have any story-books...but..." she glanced over at Lesser, "Why don't you tell her about that time you got your fur covered in paint?"

Lesser looked embarrassed. "Aw come on Ress..." He said and Winnie looked up at him. Then back to Dogaressa. "Ef et make hem feel bad, he don't have to. Wenny go nighnigh wefout stowy." She told them.

Doggo couldn't help but admire her compassion and leaned down and licked her face all over, making her giggle.

Dogaressa just shrugged and leaned down to pet the girl’s hair. “Okay, so nothing embarrassing, I’ll just tell a story about a time I saw a rabbit, a real rabbit and not a monster rabbit…” she started. 

During the story, Winnie slowly fell asleep. It was cute how she fought it for a moment and then kind of just conked out.

"Now I know why Sans and Papyrus kept her...if cuteness is a defense, it's a damn good one." Lesser said.

Dogaressa hummed thoughtfully, gazing silently at the child for a several moments before turning to make sure her pack had finished eating.

The table was empty of food. Nothing was left. Greater Dog burped loudly and grinned.

"Ewww mate...that's nasty." Doggo protested and Dogamy agreed.

Dogaressa just laughed and gave a small 'boof' of amusement before cleaning the dishes up and taking them to the kitchen. Her pack was safe, fed, warm. The pup left in her care was sleeping softly. She was happy.

\---

Papyrus clutched Sans tighter, protective even in slumber. His soul had become stable once more with his beloved in his arms. But he was tired, mainly from the magic leak. His soul reached out for Sans' again, as if making sure he was still there. Confirming he was, the frantic light relaxed once more. Heat started radiating from his bones again, but not as fiercely as before.

Onion finally resurfaced, staring sadly at the unconscious skeletons, he actually felt almost bad about his previous actions. He had only wanted to make them feel good...well, his desires might have been more selfish than that, but he did not like unwilling participants...especially not so unwilling that they cried and had a soul break because of it! So he wanted to make it up to them. 

Thinking quickly he curled his tentacles gently around the embraced mates, drawing them slowly into the water, surrounding them with his magic although he knew they could not really drown (they were skeletons after all) and he drew them along with him as he swam into the cavern where he nested. There was a shelf in the back where he stored things to keep dry, and just beneath the shelf was a shallow portion with his nest. He settle them on the shelf of land, actually a walkway along the whole back wall, ten feet wide and 20 feet long.

Onion did not have a sense of smell as such, but he could feel the heat radiate off of Papyrus and it was making him very anxious, and he very much wanted to play with the skeletons again, he loved how their bones felt under his tentacles, how responsive they were...the sounds they made. But he would need to be more tactful. He considered Papyrus for a moment before leaving to check what he had for food. He wondered if they had eaten fish before. He found a nice big trout and brought it to the surface.

Papyrus stirred a little and then groaned. Ugh...his chest hurt like Greater Dog had sat on it. Blinking blearily down at Sans, he pressed a kiss to his cheek. His skull was foggy from his heat and lack of energy.

Onion saw that Papyrus had woken up, and oddly enough, he actually felt a little hesitant. He did not like that. He took a moment to affix his smile to his face and tapped gently at the surface of the water with a tentacle to draw attention to himself. 

"I...apologize for...my quite inexcusable behavior." He began, solemnly. He placed the fish beside the skeleton, it was larger than Papyrus' femur. "I...may have been....perhaps a little...too forceful. It was not my intention to...cause distress."

Papyrus sat bolt upright and then stood shakily. He growled, still clinging to Sans as he summoned a weapon and bared his teeth. "Not your intention eh?" Who did this fucktard think he was!? "And what exactly did you THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN??" He basically shouted.

Onion blinked slowly and drifted back slightly, looking a little confused. "I thought you both would enjoy yourselves."

Sans blinked sleepily, the sound of his brother's voice, raised in anger and fear breaking through his exhausted stupor. He looked up at his brother and then around at the room.

"You didn't even think to ask did you??" He snarled and wanted to dust this fucker so bad. "Give me one good reason not to dust you." He wasn't thinking clearly. He was angry and tired and his heat was very demanding.

Onion blinked slowly once, taking in the unreasoning fury on the skeleton's face. He hummed thoughtfully.

"I found you your babysitters." He pointed out.

"So? You then assaulted me and MY mate!" Papyrus snarled.

"I just wanted to help you both with your heats..." Onionsan murmured soothingly. "I was not trying to take him from you..." He added gently, looking a little flustered.

"papy?" Sans yawned. He glanced around and saw Onion, blinked and looked back up at his brother. "what's going on? are you ok? does your soul still hurt?"

Papyrus was about to throw a nasty retort at Onion, when Sans spoke up. He visibly halted and looked down at him. "I....no...it..it just aches a little." He pressed kisses all over his skull. "Sans I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you, love you so much." He purred and nuzzled into his neck.

Sans wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and purred, a little shocked by the kisses, but liking the affection. "love ya too papy, so much, with all my soul."

"I know Sans...I know." He soothed and nibbled on him lightly before getting dizzy and half sitting, half collapsing on the ground.

He grunted and tried to make it seem like he'd meant to do that. "Floaty over there says he's sorry." He growled.

Sans squirmed so that he was straddling Papyrus’ hips, and laid his head on his rib cage, over his soul, as he looked over at Onion who did actually look contrite. He wrapped his arms loosely around Papyrus’ waist. 

Onion smiled softly, nudging the fish towards them. “I am, indeed sorry. Sincerely so. I thought you two might be hungry. This is...my cave. No one knows about it, but you are free to leave if you wish, I’ll not stop you.” 

Papyrus grumbled, not feeling generous at the moment. But he was hungry, his soul pinched with his dual needs, one outweighing the other right now. 

He eyed the raw fish. What the fuck would they supposed to do with that?

Sans was still half asleep, he blinked slowly at Onion and then down at the offering. It was a pretty big fish. He was surprised at the generosity. He glanced up at Papyrus' face and giggled. "just cook it with fire magic papy...after gutting it of course..."

Papyrus tried to muster the strength to stand against to do just that, but he didn't have tried strength or energy to do so. He just plopped down again.

Sans kissed his brother lovingly on the cheek before nuzzling him, and shifting to sit with his back to Papyrus chest, he leaned forward to grab the fish, he yanked the head off, pulling out the spine and using a small bone constructs to gut the fish easily. He set the innards aside and then used some fire magic to cook the fish.

Papyrus watched Sans prepare and cook something for him. It made his soul thump hard. 

"Sans...don't ever stop being amazing." He sighed and kissed him again, tenderly.

Sans blushed and giggled softly as he looked up at his mate, pleased by the praise. But when Papyrus kissed him he moaned softly. He could feel his brother’s soul beneath the ribs at his back. He wriggled slightly in his brother’s lap, his bones still warm, he felt itchy and needy and he tried to ignore the growing lust in favor of his hunger, taking the fish and pulling it apart and handing some to his brother, eating daintily with his phalanges. 

Onion watched them eat, curious about Sans use of magic, he had his tentacles folded neatly as he watched them from the other end of the ledge. “Oh, I forgot you would desired the food burned, I apologize for that as well.”

Papyrus frowned, still uncertain about Onionsan at the moment. He just nodded in acknowledgment and ate what was offered to him. He sighed and moaned as the magic food restored him.

But now his heat was responding to the influx and he really needed to get off soon.  
Whimpering softly he stayed still.

Sans stiffened slightly as he heard his brother moan, eye lights dilating, and he panted softly, repressing his own moan. He wanted to be filled. He shifted his hips, continuing to eat his half of the fish, but the more he ate, the more the magic seemed to build up in his soul, demanding release. He whined softly. 

Onionsan’s eyes darkened as he could feel the heat rise from both of his guests, and he twitched, wanting to feel them, wanting to play with them. But he would be much more patient this time. He was almost drooling as he watched them trying to resist the urge to just give in to their baser drives.

"What are you staring at?" Papyrus snapped. He was being good and staying still as possible. But Sans moving against him slightly was simply tearing him down.

Onionsan made a low growling purr, his eyes darkening even further with hunger and he drifted ever so slightly closer to the two, not answering Papyrus’ question, knowing he was close.

“pah…” Sans gasped softly, he had finished his portion of the fish, and he had gotten so worked up from the scent of his brother that he had already formed a pussy and it was already puffy and slick with arousal, he pressed his femurs together, hoping that neither his brother nor Onionsan would notice. 

Papyrus watched Onion carefully and growled. "Stay back." He ordered and looked down at Sans as he made a small noise. He really needed to cum a few times.

Sans could smell his brother’s heat, it had gotten muskier, he could not think straight, he needed it...he leaned forward slightly, pressing his hands to the ground and rocking himself back into his brother’s erection, mewling with need, eye lights large and hazy. “P-pa-papy...need….need it...need you…” he whined frantically. 

Onionsan’s eyes slowly lidded as he drifted closer, Sans was so close, he needed a good fucking, and he was certain it would send Papyrus over the edge soon too...then he could offer his assistance. 

Sans' pleading had Papyrus glancing between the two before his body decided for him. Papyrus growled and stood up with Sans, holding him close to his pelvis. They needed to leave. "T...take us home Sans?" He asked as stars of neglected pleasure swam in his vision .

Sans moaned softly, whining and wriggling as he was denied, but he glanced up at his brother with a small nod, eye sockets unfocused.

“Wait! You try and jump through the void now, with as disoriented as Sans is, you’ll chance getting lost in the void!” Onionsan yelped, startled and sounding worried. 

Papyrus groaned and shivered. "H...hang in there Sans. " He said softly.

His cock was dripping magic everywhere. He felt his legs go weak.

Onionsan had a brilliant idea, "If you don't want me to join in, I won't....just...take him right here... Let me watch. I'll only join if you ask..."

Papyrus looked away and looked at Sans. "W...what do you think? " He asked." He was seriously needy and felt like he was gonna explode.

"need....please...." Sans gasped as he wiggled out of his brother's arms, all but tore his shorts off, and presented himself.

Papyrus couldn't hold out anymore and shakily complied. His limbs still felt weak, but he had to, for Sans...

He fumbled with his zipper, hands shaking.

Sans sobbed, burying his face in his arms as he widened his legs, arching his spine desperately, he needed to be filled, now! “please,please,please…” he gasped. 

Breathing hard, Papyrus couldn't focus on anything to help. He instead looked shamefully over at Onion...

His limbs were still floppy from the earlier incident. Would Sans...again?

"papy...papyrus...please..." Sans sobbed

"S...Sans my limbs...I. ..I can't.......do...do..." He leaned down and whispered to him. "Do we want Onionsan's help?" He needed to.get himself and Sans off so badly. Like now.

Sans growled softly, rocking his hips back and forth, his pussy clenching frantically, looking for something, anything to fill it. “i need your cock in me now papyrus! i don’t care how you get it in me!” He snapped his head up to see Onionsan, who had drifted subtly closer was now only just offshore from them, staring with hungry violet eyes. Sans flushed at the look of intense lust the aquatic monster was gazing at them both with, and some of his juices began to dribble down his femur as he whimpered with need. 

But Onionsans did nothing, just floated there. Waiting.

Ah fuck. "....O..Onion, we'll give you a s....second chance." He said, looking away as he almost dreaded the touch. But he wouldn't be separated from Sans..no no.

Onionsan reacted almost before Papyrus could finish his request. He reached forward with six tentacles and very gently undressed his companions, gently sliding his tentacles along their ribs and spines, but not grabbing yet. He stroked them gently, as though they would break. 

Sans began to shudder, tears pooling in his eye sockets and he whined, but refused to ask for more, not wanting to upset his brother again. 

Papyrus panted and tried to push himself into Sans, being driven mad with need. His pelvis and erection hurt bad. They had been ignored for hours and he really needed it. He felt like a breeding dog on display for all to see. But at the moment he didn't care.

The touches had him wanting to scream.

Onionsan seemed to sense what they needed, he gently wrapped his tentacles around their spines, just above their pelvis, and around one around Sans’ rib cage and a third around his neck, the other two were around one of Papyrus’ arms and one of his femurs. After steadying Sans Oniosan pulled Papyrus to his brother. 

Groaning, Papyrus allowed himself to sink into Sans, letting the tentacles support him. 

He felt like an animal...who gives a fuck!? 

He gave a shallow thrust into Sans and licked up his spine. He himself let out a pitiful mewl.

Sans gasped and mewled, writhing as he rocked his hips back to meet his brother’s thrust. He panted happily, eye sockets closed to slits and he allowed Onionsan to support him, moaning softly as the tentacles began to tighten around his spine, squeezing and coiling around him. The one around his ribs started to curl around and between his ribs, squeezing and gently pulling, and the one around his neck slithered up to enter his mouth, stuffing his mouth open so wide he could barely squeak. Drool almost immediately begin to trickle from the corners of his mouth and he hummed with pleasure, repeatedly rocking back against his brother. 

Onionsan began to do the same to Papyrus, squeezing and coiling around and along his spine, pressing gently between his vertebrae. The one around his arm and femur squeezed and stroked as he worked his way to the head of his humerus and his pelvis. His tentacles had started to secrete a slimy fluid that made their bones tingle a little and feel warmer. 

"N...nyeh..." Papyrus shuddered and his cock twitched. He really needed release. He began to rock a little faster, but felt his legs widening to allow Onionsan better access to his sensitive areas.

Onionsan began to trail the tentacle from Papyrus’ femur up around his pelvis, stroking along the inside of Papyrus’ pelvic girdle, and curling around his coccyx. THe tentacle around his arm began to stroke his ribs. And Sans hummed, drool pouring from his mouth as he deep throated Onionsan’s tentacle, moaning and writhing at all the stimulation. He felt so good...he rocked his hips back faster, and Onionsan used his hold on Papyrus to yank him into Sans. 

"Ah~! " Papyrus shuddered and felt himself cum, deep inside Sans. He wasn't usually so fast to finish...but it was far from over. The temperature in his body wasn't even temporarily sated. He usually waited it out for this reason...once he started, there was absolutely no stopping until he was drained.

Sans moaned softly around the tentacle in his mouth, stilling as much as he could as Papyrus filled him, but Onionsan had him rocking back and forth continually on Papyrus; dick, forcing them to ride out the orgasm together at a gentle pace before speeding it up once Papyrus seemed to recover. Sans made little small mewling noises, eye lights rolled back as he suckeled and swallowed harder against the tentacle in his mouth. The tentacle around his spine squeeze just right and he came around Papyrus with a silent shriek, shuddering almost violently. And still Onionsan (and thus Papyrus) kept going. Thankfully Papyrus’ heat had sent Sans back into his heat, so he was eager for more. 

Papyrus' brain started to be able to function on some level again and he was mortified. They were basically dolls for Onion to play with at this point, and the fucker was getting off to it as well. He didn't dare look at him, not wanting to see the smug lustfulness there. He instead concentrated on Sans. Bending down, he bit hard on the back of one of his ribs, eyes flickering to the two souls within Sans to see if they were still ok. His instinct to breed was slightly tempered by the fact that he already had two on the way...he didn't need to add another to the list along with the human they were already caring for. As long as their souls stayed apart…

Onionsan shifted his hold slightly, allowing them to go under their own power once they were at a pace that satisfied him, and instead concentrated on pleasuring them, squeezing and pumping his tentacles along their spines, tugging and stroking Sans’ ribs and Papyrus’ tailbone, pumping his tentacle in and out of Sans’ mouth...wanting to bring them nothing but pure enjoyment...so that maybe they would play again. He enjoyed the noises they made, how wanton Sans was, how cute Papyrus was, trying to fight it. 

All thoughts flew from his mind as Onion worked them into a delirious mess. Papyrus decided to rebel a little and slammed hard into Sans, like he liked it on that spot that made him see stars.

He growled possessively and grasped Sans' hips to help drive him deeper.

Onionsan's eyes narrowed and he watched with approval as Papyrus took charge of his mate, he wanted to hear Sans' moans, so he drew his tentacle out of the smaller skeleton's maw, leaving his tentacle and Sans' tongue connected by a thick strand of red saliva and yellow tentacle discharge. Sans gasped wetly before moaning, "ahhhhn~ st-stars....papy...papy!"

Hearing Sans call for him, just him, made him growl, pleased. Paying special attention to his bite with his tongue, he worked his way up to Sans' skull. "You're so good Sans." He purred.

Onionsan growled softly before latching a tentacle around each of Sans' femurs and then his ankles, spreading him wide and off the ground for Papyrus' ease, and then another pair bound Sans' arms to his chest. Sans gave a startled yelp, eye lights blowing out as he gasped, "wait-s-top! What are...t-too~ahhh! T-too much-stop~!"

Alright...maybe this wasn't so bad. "Nnh, can't stop unless you ask nice." He said cruelly.

Did onion really like how he dirty talked to Sans?

Sans whined, trying to move but only able to rock his hips, he gasped as he tried to look at his mate, face soaked with sweat, tears, saliva, and Onion's discharge, eye lights blown out and he panted softly, trying to say anything coherent through his brother pounding pace. "nnnh- gonna....cu-m...." he gasped. He wriggled desperate for release.

"Go ahead. " Papyrus purred and stroked his clit as he went. Sans felt so good around him. But he could feel his brother starting to fade. After this, he'd probably be spent. What with the babies draining his magic as well and all...

Sans squealed, arching his back as much as he could, eye lights rolling back and he cried out Papyrus' name as he came, clenching tightly around his brother's cock.

Papyrus came about the same time. "Hah, Sans...s...so good." He praised and then gently pulled out of his spent brother. Steam still poured off of his own bones, but Sans had definitely cooled. He'd have to wait the rest out he guessed, completely forgetting the eager monster watching them.

Papyrus panted heavily and stroked Sans' back in comfort.

Sans hung limp in the hold of Onionsan's tentacles until the aquatic monster slowly lowered him to the ground before gently releasing him, leaving his bones stained with his yellow slime. He turned still hungry eyes to Papyrus, seeing that HE still had needs to be met. He started to pump Papyrus' spine again, rubbing his coccyx roughly and squeezing his ribs as one tentacle begin to teasingly trail over his still erect cock, barely touching. Then he stopped. "Would you like me to help you through the rest of your heat, Papyrus?" He asked sweetly.

Papyrus body didn't know whether to be revolted or submit. He kept his eyes locked on Sans, his mate, his world. "S...sans." He said and shuddered.

Sans glanced sleepily over his shoulder at his distraught mate, blinking as he tried to make his mind work. He slowly pushed himself upright, wincing slightly. He furrowed his brow bones in thought. He didn't really want anyone pleasuring his brother but him...but Onionsan was....well...Onionsan. Sans didn't mind if HE touched Papyrus...not as much anyways. He looked to his brother's weeping cock, up at his face. " go ahead bro, Onionsan won't try and touch your soul or anything, or even probably want to do more then jerk you off..." he yawned so hard his jaw cracked. "you need the release..."

Papyrus still seemed unsure. He was loyal to a fault, it was cute. He frowned and tried to pull himself together.

Sans lifted himself up sleepily and reached for his brother's hips, lapping slowly at his brother's cock, moaning softly at the taste of him before drawing it into his mouth and suckling lazily. Onionsan continued to hold Papyrus, but was not doing anything to add to the stimulation beyond his hold.

Papyrus frowned and gently pulled Sans off. "No, Sans you're tired. I'll just...wait it out..." 

It was going to take a lot of convincing to get Papyrus to let Onion have his way with him. To be honest, the Great and Terrible Papyrus was intimidated by him. But he'd never say that...

Onionsan sighed and squeezed a little harder, rubbing along the inside of Papyrus' tailbone, slithering between the holes gently before stilling again. "At this year point, now that you've gotten started indulging your heat, stopping will cause you physical harm...it may even damage your soul." Onionsan pointed out reasonably.

The extra contact made him whimper slightly. "B...but Sans..." he felt torn in two. His body wanted it badly, but he didn't want to hurt Sans. He knew his brother hid a lot of pain.

Sans saw the conflict and pain in his brother's face, and perversely it made him rather happy that his brother would suffer so much for him, rather than cause him pain. "it's fine paps...onionsan is a freak, but I trust him." Sans said with a grin as he got to his feet, walked a few steps and then turned around and sat facing his brother. "besides...I kinda wanna watch him wreck you..." he purred, eyes lights bright with anticipation.

Papyrus' eyes widened and his resolve weakened considerably. "A....alright Sans. Fair enough. " He panted and then cast his gaze down.   
"F...fine, help me." He grumbled without looking at Onionsan.

Onionsan gave Papyrus a sweet smile with hungry eyes and began to stroke and rub and squeeze more thoroughly than before, now including Papyrus' cock in his ministrations.

The look Onion gave him almost made him want to back out. But then those damn caresses started again and his breath got caught up.  
He was fighting the urge to shamelessly thrust into the tentacle tending to his hot member.

Sans watched intently, panting softly. 

Onionsans eyes half lidded as he began to ply all his attention on Papyrus, focusing on pleasuring him. Stroking and pulling his ribs, along the underside of his sternum, pumping his spine and cock, stroking inside his pelvis.

"N..Nyeh.." He whimpered his need and finally caved into his more base desires. One could only put up with so much after all. He bucked up into the stroking and otherwise writhed. Why did it have to feel so good?

His cheekbones turned crimson.

"you're doing so good papy!" Sans praised lovingly. "you look so damn beautiful..." he added in a low growl. 

Onionsan stayed silent, allowing Sans to draw his brother's aural attention. He started twining his tentacles along the underside of Papyrus' pelvis, searching for an entrance. He would tease around the entrance before slowly pumping in, at the same time sliding a thin tentacle within Papyrus' cock through his slit.

"Hn!" He tensed at first at the sounding. But Sans' praise and the insistent strokes, pets, and thrusts all over his bones made him drool and moan. "Hah, Sa...Sans." Papyrus panted as his precum bubbled up every time the tentacle was removed.

Sans watched in fascination, shifting closer to get a better look. "do it harder!" he demanded, and Onionsan complied, shoving his tentacle all the way within Papyrus' cock, writhing it within him while pumping the outside steadily. Sans stared raptly at his brother's face.

"W...wait, S...sa..hnk!!!" He tensed again at the foreign filling in his cock. It burned at first and then it just felt like added pressure inside of him. He pushed up into it. "Ah, Hn hah hah..." he couldn't even think anymore. The build up of cum was unimaginable. It almost felt like when he held in his waste magic too long. He needed to go, he needed to cum so badly now. The tentacle inside of him making him writhe in agonized pleasure. A steady string of pleased and sexually distressed sounds poured from his mouth.

Sans crawled even closer, eye lights wide and shining with fascination, loving the desperate sounds his brother was making, he was so beautiful when he was helpless! He squirmed, starting to feel a little hot and wet as he watched his brother, but he was also still rather tired, and mostly content to watch. Onionsan could sense that Papyrus was close, and began to thrust and pump faster, and once he felt Papyrus clench he yanked his tentacle out of his dick while squeezing around the outside.

"A...a...AH~" Just when he didn't think he'd be able to take any more, he was finally allowed to release. The force was enough to send his cum shooting up into the air and splattering everywhere.

He weakly thrusted into the squeezing hold.

Sans purred as he watched his brother all but explode, a little impressed by the vast quantities of cum that came out of him, and he moaned happily as some landed on his face. 

Onionsans slowed down his ministrations, but did not stop, seeing if Papyrus would need any more orgasms or if he had worked him through his heat with this one. 

Papyrus seemed spent now. His body twitched with the over stimulation. He was breathing hard and his skull was foggy with the desire to sleep.

Sans held his arms up in a gimmie motion and Onionsan slowly deposited the taller skeleton into his brother's arms before releasing him. Sans smiled and allowed the tentacles to stroke along his face. "thanks onion...um, paps might like, avoid ya for awhile...but thanks...." Onionsan just giggled and Sans smiled as he took a shortcut, taking his brother to the bathing room.

"Stupid fish." Papyrus groaned, his face red. But...that was rather fun he had to admit.

Sans hummed thoughtfully as he warmed the pool before he carefully slid in with Papyrus. He looked to be contemplating something and he made a shy mewl as he began to wash his brother. "that...thing...with the...tentacle in...inside your...cock...was....did that...feel nice?" he muttered, face red.

Papyrus was too tired to feel extremely embarrassed at the moment. So he just sighed and started his explanation. 

"It...hurt a lot at first. Especially when you made him go harder and he shoved it in." He said awkwardly. "But then...it was foreign but I suppose not bad.”

Sans looked away, a little embarrassed. "i...um...later maybe...you could...do it to me...?" he whispered, face flushed.

"Er...s...sure." Fuck, he'd never done it before. He'd have to be really careful or he could hurt Sans a lot.

Sans flushed even darker and leaned into his brother while lovingly cleaning inside his ribs with gentle scrubbing motions. "you don't have too...if it's too weird..." he muttered, embarrassed for having asked for such a thing.

"Oh no...Sans it's not that. I just never did that before. I'll need to be careful not to hurt you." He said gently. He sat back and relaxed with a sigh. The scrubbing felt good.

Sans leaned his chin on his brother's shoulder and murred at him as he nuzzled his cheek. "i just wanted to try...it looked...nice..." he explained with a shy grin.

Papyrus blushed and grabbed Sans' scrubbing hand. "This feels nice."

Sans chuckled and slid his hand from Papyrus' as he continued to stroke along the inside of his ribs and then his sternum, scratching slightly.

Papyrus leaned on Sans gently and then placed a hand on Sans' womb. "I'm so proud of you." He said. And he was. Sans was actually fighting for something now, living for something. He wasn't just drinking mustard and sleeping his life away. He was finally reaching everything Papyrus ever knew he could be.

Sans peeked up at his brother, startled, eye lights flickering. "what?" He asked, as if he could believe what he had heard. His brother had never said /that/ to him before.

"I'm proud of you Sans. You're really making something of yourself. " He said and gave him a kiss. "You're a good momma." His eyes were tender. "This is all I've ever wanted from you, is to live for something."

Sans flushed and hid his face behind Papyrus' back with a squeak of embarrassment before peeking back up at him with a wicked little smile, "and how long have you been wanting me to be a momma to your babies?"

Papyrus spluttered and turned red. "That's only recent..." He grumbled and crossed his arms.

Sans purred and rubbed himself against his brother's back, nipping softly at his collarbones while he started to gently clean Papyrus' spine. "how recently?"

"S...stop that!" He protested out of embarrassment. "After I found out, you turd! " He was beside himself and horribly mortified. How did he end up getting fucked senseless by a fish so much that his mate could overpower him like this???

Sans chuckled and nuzzled his brother's scapula as he made sure to clean his brother's pelvis with special care. He stared up at his brother with loving eye lights even as he continued to tease him. "how long have you lusted after me bro? when did you first know you wanted to fuck me? dominate me, wreck me...?" Sans asked in a low husky tone.

"S...Sans!" This was going too far. But despite being drained, Sans' word and touch were heating him up again.

His question made him nervous. He'd loved Sans for a very long time. But he always kept it at bay, for fear of not being strong enough to protect him...he wasn't so much afraid of that now.

Sans all but giggled, hiding his face in the back of his brother's rib cage to try and muffle the undignified sound. Papyrus was so adorable when he was flustered. After regaining a sense of calm he slid around to face his brother, cupping his cheeks in his hands so that Papyrus had to meet his eye lights which shone with adoration. "papyrus, as adorable as i think you are when you're flustered...i just want you to know that...if you ever want me to...do anything, just ask. And, when I tease you about how kinky you are, or dirty or...whatever...it's because I like it...I like it when you...do things to me..." he flushed a bright red and coughed nervously before continuing, but kept from dropping his eye lights with obvious effort. "and when i ask you things, like...how long you've...wanted to do lewd things with me...i really do want to know..." he did drop his eye lights now, looking a little ashamed as he admitted, "i...ah...have been fantasizing about you since my first heat...you had only just gotten taller than me...you were just a kid...'m so sick..."

Fuuuuuuuck…

"I....I uh....I've had a c..crush on you since then...you....you've always been really loud during heat and...once I knew what was going on...." That's when his dreams had started, of his brother, seriously started. He'd also found some...books and videos at the dump.

Sans squeaked softly as he looked back up at his brother, eye sockets wide and emotions flit across his face as he absorbed the revelation. First embarrassment that his baby brother had heard him, every time he was in heat. Then something almost like relief that his brother had not been disgusted, had in fact developed a crush on him because of it, and now faint memories than in retrospect became obvious occurred to him. But then something else occurred to him and he stepped away with a flustered growl, looking a little hurt. "if ya...heard me...why didn' ya...when you h-heard me...crying for you...sobbing with need...ya never...ya coulda helped me....going through heats unassisted...all these years..."

"I was afraid..." He answered softly and closed his eyes, remembering. "I...I didn't want to get attached too much. And if I helped you, others would smell it on me...and then they'd go after you, to get to me. I couldn't allow that...not until I was strong enough to keep you safe." Papyrus admitted in a low tone. Tears seeped from his closed sockets. "And then over the years I just...stayed afraid. And I forgot what it was like to be close to anyone and not hold them at arms length still. " He opened sad eyes to Sans and pulled him close. "I couldn't lose you...and then you were miserable and I didn't know how to help...it's taking time for me to relearn how to be nice." He admitted.

Sans peeked up at his brother shyly as he relaxed into the embrace. He made a small embarrassed mewl before whispering, “you um...don’t always have to be ‘nice’ to me…”

Papyrus looked down at him in confusion. "Sans...if this is a joke it isn't funny. I'm being sincere here!" He said, mildly bothered.

Sans flushed even darker and pressed closer to his brother, eye lights flickering between arousal and nervousness and shame. "i...know you are bro, and i appreciate it, i know how hard it is for you to admit it....and i love you! but...i..." he dropped his eye lights, face so red it almost rivaled the color of his eye lights. "...kindalikeitwhenyou'remeantome..." he muttered quickly in a single breath.

"You...like when I'm..." Papyrus grinned and then laughed. "Nyeh heh heh! You little masochist. " He hugged Sans and then yanked his chin up to kiss him. "Mm, I love you."


	16. Babysitting turns to stalking

"SAND!!!" a small, shrill scream pierced the air in the home of the Dogi.   
  
Winnie woke up with a start from a nightmare and sat up. After the initial scream, she stayed very quiet and listened, silent tears bubbling down her face. She had stuffed her fist in her mouth, heart pounding. If scary people were around, it was a bad idea to be loud.   
  
Dogamy slept through it but Doggo startled to alertness.   
Lesser had gone out for a midnight stroll.

Dogaressa’s ears had flickered, almost before the scream had started, and her head lifted from the bed as the child screamed. She was rolled out of bed before the scream had faded from the air. She recognized the sound of a night terror as opposed to actually being in imminent danger, so she did not rush headlong, but she did hurry. She quickly went to the child’s side, kneeling down to nuzzle her. “There, there, little one...it was just a dream…a nightmare…”

Winnie startled at first and then pointed behind Dogaressa. Removing her fist from her mouth she spoke quietly. "T...there a monster outside." She said with conviction. "Towell."

Doggo had come in at that point, but sensing Dogaressa in the room, he just waited and listened.    
  
Snow crunched outside in the otherwise quiet place.

Dogaressa blinked, startled, eyes wide and glowing in the dark. She glanced briefly over her shoulder, having heard Doggo. She knew he had trouble seeing monsters that stood still, but he’d be able to smell them…”Doggo, is there anyone outside aside from pack?” she demanded with a sharp tone. Meanwhile she pet the girl’s hair gently.

Winnie calmed and clung to Dogaressa like a baby monkey. She was still teary, but she was at least quiet. 

Doggo looked out the window carefully and then slowly pulled back. "Yep." He whispered. "Whatchya wanna do?" He asked her, feeling dread settle in his stomach. "If it's who the kid says it is..." He let the sentence hang. But it was clear, they were all screwed.

She yipped softly, a soft sound of distress to call to her mate and Greater. She trusted Lesser’s senses, when he noticed their uninvited guest he would behave in a way that would not endanger himself. She only wished that Doggo could determine who was outside, it would be foolish to panic over nothing. She nuzzled the girl, speaking softly, “How did you...meet Toriel?”

Dogamy jumped awake at the sound and came into the room, Greater not far behind.

Winnie looked up at the dog and frowned. "Papaya scawed you tattle that Wenny es a people. So Sand and Papaya take Wenny back to where Wenny fall down. Sand find house and we go enside. Towell there, she made Wenny eat yucky food. She was scawy and sand have Wenny play pretend. The food make Wenny seck...then uhm...someone lock the bed door and we can't get out, so sand does hes magics and poof! We outside again." She told them, still speaking quietly.   
  
"Mutton chops, what's going on?" Dogamy asked softly.

Dogaressa narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and whuffed in the child’s hair. “Yucky in what way?” she asked before turning to see her mate.”We might have an issue, there is a monster outside, Winnie thinks it’s Toriel…” she informed him with a tight worried  grin.

"Et was snail pie...but it taste slimy and like et had sand en et." She recounted and scrunched up her nose.

Dogamy, Doggo and greater all froze. If that was true, then this was bad.   


\-----

Lesser was making his way back. He suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. What was...or who was that rather?

\---

Dogaressa whined softly, “Sand? Like...dust?” she asked for confirmation, feeling ill. Why would Toriel have monster remains in her pie? That was sacrilege! Even down here, even with murder being commonplace...no one ATE one another! She turned horrified eyes to her mate. “Call Papyrus...” she ordered softly.

"Wenny guess so." She answered, not really understanding. Dogamy nodded and went to do just that.

\---

 

Somewhere in Onionsan's nest, Papyrus' phone rang in his pants pocket."Come on bones...pick up..." Dogamy muttered to himself.

\---

The presence outside suddenly departed, leaving no sign of her presence except for her foot prints where she had been standing, just outside the door.

\----

Onionsan made an annoyed growl as he heard a ringing through the water. He slowly emerged from the water, blinking sleepily as he considered the pile of clothing Sans had left behind. With a sigh he bundled it all in a tentacle, took it under with him, and went out to the entrance of the skeleton’s cave. He slid into the slightly tight tunnel and peeked up in their entry way. “PHONE CALL!” he exclaimed as he dumped the clothes neatly on the side of the pool, he had kept them dry with his magic. He then submerged, he wanted to go back to sleep.

Papyrus jerked from his spot where he'd been loving on Sans. "Who would...SANS! THE DOGS MUST BE CALLING!"  He shouted and sprang up.

Sans had been very intent on swallowing his brother’s tongue and had not even heard Onion, and he yelped as Papyrus yanked himself away. But his brother’s words penetrated a lust clouded mind and he was right behind him as they ran for his phone.

\----   
  
Lesser noted the prints and entered the house, careful not to disturb them.   
"Hey...anyone realize there was someone spying on us?" He whispered as he found his pack.    
  
Winnie was sucking her thumb and keeping a watch out. She didn't want to sleep. Something felt wrong and bad to her.

“Yes, we were aware...did….are they gone? Did you see her?” Dogaressa tried to hide how nervous she felt, but knew her pack would be able to smell it on her. “Was it Toriel? Winnie seems convinced that she was here…”

"I didn't see anyone." Lesser admitted. "I only scented them and saw their footprints..." He said, also feeling uneasy. 

"Et es." Winnie whispered before popping her thumb back into her mouth.   
  
Papyrus fumbled and then picked up. "Hello???" He answered.

"Hey, muffin, I got him on the phone!" Dogamy said to his mate on the other end.

"What's going on!?" Papyrus demanded.

Dogaressa laid her ears back and whined, pulling the frightened child into her arms. “Did...it  _ smell  _ like a boss goat monster? What kind of footprints were they? Big pawprints?” She stood up as her mate called to her. “It would be very unlikely that it was Toriel, but the child is sure of it, and I am inclined to believe her…” she explained nervously before taking the phone from her mate.

“Papyrus? Your...child woke up screaming...she said Toriel was outside. We...felt a presence...it’s gone now, but someone was outside. It...could well have been Toriel. We...thought you should know.”

“papy? What happened? is winnie ok?” Sans asked his brother worriedly, hanging off one arm, eye lights shrunk to panicked pinprcks.

"Put your clothes on Sans. Winnie felt Toriel outside." He said solemnly. For such a small thing, she seemed to have good instincts. "Thank you Dogaressa. Anything else?"

Lesser whined in response. "Yeah they were big...and it did smell kind of like goat, and and...and a lot of dust." He said in a lowered tone. Doggo took in a sharp breath and Greater whimpered.

Dogaressa swore underneath her breath and handed the phone back to Dogamy as she paced several steps. Finally she came to a decision. “Well boys, the choice is simple. We run with our tails between our legs and survive, or we fight the queen to protect this child whom is no relation to us and likely die.” She declared, knowing that her pack would unanimously chose the latter option. None would allow a pup to come harm.

Sans looked startled before dropping to yank on his pants and t-shirt, being dressed in moments, shivering with nervous anticipation, eye lights blazing.

Papyrus also dressed and then held his hand out to Sans. "Let's protect our child. " He said.

The dogs stood at attention, looking scared but brave nonetheless.    
  
"We'll protect the child." Dogamy said and stood next to his wife, putting his arms around her and Winnie.

Sans took his brother’s hand the moment he was dressed and took them to Dogaressa’s house, appearing a few yards away; he’d never been inside before. He took a moment to sniff the air and gagged. “that...smell…”

"Shh, let's just get inside." He soothed and tugged him gently to the door and knocked.

Winnie didn't seem disturb by this.

Lesser and Greater went to open the door. Lesser ducked his head when he saw Sans and turned away. He didn't want to cause issues. He still felt guilty....   
  
Sans barely even noticed Lesser as he ran towards Dogaressa, "winnie, baby!"

"Hi Sand." She said quietly and reached for him. "Don't wanna go back." She whimpered softly, finally allowing herself to be scared outwardly.

"What you said on the phone, is that everything that happened?" Papyrus asked Dogaressa urgently.   
  
Dogaressa handed the child to the shorter skeleton without fuss, watching him cuddle her. It made her feel ever so guilty for how she had assaulted him, how badly she treated him. She turned to look at Papyrus. "Yes...Winnie woke up screaming, I came to comfort her, she said Toriel was outside...Lesser was out taking a walk, he scented her, saw her footprints. But she's gone now, he never saw her."

Papyrus sighed and rubbed his face. "We need a plan." He said.

This was serious. Things could go very badly from here…

Sans bounced the little girl on his hip frowning thoughtfully before looking up. “She...toriel is not...very well in the head…” he began. “after she lost her sons...and fell out with asgore...she fled to the ruins...and she’s been….catching the human children when they fell down. keeping them. She….got very upset when they...tried to leave. She...might just have completely lost it when….when we escaped from the locked room…” Sans continued, looking ill.

Dogaressa just stared at the small skeleton. “And just how do you know all this?”

Papyrus stepped up and placed himself in between them. "Showing kindness to someone behind big, locked doors." Papyrus intoned. "But the how doesn't matter. What matters is what we're going to do now." He stated with authority. 

"Towell sad? Maybe a hug and kess make et bettew?" Winnie piped up as tiny fingers explored Sans' skull. She was watching the bone intently.

Dogaressa raised her hands defensively. “I wasn’t accusing him of anything...chill Papyrus…” she said with calm tone. “No one has known what happened to Toriel...it was...shocking to hear about her from Winnie…” she explained.

Sans rocked the child and hummed sadly. “no, i don’t think it would help sweetie. She’s not well in the head. she will just hurt you…” Sans explained.

Winnie seemed crushed by this information. But...kisses made everything better...

Papyrus sighed and relaxed. "I know...I know, I'm sorry." He apologized. He never apologized.   
  
"I'm honestly just worried. She's no joke."   
  
Sans walked over to his brother, still carrying Winnie, and leaned against him cautiously. He still felt a little shy among the dogs, but he wanted the comfort of his brother.

"Maybe we should take shifts sleeping. " Doggo suggested.

"Should we even stay here though? " Dogamy asked. "She knows where we are. "

Sans shifted and glanced up at Papyrus. “um...we could take them….” he muttered. “I don’t think he’ll mind...it is big enough…” he knew he was being very vague, but he was feeling extra cautious at the moment. After all Toriel had managed to track them somehow here...or just tracked Winnie….he glanced down at her…”is there...a tracking magic? on the baby?”

"Fine, yes. Good idea." Papyrus said and then reached for the child. "I'll check. Good thinking Sans." He praised and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Sans was really starting to think for himself.

It made Papyrus beam with pride for his mate.   
  
Sans blushed slightly, looking shyly up at his brother as he handed over the child, not caring that the dogs were there watching them.    
  
Dogaressa was a little surprised at Papyrus blatant displays of affection, but she had to admit Sans looked almost cute like this.

Papyrus held the child at arm's length and she just watched him. His eye socket glowed fiercely and he frowned. "Yes, there is...fuck...how do we dispel this?" He asked, fuming that she'd dare to do such a thing!    
  
"Es et Wenny fault?" She asked him quietly. His expression crumbled and he couldn't help but bring her into a hug after retreating to the next room. He still felt awkward showing the human affection. She sniffled and he rocked her, gently patting her rear end. "No, it's not." He soothed.    
"Well you be Wenny daddy?" She asked him softly and he coughed, face exploding in red.   
  
"S...sure, who better to father you than I, the Great and Terrible Papyrus!?" Oh fuck...   
  
Sans frowned when his fears were realized, Toriel was tracking Winnie. They needed to remove the tracker. And then the child turned her charm on and his brother left to deal with it in private. He turned to look up at the dogs, suddenly nervous that Papyrus had just...left him alone with them and he just knew they could smell his unease, though not quite fear.    
  
"Dogaressa saw how crouched and defensive Sans got the moment Papyrus left the room and felt a twinge of guilt. "Hey Sans, its fine, we...we won't hurt you again." She tried to say as soothingly as she could.   
  
"Yes...yes we all promise. We just want to keep you and your family safe." Dogamy agreed. Then he decided to add some humor. "Hey, maybe you could help me convince Dogaressa that we should have pups." He grinned. Doggo snorted.    
  
Papyrus came back after a moment and set Winnie down, still blushing. She toddled to the center and sat down, listening.   
  
Sans just stared up at Dogamy, still a little uneasy as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets. He slanted a look towards Dogaressa and then back to Dogamy. "it...is best if she chooses that for herself..." he muttered with a shrug. When Papyrus came back he quickly moved to his brother, barely keeping from running to him.   
  
"Ah...sorry Sans...." He coughed and picked him up to comfort him. This new alliance would take time."Who knows anything about tracking magic?" He asked the room.   
  
Sans wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and laid his head on his shoulder, shivering only slightly enough that his brother would notice. 

Dogaressa watched the skeletons cuddle, and managed to not coo over how cute they were together, she glanced around at her pack quickly.   
  
Doggo raised his hands. "Me...it's how I see after all. I track motion. " He said awkwardly.

Sans shifted to look at Doggo from his brother’s shoulder, brow bones furrowed in thought. “but does that extend to seeing traces of magic tracking?” he asked slowly.

"I dunno!  I could try, but I don't know how I'd even begin to..."

"Undyne...Undyne knows. " Papyrus said and then scowled. "But we need this done now. So please figure it out." He snapped. Doggo growled softly in response.

"What? Whatever for?" Papyrus asked him with a scowl. He was surprised Sans was ordering him to do anything. Greater Dog snickered and Papyrus glared at him. "Shut up mutt!"

"Fuck off, don't laugh at Papaya! " Winnie said to the dog. Doggo and Lesser cracked smiles at that, as did Papyrus. The adults were now trying to not laugh at the angry and protective child.

Sans flushed and leaned forward to whisper to his brother, “just do it, please?” And once Papyrus complied he reached for Winnie and pulled her onto his lap, while he was cradled on his brother’s lap. “ok winnie, i’m gonna try something, ok?”

Papyrus watched curiously. What did Sans have in mind?

Winnie turned her full, and adoring attention his way. "Ok mom." She said to him. She was starting to accept that her parents went bye bye and would never come for her.   


Sans blinked, eye lights wide, a small flush coloring his cheek. He sputtered for a moment before his mind started to function again. "o-ok...yes...mommy is gonna...pull out your soul to check to make sure Toriel did not somehow do anything to it, ok? it'll be a little tug, but it won't hurt a bit..." he instructed calmly as he placed two phalanges over her rib cage.

"Ok. You do magics?" She asked as Papyrus chuckled above them. "Yes he'll do magic, now shh, and watch."

"Ok." She replied.    
  
The soul that was pulled out was a brilliant and happy green. It shone brightly in the dimmer room.   
  
Sans peered down at the soul, eye lights unfocused as he allowed the soul to hover; he was not planning on touching it just yet. "does anyone see anything?" he asked absently, as he focused on the layers of magic within the soul.

"I see the magic." Doggo piped up. "It's pretty strong but I don't thing it's unbreakable. Just...tell me what you need." The dog offered with a sigh. 

The dogs did find it adorable that Winnie started calling Sans mom on her own.

Sans peered closer, and he thought he could see a small point of discoloration, but it might just be the lighting...or his imagination. “what does it look like? does it look like something that can just be...removed?”

Dogaressa shifted closer, wanting a better view of the beautiful, perfect little soul.

"It's possible." Doggo said and came closer as well. He squinted. "It might be, if we're careful. It's like a large crumb almost, best way I can describe it. Only it glows, pulsing in time with her soul. "

Winnie was watching in wonder. They kept saying this beautiful thing that looked like a Christmas ornament was hers. She wanted to touch it…

"We could crack or destroy it though if things go wrong. " Doggo pointed out and rubbed his eyes.

Sans peered nearer, eye lights blazing red and going crossed, he thought he saw it. “hmm, ok, baby...take your soul in your hands ok? Do you trust me?”

Winnie nodded. "Of course Wenny trust you mom!" She said indignantly and then grabbed her soul. Her eyes widened as she felt her own touch on it and then her face scrunched up. It looked liked she was contemplating crying because the sensation was so odd and foreign to her.

Sans ran a hand soothingly through her hair with absent attention as he focused everything on her soul. “hold still, baby….this might hurt. there is something bad in your soul...like a bee stinger. ‘m going to pull it out.” he gently allowed red magic to form around his phalange as slowly pressed into the surface of her soul, pressing inside to reach the foul magic, using the magic around his finger to cause it to stick to him. He tried to be as surgically precise and gentle as possible, but he did not dare rush.

Winnie gasped and tears made tracks down her little cheeks. She did her best to hold still, although tiny shivers still ran down her spine. "Ow." She whimpered and watched what Sans was doing.

"You're being a brave girl. " Papyrus told her, trying anything to comfort the intense pain he saw in her features.   
  
Lesser and Dogamy winced. Getting magic stuck in your soul was a big deal. Having it extracted was a scary process.    
  
"Scawed." Winnie said and cried out as a very tiny crack appeared. "Ow! Owowowowowowow!" She valiantly held still though, even though she obviously hurt.

Sans whisper soothing words that he was barely aware of as he finally reached the tracking spell, and gently removed, sweat beading his brow from concentration. As his phalange finally left her soul he brought the foul magic up to pass to Papyrus before returning his hand to the surface of Winnie’s soul, rubbing gently, and soothingly with the intention to remove the pain. He did not want her afraid to pull out her soul. “you did such a good job, sweetie.”

She sniffled but calmed down as Sans soothed her pain. "Et all gone?" She asked him as her shaking began to subside. 

Papyrus scowled at the disgusting mass. "How did she do this without us noticing? " He asked.

Sans scooped her against his chest and rocked her soothingly, humming softly, “yes it is, winnie, you can put your soul back...i’m sorry i had to hurt you...we got the bad magic out.” he murmured. He looked up at his brother, confusion crossing his brow. “i...did she ever...touch winnie? maybe in the pie? we uh...may need to check our souls too…”

Dogaressa prowled closer and took a sniff at the magic in Papyrus’ hand before backing away and sneezing, turning her head away.

"Maybe the pie. " He mused in agreement and then helped Winnie put her soul back before taking out Sans'.

Doggo looked at it and shook his head. "Holy shit...that's..." the amount of damage there was incredible...and sad.

Lesser whined, knowing some of that was all his fault. He actually sat down and turned away from the others to hide his tears.   
  
Papyrus snarled and brought the soul closer to him. "Is there any foreign magic there??" He demanded.   
  
Doggo coughed. "Nothing." He stated and Papyrus set it back lovingly. "Good."   
  
His soul also turned up clean. "Good, now what do we do with this magic?" He asked.   
  
Winnie cuddled into Sans and sucked her thumb. She was really tired now.

Sans was cradling the child to his chest and leaning against Papyrus’ shoulder and he glanced up at his brother lovingly before shifting his gaze to the magic. He hummed thoughtfully. “we can either destroy it...attach it to a decoy...try and turn it on her...or...just leave it somewhere…” he mused. 

"Decoy might work. " Papyrus said.

Winnie suddenly stiffened and looked around, rubbing her chest. She seemed to not be seeing the room at the moment. She kept shaking her head no though.    
  
Papyrus dismissed it as a child thing. Dogamy watched her carefully though. Eventually she relaxed again, but she seemed sad and upset.

Sans glanced down at Winnie when he felt her stiffen, “what’s wrong winnie?” 

"Somebody talk to Wenny. Tell her to huwt the monsters." She mumbled sleepily.

Sans stiffened, glancing down with wide horrified eye lights. "how long has...that voice been talking to you?" he tried to sound calm.

"Just now. " Winnie said softly. "And maybe a bad dream." She admitted.   
  
"Sans? Is something wrong?" Papyrus asked in a worried tone as Doggo took the magic and hooked it up to a dummy. "We need to go..."

Sans nuzzled her face, pressing little kisses to her cheeks. He looked up at Papyrus and nodded. "us three or the dogs too?" he asked sleepily.

"The dogs too. Toriel might come for them." He said and handed Sans a muffin to replenish his magic. "Then we can all sleep in peace and take turns keeping watch..if that's ok with you love." Papyrus said gently.   
  
Sans blushed and glanced quickly at the dogs, blushing even darker when he saw the teasing grin on Dogaressa's muzzle. He took the muffin and ate it in three bites.    
  
"um...this is gonna be awkward. i'll take a couple trips. dogi first...grab a hold of me, hold tight." he handed Winnie to Papyrus, stood up and held out his arms.

Dogamy grabbed onto his arm and held tight. He was also grinning at the term of endearment from Papyrus.    
  
"Dad?" Winnie had to say it a few times before Papyrus responded. He'd almost forgotten the child wanted to call him dad now. He blushed slightly and looked at her. "What...Winnie? " She seemed to brighten as he used her name for the first time.   
  
"Want a kess daddy. You always give momma kess." She said and puckered up for him. It was so cute that even Doggo smiled softly before the image disappeared from his vision as she held still.   
  
Papyrus cleared his throat and gave her a gentle kiss on those little pink lips. She smiled and kissed his cheek in return.

Sans started to snicker even as Dogaressa came to grab onto his other arm, and she smirked over at Papyrus, “How cute~” she cooed. Sans hummed in agreement before pulling them through the void and into the entryway of their cave.


	17. Temporary Retreat and Soul baring talks

Sans knew it was going to exhaust him, but he was determined to get them all to Waterfall in one piece. “we are staying in a cave behind onionsan’s pool.” Sans explained. He let them get their bearings and went back for the rest. “ok, doggo, greater...lesser. hold tightly please.” he was trying to remain calm. He started to tremble, just being in the same room with Lesser was making his soul feel ill. 

"Sans...I know we need to go but...I'm really sorry. I'll stay here, so I don't cause you any issues." He said to Sans, looking like he'd been kicked. "I can throw her off if she comes back. I...I know it'll never take back what I did to you, but it's a start...I'm so sorry."

Doggo frowned and looked to the floor. He'd never heard Lesser apologize to anyone either..

Sans didn’t really want to look at Lesser, and he certainly did not want him to touch him, and he was tempted to accept his offer, but he was Dogaressa’s pack. She would be upset if he was left behind as a sacrifice. “just grab doggo you idiot.” he growled.

"Sans...I can't. In don't even want to LIVE with myself for what I did...I can't forgive myself...I can't sleep anymore, and I never feel like eating. Let me do this." He pleaded. "Please.. I wanna make it right...i...I wanna..." He turned away with tears in his eye.

"Daddy? Put Wenny down pwease." She Said and Papyrus did and watched as she walked over to Lesser Dog and hugged his leg. "Shh, et ok. Wenny sure you didn't mean et. Right?" She asked him and he shook his head. "No kid, I did..."

"But you don't like et, ef you don't like et et means you can do bettew, don't give up." She encouraged him sweetly.

Lesser stared at her in disbelief and sorrow.

Sans actually turned to look at Lesser, looking at him for the first time since the rape. Lesser looked horrible, in fact, he looked almost as bad as Sans had been when he last dare looked in a mirror. So close to falling down. And Sans remembered in that moment that they had been almost friends for the last decade. And Lesser may have enjoyed what he had done, but so had Sans. His Heat had influenced them both. And Undyne was the only one really at fault. Before he could reach out to comfort Lesser, Winnie beat him to it. He laughed softly and grinned weakly at Lesser. “my daughter has a point Lesser.”

The dog looked between child and skeleton before nodding and putting a shaky paw on him.

"Ok..." He said with a quivering breath.  
  
"Good mate." Doggo said proudly.

Sans managed not to flinch, and turned to hold out his hands for Doggo and Greater.

They clasped on as well and got sucked into the void with Sans. Winnie crawled back over to Papyrus and demanded he pick her up. Papyrus did so, blushing slightly as well.

Sans waited for the three dogs to reorient themselves, punched Lesser in the shoulder lightly, and returned to his mate and child. He leaned down to kiss Papyrus with a purr before crawling into his lap.

"Mom!" Winnie said and reached down to him. "We go home now? Wenny want to go night night and geve Onyan a night night kess." She informed them.

Sans peered down at Winnie, stroking a hand gently over his brother's ribs as he did so. "of course baby. i...am sure onionsan will appreciate it..." he murmured. And then he realized there were now 5 dogs in the cave where they were going...how were they gonna have sex? He sighed softly, he guessed they would just have to not have any for a while...until Toriel was dealt with.

Papyrus seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Come on Sans...it's time to go home." He prompted and stroked over his bones as well.

Sans purred softly and took them through the void, bringing them out in the entry way, starting to feel a little wilted. To his shock Dogaressa was waiting with a baked roll of some sort held out for him. She and her pack had explored the cave system quickly, searching for back entrances, traps, any sign of Toriel, and she had determined it was safe and secure. Sans shyly accepted the roll and discovered it was stuffed with meat.

Also Onionsan was in the pool, watching the proceedings with bemusement. “May I ask a pertinent question?” He drawled, with a too bright smile.

Winnie spotted the lovable (to her) aquatic monster and wriggled down to rush over. "Hi Onyan! Wenny geve night night kess?" She asked him before Papyrus could snap that no he couldn't ask any questions.

He knew it was probably something lewd anyway...He then almost had a heart attack as Winnie started to wade into the water.

Sans just leaned against his brother sleepily, nuzzling him absently as he nibbled the roll, not as concerned about Onion as his mate was. He was aware of the dogs ringed behind him, staring at the aquatic monster with varying degrees of hostility or uneasiness.

Dogaressa came near to the skeletons, looking over their shoulders to stare at Onionsan, she had never seen him this close before. He was rather large...and something about him was off putting.

Onion turned his attention to the child with a sincere grin. “Hello Winifred, of course you may!” he cooed as he reached forward to gently wrap a tentacle around her middle and pull her towards his face.

Papyrus hated when he held Winnie. But he at least seemed to genuinely like the girl...and while he'd used saving Winnie as an excuse to play with them, Papyrus truly believed he did it because he'd hate to see the child die.

Winnie giggled and reached forward, and laid a kiss to his head. She then tried to wrap her arms around him to hug him. "Wenny mess you. "

Onionsan chuckled and lifted the girl up to swing her slightly back and forth. “You just saw me earlier today, silly!” he teased.

Sans chuckled and snuggled against his brother, “shhh papy, he likes her…” he muttered soothingly.

Onionsan turned to look over at them, still playing with the child but his expression was carefully neutral as he looked at them arrayed on the shore. “So, my question, if you will indulge me. Why are there now suddenly a pack of Royal Dogs in my caves?” He sounded curious, but he did seem slightly annoyed.

"Toriel. She was tracking Winnifred and found them at their house. Until she's dealt with, they're not safe." Papyrus said shortly.

Winnie was giggling again and waving her arms. "Weeeeeee!! " seems she'd been distracted from any potential conflicts.

Onionsan had obviously not been expecting that answer, he blinked and all his hostility vanished and he relaxed with a concerned look up at the child. “Oh, tracking how? And why is Toriel after you?”

“we ran into her in the ruins. she’s….obsessed with children. she put a tracking magic in winnie’s soul, but i got it out.” Sans explained. He was a bit distressed, she had been one of his only friends for the longest time...but he couldn't trust her at all. 

"She tried to lock us away. Winifred is afraid of her...and the child loves everyone. " Papyrus added. He then explained what had just happened at the house.

Onionsan hummed thoughtfully and continued to swing the child about, he glanced up at her to make sure she was enjoying herself before looking at the monster assorted on land. “Well, she should not be able to find you here unless there are other tracking magics on you, but since I assume that you checked, I’m not concerned. Will there be enough space in here for you all?” He smirked knowingly and leered a little, “after all, there is not much privacy with eight of you here…”

Papyrus flushed and glared. "Of course there's enough room. " He growled slightly.

Dogamy's interest was piqued. Why was Papyrus so flustered? Were they really loud or something?

Sans buried his face in Papyrus’ chest to hide his bright red face and flipped Onionsan off. Onionsan was such a shit, but he had a point. Sans was feeling a little horny and wish he had the privacy to tease Papyrus, but with five dogs and a baby here he was just going to have to suffer. He just hoped no one could smell him, he was not quite to the point of forming anything in his pelvis, but ever since he had become pregnant he had not been able to dismiss his vagina. And that just made him especially easy to get worked up.

Dogaressa stared at Onionsan with a chuff of amusement, but then looked at her mate, and at her pack. She’d spent time living with her pack on occasion, but never since she’d mated Dogamy.

Papyrus was about to tell Onion to go fuck himself, when the wiggly tot managed to slip her way free and fell into the water. She yelped and sank, but this time she could still breath...was that Onionsan's magic she was using??

"WINNIE! " Papyrus shouted at first and jerked towards the water.

Sans gave a startled yelp at his brother’s shout and whirled to see Winnie sink under the water.

Onionsan’s tentacle flailed briefly as Winnie squirmed free, looking shocked, but his other tentacles responded instantly, and he coiled several around her and pulled her out of the water and held her out to Papyrus.

"...she's dry?" He seemed shocked but he snatched the child away.   
  
"Hi daddy." She said and hugged him.

"Oh my fucking god! You're going to bed right now! No more adventures for you, I'm locking you in a fucking bubble!" Papyrus continued to rant as he drug the child off to her room. She didn't seem to mind and just waved to everyone before she disappeared from view.

"Toriel back from the dead, a kid that uses the magic of others...this is a crazy day." Dogamy sighed.

Sans just chuckled with relief, shoulders slumping. “thanks onion….thanks for...everything.” he muttered.

Onionsan grinned wickedly, “For EVERYTHING?”

“n-no! I...well...yeah...but….don’t talk about that please!” Sans hissed, face flushing red. Onionsan just giggled and turned to look at the dogs.

“Are you going to be alright here? You didn’t bring anything with you, the dump is very near.”

"We should be fine for the night. Maybe we'll make a trip tomorrow. Gotta work anyway." Dogamy said. "Let's turn in. Hey, thanks Onion, Sans." He smiled and winked before taking his mate to find a spot to sleep.

Papyrus returned as the dogs were clearing out. He was preoccupied seeing where they went, so he wasn't looking at Sans and Onion when he got there.

Sans turned to look up at his brother, face still slightly flushed. “hey, papy. The little one put up any fuss?” he asked with a shy grin.

“None at all for one as great as myself! But why are you looking so flushed?” Papyrus asked suspiciously.

Sans shrugged and looked away, flushing darker.

"Saaaans." Papyrus said in a warning tone.

Onionsan giggled, "He's all hot and bothered by feeling shy, and I was teasing him." Sans whirled to glower at the aquatic monster.

"shut it!" he hissed.

Papyrus glanced at Onion and then back at Sans."Sans? Is it true?" He asked, crossing his arms and tapping one booted foot.

Sans peered up at his brother shyly, face now entirely red and his eye lights dilated, he pressed his femurs together as he nodded.

Papyrus sighed. "Sans we...have a house full of dogs and a baby..." He pointed out awkwardly.

Sans shifted his feet and nodded, but could not help the hungry look that crossed his face.

Papyrus swallowed and turned to go. Be strong...be strong Papyrus. Doing this in a packed house was a bad idea. Besides the child had been exposed to too much as it was and the dogs...no.

"daddy~" Sans cooed softly. "i'll be quiet..."

Papyrus froze. "Sans." He warned. "It's a bad idea." He said and continued on.

"Come here, Sansy~ I'll help..." Onionsan purred.

"fuck off, onion...i just want papy..." Sans growled.

"Well he doesn't want you..." Onion continued with a growling laugh.

Papyrus turned on his heel and growled. "That's not it! Fucking bastard. It's just not a good idea here." He hissed.

Sans was glowering at Onionsan, he was giving him an innocent grin. Onionsan glanced to Papyrus and gave him a small smile and a wave as he sunk below the surface. Sans sighed and nodded.

“you’re right...sorry…i’m sorry for pushing. i know it is something we’ll just have to live with until toriel is dealt with...” he muttered tiredly. “i’m tired...gonna go to bed…” he added.

"Yes...let's go to bed." He said and ushered Sans towards the bed. To be honest, he was aroused himself. But he couldn't do anything about it either.

Fuck....why did Sans have to call him daddy?

\---

Sans whined a little as the cold sheets touched his bones, but he knew his brother would refuse to do anything when there was so many other monsters here. He knew if he tried to cuddle Papyrus he would not be able to resist riding him, so he curled up on the edge of the bed and tried to go to sleep. "don't do that, boss..." Sans groaned when Papyrus tried to cuddle with him. 

"Do what!? What'd I do now!?" Papyrus asked defensively.

Sans flushed and snarled, "don't..cuddle me, when you touch me-" he took a deep breath, and lowered his voice, "when you press up against me, and when you get your scent on me...i....oh papy i need you so much...." he sobbed softly.

"S...sans..." Papyrus wanted to help Sans....he really did. "Not here." He whispered insistently and felt his own arousal grow in his pants where it shouldn't be.

Sans nodded with a sigh. “i know…i just...i’ve been aroused since our bath…” he admitted with a red face. “i’ll sleep it off…” he rolled back towards the edge of the bed, curling up to press his femurs together as tightly as he could.

"Sans..." He said again and reached for his brother, his mate. "I...you're not the only one. " He revealed. But fuck, what were they supposed to do??

Sans stiffened for a moment before rolling over and curling against his brother with a small whine. His mind whirled. "the....onion's nest?" he whispered, ashamed that he was so desperate for sex that he would suggest such a thing.

Papyrus got up and shamefully led Sans to the pool. Why was he doing this to himself and Sans? Because neither of them could control themselves.

Sans rubbed himself against his brother, mewling softly, he was starting to drip with arousal, anticipation just making him burn hotter.

"S....Sans for fuck's sake!" He stage whispered and kicked a rock into the water. Sans was going to rouse the dogs at this rate...

"oh, i hope so..." he whispered with a low purr.

Onionsan showed up after a few moments, he apparently had not been asleep yet, and before he even asked why they had called for him, he blinked and giggled. "Your mate and you have some issues I see..."

Papyrus crossed his arms, obviously unhappy about this. "I can't get Sans to calm down." He said and felt himself getting worse with each passing second.

Onionsan just rolled his eyes, "You do know that heats can last several days to a week?" he commented lightly. He considered them. eyeing Papyrus' tension. "You can use my nest and I'll just watch this time, would that make you more comfortable?"

Papyrus shrugged. He was feeling a bit sub, and he didn't like that. He felt helpless when that happened. Oh what the fuck.

He rubbed his arousal and sighed in frustration. "J...just need it to stop. " He found himself whimpering more than he intended to.

Onionsan’s eyes lit up and he made a soft noise of pleasure before reaching out with his tentacles, “Let me help you then, come with me...I’ll take care of you both…” he cooed.

Papyrus tried to stop, but his body demanded he go. Swallowing his pride for a moment, he grabbed Sans and stepped forward. What was he even doing?

Sans panted softly, eye sockets half lidded and he slanted a look towards Onion, blushing. He was a little surprised. Onionsan really was not sexually active as such, and even when he ‘played’ with monsters it was few and far between, and Sans had never known him to play with a monster more than once. The hungry look Onionsan was giving him made him feel even hotter, and the tentacles then wrapped quite gently around them as Onionsan pulled them into the water, wrapped them in his magic, and whisked them away with him to his nest. He surfaced a minute later and put them gently on the edge of the land.

Papyrus was kneeling on the ground and rubbing himself, small pants and groans leaving his mouth. But he didn't have a cock this time. It'd changed itself into a hot, wet pussy. What was he going to tell Sans!?

Sans could see his mate’s dilemma, he crouched next to his brother and reached into his brother’s pants to press his phalanges against Papyrus’ pussy. “ah paps…” he murmured. He slowly glanced towards Onionsan who was staring at them intently, reddish eyes almost glowing. He gulped and looked up at his brother. “I...think onion will...be willing to help…” he offered.

Papyrus whimpered and shook his head. But his legs spread wider at the touch. He was so embarrassed. How could he go into a sub heat!? He never got those.

Only weaker monsters got those, right? "I...I...nnh I can't. " He panted, even as his hips rolled into Sans' hand with a desperate whine.

Sans nuzzled his brother’s throat and nipping gently. “c’mon, papy...you know it’ll hurt if you fight it...and it isn’t anything to be ashamed of…” he whispered soothingly as he began to slide a finger into his brother’s folds, starting to soak his own shorts with his arousal.

Papyrus almost collapsed completely and he keened with need, bucking into the questing fingers. "Ah AH~ o...Oh please..." He pleaded and his body shook, almost breathless.

Sans slid another finger into his brother’s pussy, honestly amazed by how wet he was, “papy, how long have you been wet?” he teased lovingly, arching his hand to palm Papyrus’ clit. And then a moment later he mewled in surprise as a questing tentacle slid into his shorts and slid into his own pussy. He gasped, rocking his hips forward in with a desperate whine, he bit down on his brother’s collar bone to keep from calling out to Onion, not wanting to upset his mate.

Papyrus fell flat, literally. He was moaning and shamefully grinding into Sans' hand with barely any rhythm. He hardly even feel the bite.

But Sans' hand wasn't enough, and steam was pouring off of his bones. "Ahn! S...sans!"

Sans squealed as the tentacle thrust further into him, even as he fell back along with Papyrus, his fingers thrusting in hard and fast. He threw his head back and saw Onion, face flushed, gazing at them with dilated pupils. Sans reached one hand towards him with a small whine, Onionsan grinned in such a lewd manner than Sans bucked hard into the tentacle. “please~” he gasped, and thankfully Onionsan was in no mood to tease them any further. He quickly pulled their clothing off before wrapping his tentacles around them, lifting towards him, and beginning to fill the both of them with tentacles in pussy, ass, and mouth.

Papyrus almost choked on the tentacle going into his mouth and fought for a moment, unfortunately that was futile and it went in anyway. His walls clenched around the welcome and unwelcome intrusions. Papyrus was helpless to do anything as he was tended to. His soul pounded hard in his chest and it glowed brighter with magic that flowed straight to his dripping sex, flooding it with more juices.

Sans only fought briefly at how aggressive Onion was being, and concerned how upset his mate was, but when he saw Papyrus relaxing into it, he allowed his own pleasure to give in. He moaned and writhed, enjoying the slide of tentacles against his sensitive bones, and then Onionsans began to thrust rougher inside him, his tentacles bulging and writhing to stretch him almost to the point of pain, but he was being more gentle with Papyrus, trying to slowly build up to a rougher pace for him, taking his time and being thorough.

Papyrus squirmed and gave muffled moans. He was now rutting into the tentacles and trying to get that release he so badly needed. But he was being kept slower, making him whine in mild distress. He decided to chance a glance at Onion, and hoped he didn't regret it as his soul started shining even brighter.

Onion glanced up at Papyrus, a look of shock crossing his face as he realized that he had never enjoyed playing with anyone as much as he did with Papyrus and Sans. He wondered if maybe he could make a permanent thing of it? They were so wonderfully responsive, and such fun to tease...but...it went deeper than that...Sans was...fun. And Papyrus was admirable. And...he could almost consider them both….friends. He wondered if he had ruined his chances with Papyrus by being so aggressive before...almost breaking his soul, and now in retrospect he felt so much more guilty for what he had inadvertently caused. He had never shown his soul to anyone before...and he wondered if they would accept it. He blushed and began to give Papyrus what he so obviously wanted, moaning a little as he felt them clench around him.

Papyrus seemed grateful for the change of pace and started to relax into it. His sub heat made him much more forgiving and pliable. His breath hitched as he got close and rocked his hips faster. So close...so very close. Just a little more.

If Onion were to stop now, Papyrus would actually beg and cry.

Sans was gazing with glazed eyes at his mate and Onionsan, drool leaking down the corner of his mouth as he suckled the tentacle, and he was moaning almost continuously from the pounding he was receiving in his pussy and ass. The tentacle stroking his spine was squeezing just right, and when a tentacle suddenly pressed into his coccyx he came with a stifled scream, eye lights rolling back and body thrashing.

Onionsan was switching his gaze between both skeletons evenly, fascinated by their similar but different reactions, how open and wanton Sans was, how reserved but needy Papyrus was. He pulled them slowly closer to his face as he began to push them to their edges, in no mood to tease them, he wanted to see how many times he could make them cum. He could see the hungry need in Papyrus’ eyes and began to play with his ribs, flicking his coccyx and clit to add stimulation.

Papyrus tensed as his orgasm rolled through him, turning him to mush. He was dizzy as breathing was hard with the tentacle in his mouth, and the force of his climax. He clenched and his teeth sunk into the appendage inside his mouth a little, trying to stifle the sounds he was making.

Why did it have to feel so good? He squirmed a little though as he realized Onion wasn't slowing down or stopping.

He turned wide eye sockets to him. What was he doing? He had that helpless feeling again and it made him whimper. Eyes flicked between his mate, who seemed content, to his present captor.

Sans turned to gaze at his brother, watching him as he shook through his orgasm, loving the look on his brother’s face, such an open look of pleasure. He hummed happuily before gasping a little frantically, moaning as Onionsan just kept going, pushing him to ride out a prolonged orgasm, and then just kept going. He glanced at Onion and then turned to meet his brother’s gaze, lovingly.

Onionsan moaned softly as he felt both of his little lovers (lovers? Is that what they were now? Did they consider him that way? He was enjoying their times together a great deal, but really he was only the means to an end for their Heats...and he could not blame them for that, and he enjoyed helping them) came, all around his tentacles, and the looked so beautiful. He felt his soul throbbing and he moaned as he began to thrust a bit harder, pulsing his tentacles within their pussy’s, rubbing their walls the best he could, searching for their g-spots. He wrapped several more tentacles around them, cradling them near him so they were not just suspended. “You’re both so beautiful…” he praised lovingly, “so tight and wet...so responsive…” he purred, eyes half-lidded.

Papyrus saw the way Onion was looking at them and he tried to close his legs on reflex. But then his g-spot was found and his eyes inadvertently turned into hearts. Muffled moans and whimpers sounded from him as onion praised them and held them in an almost loving embrace. His hands reached out and grabbed the tentacles cradling him. He was trying to ground himself. Trying not to get lost in it all. He locked eyes with Sans and shuddered as his pelvis twitched up and into the touch hitting such a sensitive spot.

Onion cradled them against him until he noticed a pressure from the base of his body, and he blushed when he realized that his member had begun to protrude. He hoped the skeletons did not notice, he was not sure how they would react. He had never actually…had penetrative sex before, and he was pretty sure that it would make Papyrus upset to see his obvious arousal.

Papyrus felt a heat in the water and glanced down. His eyes widening as he saw what the cause was.

As far as he knew, Onion was never aroused around anyone. He just found it fun and funny to toy with others. But...for him to actually be aroused. His pussy clenched hard around the tentacle inside of him and he whimpered. He wanted it. Maybe it was just his sub heat, but he wanted it.

No this was wrong! Then again...so was mating with one's brother. He looked at Sans. They needed to decide what to do together.

Sans was starting to reach his peak again until he felt Onionsan pulling back slightly, thrusting slower and with more deliberation as he was cradled all but against Onionsan’s body. He looked up, blinking slowly, feeling flushed. Onionsan was...cuddling them? That was...that was weird. But, Sans kind of liked it. He glanced over to Papyrus, saw him staring down hungrily, and his eye lights dropped immediately to see what his brother was looking at, and he mewled when he saw the erection Onion had. It was hard to think straight, but...Onionsan was huge. And then he realized he had never seen Onion aroused before. In fact, he had not even known Onion could get aroused! But...he was. For them. He looked up and met his brother’s gaze.

His eyes tried to convey his question to Sans. They both knew what was going on. So what should they do about it? Papyrus couldn't even speak at this point because of being filled everywhere. But he hoped Sans got the message.

Sans was a little startled when he saw the question in his brother’s eye lights, he darted a look to Onionsan’s blushing, almost bashful face, and down to his erection, and back to Papyrus. He glanced back to Onion, saw the hungry, hopeful look in Onion’s eyes. And it occurred to him that if they went further with Onion, if they had actual sex with him, it might be a more binding relationship than he could have imagined. He looked towards his brother and nodded shyly.

Onionsan was trembling slightly, trying to continue to pleasure his little lovers, watching them look at each other, nervous.

Papyrus swallowed around the tentacle in his mouth. It was decided then...

Onion wasn't actually a bad monster. He was actually rather powerful and very protective of not only the child, but Sans as well. Both were traits he liked quite a lot. And while Sans was his mate, his special person...they'd already gone this far...and Sans was extremely loyal. He'd never dump Papyrus, he knew that now, deep in his bones and soul.

He turned his gaze at Onion and allowed his lust to show through, his sub heat demanding something more than a tentacle.

Onionsan’s eyes widened, pupils nearly completely filled his pupils and he made a small hungry moan as he pulled Papyrus towards his face, slowly pulling out the tentacles from within Papyrus’ pussy and ass as he lowered Papyrus to his aching cock, and he slowly impaled the skeleton, allowing his walls to adjust before sliding him further. He took his time, spent several minutes to slowly seat his lover on his cock. When he had completely filled Papyrus his cock reached halfway into the skeleton’s ribs. He began to thrust shallowly. He moaned, Papyrus was so tight and hot and wet….he wanted more, but he did not want to hurt Papyrus. He brought Sans towards him, pulled his tentacle from his pretty little pussy, and replaced it with his hungry tongue. Sans keened and leaned forward to cling to Onionsan.

Papyrus saw stars. The monster was so huge! He shuddered and moaned, egging him on by rocking his hips faster. They'd already passed the point of no return...maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Onionsan moaned, thrusting his tongue further inside his little skeleton, stretching his sweet little walls, slurping his juices greedily. Sans tasted so sweet, Onionsan was already addicted, especially to the high little squeals that Sans was making around his tentacle. And at the same time he had started to pump a little harder into his tall skeleton, lifting Papyrus halfway off of him, and then slamming back in, eyes crossing at the sensation of Papyrus clenching around him, almost tight enough that it hurt, but it was the best thing he’d ever felt.

Hearing the sounds of his two partners made Papyrus' soul flare in his chest. And the rough treatment to his soaking sex had his eyes turning to hearts again. Muffled sounds came from him, quieter than Sans. He seemed infinitely more stingy with his pleasure than his brother was. But drool was rapidly escaping and dripping down his chin into the water below and on his bones.

Onionsan grunted and moaned as he continued to thrust harder and deeper into his little lovers, stretching them and marking them with his scent. They were so sweet and hot and tight. He had never felt this good before. He wanted to keep them, wanted to make them his. He….he loved them, he realized. He gazed lovingly at Sans and Papyrus, watching their faces as he pleasured them.

Papyrus shivered, getting close again already. His walls started to clench around the enormous member inside him. His back arched into him and his eye lights go fuzzy around the edges as the lids half closed, climaxing hard. His toes curled and legs twitched with each motion that carried him through his intoxicating high.

Onion screeched as he felt Papyrus come around him, his walls clenching so tightly that Onion could not help but slam himself harder into his lover, once, twice, before he came, filling Papyrus with his seed, his stomach bulging with his release.

Sans had been staring at his brother, watching him being ravaged, watching him take Onionsan’s gigantic cock like a slut...and loving it. Papyrus was so glorious. And seeing his brother come, seeing him let go, sent him over the edge and he came with a keening wail all over Onion’s tongue, and Onion slurped his juices greedily while all three rode out their orgasms in frantic rutting.

Once all three had gone limp as the came down from their highs, Onion slowly drifted to shore, deciding to let his lovers rest rather than just continuing to pleasure them through their heats. He cradled them to him lovingly as he slowly removed his tentacles from their orifices, lifting Papyrus from his dick and Sans from his tongue to allow them to relax and enjoy their afterglow.

Papyrus coughed slightly and seemed rather embarrassed about the cum sloshing around in his conjured midsection. Oh jeese..he hoped he didn't end up like Sans, pregnant. He'd never hear the end of it and he wouldn't be able to protect anyone. But there were no souls, so it was ok right?

He reached a hand for Sans and sighed, rubbing the familiar bones gently. His other hand came up and stroked Onionsan's cheek. That...had actually been nice.

Sans gasped softly as he suddenly felt empty, but at the same time he felt so good, his mind all hazy and he was warm and safe and happy. He reached out to take his brother’s hand, lacing thier fingers and he smiled loving up to his brother while leaning sleepily into Onion.

Onionsan nuzzled gently into the hesitant touch that Papyrus offered, and feeling oddly shy he decided to open up to his little lovers.

I realize that my timing is a little inconvenient, and I will not expect any answers while you two are still in heat, but...I have...concluded that...I may...have developed strong feelings for you both...and if you both would...perhaps...consider a...lasting relationship with me...I...I would like to...m-mate with you both…”

Papyrus was actually a little shocked. He squoze Sans' hand, a little lost for what to do.

"Since when has your timing ever been 'the best?' Nyeh heh." Papyrus joked a little, trying to brighten the awkward mood and buy some time as his skull swirled with so many questions, doubts, protests, desires...it was a lot. Having two mates? It used to be more common, but now it was hardly heard of. He wasn't sure what all this implied. Perhaps Sans would have some input, considering he was older…

Onionsan chuckled and pressed Papyrus closer to his face as he nuzzled the taller skeleton affectionately. “You do have a point, but usually my lack of good timing is intentional to catch others off guard.” he explained with a teasing grin.

“ya...seriously wanna mate us onion? Are...ya serious? not just...confused by our heats?” Sans asked softly, but without accusation and he leaned forward to reach for Papyrus. Onionsan shifted him and then gently deposited the smaller skelton in his brother’s arms. Sans shifted to look at Onionsan.

“Oh, i am...rather certain of my feelings.” Onionsan admitted with a flush.

Sans stared at Onionsan with wide eyes, but seriously considered the offer. He had never expected, never even thought of Onionsan that way. But it was, not a bad thought. Onion was, well, powerful. He had a lot of contacts, he was...well, nice too if he liked you. And he was so sweet with Winnie. And a great fuck too. He slowly looked up at his mate, seeing what he thought of the proposition. His brother looked a little intrigued, confused, but not disgusted. “Well...3-mating is not so usual nowadays...but...it...does offer a different sorta stability, emotionally i mean.” he explained softly.

Papyrus frowned in thought. He wasn't sure but it felt good, it felt right.

Before he could change his mind, he held Sans tight, swallowed and nodded. "Alright."

Onionsan stared blankly at them for a moment, as if he had not heard them correctly, “You...what?” he sputtered. “No, no don’t...don’t answer now! You are still...in heat and...I don’t want you to….regret…” he sounded nervous.

"Onion, shut the fuck up, my heat's been sated. I can't feel it anywhere in my bones now." He said firmly, getting his dom back on. "You offered, I at least accept. Sans?" He asked, ignoring the flustered and nervous monster.

Sans laughed and nuzzled his brother happily, “i’m all for it if papy wants it...winnie already loves you!” he agreed easily.

Onionsan sputtered, flushing a dark yellow-tinged red before finally smirking and lowering them towards his mouth to lave his tongue over their pelvises with a possessive purr. “Alright then…” he growled, and concentrating he allowed his soul to manifest in the air between them, it was a large red inverted heart, it was smooth and without blemish.

Papyrus bit his own tongue as Onion licked him and Sans like that. His cheekbones dusted red and he scowled. He produced his own soul as well, battle scarred and bright. But he was worried about Sans. He knew Sans didn't like sharing his soul, and this was a big deal. Besides, he couldn't help but still be possessive of his brother.  
Sans hesitated for a moment, gazing at the beautiful souls before him. He was actually surprised at how...lovely Onionsan’s was. He blushed, a little nervously and curled closer to his brother, but brought out his soul without hesitation, allowing it to float towards his mates’.

Onionsan purred softly as he saw Papyrus’ soul, it fit him soul well, the soul of a warriror. But then he gasped in horror as he saw Sans’. “Oh Sans!” he cried out, eyes wide. “You poor darling, who hurt you?” He reached for the soul with a trembling tentacle, halting before he touched him, terrified that he would break him. “I’ll kill them…” he snarled, suddenly furious.

"Already done or they've been punished enough. Only one left is Undyne. " Papyrus snarled. "Do you really think I'd just let monsters get away with this?" He didn't say anything about the humans...the resets. But they were also dead, so...there was nothing to be done about them.

He put a protective hand over the scarred soul. He was honestly unsure how Onionsan's had stayed so flawless...that was unusual.

Onionsan pulled away with a flinch, even drifting back from them, and he looked ashamed. “I...did not mean it...that way, I know you would never let anyone get away with hurting Sans, Papyrus...even before you both mated, when he thought you hated him he still knew you would not let anyone hurt him. He talked about you sometimes…” Onionsan realized he was babbling and dropped his eyes, seeming to deflate. “I’ve...never been….never felt emotionally connected to anyone before...I’m sorry for offending you…” he whispered.

Sans gave his brother a chiding look and started to reach for Onionsan’s soul.

Papyrus sighed. "Apologies..." He said quietly. "I...it's just a reflex." He said sincerely and also reached for the beautiful soul. He brushed loving fingers down the surface, his intention to soothe and share love, the good kind not the violent kind.

"ahh~ ahnnn~" Onion gasped, eyes rolling back as he trembled.

Sans purred and reached the rest of the way to run gentle phalanges across the opposite side of his soul, mirroring his brother’s motions. Onion shuddered and pulled them back to him, eyes closed as he shivered from the unusually feelings flooding him.

“Hhhh~ st-stopp!” he cried, trembling. Sans grinned and pressed a bit harder and Onionsan bucked against them, squealing.

Papyrus smirked and brought his soul up to Onionsan's. His soul pulsed strong and bright in his hand. Demanding tendrils of magic reached for the glass like surface of the larger soul. Size mattered not to this dominant skeleton.

Sans chuckled and followed his brother’s lead, bringing his soul to press against his brother’s and Onion’s, allowing them to feel his utter adoration and devotion that he felt for Papyrus, his lust and affection and respect for Onion. He nuzzled his brother’s neck and relaxed as he let them take the lead, watching them both with half lidded eye sockets.

Onion gasped, trying to breath, but it was too much, and he felt himself submitting with a low desperate moan to Papyrus, not even caring at the moment. He whined, and allowed his soul to be taken by the dominate skeleton’s meld. And he felt the flow of their emotions, tried to share his feelings back, how long he’s enjoyed Sans’ company, worried for him, actually respected the small skeleton for never giving up. How attracted he was to them, how much he loved them, the first time in his life he’d ever felt that way. How shy he was. Nervous. Scared that they would reject him. Leave him.

Papyrus sent a current of confident reassurance to both of them and love. He admired both.

His admiration for Onion's strength, magical, sexual, and physical prowess tried to hide itself in the background.

Sans moaned softly and shifted against his brother a little restlessly. He smiled lovingly at his brother and sent back a wave of reassurance to Onion, that he would not leave him. That he would not regret this. A reassurance to his brother that he would never leave, never not love him, that Papy was always first for him.

Onionsan relaxed slowly, feeling the reassurance, the love. He nuzzled against his little mates, overjoyed, so happy he began to softly cry.

Crying? Oh jeese...he had another emotional monster on his hands? Oh well...at least they'd have extra help with the babies.

His eyes snapped wider open as the connection was formed between the three and solidified. It was stronger than it had been with just Sans...

Oh fuck, Onion's cum was still inside him. He hoped he didn't wake up to a soul in there tomorrow. ..fuuuuuuuck.

Sans mewled softly and Onionsan moaned as the they felt the connection click into place like it had been meant to be. It felt so natural and right, and both felt the holes they had never even noticed be filled with each-other. Sans gasped, arching into his brother before turning to kiss him hungrily, and Onionsan lowered them towards his mouth to lap at their pelvises softly, lovingly.

Papyrus' eyes bugged out of his skull as he was accosted from both ends. He flailed for a moment, trying to think of how to regain control. His legs pressed together and he wasn't sure what to do with Sans... he felt like he was being ganged up on.

Sans mewled softly and writhed slightly, spreading his legs for Onionsan to better lick at him, moaning as he began to thrust his conjured tongue into his startled mate’s mouth. He reached one hand down to rub at his brother’s pelvis, coaxing him to spread his legs for Onionsan.

Papyrus growled and took over the kiss with Sans. Papyrus' magic began to form again, but this time it was his usual dick.

Sans mewled and instantly relaxed, submitting to his brother before squealing as Onionsan began to stroke his pelvis with insistent tentacles

Papyrus grabbed onto one tentacle and squoze firmly, pumping his hand up and down the length . His other hand stroked Sans' clit. He rather liked the convenience of Sans' ever present magic down there.

Sans gasped, arching his spine violently, squealing and spreading his legs wantonly for his mates while reaching out to pull all three souls to his chest, nuzzling them, pressing them together. He ran his tongue over all three, mewling.

Onionsan began to press into Sans hungry little pussy, the little skeleton was always so eager, so needy. He was so sweet.

Papyrus felt a bit left out, but he was not going to complain...nope...

His soul fluttered in Sans' hand and it clearly conveyed how he was feeling. But Papyrus didn't think of that. Instead, he pumped his own cock and roughly kissed Sans. He thrusted his tongue in and out of Sans' mouth, shoving it deep.

Onionsan's chuckled and pulled out of Sans, letting the poor skeleton whine in distress before scooping him up under his femurs and impaling him on Papyrus' cock.

Papyrus jumped and jerked. "What the fuck onion!?" He shouted and felt the cum in his abdomen slosh uncomfortably.

"You were feeling left out!" Onion cooed innocently.

Nnh! Onion I swear.." Papyrus started to threaten.

Who did he think he was anyway? Good grief...

Sans clutched at his brother's ribs with a whimper, mouth hanging open and eyelights dazed and unfocused. When Onion began to thrust a tentacle within his ass he mewled softly and clutched at the souls in his hands.

Papyrus went weak as Sans squoze the souls. Ah fuck it…

He could feel onion moving inside of Sans as well and it spurred him to move.

He leaned in and claimed that poor mouth again before replacing his tongue with two fingers. He then turned and placed a kiss to Onion's mouth, hoping to catch him off guard.

Sans tilted his head back, stretching his spine to meet and deepen the kiss with a hungry whine, eye sockets slowly sliding closed, he allowed his brother to dominate his mouth, wrapping his tongue around his brother’s phalanges when they replaced his tongue, sucking on them happily as he allowed both mates to dominate his body.

Onionsan was indeed a little surprised when Papyrus suddenly kissed him, but he was not going to complain, he instead stuck his tongue out delicately, pressing just the tip towards Papyrus’ mouth.

He readily nipped and then sucked on the appendage. Claws made loving circles on Sans' pelvis and one of Onion's tentacles.

Onionsan moaned softly and thrust his tongue gently into Papyrus mouth before beginning to stroke and caress his pelvis and spine, rubbing and pulling on his ribs.

San mewled around his brother's fingers and writhed, loving the feeling of being filled in both holes.

This was going to be a very long night...


	18. Onion takes what he wants

"Momma?" Winnie called. She padded around the cave and then started making small, upset sounds. "Dad? Mom?" She asked again and again. Where were her parents? Did they get eaten too? Were they in the water?    
  
She went over to check.   
  
Onionsan began to squeeze his little lovers' spines before pumping slowly and roughly, wanting to hear them cry out his name. He fondled their coccyx and  pressed tentacles into both their asses, thrusting and pulsing and wriggling within them.

He suddenly froze, looking up. "Winnie is awake. Looking for you, I expect."   
  
Papyrus was just starting to dissolve again into a drooling, limp puddle of pleasure.  But his declaration made him clench and pause. "A....ah f...fuck." He panted and grit his teeth, giving a rough thrust into Sans. "How can you tell? " He asked.   
  
Sans had been drooling around Papyrus' phalanges, already incoherent with pleasure, but as always any mention of Winnie drew his attention, and with a soft whimper he opened his eye sockets to look at Onion.    
  
"I....took the liberty to set a sensor near the pool in the entrance to your cave to let me know if Winnie approached the pool alone..." Onion answered a little shyly.   
  
Papyrus snorted. "So what do we..."  
  
"Daddy? Momma? " a small voice whispered after some small splashing. She was floating in a little magic bubble, like the ones Onionsan made.   
  
Onionsan moaned softly and closed his eyes. "We...could stop now so...you could return to her...before she hurts herself..." he sounded a little disappointed, but the girl's safety came first.    
  
Sans gasped and writhed on the cock and tentacles inside him, but nodded a little sadly. "Uhhh...we...should get winnie..."    
  
"She seems safe to me. Although how she can use Onion's magic is beyond me." Papyrus said, unconcerned.    
  
"Mommaaaaa!" Winnie said in a pouting tone.   
  
Sans sighed and wriggled a little, trying to pull himself off of his mates, only to be yanked back down roughly by Onionsan. He squealed, eye lights rolling back and he began to drool slightly.   
  
"If the child is looking for you, we could always bring her in here to keep us company?" Onion teased.   
  
"Fine by me, Sans told her it was a grownup game anyway. Didn't you Sans?" Papyrus purred.   
  
Winnie was starting to cry at being ignored. She was cranky and wanted to be included.   
  
Sans made a small growl and tried to glower at his first mate, "n-no w....we aren't gonna....subject winnie t-to..."   
  
Papyrus thrust harder into Sans and licked his neck. "Why not? She probably won't wanna watch anyway."   
  
"MOMMY!!!" Winnie practically screamed. She had figured out how to get over on this side by sinking and then letting the magic float her up, but that was it.   
She was making grabby hands at Sans.   
  
Sans wailed, clutching harder at his brother's ribs, eye lights going glazed and he panted.   
  
Onionsan giggled and reached on tentacle out side of the cave, concentrating on lengthing his tendril until it reached the open water, and reaching for the feeling of WInnie's bubble he pulled her down and out of the skeleton's cave, and once she was out in the open wrapped his tentacle around her bubble and quickly pulled her into his nest.   
  
She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Why you always playing games Wenny can't do?" She asked sadly.   
  
Papyrus frowned. The child was rubbing her eyes and was staring at the water since Sans had taught her not to look. They'd kind of neglected her huh? He didn't realize how demanding kids were.   
  
Sans groaned and shoved himself off of his brother slightly, and glowering at Onion, clutching warningly at their souls before turning to look to his daughter. "these games...well, you would not enjoy them, sweetheart. not until you got a little older...and...um...dad and i were...uh...we decided to make onion your daddy too..." he explained with a bright flush.   
  
Winnie just looked confused. "Ok?" Since when could she have two dads at the same time? "Wenny wanna cuddle." She said in a small voice. "When you done playing? "    
  
"Yes, we'll cuddle with you." Papyrus said readily. He was actually somewhat ashamed now. She lost her other parents and here they were, being selfish.   
  
Sans sighed and blushing muttered, "i can hold her while you...uh...."   
  
"You really want to do that? " Papyrus asked him with a raised brow.    
  
"Wenny wait, Wenny be good, pwomise." She said tearfully and hugged herself. She was still grieving for her original parents and was thus very clingy. She was afraid she'd lost her new parents when she couldn't find them.   
  
There was a missing space in her soul where her parents used to be. And there was a longing there for the same type of close was she'd had with Michael and Clarice Jones.   
  
Sans nodded shyly, glancing towards the poor lonely child, also feeling his pussy clench around Papyrus' cock at the thought of cradling his daughter while her new daddies fucked him senseless, and he suddenly realized that both mates would have felt that desire through their souls and he flushed even redder and hid his face with a whine.

Onion chuckled, "So kinky, Sans...."   
  
Papyrus snorted and reached for the child. He then handed her to Sans.   
  
Winnie instantly latched on to him and snuggled. She really was tiny and soft. It's like she was a human runt.    
  
"Are we good now?" Papyrus asked with a smirk.   
  
Sans nodded shyly and cradled his child lovingly, kissing her cheek. "ok, ready."   
  
Papyrus started moving again. "Good." He purred and Winnie squeaked and closed her eyes.   
  
The tall skeleton focused pushing in and pulling out of Sans. He locked eyes with Onionsan. Could they make Sans scream?

Onionsan was watching Sans with the baby, a soft look in his eyes, and it suddenly occurred to him that with mates, it would be possible for him to have children of his own. He would need to think about who he wanted to carry said children, and as he glanced towards Papyrus he saw the wicked look in his eyes, and he grinned sweetly as he slowly began to tighten his hold on Sans' spine, pelvis and femurs before suddenly pulling the smaller skeleton's legs wide and impaling him on both his tentacle and Papyrus' cock.    
  
Sans stiffened and bit down on his tongue to stifle his scream as he curled around Winnie.

Papy grinned and bit down on Sans' shoulder, hard. He also took up a jarring pace. He wasn't going to allow him to stay quiet, baby or not. She'd already seen them having sex before, so it's not like it was a big deal.   
  
Besides, when she got older, and they explained, she'd know what they were doing anyway.    
  
Speaking of the baby, she was now holding the souls like a teddy. She had closed her eyes and didn't know what she was holding onto. But the soft touch and friction caused the tall skeleton to thrust harder.

Sans moaned and hurriedly pulled his tongue inside his jagged shark teeth before he actually bit through it; it was bleeding already from the previous attempt to silence himself. He laid his forehead against his brother’s shoulder and made a small whine as his brother picked up the pace, eye lights going  hazy and crossing as he tried to fight and keep silent, still cradling their daughter in his arms. 

He could feel that Winnie was tired and lonely, mourning her human parents, but loving her new monster ones a little too. She was about to drift off to sleep at any moment, if only Sans could keep from startling her.

Onionsan admired how deliciously wicked Papyrus was, and began to rub insistently at Sans’ tender coccyx, pumping his spine as though it were a  cock, teasing swirls against his inner femurs and tugging at his ribs. He was not going to allow his little lover to keep silent.

“Uuu-uuuhhhh~” Sans writhed, trying to ignore the lances of pleasures piercing his soul from seemingly every point on his body, panting heavily, eye lights daze and glassy as he began to drool.

Winnie drifted off to sleep despite the movement. Papyrus had hoped she would. But he still wanted to see Sans scream for them.   
  
Hands gripped the top of Sans' pelvis and stroke in time with his thrusting.  Licking marrow from his teeth, he bit his other shoulder and ground his teeth in.

Sans panted heavily and gave his brother a pleading look, clenching his jaw on a moan even as his eye lights crossed. "Mmmmm-haaaah..."   
  
Papyrus suddenly lifted Sans up and slammed him back down on his cock before cumming inside of him. He also shoved two fingers into the corner of Sans' mouth so it couldn't stay closed as he bit down on the back of Sans' uppermost rib on his left side.  
  
Sans eye lights rolled back and he gave a high keening cry as he shivered violently, coming around his brother with a sob of pleasure.   
  
"There, was that so hard?" Papyrus cooed and Winnie only stirred slightly. She felt safe in the arms of her new momma.   
  
Papyrus shared a grin with Onionsan.  
  
Sans startled to suckle his brother's fingers and mewled as he rocked his hips slowly,

"ahhhh....more....please?" He pleaded shamelessly.

Papyrus chuckled and removed his soaked fingers. "What do you think Onion? Should we give him more?" He asked with a devilish grin.

Onionsan smiled sweetly as he pulled Sans down so that he could no longer move, or even rock his hips, "I don't know, do you think he actually wants it?" He teased innocently.    
  
"ahh! please, more, please papy...onion!" Sans begged, writhing as he tried to pull them deeper, pussy and ass clenching around them.

"Nhg... maybe he does, but how can we be certain?" Papyrus asked teasingly back. Alright, he had to admit that this would be lots of fun. Poor Sans wouldn't know what hit him.   
Well, unless Onion turned on him.   
  
Sans shifted Winnie up so she was partially draped over his shoulder while arching his spine, trying to pull his legs up, but Onion held him still. "uhhhn, please...I need more...please...wreck me~" he whispered needily.    
  
Onionsan purred, "Gosh, Sans is adorable when he begs to be fucked..." he commented.   
  
"Hmm he is. " Papyrus said back and pulled out with a hiss. "I want to see how he takes your girth. I'll hold the baby." Papyrus said with a grin.   
  
Sans whined when Papyrus pulled out, almost ready to sob when Papyrus mentioned Onion's girth. He immediately turned hungry eyes to his larger mate, almost absently handing his brother the sleeping child as he shivered with anticipation, barely reacting when Onion slowly removed his tentacle from Sans back passage.   
  
Onion pulled Sans legs even wider, shifting him to be held just a little further from Papyrus as he lifted his little mate to position him above his turgid length, he had been aroused still since the soul bond, but had been content to just play with his mates. But he was not about to object, he wanted to feel his little Sans spread around him.

Papyrus smirked and watched as he cradled the baby. Winnie clung to him like a baby monkey and resumed a deep sleep.   
  
Seeing how Sans looked at Onion made a twinge of jealousy pinch at him. But he quickly squashed it down. There was no competition here. They were all mates now. Although it would take awhile to get used to for sure.

Onion lifted Sans’ knees to his chest before wrapping him up so that he could not move, and then he slowly began to pull Sans down over his length, taking his time to allow Sans’ walls to stretch; but Sans still wailed and moaned as he was stretched wider than he had ever been before, eye lights rolled back and drool trickling down the corners of his mouth. “Ahhh~ ahh-aaaa nnnnnaaah!” he whined, trying to wriggle and rock but unable to do anything except take Onion. By the time Onion had fully seated himself, both he and Sans were covered in sweat and panting, pupils and eye lights dilated all the way. Onionsan filled up almost Sans’ entired rib cage, Sans would be able to see it through his brother’s ecto body, just barely able to contain the gigantic cock, the little souls safely off to the side.

Papyrus was relieved to see his unborn children were safe. He idly wondered how long it would be before they were born.   
Onion better not add a third in there though. Sans' womb was his, not Onion's. It was petty, but it was how he felt. Besides, three babies was enough.

Once Sans had stopped crying and his walls had stopped fluttering as though about to break, Onion slowly slid Sans until he was half-way off his cock, and then slowly pulled him back down. Sans whimpered, toes curling and fingers clenching. Than Onion continued, going faster and faster until he was pummeling Sans’ pussy almost hard enough to bruise the bone of his pelvic inlet. Sans shrieked and arched his spine, eye lights flickering into heart shapes, “Ahhh~ ahhh! Uuuuuuhhaah! Hhhhu!” he panted every time Onionsan slammed him down. 

Sans was gorgeous. The taller skeleton took the time to admire how lovely he really was. Usually papyrus was too busy fucking him to really take notice.   
  
But now that he was a member of the audience, he had the leisure of just sitting back and enjoying.    
  
"Ah, Sans your face is so beautiful. " glancing over at Onion's expression he smirked. "And Onion, you're so intense." He purred.

“ahh~ pa-paaaapy….onion….is so biig~” he cried brokenly, but he did not seem upset about it. Onion glanced at Papyrus and flushed happily at what he chose to interpret as praise. 

“Sansy is so tight and hot, I can’t imagine that you wouldn’t want to just stay buried in him all day…” he purred before pulling Sans close and releasing his arms and legs. Sans immediately threw them around Onion, arching his spine and keening as Onionsan drove in harder and at a deeper angle. 

“AHHH~!”

"I'd love to. But there's this thing called life outside of sex. It's pesky but mostly interesting. You should try it sometime. " Papyrus joked back.   
  
He wanted to remember those faces forever. Maybe he should get a camera.

Onionsan giggled and tilted Sans’ hips back to drive into his g-spot. Sans wailed shrilly, shuddering as he came, but Onionsan just kept going. “Hnn- yes….I….have heard of...ohhhhh….this…’life’ thing…..mmmm…..but poor Sansy looks so sad when his pus-aaa-ssy is empty…” 

Papyrus snorted. "That's an understatement. He's a regular little slut. " He purred in return. "Isn't that right Sans? "   
  
This was all a shroud for the problem they'd have to face again tomorrow. He used this time, this distraction to try and put himself at ease. If the queen attacked, would anyone be left to tell the tale?   
  
Sans squealed as he tried to lift himself up enough to get the breath to talk, moaning almost continuously. "ah-ah-ah-yesss~ i.....'ma aaahhhnnnnnn sluuuuuut~!" he wailed.    
  
Onionsan raised an eyebrow, "My goodness," he pumped in just a bit harder, almost to his end, Sans was so tight he could barely move. The friction hurt, but it hurt good. "How long did it take you to train him to say that?" He giggled.

"Pft, I didn't have to train him. He knows what he is." Papyrus replied and grinned wide. Winnie stirred in Papyrus' arms and whimpered at all the noise that was causing her to sleep fitfully. He rocked her gently like he'd seen Sans do often with her. It seemed to help a little.   
  
He looked kind of cute like that. It seems despite his doubts, he would make a great parent...albeit a very kinky and foul mouthed one, but  a great one nonetheless.

Onionsan looked delighted at the revelation and began to pump a little shallower, but faster. “Is that right, Sansy? Have you always known you were a filthy little slut? Hungry for cock?” he cooed in a sweetly innocent voice at odds with his lewd words. “Your poor little pussy, do you feel empty without a cock in you? Poor little slut….our little slut…” he continued with a purr.

Sans made a high whine, arching his back frantically as he hid his blushing face. But he had clenched even tighter around Onion at his words, and his eye lights had dilated even further. 

Papyrus chuckled. "Show him how dirty you are Sans. Make me proud my love ~" Papyrus called in encouragement.    
  
Winnie was starting to fuss ever so slightly.

Sans nodded and began to rock his hips, mewling softly. Onion was soooo big inside him, it was so hard to think of anything except the length that almost filled his rib cage. He was lucky he did not actually have any organs. He panted and moaned as he concentrated on clenching tighter around Onion, rutting as best he could.

Onion’s eyes went crossed and he swore softly, “Oh, fuck! Stars….damn it...Sans~ don-....haahhh...so tiiiiight….”.  He continued to pump into his mate, but it was harder work to push and pull within the tightly clenching and spasming pussy. 

"Haha, good boy Sans ~" Papy called. "Now show him how a sub finishes off, hmm?" Papyrus was enjoying this thoroughly. Now if only the child stayed asleep a little longer.

Sans whimpered before lifting his head up, tears pooling in his eye sockets. He glanced at Papyrus for a moment, flushing brightly before gazing pleadingly at Onion, “pl-eahh-ssse le….let….let me cum! Ahhhh~ please please! lemme cum! wanna cum so bad  please!” He begged with a complete lack of shame.

Onion had at first not known what Papyrus meant, but with wide eyes he listened as Sans begged to cum...it was the hottest thing he’d ever heard. He made a low desperate moan before slamming into Sans again and again, as hard as he could until Sans wailed a high keening cry that trailed off as his voice broke, and Onion echoed his cry with a low grunt as he came within his little mate, distending his little red womb even further. 

Papyrus had a moment of panic at the amount of cum that came from Onion. But he pushed it down. Skeletons were more resilient because their bodies were entirely magical with very little physical. Sans was ok…

He checked on the souls and breathed a sigh of relief as they floated safely inside as well.   
  
Winnie startled awake. She sat up in Papyrus' arms and then started to cry very softly. "Momma." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"Shh." Papyrus soothed. But this made her grumpier. 

"Mommaaaaa. " She insisted quietly.

Sans looked almost indecently sated as he lay limply against Onionsan, drooling and purring. Onionsan was slowly pumping in and out, riding out the orgasms. But at Winnie’s cry Sans lifted his head and blearily blinked over to his daughter. He smiled. “‘m here, baby…” he cooed. Onion used his tentacles to pull Papyrus and Winnie closer to himself and Sans, and helped shift Sans so that he was now laying against his brother and daughter, although it did require him pulling out, which they both resisted with a soft hiss. 

Papyrus handed the fussy girl to Sans and she calmed immediately, only half awake. She blinked up at him, slightly cross-eyed and struggling to keep her eyes open as she sucked her thumb. Her free hand felt Sans' face gently.    
  
"Fantastic huh?" Papyrus asked Onion with a wink and then rubbed Sans' spine. "You were so good." He purred. "Both so good."

Sans purred sleepily, nuzzling into Winnie and closing his eyes slowly. He curled into his brother, well prepared to fall asleep although he curled his legs up around Winnie, wanting to keep Onion’s cum in him. It was warm and made him feel nice. 

Onion flushed, a little confused by how nice the praise had him feeling. He nuzzled his new little family happily before floating to the shallow portion where he nested unless he was underwater. 

Winnie soon lost the battle for sleep and snored softly. Papyrus smiled down at them and laid himself and Sans down. "Mm, goodnight. " Papyrus said absently to Onion.   
  
Onion wrapped them securely and cradled them to him as he drifted off to sleep with them.

"And you like us. " Papyrus agreed in exhaustion.

"BREKAST!!!!" Winnie screeched and then gave Onionsan a kiss. "Mwah! Squishy head, get up, get up! Geve Wenny a hug!" She said and poked him.   
  
Papyrus snorted and rolled over, pulling Sans to him along with one of Onion's tentacles.

Onionsan made a disdainful sniff, "I do not 'like you...." he smirked and held them closer. "I thought I'd made it clear that I loved you." He chirped. "I...just know my reputation and did not think you'd...want to..." he flushed. "let the dogs know..." he continued shyly. He curled a tentacle around Winnie and lifted her up the pull her to his cheek. "Good morning, baby-girl!" he cooed.

She giggled and swung her feet. "Onyan, Wenny want brekast!" She insisted.   
  
"Yes yes, you're fine. We don't care what the fucking mutts think." Papyrus interjected and sat up with a reluctant yawn.   
  
Onionsan beamed brightly and brought Papyrus and Sans to his face for a quick kiss and a teasing lick over their pelvises. Sans squeaked and sat up to swat him where his nose would be if he had one. "hey!" he smirked. "we need to feed the baby first."   
  
"BREKAST!  " Winnie cheered in agreement. Papy chuckled. "Alright alright. Where are out clothes? " He asked.   
  
Onion hugged his family a little tighter and then placed them on the shore next to their clothing.

Papyrus used the water to wash off a bit, relieved that Onion's cum was gone and so was his ecto body. Then he dressed himself.    
  
"Look! Wenny do magics." She said and jumped off of Onionsan into the water. The new trick she'd picked up making her giggle happily.   
  
Papyrus smirked. If she had any attack, she'd be a formidable for sure.   
  
Sans also slid into the water to have a slightly more through wash, his ecto body had not vanished, and he was still a little full from the remains of Onion's cum which  he had not absorbed. He did notice though that some of his bones seemed...less damaged? Was absorbing all this excess magic healing him? He stared down at his ribs in shock before pulling himself out of the pool to point out the smaller crack.

"Hmm, that's odd..." Papy said."Pft, your cum has healing properties Onion." He teased.    


Winnie was getting impatient at this point. "MOMMA! BREKAST!!!!"  
  
Sans jolted slightly before pulling on his pants and t-shirt, grabbing their child, and jumping her through the void to their cave. Leaving Papyrus with Onion.   
  
"..." Onion stared. "...would you like me to take you, Papyrus?" He offered, trying not to laugh as he held out his tentacles.

Winnie snuggled into Sans and smiled happily. "There you two are." Doggo said from the poolside. "Where were...oh..." He chuckled. "You smell like sex, big time. " He teased.

"Mom? What es secs?" Winnie asked and Doggo bent over in half laughing.    
  
Papyrus huffed, nonplussed at being left behind. Grumbling, he stepped forward. "Yes, take me please." A little too late he thought it might be a trap for more play. The wording was just too perfect.

Sans flushed a bright red but managed to give the dog a terribly smug grin, rocking back and forth ever so slightly so that Doggo would be able to make it out. “hmm, yup. uh, onion wanted to join in on our soul-mating...so….yeah.” he admitted boldly, not allowing himself to feel an ounce of shame. He glanced down to the girl and nuzzled her. “sex is the adult game mama was playing with both daddies…” he explained. 

Onionsan’s tentacles twitched and his eyes sparkled with lust and he made a low moan as he gently wrapped his tendrils around his new mate. He considered playing some more with Papy, it was terribly tempting. But he wanted to prove that he had restraint. So he just nuzzled Papyrus before enfolding him in his magic and carrying him through the water and into his home-cave. He resurfaced and let Papyrus on land next to Sans. 

"Oh, ok." Winnie said and Doggo rolled his eyes. "I'm a bit surprised Papyrus allowed or accepted that. And you're turning that poor kid into a freak, you know that right?" Maybe that would shame him.   
  
Papyrus straightened himself out and cleared his throat. "Thank you."   
  
Onionsan beamed happily at his little mates, waved cheekily at Doggo and then after blowing Sans and Papyrus a kiss he submerged, he had his own business to attend to. After a moment he popped back up, blushing. "Ok, so I have some of my contacts to meet with today, and I have to organize some of my information, but if you need me I will be available after noon!" he explained, a little shyly. Sans just growled and shrugged. "it was mutual. and yeah she is."

"Yes, that's fine. Be safe." Papyrus said, slightly distracted by the tiff going on.    
  
"What's the matter? " He asked Doggo and Sans.

"Nothing!  I just pointed out that you guys are turning this baby into an absolute freak. Maybe you should consider protecting her innocence a little more? " He said sternly.   
  
Papyrus actually faltered and frowned. He looked down at the child, who was beginning to despair that there would be no  breakfast today. "...Sans...maybe he's right. " It was absurd but...there was already so much taint down here. Did they really have to let it spread to the innocent as well?

Sans frowned thoughtfully, rocking the child soothingly and then sighed. “yes, you’re right, we should be more careful. now let’s get her some food.”

"Yes, right, I'll go cook." Papyrus agreed and did just that. Soon everyone was eating pancakes. 

"Hi mommy doggy!" Winnie said to Dogaressa when she saw her. She had syrup all over her cheeks.   
  
Sans hummed happily as he ate, watching his daughter devour her potions with obvious enjoyment.    
  
Dogaressa whuffed happily in greeting as she and her mate sat down for their portions. "Thank you Papyrus!"

Winnie giggled more until Papyrus pulled her out of there. "Why don't you go play in your room?" He said and set her down. "...ok daddy. " She said and waddled off.   
  
Turning back to the rest of the room, Pap sighed. "We still have an issue." He reminded them.

“shouldn’t we include onion on this discussion?” Sans asked in a low tone. 

“What about Onionsan? Wait…? You both smell….are you serious?” She gaped at them, bewildered. Why would they reek of sex and Onionsan….She flushed despite herself, Onionsan was...weird. And huge. How would that even…

Papyrus smirked. "What's the matter Dogaressa? Cat have your tongue? He's now a member of the family. That's all you need to know. " Dogamy gaped.   
  
"And I don't think we can wait til noon for him to come back." Papyrus said. "This is too urgent."   
  
Sans smirked at the expression on Dogamy's face and then glanced up at Papyrus. "you're right, i can fill him in when he comes back." he agreed. He turned back to the table. "i've been...for lack of a better term, friends for toriel for almost a decade. i met her by accident one day, she was behind the door to the ruins. we traded knock-knock jokes and puns, we...talked. we never introduced ourselves officially, but, after a couple years it was obvious who she was. we met a couple times a week for a couple hours. she...is deranged. losing both children, then what asgore did...she is...obsessed with children. several have fallen in this last decade...but....she finds them. keeps them. mother's them. if they try and leave she tortures and kills them..." he looked ill.

The table got very quiet. "Is that what she wants to do with Winnie?" Lesser asked quietly.   
  
Sans shrugged and stared at his plate. "she may not 'punish' her...that is what she called what she did. discipline. for betraying her love. or whatever. she might just kidnap her..."

Lesser growled. "We'll dust her before that happens."   


"Admirable, but it's likely to be the other way round. That's why we need a plan." Papyrus pointed out. "How do we disuade, dust, or ditch the ex queen?"   
  
Sans sighed and leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "...she's not always...sometimes she has moments of clarity. we may be able to talk to her. MAYBE. finding her something else to mother may work. a series of traps....?"

"Yes fine, but who?" Papyrus asked in frustration.


End file.
